Angel's Lament (Momentarily on Hiatus)
by BrotherAntrosOfTheBloodAngels
Summary: A Strike Force of Blood Angels and Lamenters are thrust into a completely new reality, along with a fleet of Imperial Refugees. But how? And Why? If fate is to be believed the Emperor has sent the Angel's Sons here with a task. They are to protect an infant Mankind from an encroaching Darkness. But even though this galaxy despises everything about them will they be able to save it?
1. Angel's Run

Angels Lament

Hello, this is a story I've always wanted to do. This Story takes place during the latter days of the Indomitus Crusade. Which yes I know the Warhammer Community aren't the most enthusiastic lovers of the Indomitus Crusade but it's what got me into the game so I for one like it because it's what I was first exposed to when I found out about 40k, through the total war game for Fantasy. Sorry I've digressed back to the point at hand. This Story will be about 2 companies of Blood Angels (All Primaris) and the remainder of the Lamenters chapter (one company-ish, for the story there shall only be about 50 of them left that are fully alive. Also primarily Primaris except their older Dreadnoughts), and their exploits into the Mass Effect world. First off I want to clarify something, the Astartes will not go full-on kill all Xenos because I feel like that's been done to hell and back already. This Fic is also heavily inspired by Gabenator5's story "The Unknown Defender" and a fair bit from "Hammerhand" and it's sequel. But don't worry I'm gonna try and do my own thing. Also, this story will contain some OC's and canon characters from the books and games. This is also inspired by the 40k books about Mephiston, if you haven't read those, you most likely haven't, they are really good and informative for what I'm having happen in and before this Chapter takes place. But I'll try to not make reading the books a requirement. Also, no Antros is not a self-insert, he's from the books. I simply named my account after him because I liked his character and it was a quick name I could use. Now, this all said let the Chapter begin...

* * *

Chapter One: Angels Run

Much had changed in the last 100 years of Antros's life. He had joined the Blood Angels and even crossed the Primaris Rubicon(It's what Space Marines call ascending to become a Primaris Marine when you were originally a 'normal' Astartes). But the biggest of all was the death of his teacher, Mephiston. The Chief Librarian Mephiston, conqueror of the Black Rage, and near unmatched Psyker, was dead. He had died as he had dreamed, killing two of the worst plights upon the Milky Way Galaxy. He had managed to unleash The Gift and the Blade Petrific, upon the Lord of Change Cyros and the Bloodthirster Ka'Bandha finally putting a permanent end to the two Greater Daemons of Chaos. The battle had been fierce and when the smoke had finally cleared the two Daemons lay slain, but Mephiston in the act was left horribly injured, his armor and body both bent and cracked beyond repair. In his final moments, Mephiston had told Antros and Rhacelus who he wished to succeed him. To both of their collective shock, he had said that Antros was to take the rank of Chief Librarian. Rhacelus had simply said back to his lifelong friend, "As you wish it, My Brother." Thus Mephiston died and Antros was later named the Chief Librarian of the Blood Angels Chapter and Gaius Rhacelus would be his equerry and advisor. It had been many years passed, well over 70 years since the , but the image of the dying Mephiston was still burned into Antros's brain. The Chapter had taken the death of Mephiston to heart especially since with his sacrifice the Black Rage and those afflicted could be healed. With the death of the accursed Daemon who had caused the Rage in the first place, the Rage itself could be cured in those who were not yet affected by it and those that were. This all compounded with the successes of Belisarius Cawl with the new Primaris Space Marines meant that the chapter and her successors were now all but free from the 'Flaws' and their restraints.

Now many years later since these events, Antros stood on the bridge of the Blood Angels Ramilles class Star-Fort the Sanguine Spirit. It and two sister Star-Forts had been given to the Blood Angels by Roboute Guilliman, with their attending crews, after he had saved them from Hive Fleet Leviathan. With them, the reborn Blood Angels had cut a mighty swath through the Xenos and traitor forces in Imperium Nihilus. Even with her though they had been outmatched in their most recent engagement against the Red Corsairs and their Blackstone Fortress. The Blood Angels Strike Force had been mobilized to aid the Lamenters in their quest for vengeance against the once Astral Claws (now Red Corsairs) for what they had tricked the Lamenters into doing during the Badab War. the Lamenters had been blinded by their hunger for retribution and been cornered into a trap by the Red Corsairs. One they wouldn't have lived through if the Sanguine Spirit and her accompanying Battle Cruisers hadn't shown up. Antros had quickly ordered the attack upon the Red Corsairs Flotilla. They would have been pulverized by the collective fire if it weren't for what happened next. Suddenly the Astral Claws Blackstone Fortress had appeared, pulling itself free of warp space and into the Materium firing all of its weapon batteries into the escorts of the Sanguine Spirit, killing many of them. The Imperial battle group which had once numbered over 100 ships now only had a remaining 18 vessels. Two weakened Battleships, three heavily damaged Battle Cruisers, one Lamenters Battle Barge in moderate condition, one Strike Cruisers of the Lamenters, one Strike Cruiser of the Blood Angels, three Dauntless Light Cruisers, three Gladius vessels, three Azkaellon frigates, and one solitary Sword class.

The Imperial battle group was now in full retreat making their way slowly to the edge of the system to exit the battle. The bridge of the Sanguine Spirit Suddenly shook violently sending many of the mortal crew careening to the floor. Sparks flew in from pict screens and many cogitators sputtered then stopped working, their hololith displays fading away. Antros was able to keep his balance leaning upon the railing of the Command Dias as did Rhacelus who stood behind Antros. Within the seat of the command throne sat the limp form of the Admiral. She had smacked the back of her head so hard into the marble throne that she had been rendered unconscious. Antros quickly pointed Mephiston's old force sword Vitarus at the Admiral and summoning upon his powers quickly roused her from her inert state. The Admiral awoke with a start but she quickly regained her composure and was barking out orders within a few seconds of her awakening. The Star-Fort shuddered again but the crew was more prepared and was thus able to brace for the impact lessening its effect on the crew.

Antros suddenly saw the scene before him change, where once there had been the bridge of the Sanguine Spirit there was now the vastness of space, but it was what Antros saw that caught his attention. There in the void lay the split husk of the Sanguine Spirit cracked like an egg, and death, he could feel the death emanating from it. Antros instantly knew this was a vision and so he prepared himself to return to the moment at hand. It took another few long seconds before he was suddenly thrust back onto the Bridge and back into his body. Antros nearly lost his footing but caught himself at the last second. Antros spun around and said. "Emergency warp jump, Now!"

The Admiral asked more out of reflex. "What's happening, My Lord?"

Antros simply said. "Do it or we will all die."

Her face blanched for a moment before she said. "But a jump so close to a gravitational body has severe risks."

"We are assured death if we don't escape now, I have seen it, Admiral." Replied Antros.

The Admiral's face hardened and she yelled out. "Prepare the Gellar Field, we need to make an emergency warp jump!" She broadcast the order to the rest of the fleet and was answered by several affirmatives from the other captains saying they would make the necessary arrangements for the jump. After another few minutes, the Gellar Fields came online, covering the remaining ships in golden shields or realspace. The Blackstone Fortress must have taken notice because its sporadic fire became a torrent of destruction. A firestorm engulfed two of the Gladius class escort vessels and one of the Dauntless Class vessels lost half of her mighty thrusters and her void shield generators were destroyed leaving the vessel open to further attacks. The Fortress meant to slow the Imperial ships that much was clear. The traitors wished to stop them from retreating and to deal with them here and now. But even with the immense power of the mighty ship, it was too late, the remaining 16 Imperial opened their warp portals and pulled themselves through the massive portals escaping the monstrous Fortress. In an instant, Antros was assailed by a chorus of horrible and deranged voices of the Daemons of the warp, some promised him things, power, knowledge, while others just stated their desire to kill him. He listened to none of it and used his discipline to block out the voices. Rhacelus's familiar Psyber Eagle screeched from its perch on his shoulder showing its disdain for the outcome of the battle. It sat proudly upon its perch but was poised to take flight at its master's command and assist him with any psychic undertakings. Rhacelus stroked the bird on both of its twin heads and told it to be calm, it did as its master bid and lowered its heads.

Antros turned to leave the bridge, giving a bow to Rhacelus and the Admiral saying. "If you don't mind I will be taking my leave, summon me if I am needed." Rhacelus nodded back to Antros letting him leave not saying a word. Antros took a straight path to his private chambers aboard the Sanguine Spirit. He wished to get out of his filthy and dirtied armor. Antros and his brothers from the Librarium, 4th company, and half the 10th company had been repelling boarding parties of Red Corsairs and their crazed fanatic followers for the past 28 hours. Antros's armor was showing signs of extreme wear, multiple breaches, heavy denting, and a thick layer of grime and vitae had accumulated on the cobalt blue plates. Luckily for Antros, he had accumulated only minor wounds, a few small burns, and cuts which had already healed thanks to his enhanced biology. He made good time to the chamber stepping inside the finely decorated room. On the ceiling and above the bedpost were paintings complementing each other with their beauty. The one on the ceiling was of Sanguinius uniting the tribes of Blood while the one above the bed was of the rebuilding of Baal Secundus and the small city that had sprouted from the desert. Angels Landing was the name of the city, it had been made by the Blood Angels and the Mechanicus to reward the people of Baal for their service in helping to stop the Leviathan. There was a fine and clean crimson carpet upon the floor. A strong ancient wooden cabinet lay in the corner of the chamber supported by Adamantium to be able to take the weight of Astartes weapons. There was a neatly tucked and decorated bed, made for the size and weight of an Astartes. Upon the bed lay Antros's Familiar, a Gryinx. She was rather large for her kind just under 2 meters in length, 3 if you counted her tail. She had dark crimson and grey fur with sparkling purple eyes that belied a smart and powerful mind. She had been sleeping ever since Antros entered though she did raise an ear upon his entrance.

Antros quickly said to her, "Hello Artemis, how was your nap?"

the Gryinx simply opened her eyes and looked at Antros square in the eyes and went. "Groumph."

To which Antros replied back. "Good to hear your nap wasn't too hindered by the boardings."

Antros's Thralls had already made it to the room and were ready to help him get out of his damaged armor and take his weapons. 2 attendees took Vitarus and another took Angel's Light, Antros's plasma pistol and placed them reverently in the weapons cabinet. Then came the power armor, first came the powerpack, Helmet, Psychic Hood, and chestplate. Then, they took the grieves, pauldrons, and gauntlets. When they disconnected from his interface ports it gave him an electric shock. All the items with the exception of the powerpack, psychic hood, and helmet were wrapped in clean linens sheets to be taken to the Sanguine Spirit's Forge Father. Who would rework and repair the suit. The powerpack, psychic hood, and helmet were taken immediately by a few of the Thralls and would be repaired by a master Techmarine and Librarian. Now came the boots thus allowing Antros to fully see his synth skin, the undersuit of the mighty power armor. Antros could also now smell himself, the smell was most unpleasant and unangelic. Antros quickly asked his personal friend and Thrall. "Dimitra could you start the bath for me?"

She slowly came from behind Antros and limping stopped in front of Antros and gave a deep bow saying. "At once, My Lord Antros."

"Before you dare to do that, please summon Aphek, I want him to come to check on you Dimitra you seem weak. Where you hurt in the boardings?" Asked Antros in a kind voice.

Dimitra stopped and turned around, showed him her leg and said. "I was attacked by one of the heretics. They were able to slam me into a wall before one of the scions got them. Ever since my leg has been hurting and I've been unable to walk correctly."

Antros face turned into a deep scowl, and rage built-in him for the pain suffered by his friend. He knelt before Dimitra and placed his hand upon her head and spoke in an ancient language words of power taught to him by Mephiston. "Verna."

Dimitra gasped as the healing energy flooded her and the pain waned and eventually fully disappeared. She quickly exclaimed. "Thank you, My Lord!"

"Of course my dear friend." Antros said back to Dimitra. "Now summon Aphek and have him look you over. I want you in your best shape." Antros turned to another Thrall and said. "Imola, could you start the bath?" Imola bowed and walked to the bathing chamber. Where Antros's gene enhanced senses could hear the sound of water pouring and slamming against stone.

Finally, Antros peeled off his Synth Skin and handed it to another Thrall, who quickly took it to be washed. Then another Thrall handed Antros a wet towel to wipe his face with. After Antros had wiped his head with the cloth and handed it back. Antros then walked to the Bath Chamber for the room. The walls were thick marble and other soundproofing materials to keep the sounds of cannon fire and engine thrusters out of the room. Antros walked to the first stage of the bath. A small chamber full of high-pressure hoses. The moment it detected his entrance the door closed encasing him in the tiny room. After about a second the hoses began spraying Antros with high-pressure heated water and soap. It burned but Antros was used to far worse pain. After the high-pressure shower, the doors opened and allowed Antros to walk back to the main bathing chamber. Antros then lowered himself into the main bath that was filled with steaming water. He instantly felt the hot water soothe his aching bone and muscles. Not long after Antros fell asleep in the water.

The dreams Antros had were full of dark omens of the chapter losing apart of itself once more never to be seen again. Then amidst the nightmares came another sight entirely. When Antros was about to summon his powers to clarify the visions he came to him, the Sanguinor, Exemplar of the Hosts. Antros only had ever seen the Sanguinor aboard the Blade of Vengeance when it told the Blood Angels that hope yet remained for them and the Galaxy as a whole. Now it stood before Antros within his mind. The Sanguinor was as he always was, an Angel cast of white marble and burnished golden ceramite. The Sanguinor after a moment of staring at Antros cast its hand wide to indicate a greater presence. There in the vision stood Sanguinius, his presence was immense and awe-inspiring. He was dressed in white and golden Artificer Armor that only added to his already powerful presence. The voices that Antros once heard were driven back by his presence and silence reigned. Sanguinius had tears flowing down his angelic cheeks. The moment Antros's astral body allowed him to he bowed before the Primarch, all words and other actions were driven from Antros but the uncontrollable need to kneel and pay homage to his Father.

Then the Great Angel spoke, his voice was full of endless sadness and compassion. "Hello, My Son." A ghost of a smile streaked his face for a moment before he continued. "I am sorry to say My Son, but I have a task that I must impart upon you." his face became sad and he said. "I must lose you and the other sons of mine that are with you, Lucius(it was Antros's old name before becoming the Blood Angel Antros)."

Antros finally lifted his head and asked. "What do you mean, My Primarch?"

Sanguinius replied. "You shall see, My Son. But before you become lost to me I must tell you of what you must do where you will be going."

Antros quickly said. "Of course, My Lord, whatever you would have of me I shall do it."

Sanguinius simply responded with. "You will find this to be a hard task, Lucius. It is not simply fighting an obvious and apparent threat." He continued. "The galaxy you will find yourself in is quite different to ours, it is free of many of our problems, and host to many of its own. In this world, you will not be able to complete the task My Father has set for you if you rely on our rigid rules and standards, you will need to think for yourselves. This will mean that you will be forced to put aside your hatred for some of Mankind's oldest foes and focus it upon others. And you must try to perform your task while trying to remain hidden for as long as you can. You will show yourselves eventually, but you must practice restraint. You are to be this galaxy's Angels and defenders of all its life." the image of Sanguinius faded for a second and at that moment the voices of the Daemons returned. Then in an instant, the Primarch reappeared this time a mere meter away from Antros and again the voices were driven back. The Angel's face became even more saddened before he spoke once more. "In parting, I gift you with as much of my power as I can give you, My Son. So that you might one day return to our world." Sanguinius flickered again. Then he reappeared, Sanguinius pressed forward and hauled Antros to his feet where Sanguinius kneeled to look him in the eye then said. "Good Luck, Lucius. And know you have my love." with that Sanguinius laid his hand upon Antros's forehead. Antros instantly felt the holy power of the Great Angel flood into him and he felt a gift be given to him, one of power and a clear mind. It gave Antros the strength and determination to complete his unknown task. It was given to him by his Primarch and The Emperor himself, so Antros would die before failing either of them in this task.

After that, the Primarch disappeared leaving Antros with the Sanguinor for another few moments. The Avatar of Sanguinius nodded to Antros and spoke to the utter shock of the Chief Librarian. His voice was ancient and powerful. "Good Luck, My Brother." With that, the Exemplar of the Hosts vanished like the Primarch, leaving Antros alone within his mind. Then suddenly Antros awoke. He was still within the bathing chamber he was still in the water at the center of the room.

Antros quickly sensed something was off the moment he awoke. He could feel it. Then he realized what it was, the Gellar Fields had just been breached! He jumped out of the bath, uncaring to dry himself. Antros sprinted into the main chamber, smashing aside the wooden doors, and ran to the weapons case. Two Thralls yet remained in the chamber and they became petrified upon seeing their master's booming entrance. Antros flung the doors open on the weapon cabinet and ripped out Vitarus and Angel's Light from their cases. He grabbed two bolt-pistols loaded them and threw them near the two Thralls in the room saying. "You will need these to defend yourselves." he turned and sprinted to the room's wardrobe and grabbed the first robe he saw and threw it upon himself. Antros quickly yelled at Artemis saying "Come with me! We need to help get the ship out of the Warp, before we are lost to it."

To which Artemis growled and jumped from the bed. Antros turned to the Thralls and said. "Follow me and I shall protect you, stay on my heels and do not stray far or you will surely die." Antros slammed the rune to open the door and it quickly responded opening wide.

Antros was ushered into a cacophony of Daemons and Thralls screaming, the former in joy and the latter in desperate fear. Antros also heard the discharge of Lasrifles and the beastly roar of Bolters. Antros leaped out the door, and instantly had to dodge the knife-like hands of a Neverborn (another name for Daemons). Antros dodged the creatures swipe. And he sliced the monster in two with the fiery blade of Vitarus banishing the Daemon back to the warp. Antros turned on his heel sensing a Thrall in pain and shot out with Angel's Light pulverizing the Daemon that dared to attack the defenseless woman. Antros continued down the Hall saving as many Thralls, Scions, and crew members as he could and having them stay behind him as he advanced down the hallway slaying all the creatures of the Warp that dared cross his path or attack those under his protection. The Chief Librarian noticed his powers were far more lethal and far more powerful than they had been earlier that day. Sanguinius had truly blessed him. Not long after Antros ran into more of his Battle-Brothers, all in their battle-plate and slaying daemons with every shot of their Bolters and banishing Neverborn with every swipe of their swords.

Antros called to them. "Brothers, from up around the mortals under my guard, we must protect them. Then we must try to get to the infirmary to protect our wounded brethren."

The Sergeant of the squad replied. "Affirmative Chief Librarian. Squad defensive formation around the Mortals."

The squad formed up as ordered and they quickly advanced down the corridors. The Daemons that crossed their path were shredded under concentrated Bolter fire and Psychic fury. Before long they had made it to the primary Infirmary District. It was surrounded by Battle-Brothers from the 4th company and inside stood the ship's own security guards who were all well trained and disciplined fighters. Once the mortals were safely within the infirmary Antros departed and headed straight to the Bridge to see why they hadn't left the Warp yet.

It took Antros and Artemis some time to navigate through the corridors, which were now filled with Daemons and those they had slain. After what felt like hours Antros finally made it to the bridge. The Bridge was in an uproar. Astartes Neophytes of the 10th company were fighting back to back against tidal waves of Daemons. Then the crew were either dead, crazed from the sight of the Neverborn, or running off the Bridge. The Daemons had skin as dark as pitch and 8 spindly spider-like limbs. All tipped with claws strong enough that they could tear through Ceramite granted to them by their unholy powers.

Antros charged onto the Command Dias, followed closely by Artemis. The Admiral was luckily still alive, with Rhacelus standing before her smashing aside Daemons that attempted to get through him. Whether they were destroyed by his Psychic might or bashed aside by his Force Staff the Neverborn were still Banished back to the warp from whence they came. Antros ran to his brother's side, unleashing a concussive blast of light at a Daemon that made to stab Rhacelus in the back. The Daemon fell to the floor dead, the body slowly disintegrating back to the Immaterium. Once Antros was standing next to his Equerry Antros hissed. "Why haven't we left the warp yet Rhacelus?"

Rhacelus huffed and said. "The Admiral's unable to reach the rest of the fleet, and Comms to the Navigators in their sepulcher has been cut off."

"Then you and I shall contact them ourselves." Responded Antros. He then began reciting the Hymns he had been taught to clear his mind for when using Telepathy to speak to the Navigators. Rhacelus joined Antros in reciting the Hymns and they quickly summoned the Psychic will to communicate to the Navigator, they sent with all their might five words. "Get The Fleet Out Now!" After another few moments, the two Librarians and their Familiars felt the shudder of exiting the warp and entering back into realspace.

But something was off and they both detected it upon reentry to the Materium, the normal hushed presences and voices they usually felt even in realspace were absent and suddenly the screeching spider-like Daemons were now gone. The disintegrating bodies were gone as well Antros was left perplexed. Then they both felt it the clarity in the Immaterium, as they had never seen it, it was calm and silent. No dark promises and no threats of death just a clear ocean of what was somehow still the Warp. They both looked out the viewport and into the Void. The Red Scar was gone. The Maelstrom was gone. And most importantly the Baal sector was gone. None of it made any sense until Antros remembered what the Primarch had told him in the vision. "The galaxy you will find yourself in is quite different to ours." 'How? Could it be that we translated to an entirely different Galaxy?' Thought the Chief Librarian.

Antros turned to Rhacelus and said. "Summon the rest of the Librarium we must attempt a scrying to see where we have ended up."

The Equerry nodded slowly at first but he quickly gathered himself and Voxed the rest of the Librarium to meet in the Arx Libracon. Rhacelus then said, somewhat suspicious. "You seem different, Chief Librarian. Your aura is far brighter."

Antros smiled and regaled Rhacelus with the events of his dream and the blessing he had been given by Sanguinius himself and that the Sanguinor had spoken to him, wishing him luck. "...and then The Exemplar vanished his presence leaving my mind the same as the Primarch. We have been given a task directly from both the Primarch and the Emperor. Truly we are blessed Brother to be given such a task."

Rhacelus ever the skeptic looked Antros right in the eye and said. "Why would the Emperor and Primarch only show themselves to you Antros?"

Antros's smile faltered. "Why do you always doubt me, Brother? I shall show it to you if you are so quick to doubt me" Antros extended his had to begin to allow the memories to transfer to the Equerry.

But Rhacelus blocked out the transfer and said. "I believe in you, Brother, but I just find this a hard thing to fully believe myself. Another Galaxy? Why would the Emperor send us here?"

"I do not know Rhacelus, that is why we must convene with our Brethren and try to scry what we can about where we have found ourselves. Then we can start on the task the Emperor has sent us here to perform. But we must remember that the Primarch told us to be discreet, for as long as possible." Said Antros.

"Yes, of course, Chief Librarian." Said Rhacelus hitting his fist into his chest plate twice in agreement.

"As well I believe we should summon our brothers in the Lamenters and see if any of them had a vision or anything similar." Said Antros

After a few more moments of discussion they both turned to the Admiral. She was busy speaking with technicians and other members of the Mechanicus. They had finally repaired her ability to speak with the fleet and were now working on the navigation. The Admiral looked to her hololith which had just come back online. Antros could see the Data screeds run along it and he read them. They were casualty reports, the entire fleet had been struck by the Daemon pandemic, and was reporting mortal crew deaths at just under 60 percent and wounded at another 17 percent. The Admiral's face became saddened, but she ordered that repairs should be the primary concern of the remaining crew while they were, well wherever they were.

Antros walked over to the Admiral and said. "I am sorry for the loss of so many of your crew."

The Admiral looked over at the Chief Librarian, a tear welling up in her left eye, and after taking a second to wipe the tear away she spoke to Antros. "Thank you, My Lord."

Antros then asked. "If you could, please, send a message to the Lamenter's vessels and request that they send over their Librarian contingent?"

The Admiral nodded and keyed in the message upon her Command Throne, once it was sent she nodded again saying. "Message has been sent My Lord."

Antros replied. "My thanks, Admiral."

"Of course, My Lord." She bowed her head.

Antros bowed back and turned about and walked off the Bridge, Rhacelus, and Artemis following close behind him. They headed straight to the Arx Libracon where the rest of the Librarians would assemble. They had a task to complete and Antros would not shy from looking and seeing what he must do.

* * *

Thanks for reading the story and sticking around. This is a story I really wanted to make or see be made, where a 'large'(relatively) amount of Space Marines enter into Mass Effect. And like I said in the Authors Note at the top this will not contain mass Xenos Genocide, so if that's what you come to see sorry to disappoint. But there is a pretty darn good story about that in this same section, its called "The Lost Crusade." Now my story will be about the struggle of the Imperials as they come to grips that they are stuck there and the task the Emperor has given them and also the struggle to stay hidden from the council. Also, Gryinx can be familiars for humans, though are no examples of one being owned by a Librarian I thought she could be a cool semi-character. Now have a great day, please review, favorite, or follow if you feel like it. A big Thank you to Henri9897 for his help in this story and the lore of Mass Effect and Warhammer.

Edit 11/25/19: Hello I made the story have a bit more consistency and fixed a few lore missteps.

Edit:12/10/2019: Hey I've edited a few minor things


	2. A Shepherd Gathers Her Flock

Angels Lament

Thank you so much to all those who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed! And to answer the Question I received they are not going to be happy letting aliens live but like most Blood Angels (In the Books) they have a more neutral outlook on Xenos and are more willing to let them live or even fight alongside them. An example of this is the Cryptus Campaign, where the Blood Angels teamed up with the Necrons. As well as I just find the 'Death to all Xenos' angle as boring and done enough. So that is my answer and that's how it will be for the fic, they won't go full purge but they will stop things and beings they see as a threat to humanity.

Now onto Chapter 2...

* * *

Chapter Two: A Shepherd Gathers Her Flock

Jane Shepard awoke in her Captain's Quarters on the Normandy SR2. The Normandy was docked at the Citadel currently refueling after they picked up the Master Thief. It was Jane's third day back on the Normandy and she still wasn't even close to it feeling normal. Shepard threw her legs over the edge and sighed while sitting herself up. After rubbing her hands across her face, she stopped to feel the scarred skin under her fingertips on her left cheek. A byproduct of the Lazarus Project was scarred tissue on her face and body. Though she had slowly started to heal the scars still remained. She looked at the clock next to her bed and saw it was 10 o'clock universal standard time. Shepard stood up and walked to the wardrobe. She opened it and took out her normal clothes and put them on. It was a standard grey and white short sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants, both to her chagrin carrying Cerberus logos. Once she had done her hair and brushed her teeth she walked to her weapons locker. She grabbed out her trusty Carnifex heavy pistol and holstered it on her right side. She went to her desk and sat down. She still felt the 'Enhancements' and bionic parts she had. She still wasn't used to them, but at least the pain the implants had originally given her had begun to subside. Thinking away from her woes Shepard opened her terminal and looked to see if she had any new messages. There were three. One was from the Engineering bay requesting some new engine parts. The second was from Mess Sergeant Gardner asking about getting some better food for the kitchen and some new cleaning supplies, having run out of some he had. 'That man does take his job seriously, day two and he's already running out of some.' Then the second was from the Illusive Man. Though it still bothered her that she didn't know the real name of the man she was working for, he at least thus far had given her no reason to distrust him. The message was about how he had managed to track down some leads on her new 'Squad Mates."

Shepard still loathed not being able to work with all her old team. They had been her family and now they still thought she was dead and most had moved on. She couldn't blame them it had been two full years since she had died. Though the wound was made even sorer by Tali's reaction upon seeing Shepard alive, and working for Cerberus. The betrayal in Tali's voice was as clear as day. Shepard had given Veetor, the injured Quarian, to Tali on Freedom's Progress in the hopes that it would show Tali she was still her old self and that even though Shepard was working for Cerberus she wasn't like them. After this, she had finally been given her new ship, the SR2 Normandy. Through this Shepard had been able to reunite with two of her old crew, Joker, and doctor Chawkas. The three had been talking all night catching up and reminiscing about the days of hunting down Saren, the rogue Spectre. Shepard had finally gotten to bed around 4 o'clock, universal standard time. That meant she had only slept 6 hours, though despite that her body felt fine. But it wasn't her body that was tired it was her head. She was tired of being told everything she had fought and died for had been almost all for naught. The second she had died the Citadel had thrown everything she had done under the rug and called the Reapers to be not real. That the attack on the Citadel was simply a very large Geth attack and nothing more. They had even thrown her name under the bus for her belief and hunt of the Reapers. Calling her delusional and far too paranoid, and then piece by piece did the same thing to anyone who spoke out against them or believed in her.

Shepard was so very tired from all of this now, all she wanted to do was scream at the Councilors for their ignorance of the truth. But she wouldn't do that, that would get her nowhere. Now more to the task at hand. She had already recruited Grunt, Jack, and Kasumi, so Shepherd had to speak to Joker about the next place to go, the Terminus System, and more importantly the Omega station.

Shepard called Joker, he answered after about a minute of ringing and when he did his voice was groggy and very unhappy. "What, who is this? This had better not be EDI or I swear I'm gonna shut you off, you stupid computer! I honestly don't know why the Hell Shepard even lets you in my ship it's still a mystery to me."

Shepard chuckled and said her voice full of mirth. "No, it's just your Commander speaking, Joker."

Joker fell silent for a long moment before he spoke again his voice quick and a bit nervous. "Oh hey! Commander Shepard. How are you? I'm good, of course."

Shepard let a smile sprout across her face and she said. "I'm good Joker but it's time to get going, we've got a mission to do."

Joker responded. "I'll be ready and in the pilot's seat in no time, Shepherd."

With that Shepard cut the connection, and turned around in her seat and called to the other terminal on the wall behind her. "EDI." She then waited for the response.

A moment later the terminal came alight with the hologram of a light blue orb. The orb then spoke and its surface changed and rippled to resemble the articulation of words. Her tone was calm and artificial, but not entirely impersonal, in fact, the voice even sounded like she was smiling. "Yes Commander, what is it you require?"

"Make sure Joker gets up and please go through the red tape for me so we can leave Citadel."

"Of course. Logging you out, Commander Shephard." Responded the AI her voice still sounded happy.

Shepard ran her hands across her face again, then stood up. Shepard stretched to awaken her body, and walked to the door and the green hologram saying 'open' appeared. She pressed the button on her Omnitool and the door opened the door splitting in two down the middle and moving diagonally. Shepherd stepped out and took one last look at the picture of Kaiden Alenko by her desk. She missed him most of all but Shepard put that aside and walked out of her quarters. The door closing quickly after she stepped out. Shepard walked down the small corridor to the elevator and summoned it with her Omnitool. It arrived quickly enough and Shepard stepped into the box-like room. As the Elevator began to descend Shepard focused on here Omnitool. Looking at messages she had received and other such things. Then a new message popped up. Who it was from made Shepard do a double-take. It was from Councilor Anderson. She had completely forgotten that Anderson had become a Councilor to the Citadel. The message told her that he was grateful to hear she was alive. The message also said that the Council as a whole wished to see her and talk to her about her recent actions.

Just as Shepard finished reading the last line the elevator dinged and opened revealing the CIC. The wide and circular corridor was busy a dozen ensigns were at their stations monitoring the ship's systems, the surrounding area, and news feeds. Yeoman Kelly Chambers quickly walked up to Shepard, she had her Omnitool open and was typing a message. Shepard stepped out of the elevator and waited for the Yeomen to finish her message. It only took Kelly a few moments before she pressed send and closed the Omnitool saying in her usual upbeat way but with a hint of seriousness. "Commander, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Ms. Kasumi?"

"Sure, What about her worries you?" Asked Shepard.

"She has an extreme case kleptomania, in the last day since she arrived the crew members have reported well over 30 things of theirs missing, and this has only started since Ms. Kasumi arrived. I have attempted to confront her about this but she simply used her 'cloak' ability and walked off and hid. At least I presume she did because I have not seen her since."

"Okay, what do you want me to do about it?" Asked Shepard crossing her arms.

"If you would simply talk to her about this and tell her to please return what she has taken. I believe hearing it from you Commander could possibly have more of an effect, then when I tried."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, Kelly. Anything else I should know about?"

"Nothing that I can think about, Commander." Replied Kelly. The Yeomen then walked to her station by the map and began typing away at her holographic keyboard. Shepard straightened and walked to the cockpit. There she found Joker, half-asleep in his chair. His head bobbing up and down every now and then as Shepard approached. When she was within a few meters she coughed to get the Pilots attention. Joker's head bounced back up and he looked back at Shepard. A nervous smile on his face. "Hey, Shepard. How long have you been there?" Asked the head pilot.

"Long enough to see you sleeping." Replied Shepard a smile on her lips.

"Oh, well where should the Normandy be heading?" Joker asked trying to change the subject.

Shepard shook her head and said. "Sadly you woke up for nothing, Joker. It appears I've been summoned by the Council, immediately."

Joker's response was quick and load. "Are you kidding me! Oh, come on I woke up just not to fly? Not to mention the stupid calculator kept hounding me anytime I would even sit down for a moment."

EDI's blue orb popped out of her terminal next to Joker and she said. "Mr. Moreau was attempting to fall back asleep, so I simply used auditory stimuli to keep Mr. Moreau awake.'

"She used a foghorn on me!" Yelled Joker.

Shepard laughed and said. "Well, I did tell EDI to keep you awake. But like I said Joker the Council has summoned me. So that means they won't let us leave yet. Maybe while I'm gone you can catch a bit more rest."

"You put it up to that?" Asked Joker.

"I simply asked EDI to make sure you got up Joker. I had no idea she would take that as an invitation to use a foghorn. EDI why did you do that?"

"I wished to see how Mr. Moreau would respond under extreme auditory stress." Said the AI her voice as always containing what could only be equated to a smile in her voice.

"You mean you were studying how he would react?"

"That is correct, Commander." Answered the AI simply.

"You were studying me like some lab rat?!" Yelled Joker.

"Is that allowed in your programming EDI?"

"There are no parameters set against me doing so. I am allowed to test crew members on how they react to a certain situation, though usually through asking questions. But I am allowed to perform 'studies,' as you put it, on the crew." Responded the AI.

"Commander are you really gonna let this slide, she's studying us like we aren't even people!" Yelled Joker

Jane shook her head. "No, I'm not. EDI I'm adding a parameter for you to follow."

"I am listening Commander Shepard." Replied EDI.

"You are no longer allowed to perform studies like these on the crew members. Is that understood EDI?" Asked Commander Shepard her voice coated with seriousness. She was very protective of any of her remaining crew and would not let this continue.

"Understood, Commander. I shall no longer perform such observations on the crew." Answered the AI neutrally.

"Well I think that does it, don't you Joker?"

"Yeah I guess that's good enough." Said Joker grabbing his crutches and readying himself to stand. EDI's orb disappeared as he did so. Shepard moved to help him but he held up a hand saying. "I can do it, Commander." He then moved to get up, but slipped. He began falling but was caught just before he hit the ground. Jane quickly and gently pulled Joker back up.

Once he was up she helped him grab his crutches. And Shepard asked, worried for the pilot. "You okay, Joker?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Commander. I'll just probably need to see Doctor Chakwas. Again."

"You mean this isn't the first time you've fallen?" Asked Jane urgently.

"Yeah, well I mean, I've fallen a few times already aboard the new Normandy. Nothing serious though, mainly I've just accidentally fallen out of my bed a few times. And Chawkwas has had to check me a few times. And I've fallen in the elevator twice." Said Joker with a bit of shame in his voice.

"What's wrong? As far as I remember you never used to fall in the old Normandy." Said Shepard.

"I don't know, Commander. I guess you could just call them pre-mission jitters." Said Joker lowering his head.

"No, Joker, I know there is something you're not telling me. What's wrong?" Asked Shepard seriously.

EDI's orb reappeared and she said. "Mr. Moreau was suffering from a brief anxiety attack."

"How do you know that EDI?" Asked Shepard quickly.

"No shut up you stupid computer!" Hissed Joker.

"What I mean is, Commander, Joker's heart rate and blood pressure spiked for a moment resulting in his loss of balance. These events usually coincide with anxiety attacks which Mr. Moreau is known to suffer from." Said EDI in her usual tone.

"Wait what? I don't remember Joker ever suffering from any anxiety disorders." Replied Shepard.

"You wouldn't, Commander. He was only diagnosed approximately 1 year and 5 months ago, at least according to his medical records."

"Is that true Joker?" Asked Shepard facing the Lead Pilot.

His head was hung low in shame and humiliation. And when he answered his voice has serious and sad. "It's true, Shepard."

"What happened?"

"You died, Commander." Joker raised his head his eyes red and full of sadness. "When you died I blamed myself. If I hadn't been so stubborn in trying to save the Normandy you could have made it out. It ate me up inside. I couldn't sleep because of it. I would suffer from these horrible nightmares. I wouldn't eat for long periods of time and I'd randomly be struck with horrible panic attacks that would cause me to fall down and hurt myself even more. It went on like that for weeks months even, until finally some of the Normandy's old crew made me see a psychiatrist. She diagnosed me with PTSD, and she gave me pills for it. They were meant to help me from having panic attacks, but they haven't been working lately."

Shepard was left speechless, and she blamed herself for this. "It's not your fault Joker." Jane spoke seriously and honestly. "You were just doing what you thought was best-"

"I killed you!" Screamed Joker.

After a moment Shepard spoke softly and kindly to Joker. "No you didn't, Joker. That ship would have destroyed the Normandy if you hadn't been piloting her, then we both would have died. You did what you could Joker."

Joker simply looked Jane in the face seeing if she would blame him. When he saw only that she meant it he hung his head again. After another moment he raised it and said his eyes welling up with tears and his voice quiet and sad. "I'm so sorry Shepard." Joker finally let the tears roll down his cheeks.

"There is nothing for me to forgive Joker." Jane then wrapped her arms around Joker, being mindful not to squeeze too hard. "It's okay, Joker, it's okay." She said while holding him as he cried. After a very long time and when all of Jokers' tears had been spent they separated somewhat. Joker's face was normal now but he still had tear marks along his face. Shepard held Joker's shoulders for a moment and said with all the honesty she could muster. "Whatever you think you did that killed me, Joker, I forgive it. You are one of my closest friends, Joker, you didn't cause my death."

One last tear ran down Joker's face after she had said that. After another moment he said in a quiet and tired voice. "Thank you, Shepard."

Joker made to leave and Shepard walked with him out of the cockpit. Neither saying a word but both happy at understanding the other for even a small-time, making both feel all the better for it.

…

Shepard had spoken with the Councilors now, and it had been as eventful as she thought it would be. Luckily seeing them and being civil about it had allowed her to be 'reinstated' as a Spectre, though without any of the perks besides the title of course. That had annoyed Shepard for a little bit but she had finally reconciled with it since then. Afterword she had been forced to speak to Udina. He had gone white the second he walked in and saw Shepard, and he had been quite clear he was not supportive of her reinstatement. But Anderson had put the weasel in his place, reminding him who was truly in charge. The cockroach had then left promptly, his tail firmly tucked between his legs. Shepard left soon after giving Anderson a hug and thanking him for his support. He warned her in passing not to trust Cerberus and to get whatever they wanted her to do over and done with, then leave them in the dust. Shepherd nodded and said she'd keep one eye open for anything that they did that was suspect. With that, she left heading straight for her ship.

The Normandy was now in the Terminus System, where she was told to go and stay by the Councilors. They just passed through the Omega System's primary relay and were on their way to the Omega Station. They had come here to recruit a Salarian scientist, A Human bounty hunter, and a vigilante codenamed Archangel. The recruits were all around Omega so that made the task difficult. But not impossible. What made it extra precarious though was the simple fact that Omega was a scrapheap. It was often said to be the Citadels opposite, and it had earned that reputation for good reason. Whereas the Citadel was clean and free, Omega was filthy and oppressive. Omega was known for its crime syndicates, slave traders, and other types of criminals. The only order that kept on Omega was by the Mercenary groups and even then they could only do so much or paid so much.

So it was with careful steps and preparation that Shepard left the Kodiak and strode down the hangar. She was dressed in her custom N-7 armor, it was painted a dark purple with red accents. The walls were dirty, covered in grime and graffiti. Garbage lined the walls most items being unusable scrap, that even the poorest of Quarians wouldn't use. The hangar was large yet felt compact and showing extreme signs of disrepair, the bulkheads every now and again giving eerie creaks. That made Shepard even more nervous about being on Omega, it looked like it was one good torpedo away from falling apart and killing all of its 7.3 million inhabitants. Though Shepard knew that that was truly unlikely and the station in truth had hundreds of fail-safes to make sure something like that could never happen. Not to mention there was a standing defensive fleet of mercs and other such defenses to make sure no one could blow up the station.

Though despite Shepards careful steps to ensure she was free to do as she needed, It didn't take long for Shepard to find trouble. Trouble came in the form of a bulky Batarian standing in the middle of the hallway entrance. The second Shepard got within his sights he stared her down as she approached. Shepard, not wanting to start a fight tried to give the Batarian a wide berth, but to no avail, he simply kept staring. Finally, when Shepard was within a few meters of him he crossed his arms in a disdainful way and began to speak. His voice was gruff and unpleasant and it made Shepard subconsciously reach for the Carnifex with her right hand. "What business do you have here, Spectre Shephard?" He said 'Spectre' like he was spitting out dirt and he was completely unfazed by Shepard reaching for her gun.

That made Shepard worried, but she responded with a firm voice. "Errands. Who wants to know?"

The Batarian snorted and said. "Aria T'Loak is who, Human. She wants to see you before you do these 'errands.' And I'd suggest you don't keep her waiting." And with that the brute left, not waiting to hear Shepard's reply. He walked into the hangar and disappeared into a docked cruiser.

Shepard shook her head, annoyance written all across her face. 'Great yet another pit stop.' Shepard entered the hall finally and walked along. After several minutes of walking down the corridors, Shepard turned a corner and found a human beating the snot out of a Batarian. The alien was in the fetal position crying out for help. Shepard walked up, hand on her pistol and ready to ripe the gun from its holster if she had to. Before she could say anything though the human suddenly stopped and spoke to Shepard's shock that it was directed at her. His voice was rough and had a slight British accent. "I'm gonna assume you're Commander Shepard."

Shepard was caught off guard for a moment but she caught herself quickly and asked tentatively. "What makes you say that?"

"No one else here would dare to stop me." He responded with a laugh and he turned around to face Shepard. His face had several scars on it and his right eye was bionic, a light grey color while the other was a dark green.

Shepard shook her head. "So who are you?"

"He's crazy, please help m-, umf." the Batarian on the floor had tried to get up and plead, but in an instant, he took a boot to the face from the Human. The Batarian was launched back about a meter his face bloodied.

"Oh would you keep quiet, you degenerate." Hissed the man looking at the wounded Batarian. He looked at Shepard and stood a bit straighter. He then said. "The names Zaeed Massani, I'm your Bounty Hunter. Well technically I'm a Private Contractor, but they just mean the same thing really." Zaeed then stretched his right arm across his chest and cracked his neck. "Well, Shepard, I've gotta go turn in this invalid and then I'll see you on the ship."

Zaeed was about to turn back to the Batarian, but before he could Shepard asked. "What did he," she pointed to the Batarian," Do?"

Zaeed yawned. "Don't know, don't care. All I care about is that someone back at his home is paying me handsomely for his return. they even paid the extra charge for him to be delivered alive, so he must have done something really really bad.."

Just as he finished Shepard saw a blur run by her and she quickly turned. It was the Batarian, he was making a run for it down the hall. Shepard turned back to Zaeed. She was about to quip about how the man was running away, but before she could say anything she saw Zaeed holding his gun at his hip. He fired and Shepard heard the Batarian cry out in pain and then a thud. Shepard faced the Batarian expecting to see him dead. But she saw him on the floor gripping his leg still very much alive.

Then Zaeed said. "He's a little worse for wear but other than that he's still good and alive. Good thing my buyer didn't specify his health as a concern." With that Zaeed walked off towards his catch, grabbed him, hauled the Batarian onto his shoulder and walked off down the hall, towards the Hangar. Over his shoulder, he shouted, "See you Aboard Commander."

Shepard simply shook her head as she walked away.

…

Later that same day Shepard was wishing she had just stayed aboard the Normandy. She had had a meeting with Aria T'Loak, which the entire conversation had been at the business end of several rifles. Luckily Shepard had been able to keep her cool and listen to the Asari Warlord. From Aria, she had learned that Archangel was in deep trouble. Archangel had been cornered into his hideout and was making a last stand there. Shepard had simply asked where she needed to go, to which Aria told her to ask the Blue Sun Recruiter. Which had led Shepard to where she was now. Hold up with her old Turian friend Garrus Vakarian who it turned out was the Archangel. Shepherd was with Miranda and Grunt, so far they had killed off the leaders of the Eclipse, Jaroth and Blood Pack, Garm. All that remained now was the Blue Suns who had the most firepower of the three.

Shepard was now in Garrus's base fighting off the remaining mercenaries. Shepard shot up the stairs, as she ran she could hear the sound of The Gatling cannon upstairs and Garrus had gone silent a little after they started. Shepard burst through to door not caring to find cover, simple scanning the room for her beloved friend. She found him tucked behind a crate hand pressed hard on his gut. Blue blood seeped out of the large gash on his left side and Garrus was clearly hurt elsewhere. Shepard bolted toward her friend. She made it halfway across the room before the gunship showed up again. Over the ship's loudspeaker, she heard the leader of the Blue Suns, Tarak. "I'm going to kill you all, you worthless fools!"

Grunt arrived on the scene and began shooting the vessel with his Geth Plasma Shotgun. The ship soaked the first few rounds and then made to retaliate. Shepard had to duck behind a wall just a few meters away from Garrus. Shepard yelled over the commlink. "Grunt draw it's fire I'll get Garrus!"

A simple "Hmph" was Grunt's only reply. The massive Krogan pounded back through the doorway, letting loose a blood-curdling roar as he ran into the room, and shooting into the open air. That did the trick as the gunship turned to face the Krogan Berserker. Grunt fired off a charged plasma shot, the damage it caused was immediately apparent. The shuttle's shield's burst at the superheated plasma blast and the ship quickly broke off from the building, trying to reform its kinetic barrier. Grunt let loose another 3 volleys before he had to reload the thermal clip and let the gun vent excess heat. Shepard took her distraction and bolted from cover and ran to be by her friend. Garrus was barely conscious now, he had several open wounds and was losing a lot of blood. His eyes were full of either fear or anger, Shepard couldn't tell which.

Shepard quickly deployed her contingent of Medigel on the primary gash. The gel solidified on the gushing wound, stopping the bleeding and helping to quicken his body's recovery. Shepard was anxious and on the inside very afraid at the possibility that she might lose Garrus. Shepherd yelled over her shoulder. "Miranda!" Shepherd was applying pressure to two of Garrus's wounds.

Miranda appeared almost the instant her name was called and was by Shepards' side. Saying in her Australian accented voice in her usual calm and collected manner. "I'm here, Commander." Miranda then took out her Omnitool and began to deploy her own Medigel. She closed the last of Garrus's wounds with it.

Shepard quickly called the ship saying. "Send a Kodiak to my position stat! I repeat we need emergency evac of Archangel!"

The pilot came over the line in an instant. "I'll be there in 5 min, Commander."

Shepard then closed the commlink and looked back out the window. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. It was The Gunship, it was back and with a vengeance. It fired a missile at the lower floor and shepherd heard and felt the explosion a moment later. The Building heaved as the explosion rocked it. Shepard could feel the ground beneath her give a loud crack. She jumped into action yelling out orders to the squad. "Grunt grab Garrus, be careful with him he's in critical condition. Miranda, you and I will keep using our Biotic Barriers as mobile cover while we get out of here."

The gunship was now just outside the window hovering there menacingly staring at them. Then the voice came over the loudspeaker. "And now you pay for all the grief you've given me, Archangel!" Just as Shepard began to hear the whir of the Gatling Cannon she pulled up a Biotic Barrier. The blue light exploded from her palm and formed into a shield in front of her. Shepard ran over to Grunt, Miranda following after her. Then the cannon fired Shepard felt the cryo-rounds ping off her shield. She felt her strength slowly being sapped by the continued barrage, and so she quickened her pace. They made it to the doorway and the squad ran down the hallway Shepard and Miranda stopping their focus on the barriers, the Biotic energy dispersing as in an array of shades of blue.

They made it most of the way down the hall before the Building shook again this time all the more violently. The floor itself began to buckle and crack beneath them. But by then they had made it to the stairs and were on their way to the front door. Shepard just hoped they would make it out before the building collapsed. Another groundbreaking boom and the floor heaved again. The ceiling began to crumble under the pressure of the explosion. Small chunks began to fall almost hitting them but most missed them. On the other hand, they were almost to the door now. Shepard could see the green interface glowing assuring her and her companion's freedom out of the broken building was close.

But just as Grunt made it to the door and opened it suppressive fire filled the doorway, Grunt barely able to dodge in time. Then Shepard ducked into cover followed by Miranda. The Blue Suns fire stopped for a few seconds. Shepard took her chance and grabbed her grenade launcher from its spot on her back. Loaded a high explosive round into the chamber and jumped from her cover and shot the grenade. It bounced out the door and landed somewhere outside and then it exploded. She could hear the dying screams from several people outside.

Shepard took her chance and bolted for the door and indicated for the squad to follow. She was in the doorway when the building shook one last time. The ceiling began completely coming down on top of them. Shepard made it out the door followed close by Miranda and lastly Grunt barely making it out in time. They ran along the bridge, none of them looking back at collapsing warehouse. They made it to the other side of the bridge before the gunship appeared again. Shepard let out a curse when they saw it. The pilot simply shrieked one word. "DIE!" And the Gatling cannon began firing. Shepard barely had time to put up her shield before the bullets hit her. Miranda doing the same before Shepard could even realize. Grunt ran behind Shepard just in the nick of time as the bullets began to ping off the shield. They stood like this in a stalemate for what felt like ages, but Shepard knew she'd run out of energy before that ship ran out of bullets.

Just as Shepard was about to be overwhelmed and killed help finally arrived. The Kodiak flew into view, finally making it on the scene, dropping off Zaeed and Jack. The latter throwing the biggest Shockwave Shepard had ever seen before. The shockwave smashed into the side of the gunship. The shuttle careened out of control. It began falling its thrusters failing to stop the descent. Though at the last possible second the ship stabilized and began coming back for round three. But before it could fire Zaeed shot a rocket launcher at the gunship. It attempted to dodge but Jack made sure that the rocket hit dead on. The shuttle that had given them so much trouble and nearly killed Garrus was suddenly engulfed in flames. Pieces of flaming wreckage fell from the sky cementing the death of the Craft and its pilot. Finally, the fight to break out was over.

…

Doctor Chawkas had performed yet another miracle and saved Garrus's life and he would make a full recovery, for the most part. It was some hours later, Jane was sitting in a chair on the Observation Deck, staring off into space and thinking about the day's events. In the distance, she could see Omega. They had since flown away from the station after recruiting Mordin Solus the Salarian Scientist and former STG operative. He had gladly agreed after Jane had helped distribute the cure for the plague that had been wreaking havoc in the slums of Omega. The plague itself had only effected every race but Humanity and the Vorcha. This had led to the station's inhabitants believing it to be made by Humans. Shepard in the process of distributing the cure had found where the plague had originally come from, the Collectors. They had given the plague and instruction on how to dispense it to the Vorcha with the promise if they did so the station would be theirs. The Collectors meant to use this as a way to quickly collect a lot of humans.

Shepard had been happy to save so many lives but she was concerned for how quickly the Vorcha had been willing to work with the collectors. They had been willing to slaughter all the other inhabitants of Omega just so they could own it. 'What else would the Vorcha be willing to do in the future? Could they be trusted if the Reapers arrive?' These were the questions bumping around Shepherd's head as she watched the stars. Her mind was racing through thoughts and possibilities. Jane just felt so overwhelmed she let out a silent prayer. "If anybody's listening, I could really do with some help fighting all of these threats." Shepard then sighed and thought before she stood up. 'Pssh, yeah right like the Universe or God or whatever would ever help me."

* * *

Edit 11/25/19: I made the timeline make a tiny bit more sense, and I also added the Joker's PTSD side plot/event. Ever since I watched the games, mainly so I could write these fics, I kind of wanted more from Joker's character, something more than "I am a wise-cracking ace pilot". So I decided to add a bit of survivors guilt and PTSD to his character. The main reason aside from 'I thought it was interesting' is that I can relate to such feelings, not of survivors' guilt but to PTSD, as I suffer from it. And no I'm not making or even setting up a romance between Joker and Shepard, it is a mutually beneficial friendship and a platonic one at that.


	3. Guardian Angels

Angels Lament

Thank you to all the people who have Favorited, Followed and Reviewed the previous chapters. And hopefully, you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it. Now without further ado let us begin the next chapter of this story...

Chapter Three: Guardian Angels

There stood only two, solitary, Sanguinary Guards outside the Arx Libracon. Both had been assigned to the Chief Librarian by the Chapter Master himself, the ancient and wise Lord Warden of the Imperium Dante. Both stood poised and ready to jump into action any second. But no mortal could detect it, to them they would simply appear as two lifeless golden statues. Both were encased in their Artificer Armor, with that on they appeared to gleam like twin stars, bright and radiant. Despite his readied posture, Nikolaus, the guard on the right, was also enjoying the sights around his post. He was studying the alcoves and statuary. They had been carved by some of the Chapter's best sculptors. Most were of the champions of the ancient Legion the Blood Angels and her successors had come from originally. On one Plinth stood Azkaellion the first-ever Sanguinary Guard, fighting a Carcodon. On another stood Raldoron the only ever Legion Master after the death of their Primarch and the first Chapter Master after that. Raldoron was fighting a twisted member of the Black Legion on his plinth.

The rest were of the heroes who had perished in the 'Devastation of Baal' as it was now being called by the wider Imperium. On one plinth stood Reclusiarch Ordomel, he had died trying to fight a Carnifex so that Chapter Master Dante could kill the Swarmlord. He had succeeded in taking the Carnifex with him with a well-placed Krak Grenade. The Sculpture of Ordomel portrayed him in the claws of the Carnifex fighting to the bitter end as he had in the fight. Nikolaus had seen it himself on the battlefield, back then he had only been an Assault Marine.

The statue next to Ordomel was the last Exalted Herald of Sanguinius Madelus. He too had died fighting for Baal. The Sculpture portrayed him being clawed and dragged down to die by a swarm of Tyranids, but it also described a fiery spirit in him that fought to the bitter end. He had died in the last offensive against the horrible monsters of Hive Fleet Leviathan, where the last of the Angels had meant to die, cutting off the head of the serpent. Luckily though for the Blood Angels their bell had not yet been rung that day, for in the last moments of the fight. When only so few Blood Angels remained the Avenging Son arrived. Lead directly to Baal by the might of the Emperor's light. He had brought the wrath of the Emperor and the Primaris Marines upon the Leviathan for even daring to slay the sons of his most stalwart and loyal child. Roboute Gulliman had slain the last of the screeching host of monsters and saved the last of the sons of his long lost brother.

After the conclusion of the battle and once most of the Arx Angelicum, the Blood Angels Fortress Monastery, had been rebuilt Gulliman enacted three edicts. The first was the Ultima Founding, giving the Blood Angels the resources and machinery to create their own new Primaris Marines. The second was naming the Blood Angels Chapter the protectors of the Nihilus Realm and distinguishing their Chapter Master as the Lord Warden of all Imperial forces. The final edict had been called the Reform, it was a complete reconstruction of the Codex and battle doctrine of the Astartes. One of the major reforms in the edict was on how Chapters would be organized and the implementation of the newly rediscovered and reworked wargear, like the Mark X power armor. After making his reforms Gulliman left the Baal System and returned to the Imperium beyond the Great Rift to fight off the other threats that had reared their heads there. That had been many years ago now but it was still fresh in Nikolaus's mind. The image of the Avenging Son dubbing Dante the Lord Warden and the ceremony naming the Blood Angels and the line of Sanguinius as the Protectors of Imperium Nihilus. Both memories were still ingrained into Nikolaus's mind and as vivid as the day they occurred.

Nikolaus was roused from his memories by a sound. The noise was barely perceptible even to his enhanced hearing, but it was there. In the next nanosecond, he recognized the sound. It was of a little girl crying, quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Nikolaus and his brother Donotriel instantly reacted, more on instinct than thought. Both taking defensive stances ready for whatever might come. Nikolaus opened his vox and spoke to his brother Guard his voice laced with worry for the mortal that was crying. "Stay and Guard here brother I will check on the mortal."

A simple head nod was Donotriels only response, as he took up formation at the front of the door. With his elder brother's approval, Nikolaus charged forward down the hall. He came to a stop as he rounded a corner and entered into another corridor. The crying had gotten much louder since Nikolaus had begun down the hallway. Down the corridor, there was no one, that he could see. Most of the halls of the _Sanguine Spirit _were now empty only small groups of the crew and scions could be found every now and then. This was caused primarily by the massive amount of wounded and killed crewmen and women. It was so bad that the Chapter Thralls and Astartes had to help with the repairing of the Star-Fort.

The hall Nikolaus was now marching down was eerily silent, with the exception of the sobbing he could still hear in the distance. As he walked the noise became easier to locate. It appeared to be coming from one of the smaller corridors meant for maintenance crews. As Nikolaus approached he slowed his pace as to not startle the small child. After another few moments, Nikolaus stood before the maintenance shaft the sobbing was coming from. He saw a tiny child huddled against the wall. She was dressed in an oversized worker suit. It was covered in red marks. Nikolaus could already smell what it was, Blood. She was shivering whether from cold or fear he couldn't tell. She was faced away from Nikolaus and she hadn't seemed to notice him yet. Nikolaus quietly and quickly got down onto his knees and made his approach to the maintenance shaft. Nikolaus realized how he might look with his death mask so he quickly commanded the seals to release. His helmet gave a _snap-hiss_ as the seals disengaged. Nikolaus set his Encarmine Greatswordon the ground next to him so he could retrieve it if the need arose. He then reached to his head and slowly and reverently took the Death Mask off of his head. He set it down with utmost respect and care because of the symbolic power of the mask.

After Nikolaus set down his helmet he looked back to the child. She was still crying and was still shivering. Now that his helmet was off Nikolaus realized how cold the hallway truly was, he could see his own breath. Nikolaus shook his head and looked back to the child that needed his help. He couldn't fit down the maintenance shaft, at least not in his armor, so he would have to get the child to come to him. Nikolaus readied himself and said his voice as soft as silk. "Little One?"

The little girl whirled around and looked the Astartes in the eye. Her face was covered in grime, dirt, and dried blood and tears ran freely down her cheeks. He realized she could be no more than 5 or 6 Terran years old. Nikolaus could also hear her heartbeat go from somewhat steady to erratic in an instant. She began to try and crawl away not looking where she was going too afraid by the sudden appearance of the giant Astartes. Nikolaus quickly put up his hand and said. "I mean you no harm, Little One." He spoke honestly enough for she stopped and looked him up and down, fear still written across her face. Nikolaus continued talking hoping that would help the child. "I am of the Blood Angels, Child I mean only to help you."

The little girl spoke finally her voice barely a quivering whisper but it was enough for Nikolaus to hear. "My Da told me of the Angels. How they saved him from the monsters once. And how they always were there when you needed them." Her face suddenly became angry and her voice aquistory, she shouted, or as much as her dehydrated and quivering voice could allow her too. "Where were you when my Da and Ma needed you! The Monsters took them away!"

Nikolaus felt a pang of sadness in his heart at her acquisition, he knew what she must have meant. Her parents must have died in the Daemon incursion. She must have been traumatized by the appearance of the foul Warpspawn, the death of her parents and ran off to hide. But one question persisted in Nikolaus's mind, '_How could she have survived the sight of the Daemons. Most Mortals, especially the young, are driven mad or outright killed by the sight of Neverborn. So how did she survive.' _Nikolaus made a quick decision and said. "I am sorry we were not able to save them, Little One."

The Child's anger dissipated and her face became heartbroken again. Tears fell readily down her cheeks and her lower lip quivered. She clutched her knees and pulled them close then she screamed out. "Ma! Da! Where are you?!" She shouted this several times each even more raspy and tired.

Each time she shouted it Nikolaus felt his heart ache evermore. Nikolaus extended his right hand into the maintenance shaft and said. "Please, come with me, Little One. I wish simply to help you." after a long moment of the child trying to regain control of herself she finally stood up, on wobbly legs. She slowly made her way towards Nikolaus leaning on the wall for support as she walked. When she was within arms reach Nikolaus helped to support her with his hand as she walked out of the little corridor. Once she was out Nikolaus gently hefted the child up and into his arms. He then opened the Vox link in his ear saying in a deathly serious voice. "I need a Medicae at my current position. Make sure to bring food rations and water. Leave immediately."

Almost immediately a response came, the voice feminine and concerned. "At once, My Lord." Nikolaus cut the comm there and looked back to the child he cradled in his arms. She was beginning to show signs of extreme exhaustion, and her body was shivering even more from the cold.

…

It took some time for the Medicaes to arrive. They rounded the corner in a full sprint their medical bags following in their wake. Once they could see the child in the Sanguinary Guards arms they somehow got a second wind and ran faster to meet them. Nikolaus slowly and carefully walked to meet them, careful not to move the little girl too much. She had been slowly getting worse since Nikolaus found her, and now she was barely even awake. When Nikolaus was finally within a few meters of the running medics he lowered himself to one knee and gently lowered the small child to the Adamantium floor. The Medicae's went right to work, checking her for any injuries or other ailments. The older of the two Medicaes began rummaging through his bag for specific items. While the elder rooted around for what he needed the younger Medicae checked the child's responsiveness, by asking her questions and seeing her response.

The Elder was dressed in his dark green military standard-issue jumpsuit with the symbols of a sergeant on his shoulders along with a Red Cross. His face was wrinkled and worn down, though his eyes were bright with life. While the Younger was in a Baal red jumpsuit, she had a blue cross on both her shoulders. She had youthful features, though a rad burn on her left cheek showed her heritage of Baal. She had a kind face despite the scar and her eyes were filled with compassion for all life.

When the younger Medicae got close to the child she called out her voice barely a raspy whisper. "Ma?" She grasped out to the Medicae with a weak hand.

The medic took the child's hand and said. "I'm here, child. I'm here to help you." She then asked holding up a hand. "Can you see how many fingers I am showing you?" She was holding up 3 fingers just a few inches away from the child's face.

The little girl simply showed 3 fingers on her left hand. She then tried to speak but no words came out just a horrible rasp. Her eyes lit with fear as her body failed to correctly respond. She panicked and began to try and thrash, but for her efforts, her body barely responded. Her arms and legs slowly shaking back and forth. She tried to cry for help, but only more rasping noise came out. The female Medicae turned to her teacher and the two got into a serious discussion about what to give her to calm her. While they talked Nikolaus knelt back down to the ground and looked the child over, a strange sense of worry was in him as he knelt. She slowly turned to look back at him, fear written across her face. Then for only a split second, Nikolaus saw a purple glow sprout from her eyes. But as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and her eyes returned to being the color of bright amber.

Nikolaus closed his eyes and let his thought envelop him for a moment on what to do. '_So, she does appear to be a Psyker. She could pose a possible threat by not being able to control her abilities. But… But did I really see her eyes shine with the Warp? I must be certain that she poses a threat before I dare to cast such a sentence upon her. Besides, there are many Librarians here that could train her in how to use her powers safely. I shall tell the Chief Librarian of her once I know more. He will know what is best in this matter, far better than I.' _Nikolaus opened his eyes, his mind made up on the matter. He looked back down at the child, fear still filled her eyes. The two Medicae still were deep in discussion. Nikolaus had now grown impatient with the two mortals, especially since it was now interfering with the well being of the child. So he yelled at them his voice strong and loud. "Figure it out, you fools!" Nikolaus glared at the two and they shrank under his sight. He then said his voice more controlled but still laced with rage. "Help her!"

The female quickly regained herself and got to work she grabbed a bottle out of the Elder's bag, it was filled with a clear liquid. While she took out a plastek tube and needle she uttered. "My apologies, My Lord." She then knelt over the small child and said. "You will be okay child, I promise." The girl was clearly losing consciousness now her eyes losing focus of what they saw and they began to flutter closed. Nikolaus was about to roar at the mortals for her death but then he heard it the child's heart, it still beat with life. He let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the Medicae. She had now inserted the plastek tube into the girl's arm and was in the process of hooking the bottle to it.

Nikolaus quickly realized what it was, an IV, full of a saline drip, meant to revitalize the child and get her body what it so desperately needed. He nodded in approval to the Medicae and, but she was too busy to notice. She and the older Medicae, who had finally regained himself were moving the child onto a stretcher they had brought with them. Once the little girl was set upon it they looked back to the Astartes for his permission to leave. Nikolaus nodded immediately, and the Medicae set off post-haste. He watched as they disappeared into the distance and only then did he look away.

…

Nikolaus had now returned to his post at the Arx Libracon. Some time had passed since he had returned. But though his body stood guard Nikolaus's thoughts still remained with the child and her health. She had seemed so weak when he had found her, all he wished, for now, was that she could get better. Her being a Psyker only added to his worry, she could accidentally harm others or herself if she was not careful. He would have to talk to Chief Librarian Antros soon. All that he had to now was wait. But he still couldn't help himself losing patience for the meeting to end.

It took another three hours for the meeting within the Arx to adjourn. When it did the Libracon's void shields powered down and the doors were thrown open wide, unveiling the splendor of the chamber within. The walls were made of beautiful Baalite red granite and a tiled white and black marble floor. Each tile was uniquely designed by the best artisans within the Chapter. Along the walls ran row upon row of Bookshelves, containing an assortment of tomes, books, scrolls, dataslates, and holostones. At the back of the Chamber was the entrance to the Angelic Vault. None were allowed in but the Chief Librarian and his equerry or a select few members of the Chapter. Within the Vault was a collection of chapter relics and wargear, and many other tools or knowledge. Beyond that was the Forbidden Crypt, it contained many ancient dangers such as forbidden knowledge and the weapons or creatures the chapter had no true way of destroying. Things such as Daemonhosts, monsters, Xenos, or other abominations that the galaxy held.

Back in the main portion of the Libracon, at the center of the chamber lay a circular table made of finely polished blue slate, with an ancient Baalite oakwood top. The table was surrounded by Adamantine thrones, all made uniquely, and for the proportions of Primaris Space Marines. At the far end of the table facing the main entrance was the Throne of Antros. It had been made by the Chapter Master himself, as a gift to Antros upon his elevation to Chief Librarian. On its back was an image of Mephiston facing the two Greater Daemons of Chaos. Mephiston was wreathed by a mighty firestorm, with black wings extending from his back giving the Lord of Death an angelic visage. Mephiston's face was pulled into a snarl, showing the wrath all sons of Sanguinius were capable of. Within the Firestorm above Mephiston's head was the Angelic face of the Primarch his face roaring at the Daemons for daring to stand before his son. The two Daemons were shown cowering from the light and wrath of Mephiston and Sanguinius.

The Librarians were scattered all throughout the massive chamber speaking amongst each other in hushed voices. Worry written on their faces. The Lamenters Librarians with their yellow and checkered heraldry upon their cobalt blue plates stood out among the sea of red. They stayed around the main table talking the Librarians of the Blood Angels. Among these differences were the hauntingly red and black eyes of the Lamenters. Though this portrayed them as Daemons they were in fact Angels of light, even more, compassionate than many of their brothers. They were renowned for their heroic acts and selfless behavior.

Nikolaus scanned the room looking for Antros so that he might speak to him. He needed to ask the Chief Librarian's permission to be excused to go to the Medical District. Nikolaus found the Chief Librarian still in his seat, hands interlocked before him, his face was contorted in deep contemplation. He was dressed in a crimson robe with golden accents. His Gyrinx was by his right side, her head poking out above the table, purple eyes shimmering with the Warp. Rhacelus stood on Antros's left side his face neutral and disciplined as always. He was dressed for war like most of the Librarians, his armor dented and cracked. Though despite this he still looked intimidating, his glowing blue eyes piercing all who met them.

Nikolaus pushed through the crowd of Librarians, trailed after by Donotriel. Nikolaus gradually made his way to the table, he had to circle around the back way. Once he was just a few meters away from the Chief Librarian he called out. "My Lord Antros?" The Chief Librarian didn't seem to hear him so Nikolaus called out again louder. "My Lord?!"

Antros's head whirled around his face deathly serious. For a moment Nikolaus hesitated, he worried that the Chief Librarian had read his mind and knew of the little girl. Nikolaus did wish to tell the Chief Librarian, but only on his own terms, once he had discovered if she even was a Psyker. So it was to his great relief that Antros's face turned from deathly tense to neutral in an instant. He then said his voice tired and sounding like his mind was again elsewhere. "Yes, Nikolaus, what is it you need, Brother?"

Nikolaus collected himself quickly and said. "Chief Librarian." Nikolaus slammed his fist into his chest plate in salute and bowed. "I require your permission to leave your side."

Antros's brow knitted in confusion and he said. "What is it you require to do?"

"I have need to check on someone within the Medical District." Replied Nikolaus evenly.

Antros turned back to the table and waved his hand in dismissal, saying. "Then go there, My Brother."

Nikolaus bowed to the Chief Librarian and saluted him. He then turned and made his way out of the Arx heading to where he needed to go.

…

Nikolaus marched quickly down the hallways and corridors not taking a moment to admire the pleasant sights. He had to see what had become of the child. After some time he finally made it to his chambers, he had already summoned his Thralls so that could perform the rituals of disarming. Nikolaus wanted to truly meet the child out of his panoply of war as to not frighten her. So he entered his chambers and looked around the room. Within the center of the chamber stood five Thralls, all facing Nikolaus their heads bowed in reverence. Nikolaus walked to the center of the room and took a knee and bowed his head, allowing them to reach his helmet. The two closest Thralls walked up to Nikolaus's head. They both took up the end of the helmet. Nikolaus commanded the seals to release and the helmet answered. The two Thralls took the Death Mask off slowly all the while singing hymns and offering prayers to Sanguinius and the Emperor.

Once the helmet was off they gently wrapped it in oiled linen fabrics. After that, they took the Death Mask to the Armor Stand in the corner and placed it upon its head. They continued this process until finally all of the Artificer Armor was upon the stand and off of Nikolaus's body. He then gave them the Encarmine Greatsword. The weapon was so large that it required three of the Thralls to carry it to the granite weapons case. Where they set it into its Adamantine sheath upon the backboard. Nikolaus then had the Synth Skin peeled away and taken to be washed. He took a quick shower in the Bathing Chamber and then dried himself off even faster. He was growing ever more impatient about seeing the child, he had to know what she was. It was for some reason was eating him up not knowing. So after he was dried and dressed he dismissed his Thralls and left the chamber. Nikolaus was dressed in a bright red tunic and black trousers, the colors of the Chapter. He took with him a sheathed Power Gladius and an Astartes sized Hellpistol. It had been given to him by a squad of Stormtroopers he had saved many years ago upon the world of Septa. They had been kind enough to give him the gift as a sign of gratitude. Ever since Nikolaus has carried it with him as he moved around the galaxy, more as a good luck charm than a hard and true weapon of war.

…

Nikolaus walked down the corridors at a brisk pace heading straight for the Medical Wing from his chamber. He passed dozens of statues, memorials, and altars dedicated to the lost. He passed by armories, engine rooms, mess halls, hydroponic farms, and hundreds of living quarters. But Nikolaus paid it no mind he had to get to the child and found out the truth of her nature. If she was a Psyker he would bring Antros to her and let him decide her fate, if she wasn't he would request to take her on as a serf. After all, she possessed no true family left, so he would take it upon himself to raise her. Nikolaus has grown strongly attached to the girl in the short time he had met her, and he felt for her. He too had lost his family at a young age to a band of mutant raiders from the great salt wastes. He had been saved from the mutants by a squad of Blood Angels who had been passing by aboard a thunderhawk on their way to the Place of Choosing. They had saved him and offered him a chance to join them. With no family or loved ones left Nikolaus had gladly taken their offer. He would now offer his help to this poor child.

After quite some time of walking, Nikolaus began to notice the extreme silence of the halls. Of course, there was the sound of the ventilation shafts and engines, but one sound was entirely absent. The sound of people, the shuffle of boots, the sounds of repairs, or the open or hushed chatter of conversations. Nikolaus understood most of the crew were at the far end of the ship where the Star-Fort needed the most repairs. But still he had not encountered anyone, not even a single servitor had crossed his path. This caused him so slow his pace a moment, he let his enhanced senses overwhelm his mind. He still could see no one or hear anyone, but it was what he smelled that was distressing. The smell was one he knew very well, blood. The millisecond he detected the scent his brain began pumping adrenaline into his system. His already powerful senses were heightened further. Nikolaus gripped the hilt of his Gladius and ripped the Hellpistol from its holster.

Then he heard it, a guttural shriek. It came from a maintenance shaft behind him. Nikolaus spun around in an instant pistol pointed directly at the gap in the wall. Then he heard it again, a slightly different shrill roar more high pitched than the last. It came from behind him again. Then another shriek came from another vent followed by another and another. Soon he was surrounded by a chorus of monstrous shrieking. Nikolaus weighed his options. '_Run away? Negative I'm surrounded by these things. Fight my way out? Of course, for I am an Astartes, I am the bulwark against terror.' _Nikolaus stood up straight, closed his eyes and again let his senses envelop his mind. He pointed the pistol to the floor and waited.

It didn't take long for the first creature to show itself. Bursting out of a vent to Nikolaus right. He opened his eyes and got his first sight of these creatures. Their body was reminiscent of the human form, but elongated, gaunt, and horribly distorted. It's skin was hairless, leathery, and pale drawn tight on the bones. It's hands were misshapen and tipped with beastly black claws. Though it's face was the worst part. Pitch black pupil-less eyes that echoed with the touch of the corruption of Chaos. It's mouth was oversized and filled with razor-sharp red fangs, permanently stained the color of blood. The human-like vermin stared at Nikolaus for a long moment, looking him up and down, as if it was sizing him up. Then, it charged. It sped forth letting out a feral shriek and face contorted into a monstrous grin.

Nikolaus feigned a counter charge, but at the last second, he spun out of its way. He was testing the capabilities and intellect of the creature. It was slow to react, almost as if it had barely understood what he had done. It shrieked again and charged hands flailing around in his general direction. Nikolaus dodged, again and again, the creature becoming all the more enraged every moment he continued to live. Then another creature arrived, it was smaller and more deformed than the last. Where the first one's flesh was tight and sinewy, the new creature's skin hung loose on its bones its body was bloated and discolored. It was slower and clearly diseased. It began to try and roar but all that came out was a flemy mess of gurgling sounds. It tried to charge but it was slow and out of breath, due to its illness.

Nikolaus now having decided he was done messing with the vermin quickly dispatched the new arrival. A well placed Las shot to the head ending its miserable existence. The first cretin roared, enraged at the death of its fellow beast. It charged one last time, for its effort, Nikolaus bashed its face to a pulp with his fist. It crumbled to the floor like it's comrade, dead. Then Nikolaus heard more shrieks coming from the Maintenance shafts and vents. He gripped the pommel of his blade again, just as another Hullghast ran from its hiding place. It jumped up to slash him with its claws, but Nikolaus tore the Gladius from its sheath and bisected the creature mid-air.

More howling followed the death of the last Hullghast. Before its body even fell to the floor three more of the cretins ran from the crevices. Some were more similar to humans than the others but they all still contained the omnipresent taint of the Immaterium. The three Hullghast's ran at Nikolaus. He dodged to the right and sliced the head off of the closest vermin. It's head rolling on the floor before it even knew what happened. Nikolaus brought the Hellpistol up and pointed it at the nearest Hullghast, it's head disappeared in a red mist of evaporated flesh. It's body slapping on the floor a second later. The last Hullghast made to charge at Nikolaus but he counter charged. He smashed his shoulder into its chest with all his might. He heard a sickening crunching sound the moment he made impact. The creature's face contorted into one of pain and it gave a sad gurgling sound and died its body crumbling to the Adamantine floor.

Nikolaus's superhuman senses detected the rest of the creatures just before they could strike. Seven more Hullghasts and three Ghilliam came out of the shadows. The Ghilliam were far more human-looking but their bodies still showed the telltale signs of corruption. Gaunt features, teeth now resembling fangs, and eyes that echoed with the warp. They sickened Nikolaus, that the human species could be brought so low by the Dark Gods. But it also gave Nikolaus a fire in his chest, one he would unleash upon these vermin. The Ghilliam carried crude weapons like broken pipes and scraps of metal. But Nikolaus cared not what weapons they carried, he was a holy warrior of the Emperor and Sanguinius, he would fight any of mankind's foes, gladly. While the creatures were still crawling from their hiding places like roaches he roared forward charging into their midsts. He slashed and cut, he bashed and he slammed, and he shot out bringing The Angel's Wrath upon the mutants. They fell shrieking and mumbling curses. But he cared not for he was simply giving them their reward for turning their backs on mankind and the Emperor.

It only took 5 seconds for the creatures to be staining the floor with their corrupted vitae. Nikolaus sheathed his blade and snorted in disgust at the creatures. He stood tall knowing he had brought vengeance upon the corrupt. Once Nikolaus was over the pressure of battle he went to the closest cogitator and opened up a vox link. He spoke sternly into the unit. "I need a decontamination squad to my location now. Ensure that weapons and guards are brought with them. And inform the Admiral she will need to assign a Huntmaster. There are Hullghasts and Ghilliam parading about the corridors stalking what few crew remains."

The response was quick and it came from an unsure and juvenile voice. "Are you sure of this, My Lord?"

Nikolaus decided to be kind to the most likely young and inexperienced Ensign so he responded as kindly as he could. "Yes, Ensign. I have just been the attempted food of a gaggle of the vermin. So yes I am sure that there will be more throughout the _Sanguine Spirit. _Now please dispatch the communicae to the Admiral so that the correct precautions can be taken to ensure the crew's safety."

The Ensign hesitated a moment but eventually, he said. "Of course, Lord. I shall send this along the chain of command."

The Ensign was about to cut the line but Nikolaus quickly interjected saying urgency in his voice. "No, Ensign. You will take this news directly to her. She will understand when you tell her. This is far too important and critical for it to go through the information grapevine. So I am ordering you as an Astartes to takes this directly to her."

The Ensign was quiet another moment before he responded. "She'll have me flogged if I do that, My Lord."

Nikolaus had to hold himself back from yelling at the Ensign, but he quickly responded his voice now containing an extremely serious edge. "Ensign. People's lives are at stake. The Emperor will forgive you for breaking the chain of command and so will your Admiral, but they will not forgive cowardice. Do this now!" He couldn't help himself from barking out the last order.

The Ensign replied immediately saying his voice shaking a little. "On the double, My Lord." The Vox then picked up the sound of running feet. The Ensign was in such a rush he had forgotten to disconnect the line. Nikolaus shook his head a small smile finding its way on his lips.

Hopefully the last distraction out of the way Nikolaus set off once again to the Medicae District.

…

On his way there he ran into the Decontamination Squad. They were 50 people strong not including the 10 scions who sent with them. They were dressed in so-called 'taint suits'. The suits themselves were a complicated entanglement of one part hazmat suit and another part a collection of holy wards and purity seals. They bowed to Nikolaus and he returned the gesture out of kindness and respect for their treacherous task. The squad pressed on and so did Nikolaus both off to complete their own responsibilities.

I have to give a big thank you to biolaj1998 for his permission to use his character, Nikolaus. And a big thank you to Henri9897 and Toraach for their help in proofreading this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading my story and please feel free to Review, it lets me know that you guys want me to continue.


	4. Shattered Angels

Angel's Lament

Just so everyone knows the next few chapters will be primarily about the Astartes and the fleet trying to learn what to do so no real action for at least two more chapters. Now without further ado Chapter Four…

* * *

Chapter Four: Shattered Angels

Antros sat upon his throne in the Arx Libracon. Most of his brethren in the Librarium had left by now heading to their personal chambers to rest. They had performed the scrying ritual to learn more about where they had ended up. What it revealed weighed heavily on Antros's mind. '_So… we are set adrift, with no true way back to the Imperium. Yet we are still within the Milky Way, that much was made apparent in the scrying. But what was also clear is that this is not _Our _Milky Way. We have discovered that Mankind does exist within this universe, but so do other sentient races. This is made worse that Humanity in this galaxy is reliant upon the technology of ancient Xenos. What makes it even more terrible is the fact that the humans of this Galaxy are so reliant on the still living Xenos, this supposed _Council, _and _Citadel_. At least mankind has found its rightful place upon this Council. But it is aggravating that our people are so divided and lacking of a common cause. They are weak, this "Systems Alliance" is weak. It bogs itself down in rhetoric and politics, caring more for its image than the lives of its own people that it claims to represent.'_

Antros let out a heavy sigh and returned to his thoughts. '_As Astartes, we must protect what this Alliance will not. But as the Emperor decreed for us, we shall remain within the shadows. After the scrying, we have learned much of this reality already, but there is still, even more, we must learn. There are still quite a few things that are unclear to me.'_

Then Antros heard another voice enter his mind, one he knew very well, it was feminine and dignified. '_There is much you do not know, Master.'_

Antros rolled his eyes and looked at who the voice belonged to his familiar Artemis. He responded back to her saying. '_Yes, there is much I do not know... but there is much more you do not give me credit for, Artemis.'_

She replied, a feline smile crossing her face and voice full of mirth. '_I will give credit where credit is due, Master.' _

Antros laughed, it was loud and it reverberated off the walls of the silent Libracon. The only other sounds that filled the chamber were the _whooshes_ of Servo Skulls. But after a long moment and when the echo had finally faded Antros's face turned serious and grim.

Artemis noticed and prowled to the foot of the throne and sat down where she said in a more serious tone. '_What is it that troubles you, Master_?'

Antros looked at her and said out loud. "Do not act like you don't already know."

She answered simply. '_I prefer to hear it from you, Master.'_

Antros nodded and said within his mind. '_Alright, I am concerned about these "Reapers." They seem to be the reason for our being here. But we were only able to glean so little about them and their puppets, these "Collectors." But...' _

'_But you are also worried about what remains of the Strike Force.' _Finished Artemis, her head nodding in understanding.

Antros continued on with his thoughts deciding to speak them out loud. "Yes, I am worried because of the chance of fragmentation upon this knowledge being found out. I am especially concerned by the Mechanicus Adepts. They shall try and call for a Crusade and a slaughter of all we encounter from this reality. They will not understand or care about what the Emperor has truly sent us here for. They will simply see this reality as an affront to everything that they stand for. This cannot be allowed to happen Artemis. I am also worried about the Imperial Navy's reaction to all of this. They could turn heretical and believe the Emperor has abandoned us."

'_Do your concerns also extend to the Astartes elements within the fleet?' _Asked Artemis.

Antros replied honestly. "No… no, we are the instruments of the Emperor's will. We will do as He wishes. Even if that means the sparing and saving of these Xenos."

'_So you will not be purging the Xenos?_' Asked Artemis tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Antros sighed and ran his hands across his face before he responded. "No, not all of them. The Primarch told us that we are not here to kill them all and that we are even meant to be the Defenders for some. So I will do as he commands me. But I am worried how the others will take this."

'_Well... at least we have a purpose_.' Said Artemis putting her large paws upon Antros's lap, like a kitten.

Antros smiled at her and said, softly petting her head. "Well, we must try and stop the fragmentation before it begins to take hold." With that, he stood up from his throne and marched to the grand entrance. Artemis followed in his shadow. Antros's face was stern. He had a fleet to keep together and he would not fail the Emperor in uniting them for His great task.

…

Many hours later Antros sat within his remade Power Armor. His armor had been repaired by Forge Father Incarael and was now once again ready for war. But for now, it was not needed for fighting but for negotiations. Antros had to get the fleet back in order. She had been sent reeling from the warpstorm and the loss of so many crew members, and was even now in a state of anarchy. She needed someone to take charge and Antros had just the being to take the reigns of leadership. The Chapter Master of the Lamenters, Malakim Phoros. He was one of the eldest living Astartes within the fleet, he held the prestigious title of Chapter Master, He was a proven stalwart follower of the Emperor's will, and he was well respected by almost everyone in the fleet. This all combined to make him the perfect candidate for the role of Commander for the Imperial Remnants. Antros also planned to request that Rhacelus be placed as the Advisor to Phoros as much as he trusted the Chapter Master, Antros knew he wasn't a patient man. Rhacelus would be the perfect cool head that Phoros would need to ground him.

Antros sat in a throne within the _Foederis Cubiculum _(Meeting chamber) his hand firmly placed upon his chin. He was waiting for the last few Captains, Adepts, and Astartes to arrive. The room was filled with the remaining Captains and Admiral of the Imperial Navy vessels, the Scion Sergeants and Colonels of the Astra Militarum, the Astartes Captains, and the list went on extending to all the leading members of the remaining Imperial Guard, Ecclesiarchy, Comissariant, Imperial Navy, Mechanicus, and Astartes elements. They had all been summoned here by Antros, for he wished to be the first one to inform them all on where they were and what had happened. Hoping in some way to lessen the profound impact it would have upon them all. As certain as Antros was of their task he knew not all within the fleet would share his enthusiasm. Especially within the ranks of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and Adeptus Ministorum, they both would need proof to understand what their Omnissiah and God, respectively, had in store for them. But this all had to come later on when all showed up.

Next to Antros upon his right, as always, was Rhacelus, Antros's trusty Equerry and Advisor. On Rhacelus's shoulder was his loyal Psyber Eagle, Comet. The Bird scanned the room with a suspicious eye, just as its master was. While at Antros's feet was Artemis her head up and alert. '_She always gets excited at meeting so many new auras and seeing new people's emotions.' _Thought Antros with a small smile forming on his face. Though as quickly as it appeared, it vanished with the next person to enter the _Foederis Cubiculum_. Death Company Chaplain Efriel, he came in slow and quiet but despite his silent entrance all eyes turned to him and his leering Skull Helm. Efriel looked around the chamber as he walked in. Anyone who met his gaze faltered, even some amongst the Mechanicus began to fidget under his steely stare. Where the room had once been filled with voices it was now deathly silent, no one spoke. The only ones unaltered by his gaze were the Astartes, for they knew who he was.

As Chaplain Efriel walked in and saw the silence he had caused he let out a deep and guttural chuckle. After a moment of standing within the doorway, he then spoke his voice both loud and joyful. "Hello, my fellow servants of the God-Emperor! It would appear I am the last to arrive! If I am you have my apologies for my truancy!" He gave a deep bow to all assembled. He held the position for a moment before he sprung back upright, startling a few of the jumpier mortal attendees. Efriel was dressed in his Taticus Power Armor, it was painted the usual black of those within the Chaplaincy. But it was anything but ordinary in decoration. Unlike most of his brethren Chaplains, Efriel had his armor highly adorned with golden lace. Many crafted to form battle scenes or squads praying, but with them on his joints and right pauldron were images of their father, Sanguinius. His face was recreated with painstaking detail that wouldn't have been out of place upon the Death Masks of the Sanguinary Guard. But unlike the Death Masks were the Primarch's face was wrathful, the ones upon Efriel were of Sanguinius crying, his face mournful and compassionate. The tears were made of small rubies fashioned to the plate armor. The Primarchs golden hair mingled into the battle scenes of the Blood Angels fighting and praying. Upon Efriel's back was a brilliant crimson cape trimmed with bright gold. Intermingled within the crimson cape was sapphire treads that wrote out, in Low Gothic, a quote from the Primarch. "_Be the Light in the Darkness, my Sons. Show them our righteous cause_." Even the Chaplains Rosarius was adorned to look vibrant, it was caste to look like a heart. Then the Iron Halo he possessed gave him a radiant visage despite his dark-colored armor.

The Chaplain walked around the table and took the seat next to Antros. Where he asked in a mirth filled voice. "Is this seat taken, my Brother?"

To which Antros gave a slight chuckle and said back to the Chaplain. "No. Not yet, Brother Chaplain."

Chaplain Efriel chuckled at Antros's reply, where he began to situate himself in his seat, he then remained quiet. Not long after he took his seat the room returned to normal, the Mortals finally feeling it appropriate to speak. The Mortals went back to their toils of ordering crew or soldiers around through their vox links or through servants and menials. And the Mechanicus Adepts went back to ordering around a few Skitarii and Servitors, and lower-level Tech-priests. While the Astartes mostly sat in silence or talked amongst themselves. Though a few did speak with the Adepts and Mortals, at least those humans who were not already busy ordering people around. Now the only people missing that Antros could see were the Lamenters.

As if on cue a Grapplehawk flew into the room. Silencing the room again to listen. Painted on both is furled metal wings was the Lamenters Chapter symbol. It cawed and announced who entered next its voice metallic and monotone. "Welcome Malakim Phoros, Chapter Master of the humble Lamenters, Destroyer of Heretics and Xenos, foe to the Treacherous and slayer of Daemons."

'_Quite grandiose titles don't you think, Master?' _Asked a gleeful Artemis.

'_Yes, but not undeserved titles, after all, he is a Chapter Master.' _mentally replied Antros.

Then he entered, Malakim Phoros, his face was an unreadable tome, locked in a permanent scowl. His head was horribly mutilated, and most of his scalp was scarred. Three giant gash marks were the worst, they ran from his left jowl diagonally across his once Angelic face, and stopped at his right temple. What little hair he had was greasy and unkempt making him look more ghoulish than Angelic. One of his eyes was Augmented after it had clearly been clawed out by the lacerated skin around it, while the other eye was glazed over, and clearly useless from whatever monster gave him the three claw marks. When he walked it was with a slight limp from a heavily damaged augmented leg that was slow and unsteady as he marched. One of his arms was also artificial, in the hand was clutched a Glaive Encarmine, it's blade heavily dulled and dented. Two of the artificial fingers were gone, sparks occasionally flying from the damaged ports. He was encased in horribly damaged Artificer Armor. Where there had once been ornamentation massive rents now ran all the way along the armor The Power Armor was clearly in low power mode with the way Malakim walked so slowly. He lifted his remaining living hand and whistled as he entered. It was a horribly coarse sound and it clearly came from old and damaged lungs.

The Grapplehawk responded instantly, it flew directly to his outstretched arm. It landed without a sound but quickly cawed again as if it was a real bird. Malakim Phoros then began to walk to the Astartes side of the table. He said nothing or even eyed anyone, in particular, he simply hobbled to the other side of the table. Though he said nothing the room remained silent and all eyes, even of the Astartes stayed locked on him and his slow progression. Though despite his Astartes stature he was shorter than Antros thought he would be, and a lot grimmer. Then it struck Antros, he clearly wasn't a Primaris, he had remained among those who had not yet crossed the Rubicon. Despite his smaller stature compared to his brethren he was a sight to behold. Despite the heavy damage, he had sustained he was clearly a formidable warrior, and despite his wounds, he walked with more dignity than most Antros had seen.

After what felt like ages Malakim finally made it to where he decided to sit next to Chaplain Efriel. Malakim set his Glaive down, leaning it against the rounded table, in an alcove made so weapons and staff could be set within. After that, the Chapter Master slowly sat down into his throne. Then after another long moment of prolonged silence Malakim said his voice ancient and rough. "May we get this meeting started?"

Antros stood up and bowed to the Chapter Master, where he asked with as much respect as he could for the ancient Marine. "May I ask, Chapter Master, where are the rest of your Brethren within your chapter?"

He answered coldly back. "They are dead, killed either by Huron Blackheart, or the Daemons after him. While I am here my remaining men are back at our ships deciding amongst themselves who will become their replacements. Now, aren't you the one who summoned me here, Chief Librarian Antros?"

"I am sorry to hear that, Chapter Master Phoros. But yes, I am the one who has summoned you here." Antros turned to the whole chamber and said. "I have a very important matter I must discuss with you all. It is about where we are and why we have found ourselves here."

Malakim quickly said sounding tired. "Then tell us, Chief Librarian, some of us have chapters to rebuild from the splinters."

Antros nodded and walked behind the table and over to one of the hollow table's entrance. The entrance was next to Rhacelus, so Antros walked by his Advisor and friend and into the center of the Chamber. Rhacelus gave Antros a reassuring nod At the center of the hollow table was as small plinth meant to be stood upon by whoever had the floor. Antros stepped onto the plinth and looked about the room. He saw many faces he knew, but amongst the known was a mix of new faces. But one thing all the faces shared was dread, all the faces carried it, they had all seen horrible things recently and they had been changed by it. They carried a cloud with them now, one filled with the dark sights they had witnessed. The abominations of the Immaterium had taken people from them in the attack, that much was clear by the auras Antros could see before him. Some auras were brighter, those who were more optimistic as clear as day to him, but even they were marked by the curse of dread. The fear that they too could be taken so quickly by the creatures of the Warp and have no chance to fight back.

Antros knew he had to give them both reassurance but the truth, they would shatter if he lied. So he began his voice cool and neutral. "My Brothers and Sisters of the Imperial Creed, fellow servants of Him on Terra. I have gathered you all here to discuss and tell you of what I have learned about where we are. But first I must share with you all a vision, that was sent to me by My Primarch, and The Sanguinor." All the Astartes in the room with the exceptions of Rhacelus and Malakim, looked on earnestly now waiting with bated breath. For if the primarch had truly spoken to one of them it meant either great tiding or a dark omen. "Some of you may object to what I say, but know by my honor as a Blood Angel and my duty as Chief Librarian I speak with only the truth in my words." Antros recounted how when he had gone to rest in his chambers he had been visited by the Great Angel and his Exemplar. And how Sanguinius had given Antros a task, that was called for by the Emperor himself. To be the protectors of all the lives they encountered. "My Primarch said that we are no longer within our empire. We are adrift in another Universe entirely, one with its own humanity. Though they are caught in a dangerous time for their galaxy."

Antros continued. "There are many things that are different for them and for us here. The Emperor called upon Sanguinius to give us his blessing so that we might save our brothers and sisters of this universe. There is a mighty threat they must face, one that could destroy them as it has countless others in the monster's time alive. There are many other Xenos here in this galaxy. None we have ever encountered before. Most of them seem to be included in the Emperors Plans. They too are to be safeguarded-"

A Cardinal shot out of his chair on wobbly overweight legs and shrieked. "Apostate! Heretic! You lie-!"

Antros roared back at the Cardinal, to make an example out of him to the others who would dare to question the word of his Primarch. "I do not lie, Mortal! What have I to gain in lying to you all? You are my fellow servants of His will! Why would I lie?" He said looking to the crowd mentally pleading for them to believe him. The mortals began to bicker amongst themselves many casting a suspicious eye upon him.

Just when Antros was about to give up on them all, a voice broke through the murmuring. The voice was steely and unflinching in its pronouncement. "I believe him…" Antros looked to who had come to his defense. It was Malakim Phoros, the Chapter Master stood upright and mighty. His hands both directed at the table sides were those who doubted Antros lay. "And so should you all. If you condemn him a heretic than you are a fool. I too was blessed with a vision from the Primarch. He told me the very same."

A Commissar spoke out his voice coarse and rough from his decades of shouting out orders. "How do you know it was not a Daemon that deceived you both?"

Antros responded. "Because I know the Great Enemies touch. When the Primarch blessed me with some of his strength I felt light. I know the touch of the Ruinous Powers. That was no touch of a Neverborn. It was the Primarch sent by the Emperor to deliver his message and blessing upon us."

The Commissar sat down his face not portraying that he fully believed Antros. But again Malakim came to his aid. "The Primarch told me the same, Him on Terra has sent us here, with a holy cause. We are to save this galaxies Mankind and these worlds Xenos, from the darkness that wishes to consume them. Know that I swear to be true in on my title of Chapter Master."

The Admiral of the _Sanguine Spirit_ spoke next, her face a forced neutral expression. "Say you are right, My Lords and that the Emperor has sent us here. Why would He want these Xenos saved?"

Antros answered his words honest ones. "I do not know, Admiral. But from what I have learned of this world we find ourselves in it might be more complicated than we hope for."

Another Captain asked. "Can you at least tell us what this mankind is like. Is their Empire similar, do they follow a similar code to the Imperial Creed?"

Antros held back a sigh at what he had to say, so it took him a short moment to answer his voice with a hard edge. "To be to the point and truthful… They are weak. They bog themselves down by restrictions and bureaucracy. Their leaders caring more for their approval than the task they are there to perform. The people are better informed than most but they lack any sort of form of a common cause. They bicker over the smallest of things and do not care for the fate of the species. Only caring as much as is required and no more. There are outliers to this some humans have begun to thrive and reach something close to what the Emperor has envisioned for Mankind. Many though simply see their fellow men as something to exploit for personal gain, fame, station, or power. Though technology is still progressing within this time, far more than in the time of our Dark Imperium."

One of the head surviving Magos spoke up his voice through mechanical somehow portrayed the keen interest of a child upon Sanguinella. "The Machine God still shows them his holy path?"

Antros let his head fall a little as he broke the news that would be the toughest for all to hear. "I would not believe so Magos. They appear to have strayed from his path, though some still attempt to press on in this holy path, most do not. For you see most of the technology they possess today came… it came from their reworking of ancient Xenos machines." Antros finished and braced for the blaring of the Adepts.

Yet to Antros's shock the tech-priests simply began to chitter to one another in Binaric the Two lead Magos's seeming to lead the discussion. After a long time, the conversation finally ended and the two Magos 'turned' back to face the rest of the assembly. Where they said in perfect unison in Low Gothic. "We have reached an agreement."

Antros said quickly back to them. "What have you agreed to?"

The one on the right answered Antros its voice carrying a strange tone. "We can allow them to live, but only if we are allowed to examine as much of this Xenos tech as possible. To ascertain how corrupt the technology is. But we will refrain from our more violent impulses. For now."

Antros at that moment let out a quick breath, he had subconsciously been holding in anticipation for the Magos's answer. He was relieved he would at least have some time to try and do what he needed to before the Adepts lost themselves to their own fanaticism. Antros though would have to quickly conclude the informative part of the meeting and get to the other reason he had called everyone here.

"Now I must tell you of one of the more important organizations that I have found in my scryings." Said Antros loud enough to get the attention of all in the room back upon him. "The leading group within humanity is a government called the 'Systems Alliance.' Though they preach to be the arbiters of safety, power, and defense of humanity they are corrupt and inefficient. They claim to carry Mankinds best interests at heart yet they allow the other races of this galaxy to exploit, enslave, and murder their people with near impunity. They allow slavers and pirates to ravage the outer human colonies without fear of retribution, only ever doing basic patrols and employ only the most rudimentary of defenses that don't even put a dent into the foes that ravage their lands."

"But their people do have better access to knowledge, and they are able to respond to what they consider crisis far faster than we could in The Imperium. Though they use this system to its most inefficient capacity, the potential is still within them. The potential the Emperor say in us is still within them. There are many places in this world that are truly worth protecting many worlds that have never had to know the darkness of true war, only ever experienced at the worst minor skirmishes. And even the wars they have had to fight have been what we would call minor conflicts. They are young and inexperienced but I see in them the same potential for all of Mankind. We only need help them along this path, and they could see a brighter future that we only ever see in our greatest dreams. It is our duty, and our honor to help them into this golden age that we can stop from ending before it has even truly begun." Antros paused a moment and let all assembled gather their thoughts and discuss what they had learned with one another.

After several long moments, Antros called for their attention, and once they looked at him he continued. "We shall discuss the enemies of this Mankind later within this meeting but if you would all humor me. I have one request to make of you all. We are without any leader while we are within this galaxy. So we must choose one. That is why I have summoned you all here aside from the need to tell you of our fate. We need to come together and fight as one to complete the task the Emperor has given us. So I would ask you all to give a person who you believe to be worthy of leading us all. But before we do, I would like to make a recommendation for who should lead us." Antros waited until he felt all eyes upon him, then he resumed." Malakim Phoros." Antros cast his arms to the mighty man. "He is an Astartes granted great gifts by the Emperor. And a Chapter Master no less. He is an ancient and experienced leader, and a stalwart believer in the Imperial Creed. He is the perfect candidate to lead us in this trying time we find ourselves." Antros gave the last words he spoke as much gravitas as he believed they needed.

Once Antros had finished the room returned to chattering, all the leaders taking serious thought on what they should do. Many began to discuss it openly with those that they trusted or those around them. But when the groups almost seemed ready to make their pronouncement for leader Antros heard a bang like thunder crashed in. All within the room silenced in an instant the assembled host all looking to where the noise had come from. They all peered in shocked awe at who it was. It was Malakim Phoros, he stood upright once more his glaive in both his hands, his face still remaining a deep scowl. The noise was caused when he had smashed his glaive into the ground.

He then spoke after every individual looked upon him, his voice both solemn and low. "As much as I appreciate that you all would consider me as a leader, I decline this nomination. I am both unworthy of the honor and unfit for the role. I am too old and far to rash to be given the power. I would only lead us to failure... But I will take this time to make my own nomination for who should lead us. I say the best to lead us is,"

Antros had no idea who he would nominate maybe one of the mortal Admirals or the captain of the 4th company of Blood Angels, Raphean or the captain of the 10th Company, Borgio. Antros was caught off guard by who Malakim said. "Chief Librarian Antros. He has shown his strength and he led the force that saved my chapter from destruction. He was appointed By Lord Warden Dante himself. The Emperor deemed him worthy to share his son's message. There is no other option for who should guide us in this new quest."

Antros turned to the Chapter Master slowly, unsure he had heard correctly, but he was only proven to have heard right when he heard Rhacelus's somber voice. "I agree with Chapter Master Phoros. Antros my be a young warrior but he is a good one. He has the intelligence and the correct amount of caution. He was chosen to lead the Librarium by Mephiston himself and Chapter Master Dante saw it too when he chose him to lead the Blood Angels Strike Force. I believe he should be the one to lead us as well."

Antros was left speechless for a long moment unsure how he should take the most unexpected of turns. He had, of course, thought about being the leader but had thrown himself out of the proverbial window because Malakim's mere presence had just made the most sense. But now he had been the one put up for the role of Commander. Antros thought that the crowd would be displeased because of how quickly they seemed to have turned on him earlier. Yet again he was proven wrong, not only were the other leaders considering him, but they seemed more pleased now than when Antros had recommended Malakim.

Once Antros had collected himself enough he said. "If you would have me lead, I shall do so to the best of my ability. But first I believe it would only be right if all here were allowed to voice their nominations and reasons for who should be the Commander."

It took some time after that for the voting to be arranged and the other applicants to the role to be counted. A few of the more arrogant among the assembly of leaders tried to nominate themselves and were allowed to do so. But most already knew who had the most vocal supporters. The endorsement from a Chapter Master had all but sealed Antros's Fate. So when the consensus was done it was to no great shock that Antros had won the hearts of most assembled, whether through his words, actions, or the voices of others. Though Antros was proud that he had won over almost all the leader there, but he felt a deep sense of foreboding within his chest. He tried to push it aside but he knew why he had the feeling, this task was going to be anything but easy.

Antros returned to the plinth and said his voice grateful. "I thank all those of you here, even those who voiced opinions against me. I am thankful you deemed this important enough to give it honest thought. But as Commander, know I will fight with you to see the Emperor's visions made manifest. We shall fight and die if we need to bring _this_ mankind to where _He_ wishes them to be." the crowd gave a few claps and nods of heads before returning to silence and awaiting what came next.

"Now, Commander Antros. Would you please inform us of the Xenos we will encounter from this galaxy?" Asked the Admiral of the _Sanguine Spirit _her voice showing her wish to see what they had to face.

Antros straightened his back and said. "Very well I shall get to the other beings that live within this galaxy. I shall start with the races I believe to be of no true threat to our people. First, are the Hanar and their servant race the Drell. They are content to live where they are and have never taken up arms of any sort against Mankind. They both simply wish to live in peace with the other races. They have even given aid to humans in distress. Though they may be Xenos, I see them as a fine set of allies for this galaxies mankind. The Hanar look akin to ancient Terran jellyfish. While the Drell look somewhat similar to Mankind, though they share a bit more in common with the Tau of our age. They are a fine and acceptable race, who simply wish to serve their masters the Hanar."

"Next are the Elcor, they are a large quadrupedal race. Who are slow yet gentle giants. Something akin to Ogryns of the Imperium. They are an isolationist race who simply wish to be self-sufficient within their small borders. They are willing to trade with the other races but they simply wish to be diplomatically represented and left to their own devices. I believe we may give them that if when the time comes they pledge themselves to aid Mankind in her causes. They are a widely known race, to be honest, and straightforward, unlike many of the heinous Xenos of our Galaxy. They also would pose no true threat to mankind militarily, so if they ever did betray they could be stomped out with little issue."

A murmur ran through those assembled before Antros continued. "Then the last race I see as no threat are the Quarians. They are similar to mankind in stature, but with inverted knees and a weakened immune system. That require, to simply live, environment suits. But I see them as in a similar circumstance. For they too were laid low by their own creations. They were thrust out of their home by the abominations called the 'Geth'. Something not dissimilar to the Men of Iron of home. They now travel the stars similar to the Eldar. But unlike those deceitful and arrogant cretins. The Quarians are truthful, and all they wish for is the survival of their people. I could see mankind being able to give them a home. In exchange for their servitude and loyalty. Their species has a natural inclination to do what is best for the common good. So I can see them being able to agree with mankind and not turn their backs on us. At least not for a time."

"But now I will tell you all about the other races, the ones who have either by association, actions, or beliefs proven to be against Mankind and her goals. One race that will pose a threat to mankind in the future is the Salarians. They are prone to acts of paranoia and are known to spy heavily upon all those they know, to varying degrees of success. They run an organization that calls itself the STG they are something akin to the Officio Assassinorum's Vanus Temple. More like powerful spies and operatives than necessarily true cold-blooded assassins. The Salarians are a physically frail, short-lived, and cowardly race. Though do not underestimate them. That has been the downfall of many a Warlord of this galaxy. They may be weak physically but they make up for it in their cunning and playing the bigger game."

"They prefer to know all they can about an enemy before they strike. Searching them for weakness. We shall show them none. They count on their intelligence network so that they can see threats before they fully appear. They are known for their preemptive attacks upon an enemy before they are ready. They are also known for their lack of honor, willingly striking at their enemy's wounded and defenseless on dozens of instances. Usually, in the hope, it will cause their enemies to act rashly. They are a wicked race know to use bio-weapons, and plagues on several occasions. We are to give them no quarter, they are malicious and conniving and, should we face them, they are to be given no mercy. These Salarians though they have never lifted an overt hand on mankind, if they ever preserve us as one they will gladly see us killed off. We shall treat them the very same, they are an enemy until they have proved themselves otherwise."

"Next after the sneaky Salarians are the slimy and spineless Volus. The Volus are a diminutive race both in stature and morals. They are known for being merchants, tradesmen, and bankers. They, in fact, came up with this galaxy's universe monetary system, the credit they call it. It is a frail system susceptible to the greed and incompetence of others. And the Volus are much like the system they engineered, frail, weak-willed, greedy, and willfully incompetent. They prefer others to do the hard work for them while they sit back and try to order others around. The Volus are as greedy as they come, using this to their own ends. These vermin are all too similar to the Stryxis of home, willing to partake in the trading of anything, coin, items, worlds, and people. They are a race built on the labor of their betters and should be treated as such, _vermin_. They willingly cut corners and endanger lives so that they might spare a few more _credits. _They are a parasite. A cancer, they deserve nothing for they are nothing."

"After the vermin is their "owners" The _Mighty_ Turians. The Turians would on the surface look to be good allies for mankind. They are more than willing to fight and die for a common cause, they are well disciplined, and they have a large military dedicated to the defense of others. But they are all too willing to turn on humanity on the flip of a coin. Their first encounters with mankind were violent. When Mankind was still barely space fairing the Turians went to war against us. They had preserved us as breaking some unknown rule of theirs so they saw that as a chance to go to war. They meant to subjugate Mankind! For this, there can be no forgiveness only vengeance for those they slew in what they call 'The First Contact War.' True they only killed a few humans and they conveyed their regret upon such actions, but they showed their true self. A selfishness and arrogance that has no place with Mankind in ruling the Stars. For these reasons, they are no true ally of man only its hidden opponent."

"Next in the line of Mankind's enemies is a race known for their diplomatic skills, the Asari. They much like the Turians are a hidden enemy to Mankind and her future. They may appear more human than most of the other races, but it is only a mask. They in truth are a race that wishes to overshadow and consume the others. You see they have a trait that allows them to mate with any other sentient race and produce offspring with them. Though in truth the children primarily inherit the Asari's genes. Only taking a select few of the other parents. They use this trait to worm their way into the business and societies of the other races. They seem more than keen on slowly assimilating the other races into their gene pool. They may attempt to look innocent but they have the dark wish to rule the stars, alone. They have… they have even begun to try and assimilate mankind, with many of them marrying and having children with members of our species."

This caused an uproar in the officers and Marines, many declaring that the Asari must be destroyed for their Blasphemy. Antros tried to cool their tempers by saying. "Their time will come but we have even greater threats we must fight first." this calmed most within the crowd but it still took another few moments for the more zealous to calm themselves. When all returned to silence Antros resumed. "Yes, the Asari are a truly malevolent species who should rightly be despised. Though despite this they are one of the most powerful races, militarily, economically, and diplomatically. They are a key race in what they call the Council, which presides on a moderate-sized Spacestation. This Council oversees most of the races who call this galaxy home, humanity sadly included. But Mankind has recently been given a seat on the Council, one of only three other species to be offered this. We gained this by saving The Councils members before they were killed by another race I shall finish with. The Council itself is another problem that mankind will need to change for the betterment of themselves and the other races. The Citadel Council is subject to even worse Bureaucracy than the Systems Alliance. They are often the last to react to threats and crises, because of their slow and ineffective rulings. The best do not get to lead the Council simply the best of the worst."

"But more on the Council in another meeting, back to the other races that are of a threat to Mankind and her goals. The next race I preserve to be a threat to Humanity, the Krogan. They are a rather stubborn species, know for their toughness and battle aptitude. They used to be one of the mightiest races in the galaxy threatening to eclipse the Citadel Council in power. But they were attacked by the Asari and Salarians for fear of the power the Krogan would possess. This is called the Krogan Rebellion to those of this galaxy. Just when victory seemed assured for the Krogan and that the Council would be finally broken, the Turians saved them. The Turians fought off the Krogan and released a bio-weapon called the Genophage. Which caused the once fertile Krogan to primarily birth still-borns. With their numbers no longer able to replenish the Krogan quickly fell to where they are now. A shadow of what they once were. A now brutish and unintelligent race of mercenaries and murderers. They are highly territorial and aggressive despite their dwindling numbers. Though despite this they are a formidable enemy still more than capable of defending their weakened lands. Krogan's are also honest, but only to what they consider honorable behavior. For example, they see nothing wrong with slaughtering the weakened and betraying their leaders. In all, they are not too dissimilar to the Orks of our home galaxy."

"The Batarians are next to speak about. They are all alike the Volus I spoke of earlier, but only worse. They are a race known to make slaves of the other races they encounter. They're an uncaring race that is unfit to breathe the same air as humans. They are a scheming people who simply wish to control even more as they press onwards. They secretly fund slavers and militant groups to cause terror in human space because they feel cheated by our mere existence. They see the grace of Humanity and they have become envious of it. The Batarians are an annoyance to our people and have been for some time. Ever since we joined the council. They have made it quite clear by their actions that they are not befitting an alliance with man, only deserving a quick death."

"After the Batarians on my list are the Vorcha. A savage and stupid race renowned for their quick tempers, savagery, lack of empathy, and most of all their adaptability. They are a tribal people not able to even boast a true nation or even a military. They are all good warriors but they are unorganized and foolish. They simply are too aggressive to evolve any further leaving them a weak people. Though this might sound like it makes them perfect to be left alone I say the opposite. It makes them more dangerous if we left them to their own devices they could eventually pose a threat should they ever unite. They are far too aggressive and violent to be allowed to get to such a stage. Not to mention the actions of the ones that do leave their home are reason enough to kill the species. They wished to kill and enslave all the humans that remained upon the Space Station called Omega. They used a bio-weapon to kill off most of the other races and planned on leading a rebellion to kill the rest once they were weak enough. They were then going to sell off the remaining humans on the station. The Vorcha ultimately are only a race of pawns though. But who gave them this Bio-weapon are another enemy we shall face. They are known by a strange name to those who even know of them for they are cowards as well using others to do their bidding."

"This race is called the Collectors, they are yet another pawn to a more vindictive species. Their masters are the reason we have been called here, to put an end to their threat. They wish to destroy this child-like Mankind and all life in this galaxy! I was able to glean only so much on these monsters but I do know this! They are called the Reapers and they believe themselves the true inheritors to the galaxy and that it is their right and privilege to reap and slaughter all else that lives! We were brought here to remind them who the true inheritors of the galaxy are! Mankind are the only true heirs to the galaxy and we shall proclaim it in the blood of the Reapers! They are our true enemy here! They and all those they sire and all those who would prey upon mankind and her fledgling Empire! We shall be the Defenders against this encroaching Darkness! We shall be the preservers of the Light! The Bulwark against Terror! We shall be the Angels of Death to the enemies of Mankind! And We Shall Know No Fear!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! And a BIG thank you to Henri9897 and Toraach for their help in making this chapter what it is! Have a lovely rest of your day!


	5. Angel's Hope

Angels Lament

Hello and welcome! A forewarning this chapter is, like I said it would, not action-packed and more story-driven and about characters so if you don't want to read that or don't care, now you know this might not be something you want to read. If this does interest you nice and welcome to this chapter of Angels Lament...

* * *

Chapter Five: Angel's Hope

Nikolaus stepped into the Medicae district and was instantly assailed by the smells common of medical institutions. The primary smell was antiseptic, mixed with the coppery tang of blood. Several other smells intermingled with the two main ones but Nikolaus quickly tuned them out and began his search for the little girl he had saved. The main entrance was a long and tall corridor with high vaulted ceilings that stretched on for at least 40 meters. The walls were alabaster white with blue tiles intermingled into them. This gave the entrance a serene look despite this the main corridor was anything but calm. Medicaes and Hospitaller Sisters worked and ran from station to station helping the wounded or each other in their treatments. While Chirurgeons moved between the Medicaes giving a diagnosis to the patients, followed by basic medical instructions then promptly moving on to the next patient. The walls were lined with hundreds of cots and antechambers that lead to either private rooms or supply and maintenance rooms.

Nikolaus quickly marched to the first Chirugeon who was busy scribbling notes on a dataslate. When the doctor noticed him he raised his head and asked his voice sounding tired. "How may I help you, My Lord. Your brethren are in the executive wing of the Hospital."

Nikolaus shook his head and said. "Thank you But I am looking for a little girl who was brought here she couldn't have been older than 6. It wasn't but two hours ago that she would have arrived."

The Chirugeon sighed and ran his hand across his face trying to think about where the child would be. "I don't know. A lot of children have been brought in recently most being fairly young. People are finally beginning to come out of hiding and coming to get medical aid. She could be in the higher wing just above us. But she could also be in the East Wing both have become cramped with families and children so she could have ended up at either. Sorry, My Lord."

"No, thank you, you have pointed me in the right direction, that will be all I need from you Chirugeon, you may return to your duties." Nikolaus bowed his head in thanks and pressed on down the corridor. The Chirugeon instantly jumping back into the fray of the patients and Medicaes. Nikolaus walked quickly but made sure to remain as out of the way as possible. It was quite hard because of his size but he was able to get out of the way of most of the Medical staff and wounded. He went to the East Wing first, Nikolaus entered the Grand Corridor of the East Wing after maneuvering his way through the side entrance gate.

The corridor was much like the last, high vaulted ceiling and white stone walls, though the blue was replaced with a vibrant and healthy green. The color of trees, Nikolaus had remembered the first time he had seen true trees. He was still back in the 10th company as a neophyte. He and most of his squad had left the Thunderhawk and been instantly mesmerized by the sight of a healthy forest. Most of them had never even left the Baal sector, whose worlds were cursed by irradiated deserts and giant salt wastes. The sergeant of the squad had made a joke about them all looking like starstruck children, though Nikolaus had long forgotten exactly what the sergeant had said.

Nikolaus came back to the moment and absorbed his surroundings in a millisecond. The hall was cramped as the Chirugeon had said. Families in varied states lined the walls. Mothers held fast to children, who wouldn't have left their mother's sides for all the gold in the galaxy. Fathers held to mourning wives or crying children. All had been affected by what had happened. Dozens of beds were arrayed with pure white sheets, which covered the bodies of the deceased. Nikolaus felt deep sorrow take root in him as he noticed most of the bodies on the cots were only showing the shape of smaller bodies. '_Children.' _Nikolaus felt a deep rage stirred within him, '_The depravity of the Neverborn knows no bonds! The useless cretins!' _

Nikolaus stopped himself from letting the rage guide him, he recited a hymn under his breath before he continued walking into the grand hall. He felt deep despair as he walked past the broken families grieving over the loss of children or parents, and in some instances both. Some looked to him and regained some of their hope of seeing an Angel in their midst. But some looked at him with rage-filled tears welling up in their eyes. One father who had previously been huddled over the two corpses of his wife and child turned to Nikolaus and shouted at him is words bitter and hateful. "You did nothing! You did nothing to save them!"

Nikolaus let his head hang for a second as he felt the words cut deep into him. '_What more could we have done?'_ he asked himself. Nikolaus turned his hung head to the man and said his voice honest and sad. "I am sorry we failed them."

The man broke down after that falling to the floor crying and flailing about shrieking of how the Emperor had betrayed his family and abandoned them in their moment of greatest need. A Sister Hospitaller quickly ran to his side a syringe in her hand full of sedatives. She held the distraught man down and injected the needle into his arm.

A few moments later he slowed until his flailing eventually stopped and his shrieks became quiet wails and sobs of despair. The Hospitaller helped him to his feet after that then helped him sit in a chair, where she began to speak to him saying in a sweet voice. "They were not abandoned, the Emperor safeguards the innocent. They are with the Legion of Light now. You will see them again someday. I promise you that." She then wrapped her arms around him and let him cry on her shoulder, while he cried for the loss of his family.

After a long time, the man collected himself and left the embrace of the Sister Hospitaller. She gave him an Aquila pendant and said if he needed any other help to see a priest or another Sister and they would help him, she then left saying as she walked away. "Have faith." The man nodded back to her and held the Aquila close to his heart and began murmuring prayers.

After the Sister had left Nikolaus slowly walked up to the man. The man looked at Nikolaus with tearful eyes and said falling to the floor and hanging his head. "I am sorry, Mi'Lord."

Nikolaus looked at the depressed man and said, his voice as sincere as he could make it. "You do not have to apologize to me. But know if I could, I would swap my life for theirs. And all those who died in the horrible incursion. I am sorry they are gone. But we must press on in their memory, so their deaths can mean something and so that others do not have to suffer their fate."

The man bowed his head and said. "Thank you, Milord."

"You are welcome, but know I did nothing but what I should… May you see them again someday."

"I hope so Lord." Said the man letting one last tear fall from his eye.

Nikolaus nodded to the man and pressed to move on, but before he could a small and frail woman walked up. She was hunched over from years of working in confined spaces and her skin had burned skin on her hands, from some workplace accident. She wasn't very old but her body was betraying her and leaving her weak. She stumbled up to Nikolaus and made to bow but Nikolaus quickly said. "You shall not bow to me, I am but a servant of the Emperor's Will, as much as you are. So please stand before me."

She did as she was bid and stood up, a little bit of pride rekindled in her eyes. She then said. "Would you please, Millord, if you can, bless my child. She was hurt, during the battle." She became scared for a moment and quickly clarified. "But not by the Warpspawn simply during the void battle, I swear no monster touched her she is not tain-"

Nikolaus held his hand up to silence the fearful woman and said his voice both patient and kind. "I would not care if she was. All deserve aid, even if injured by the Neverborn. I shall give her a blessing, if you believe it might help her."

"My…" She stumbled to find words to express her gratitude but after a moment she decided on "Thank you, Mi'Lord." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

Nikolaus nodded to her and said. "Of course. Now take me to your child so I might see what I can do."

The frail woman led him down the corridor and into one of the smaller antechambers designated for patients. The woman's child was on the bed in the center of the small room. Nikolaus had to crouch to enter through the doorway, though he could stand once within. The room was dimly light by a collection of incense candles. Though to Nikolaus's enhanced vision, it was as bright as day. The young woman, the woman's daughter lay limply on the medical bed turned to her side. She was covered in severe laceration. But then he saw it, the emblem of the Dark gods, an eight-pointed star. Nikolaus's body swelled with adrenaline on the mere sight of the sigil of Chaos. He looked around the room quickly for combatants but saw no one else but the woman and a man sat next to the injured girl. The man was large but older with wrinkles covering his head, while his face was turned in a worried grimace, he sat on the far side of the bed in a small chair that barely fit him. He held the injured girl's hand, and Nikolaus noticed tears were running down his wrinkled face. Nikolaus turned to the old woman quickly she was staring at him worriedly as if gauging his reaction. He quickly asked somewhat on edge and loudly. "What happened to her!"

The woman became fearful and began stumbling to get the words out. "Mi'Lord... please... I… I swear we can explain!"

Nikolaus breathed in a fresh breath to calm himself before he spoke, his voice now calmer and more controlled. "What happened to her?"

The old woman was silent for a moment as if trying to recall the full story, after a few moments she finally spoke. "She was attacked during the boardings. She worked a floor below us so we," she pointed to the older man, "went to try and find her during a boarding from the Heretics. When we got to her floor we found the guards and workers slaughtered and being cut up and hung up on the walls, by… by heretics… then… then we saw…" She began to stumble on her words as if the memory was still fresh in her mind and it caused great pain.

The older man cut in and said his voice was full of rage and hatred. "We found the Filthy Frakking Heretics defiling our daughter! They were holding her down with her back up and shirt torn off. They were carving marks into her flesh as she screamed for help! They were laughing at her pain! The foul Monsters! I had my Autopistol on me and I killed every last one of those monsters that brutalized my daughter! May they all burn before the God-Emperor's wrath!" the older man became distraught after and began crying. He held his daughter's wrist in both of his hands and he began to kiss her palm fervently and prayed, saying. "Please God-Emperor, help her in her hour of need. Save her soul from this blight."

Nikolaus looked to the woman she still stood before Nikolaus her face tinged with worry. Nikolaus said simply. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Please just giving her a blessing should surely be enough, Mi'Lord." Said the woman.

Nikolaus said back. "I shall do what I can." Nikolaus walked towards the bed slowly after that. As if approaching a sleeping monster. He knew nothing truly could happen but caution never did anyone harm. Nikolaus walked to the back of the bed and he laid his hands upon her head. He then prayed saying. "God-Emperor, I come before you today to ask that you heal your wounded daughter. I would ask that you heal her physical wounds, but also those done to her soul. That she might recover and help further your great work. I ask this of you as a son of your son the Great Angel. And I ask this as a humble servant of your will. Amen."

"Amen." Said the two parents. Both lifting their heads hoping that they would see their daughter restored, but they were sadly mistaken. She still remained heavily injured and comatose. Nikolaus saw the despair return to their eyes as they looked upon their wounded child.

Nikolaus said. "I am sorry, but she will heal in time."

The old man said his voice tired. "You have done enough Mi'Lord."

'_Not nearly enough though.' _Thought Nikolaus.

The woman led Nikolaus back out of the room and leave she said as he left. "Thank you, Mi'Lord. God-Emperor bless you."

"No. Thank you for your service to the Imperium." Said Nikolaus giving a deep bow to the woman. But before he walked away, he quickly memorized the room number. He then quickly walked back to the main corridor. Where he found another Chirugeon and got the woman's attention.

"Oh, yes. What is it you require My Lord?" Asked the Doctor.

"I want you to give that child in room 1289 premium care, as if she was an Astartes. Do not question it or try and argue against it. I shall hear none of it, you are to do as I command!" Said Nikolaus the fury he felt for those who had hurt that poor young woman seeping into his words.

The doctor was left speechless for a long moment but she eventually gathered herself and said. "Of… of course, My Lord. What was the room again so that I can mark her for premium care?" She was nervously flicking her notebook in her hands and once she found a blank page she looked back at him, fear written in her eyes.

Nikolaus said to her once she was ready. He spoke without the rage this time. "1289. I am sorry if I startled you but I must see that she is taken care of."

"Of course My Lord." She Said back writing down the number.

After she was done he said. "Also I want you to send a message to the Astartes Reclusiam. Tell them to send Chaplain Efriel, and only him to that room after she has been seen to. Tell them that Brother Nikolaus requests it. They shall understand what I wish for them to do."

She quickly jotted that down as well her quill racing across the page as fast as she could write. Once she finished she said. "Anything else, My Lord?"

"No, and you have my gratitude for hearing me and my commands. I would ask that you see to this personally and as quickly as you can." Finished Nikolaus.

She nodded and wrapped up jotting her notes and bowed to Nikolaus then set off looking for the room. Nikolaus sighed then pressed on scanning all around for the child. He searched the entire East Wing but he didn't find her there. Nikolaus pressed on to the next floor to search there and was ushered into a somewhat different picture. The room unlike the last was free of the sense and presence of death. The room's occupants were more alright then the last, they all still showed signs of having witnessed the Neverborn. But they seemed to have been less affected. Nikolaus noticed the room lacked the high number of dead as well. There were some though they were spread out and less in number.

Nikolaus pressed on through the main chamber many bowed to him as he passed and he would respond by giving them a nod of acknowledgment back. He searched the small rooms along the walls but still, she alluded him. Nikolaus began to think of possible circumstances that could have arisen. '_She could have been found out as a wytch and killed for it. Oh no. I have to find her. She is only a child she still has so much life. Even if she is a Psyker she's only a child and she can be taught how to use her abilities. Or she could have died on the way here and is now in the mausoleum.' _Nikolaus quickly continued searching an anxiousness beginning to swell within his twin hearts. His searching became more rushed and his patience began to run thin. Just as he felt he was about to roar out in frustration, he found her.

She was howled up in a small room all alone. She was facing the wall in the far corner her legs clenched tightly to her chest. She was no longer in the rags Nikolaus had found her in, she had been cleaned up so well Nikolaus had nearly mistaken her for another child. But it was when he heard her sob that he realized she was the child. She was pressed up against the wall face firmly in hidden behind her knees. She was dressed in a small pair of medical fatigues that were still too big for her tiny frame. She had an IV tube and stand next to her, the bag about half empty. Nikolaus could hear her still whimpering. "Ma… Da… Ma… Da."

Nikolaus felt deep sorrow for the child, but didn't let it entirely cloud his judgment, he had a task to complete and he would see it done. Nikolaus knocked hard enough on the door frame for the child to hear. Though she didn't seem to notice, so deep was she in despair. Nikolaus knocked one more time before he made his full entrance. Though again she made no other signs of recognition of his presence.

Nikolaus stepped in slowly but loud enough so that the child could hear him. After he was just a meter away he spoke, his voice solemn. "Little One?"

She heard him that time if the twitch she gave was any indication though she made again no other notice of his presence. Nikolaus stepped ever closer to the child and once she was well in arms reach he crouched to look at her on a more even level. Her sobbing still persisted and so did the whimpering prayers for her parents. It made Nikolaus's heartache to hear the child in so much distress.

After a long time of crouching next to her, Nikolaus spoke again. "You are not alone, Little One." The child's whimperings ceased for a moment and she was quiet for a time, but before long Nikolaus could hear the sound of her sobbing again. Nikolaus then as slowly as he could moved even closer. Once he was only a few mere centimeters away he lay his palm upon the child's shoulder to try and comfort her. She in one quick motion turned around, ran into Nikolaus's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nikolaus embraced the child holding her in his arms against his shoulder. She continued to cry for the longest time, calling out for her parents, or to Sanguinius pleading with him to bring them back from the Emperor. She did this for a long time until eventually, she exhausted herself from her grieving.

Nikolaus held her in his embrace long after she had fallen asleep. He would not leave the child now, he decided, he was probably one of a few faces she had seen recently and he, therefore, hoped he would be able to help her in some way. Eventually, she awoke Nikolaus still cradled her in his arms. She woke up and rubbed her eyes, she even seemed to be content for a time, but then her face became pale and her lips blue. Nikolaus felt her heart rate accelerate and in an instant she began to flail about crying out for her mother and father. A Nurse Hospitaller came in ready to calm the child but she stopped in the doorway.

She saw Nikolaus attempting to calm the frenzied child he still carried as she continued to panic. The nurse, still at the door, slowly walked into the chamber, her armor clacking as she walked. She pressed on until she was at Nikolaus's side where she lowered herself to where Nikolaus still remained trying to soothe the heartbroken child. She placed her hands onto her helmet and released the clamps by hand and quickly removed it. She then began to sing a Baalite Lullaby, she had learned since joining the task force from the Baalite crew.

(Lullaby sang in the tune of "Baby Mine")

'_Little One, Don't you Cry._

_Little One, Dry your eyes.'_

The child must have known it for she paused in her panic upon hearing the words. The Nurse continued to sing as Nikolaus slowly lowered the child to the floor. Nikolaus set her down but kept his arms around her in an attempt to help her relax. The Nurse all the while continued singing.

'_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, Child of mine._

_Little One when it's night,_

_Pay no heed to the dark._

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, Child of mine.'_

After some time the child's heart rate returned to normal as she listened. The Hospitaller still sang and Nikolaus had joined his voice into the song, for he knew the music well having listened to it himself from his mother. Not long after Nikolaus joined so did the child her voice wavering and sad but still able to hold a tune.

'_From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, Goodness knows._

_But, you're so precious to me,_

_Just as sweet as can be,_

_Close your eyes it's sleepy time_

_Let the Angels keep, Child of mine'_

Eventually, when the lullaby had been sung almost a dozen times they stopped. The Nurse turned to leave but Nikolaus said. "No, please stay, your presence here is helping her." the Nurse stood there for a moment deciding whether to return to her duties elsewhere or to stay with the child.

She ultimately relented and slowly sat back down. When she was situated next to the girl and Nikolaus she spoke her voice quiet, but sweet. "Hello there child, I am Sister Ellia. What is your name?"

The little girl took some time to answer but finally, she spoke. "My name's Kera." Her voice was meek.

The Nurse then continued to speak to the child, asking her about things like her favorite color, her favorite saint, what she wished to do when she grew up, and ultimately helping the child relax and come out of her shell. She succeeded and the child soon was asking her questions in return. This went on for some time until the Sister felt the child was calmed and stable enough for them to see what Nikolaus was there for. The Hospitaller asked Nikolaus's name as a way to introduce him to the child.

"I am Brother Nikolaus of the Sanguinary Guard."

The child immediately asked him a question upon hearing his title. "Like Azkaellon the Herald?"

Nikolaus chuckled and said. "Yes, exactly like Azkaellon. He was the one who founded our order."

"Oh, so you protect important people like he did, people like Lord Warden Dante?" asked the child now waiting for Nikolaus's reply with earnest glee.

"Yes again, my order is dedicated to safeguarding our leaders or whoever we are assigned to protect."

"Who do you protect here, cause I think Lord Warden Dante isn't here?"

"My Brother Donotriel and I were appointed to protect Chief Librarian Antros. Have you ever seen him?"

"Yeah, he had lots of blue armor and he carries a giant sword around and he is trailed by a giant kitty. She was fluffy and her eyes sparkled like his." Responded the child honestly.

Nikolaus chuckled again and said. "Yes, that would be him, and his familiar, Artemis. She is quite the loyal creature, almost always at Antros's side. But do you know what he is as well?"

"No, not really, I just know he is a young Space Marine with a kitty."

"Hmm, but would you know anything about the word Psyker, or Wytch perhaps, Kera?"

"Yeah, I heard of Wytches. They bad people able to hurt people. And they talk to the monsters."

"But what about Psykers?" Asked Sister Ellia, she had caught onto what Nikolaus was there to test. She wasn't angry at the child for being a Psyker, it was her gift and curse by the God-Emperor and certainly not her choice. She only hoped it could be the child's gift were she to be trained rather than her curse.

"Yeah, I heard of them too. They are people able to read others' thoughts and stuff like that. Why are we talking about them?" Said Kera somewhat suspiciously.

"I am simply curious about you, Kera. How about voices, have you ever heard voices when no one is there? Usually, hushed voices that promise to give you something if you promise to do something for them?"

Kera went silent for a long moment her face suddenly losing its childlike curiosity and contorting into what could only be called a frown. After a long moment, she finally spoke her voice sounding more like she was repeating what she was told to say. "No, I've never heard no voices, only my own." She then attempt to look angry. Though despite this she looked more guilty than angry.

'_What could have caused her to react like this… Could her parents have known? Did they find out and attempted to hide it from the rest of the world? That would make the most sense as to why what she said sounded so rehearsed. But still, why hide it, we could have helped her to learn her abilities, until she could be taken by the Black Sh… Of course, they feared the Black Ships, for their reputation as death barges. That makes sense now... they feared what could happen to their daughter. But, now I must attempt to get through to her so we can save her from what could happen should she not learn how to control herself.' _Thought Nikolaus.

Nikolaus quickly came up with a plan of what he needed to do and said. "It's okay, Little One. We only wish to help you. I know your parents must have told you to lie about this to anyone that asked but we will be able to help you if you speak to us."

Kera quickly folded her arms and frowned, shaking her head saying. "No, Ma told me never to tell anybody."

"I know she must have told you that and with your best interests in mind, but we can help you if you simply tell us the truth." Said Sister Ellia her voice kind and comforting.

"No!" said Kera, anger finding its way fully onto her face.

All was silent for a moment as both the adults weighed their options on what to do until finally, Nikolaus spoke after remembering something Antros had told him about his own Psychic experiences. "What if I told you we could help make the voices go away?"

Kera was silent for a long moment unsure what to say, eventually, when she spoke it was with a desperate edge to it. "What do I do to make them go away?"

"Thank you, Kera. I know you were told not to tell us so this means a lot that you trust us. But know we only wish for your well-being. Now we'll be able to get you to someone that can help you to learn to stop the voices. Though we will need to ask some questions about what kind of Psyker you are." Said Sister Ellia her tone honest and clear.

"There are different kinds of me?" asked Kera puzzled.

"Yes, Little One. There are many types of Psykers, and they further vary in their strength. Here are examples of Telekines, Biomancers, and Divinators. There are many other types or 'Disciplines' as they are called, but all have their own powers rooted within them. Though there are those occasional few that can manipulate two or more Disciplines, though they are a desperate few. Among their numbers are is the great hero Mephiston the Redeemer. As well as the man we will take you too, once we know which you are, is another person able to bend multiple Disciplines to their will." Said Nikolaus, a smile reforming on his lips.

"Oh, what can they do? And who is it you're taking me too?" Asked Kera curious about what more she could learn.

"They all can do incredible things. Telekines are able to throw objects with their minds and bend the rules of reality with their powers. Biomancers are able to heal those around them and are more than capable of doing the opposite to those that threaten them. Divinators are known for their precognitive abilities."

Nikolaus then saw confusion spread across her face and she asked. "What does 'Pre-cognotive' mean?"

"It means they are able to look into the future, and predict what will happen next." Answered Sister Ellia, her voice as ever filled with warmth.

"Yes, and they use these powers to help those around them or to the ill fortune of others." Said Nikolaus.

"What kind am I?" asked Kera intently.

"We do not know yet that is what we must talk to you about. For example, the voices, what do these voices wish from you and what do they offer?" Said Nikolaus cutting to the questions he needed answered.

"They always ask for the meanest things, saying that I have to make other people feel really bad, and in return, they always say they will give me stupid stuff like money or the other thing they say that I'll get more power." Said Kera her voice becoming sadder as she spoke.

"What do they ask you to do specifically, how do they wish for you to hurt people?" Asked Sister Ellia.

"They say they want me to make people sad… sad enough to want to die." Said Kera, tears forming in her eyes as she spoke.

Nikolaus very lightly squeezed her shoulder to reaffirm her, while Sister Ellia said. "Thank you Kera, I understand this must be hard for you to talk about. But know this is only going to help you to get rid of the voices."

After giving Kera a moment to calm down Nikolaus asked. "How are you able to resist what the voices ask of you Kera?"

"My Ma helped me a lot. She would always sing to me when the voices came, and it helped make the voices go away. Other times I'd just tell them to go away a lot and eventually they would leave me alone." Answered Kera her voice solemn, she then whispered to herself, though both the rooms other occupants heard what she said. "They always asked for such mean things."

"You are very brave for being able to fight them, Kera. I think that is enough questions, for now, don't you, My Lord?" said Sister Ellia giving Nikolaus a look that told him the child had had enough for today.

Nikolaus agreed and said. "Yes, this is enough for me to get you the help you require Kera. I thank you for giving me so much of your time, Little One." Nikolaus then turned to the Sister and said. "And thank you for helping me, Sister Ellia."

"Of course, My Lord, it is a pleasure to help such a sweet child." Said the Hospitaller giving a warm and reassuring smile to Kera as the Sister stood up. She slowly turned to the entrance and walked to it, once she reached the doorway she turned back and said. "The Emperor Protects child, the Emperor Protects."

Nikolaus stayed with Kera for a while longer with Nikolaus letting her talk to him and ask him questions she wanted to know once she was in brighter spirits. She mainly asked about silly things, such as had he ever seen a Void Whale, how old he was, what it was like being so big, and her favorite question to ask was what the outside world was like. Nikolaus answered all her questions saying how no he had never seen a Void Whale though he had heard tales about them and he told her he was 135. He also told her that it was at times difficult to fit into places and he had had a hard time becoming accustomed to his new body once he had become an Astartes. Finally, he told her more about ancient heroes like Sanguinius and Sigismund and the times of old like the Great Crusade, hoping in some small way to keep her as far away as he could from the grim darkness of their time.

Then when able he asked his own small questions about what her life on the ship was like and how old she was. She had never truly seen much of the ship only ever really having lived in her families quarters and her families work stations aboard the ship. She even told him that she had only ever seen the light of a star once and the open void only a handful of times. She told him how her parents had had the unglamorous job of cleaning vents and air ducts. Though the way she said it she made it sound more like they were high nobles living in fancy spires and heroes fighting the good fight and saving the Imperium. Then Finally she had told him she was only eight Terran years old, she was older than he had originally thought and smaller than most children her age.

Nikolaus realized she must have been stunted by her poor living conditions and meager rations. Kera then moved on to asking Nikolaus about where he had grown up. He had said to her that he had grown up on Baal Secundus, that had amazed her for the longest time that he hadn't been born on a starship like her. After learning this, she bombarded him with questions of what Baal was like, were there any cool animals, were there any cool places he would go and hide, and what was the feeling of dirt and sand-like.

He told her of how Baal was a tough place to live though it had its 'charms' as it were to share with those that lived there. That there were many interesting animals that roamed Baal Secundus, like the infamous Fire Scorpions. He told her of a cool small oasis his tribe had found and would occasionally go to in times of need. he told her about the course and roughness of sand upon his hands but how it spilled through his fingers almost like water. In closing, he told her of how he had ended up with the Blood Angels and arrived at the Place of Choosing. She had become sad when he had told her of how his entire tribe had been slaughtered.

But he told her also how when all seemed lost and that he would die to the horrible mutants after losing it all he was saved. How the Blood Angels squad had descended from the sky wings of angelic wrath, slaying the remaining mutants that had been about to slay Nikolaus. He told her of how they had offered him in his darkest hour salvation and the possibility to help spare others of his pain and how he had accepted without hesitation.

Not long after this Kera became sleepy and so Nikolaus helped ready her for bed. He had to ask for a few things from a Medicae but in the end, he got her cleaned up some more and he taught her how to brush her teeth and he helped to comb her matted hair. He showed her the proper way to pray to the Emperor. And finally, Nikolaus tucked her into her cot wrapping her up in a blanket. He offered her one last story, the tale of Commissar Yarrick and his exploits against the Ork Warlord Ghazghkull. She enjoyed the tale and soon fell asleep not long after. Nikolaus then slowly and quietly left after he was sure she was asleep.

Not long after Nikolaus left Kera stirred in her sleep, and bolted awake from her nightmares. Suddenly she heard a voice in the back of her head, the tone was raspy, slow, and ancient-sounding. '_Hello, Kera. Would you like to make a deal?'_

* * *

And that's where I'm gonna end it what will happen next with Kera, Nikolaus, and Sister Ellia? You'll sadly have to wait to see what happens. Thank you so much for reading and have a lovely day, and if you feel so inclined please leave a review, or consider Favoriting and following the story. It helps me know if you want more of this story and are enjoying it.


	6. Angel's Progress

Angel's Lament

Hello, there dear reader and welcome to another part of Angel's Lament and thank you for taking the time to read my story and this Author's Note. I don't really have anything I think needs to be said but that the Imperials are still in the beginning phases of entering the ME World, and will be for a few more chapters. But now with that little bit out of the way let the Chapter begin!

* * *

Chapter Six: Angels Progress

Antros stood within the Stratagem, it was a wonder of technology dating back thousands of years to the Great Crusade. It showed battle reports and logistical statistics and live map feeds. It could show a general a hundred different outcomes for an encroaching battle, or a Warmaster how a war might progress. The Primarchs were known to have spent hundreds of hours in the chambers going over thousands of possible outcomes and circumstances for wars or battles. Antros had known much that had been thought lost had been recovered with the calling of the Indomitus Crusade, but it still baffled him just how much had been relearned. Antros was surrounded by mortal advisors, captains, sergeants, and admirals. They all were talking and discussing strategy around him. But Antros was too lost in his own thoughts to understand them.

In his mind, he went over what was happening and what he needed to do. '_We are still not fully able to move the fleet, most of the vessels are still in desperate need of repairs. We had to scrap the heavily damaged Dauntless vessel Lystra's Grace. That freed up her remaining crew to help assist with the repairs of the others and gave us a plentiful amount of resources to use in the repairs of the other ships. But it's still not enough. At this rate, we will be stuck here doing repairs for another 6 months! That can't happen we need to begin our preparations for war and build some sort of base that we can operate from and retreat to when we need to hide.'_

'_As powerful as the Sanguine Spirit is we need somewhere we can make a stand on. Preferably on a planet that is close enough to ancient Terra's environment, similar to an Agri-world. There we could set up a base and begin building a refuge for us and those we will have to save. A world out of the reach of the Council and its dogs. I need to get this fleet ready as soon as possible. We are also going to soon have to worry about how we will be able to rearm ourselves. The facilities of the Sanguine Spirit would be hard-pressed to rearm us should we be forced into enough engagements or simply too many prolonged Skirmishes. And how will we be able to replenish our numbers, should any of us fall.' _

Antros was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of someone calling his name over the vox speaker attached to the wall. The voice was young and worried. "Commander Antros! We have a report coming in from the Sword ship the _Halberd_. Her Captain reports that they have sighted possible hostiles."

Antros was instantly alert he bolted towards the door shouting. "Shutters Open!" The metal shutters responded creaking to life as they moved to give him a view back to the command deck of the _Sanguine Spirit. _Antros stormed into the grand chamber. There were dozens of rows of ensigns and menials working at their assignments fervently getting the star-fort ready. Outside the viewport, Antros saw the blue sheen of the void shields coming online, before disappearing a moment later. Antros rushed up the steps until he finally came to the Command Dias, where the Admiral sat. Her eyes were closed but Antros could see she was awake, her aura was alive with emotions and it swirled around her like a planet orbits a star.

The Admiral quickly opened her eyes when she heard the stomp of Antros's boots approaching her. She turned to meet his gaze her eyes alight with uncertainty. She spoke as Antros came closer, her voice sounding unsure of what she said. "My Lord… the _Halberd _reports there are ships out in the void. But the thing is, My Lord, they are rogue vessels, Havoc Classes to be specific."

Antros's eyes widened, '_How could pirates be here?' _Antros quickly asked. "How many voidcraft?"

"Five, My Lord all Havocs, they were attempting to run silent but luckily the _Halberd's _auspex was able to detect them."

"Where is the _Halberd _now?" Asked Antros

"She yet remains trying to flush out the pirates."

"Tell them to return now and have the remaining Gladius vessel head to escort her. Hopefully, that will be enough to deter the pirates for now. I also want the Azkaellon escorts to form up in front of the _Sanguine Spirit_." Said Antros.

"As ordered Commander." Replied the Admiral as she sent the comunicae to the _Halberd _and the _Angel's Vision. _Then the order to the three Azkaellon escorts to form up in front of the fleet."

The next hour went by slowly, as Antros saw the ships begin to move out the viewport. The Gladius shot off towards the small encroaching dot that must have been the Sword class. Eventually, the dot became more discernible while the Gladius became ever less clear. Once the two specks met the set of as a pair back to the fleet. Once the two were within range of the Auspex Antros heard the bling on the Command Throne. He turned around to see what it was, the Admiral's face was contorted into a grimace.

Antros Asked. "What is it, Admiral?"

She turned to him and answered her voice laced with worry. "The Havocs. They are continuing to follow them. They are no longer trying to run silently either, they are on an intercept course and gaining fast."

Antros looked back around to the viewport and he saw them. Five new glowing dots approaching fast after the now fully discernible Gladius and Sword vessels.

Antros ordered still staring into the void. "Have the _Halberd _and _Angel's Vision _go to full burn, push their engines to the limit and get back here now. And I want the Azkaellons to begin arming their boarding torpedos and have their Astartes Squads battle-ready and in those boarding torpedos within the next ten minutes."

"Sent, Commander." She said back.

For the longest time Antros just peered into the void watching as the five Havocs became larger and larger until he could see the outline of their hulls. They posed only a minor threat to Antros's fleet but their arrival was unsettling, to say the least. Possibilities swam around Antros's head. '_How could Imperial Pirates be here? We are in an entirely different universe. Or Was I deceived? Could I have been only toyed with by some Daemon of the Warp? No, no it can't be, I would have known the touch of a Daemon. It must have been the Primarch, I wasn't lied to! I saw it in the scrying this is not our galaxy." _

Antros pulled himself free of his doubt and returned to the moment. Now the Gladius and Sword we're safely behind the Azkaellons and making their approach to the _Sanguine Spirit's_ docking area. Where they then pulled themselves to a stop and turned about to engage docking procedures with the Star-Fort. Meanwhile, the Havocs came ever closer. Their silhouettes now fully discernible and clear.

"They have fully appeared on the Auspex radar, My Lord." Called an Ensign on the scanners.

Then another Ensign from the Communication deck yelled. "My Lord, they are broadcasting an on an open channel. They say they wish to speak with us, and that they mean no ill will."

"What do you order, My Commander?" Asked the Admiral earnestly.

Antros gave her a reply a moment later saying. "Command them to halt where they are and we will not open fire."

"As ordered." Responded the Admiral as she relayed the message to the pirate vessels.

They came to a slow halt not long after, complying as ordered.

An Ensign from the scanners called out. "They have stopped and are even lowering their void shields, My Lord."

After another moment the communication deck yelled out. "They are transmitting another message. They wish to send their leaders to the _Sanguine Spirit_ to speak with us about a surrender."

Antros was instantly skeptical. '_Why would pirates be so quick to surrender?' There is only one way to find out I presume.' _Antros then said to the Admiral. "Send them a reply. Their envoy will take a shuttle the rest of the way to the _Sanguine Spirit _and dock there. Tell them to send only as many people as necessary to speak with us and no more or we will fire upon them. Make sure to tell the rest of the fleet to stand down but be ready should this turn out to be a trap."

The Admiral nodded and sent the reply to the rogue flotilla. Again not long after they received a reply. And this time the Admiral told the message to Antros. "They have agreed, they will be sending over seven people, not including pilots and servitors for the shuttle."

"Fine, tell them we are waiting."

The next two hours passed by quickly as Antros prepared for the meeting and assembled who he wished to be there with him. He had two squads of Blood Angels from the Fourth Company head to the primary hanger where the pirates would arrive, in case they attempted anything and to show them he meant business. Antros now sat in a war preparation room with a long and rectangular table made of red marble. Within the room standing around was Antros's bodyguard Donotriel and a few members of the Fifth and Fourth Companies. Sitting to Antros's left were the naval leaders he assembled Admiral Merra of the _Sanguine Spirit, _the Captains of the _Halberd _and _Angel's Vision, _along with the Commanding officers of the Imperial Guard he had deemed necessary to attend. While to the right sat the Astartes leaders, Rhacelus was seated right next to Antros followed in line by the Captains of the 4th, 5th and 10th Companies of Blood Angels and the new Captain of the First Lamenters Company. Antros had Offered Malakim a place at the table but he had declined and sent Captain Zophiel in his stead.

Now all they had to do was wait for the Pirates to arrive. They were reported to have docked not long after Antros and his group had arrived at the war room, and were now making the long trek from the hangar to the room. Antros was given constant feedback on their progression as they were escorted to the war room, and not long after the seventh report Antros could sense them not too far away. Mostly he could sense their emotions, five of them were not entirely displaying any extreme feelings, but one of them was ablaze with arrogance while another was shining with intellect.

The first to enter aside from an escorting Astartes was a large man, for a mortal. He was dressed in dirtied and torn common clothes and he walked with the air of a grunt. He was a loyal man but not bright by any indication. Next were three more grunts of varied size, builds, and intellect. Though all their minds were as open as a book to Antros. But Antros forced himself not to enter their minds no matter how tempting and easy the prospect was. Then the second to last to enter was clearly the Captain. He smiled as soon as he spotted Antros, his teeth were golden and silver with gothic letters written on them. He was dressed in worn and old fashion noblemen's clothes. His shirt a dirtied white with a brown overcoat that had gold accents everywhere on him. While he wore an ancient Captain's cap with a bright red feather in it.

The Captain's smile was genuine despite the tiredness he and his crew exerted. His right arm had a deep cut along it with a bandage stained with blood covering most of his arm. His other men were covered in grime and filth, while looking tired, like they hadn't been through the best of times. Then the last to enter was rather different than the rest.

She looked tired but she had dignity that the others lacked. Her mind was less open than the rest and she walked with grace and sophistication. She was dressed in a Junior Naval Officers uniform with a sash across her chest that carried a Noble houses heraldry upon it. It was of a silver gryphon, who carried in its right claw a Flintlock Pistol and a greatsword in the left.

She spoke as she entered her voice proper and educated. "Hello, My Lords, I am Madame Vera of house Bellerophon. I speak for my house by permission of High King Bellerophon the XXXVII." She then gave a curtsy and the sign of the Aquila.

"Well, Madame Vera, I am Antros, appointed Commander of the Imperial Remnant and Chief Librarian of the Blood Angels. If I may be so bold as to ask, why is a Lady in the company of rogues?"

The Captain seemed to beam at his 'rogue' title and moved to answer. "Well, I can tell you a tale, your lordship."

"_You _will not speak _cretin_, you gave up that right when you betrayed the Imperial Creed!" Hissed Antros to the Captain. "You should be content I haven't had you slain. So you will remain silent unless I give you the expressed permission to speak…" Antros then turned back to the Lady and asked. "Now if you would answer my question Madame?"

Madame Vera straightened and said. "Of course, My Lord. The Pirates are currently under the pay of my grand-father High King Bellerophon and Captain Kobal Aizdar before we ended up stranded wherever we are. The Captain then as a sign of goodwill offered to courier me to speak with you, Your Lordship." She gave another curtsy to Antros in completion.

"Where is the rest of your fleet?" Asked Antros.

"They are awaiting our signal to notify them that we have come to an agreement with you, My Lord."

"An agreement on what?"

"High King Bellerophon and Chartist Captain Azidar wish to request your aid in completing our journey."

"I regret I cannot give you the assistance you request, as a matter of fact, things are about to change drastically for you, Madame."

"What are you saying, My Lord?" Asked Vera worriedly.

Antros straightened his back and steeled his will, before saying. "You, your crew and your fleet, will fall under my command, effective immediately." Seeing Vera was about to speak, Antros raised his hand in silence and continued. "I am giving this order as Commander of all Imperial Elements within this galaxy."

Vera took a step back and looked around confused then said. "What do you mean, My Lord? Are we not within Imperial Borders?"

Antros shook his head and said. "No, we are not. For you see Madame Vera, we are not within the Imperium at all. We have been sent by the Emperor's Will here."

"What do you mean we have been sent here by the God-Emperor's Will? Where are we? How would you know this, My Lord?" Asked Vera her voice filled with worry.

Antros answered her honestly and said. "I was shown a vision by the Emperor, His son Sanguinius told me that the Emperor has a task for us. We were sent to this Universe to see the Emperor's vision made real."

"What? What does that mean, My Lord?" Asked Vera her brow knitted in confusion.

"We are no longer within our Milky Way, Madame Vera. And I have been appointed as Regent of all Imperial assets so that we might complete the Emperor's task. And as Commander, I am ordering you and all your resources to join in our completion of this task. This may not be what you wish to hear, but it is the truth and nothing but the truth."

"But? Why would the God-Emperor send them here?" Said Vera indicating to the Pirate Captain and his lackeys.

"I will not pretend to know the Emperor's will. But perhaps He saw a way for them to seek redemption in helping us complete His task." Answered Antros.

Madame Vera then asked in a military tone. "What is the God-Emperor's mission for us? What has He sent us here to do, my Lord?"

"Sanguinius told me that we are meant to be the defenders of this universe's Mankind and her allies."

"What did the Great Angel mean by Mankind's allies?"

"This galaxy is rather different than our own. Meaning, not all Xenos wish to exploit Mankind and her people. Though many still do there are a few that can be considered honest and truthful. But I shall discuss this more with you, your Grand-Father, and Chartist Captain Azidar later. Firstly I need you to communicate with them and tell them to head here to meet me post-haste. I need to speak with them and see what tools the Emperor has left us to work with."

Madame Vera gave the symbol of the Aquila again and said. "As ordered, My Lord. I will contact High King Bellerophon as quickly as possible and tell him to get the flotilla on the move as quickly as possible."

"You have my thanks, Madame Vera. Now Rhacelus could you please take her to the Astropaths so that they might send her message with the required amount of urgency she will need." Said Antros turning to his Equerry and friend. Rhacelus nodded and stood out of his throne. He then made his way over to the Lady and guided her out the door and down the hall. Antros then sent a quick message to Rhacelus. '_Please ensure the message is truthful and accurate, I trust Madame Vera But I wish to guarantee her family's compliance in with our orders and my Commands.'_

'_As you order, Brother.' _Mentally replied Rhacelus as he walked down the hall.

After the door had closed and Antros could no longer see Veras Aura he turned his gaze fully upon the Pirate Captain. "_You." _Spat Antros, getting the man's attention. The Pirate turned to Antros and put on another attempt at a cunning smile. He failed. "Give me one reason not to boil the blood in your veins right now!"

The Captain gulped but tried to keep his cool, he did better than most, but not by a lot. He gave a low bow taking off his hat as he did so, he then put the cap back on and said, trying to maintain his grin. "Because, like you said to the lady. Mayhaps the God-Emperor, praise him, believes I can be redeemed, Your Lordliness." He gave another bow and attempted to look genuine and honest. All he achieved for his effort was a cold grimace from Antros.

"I am not convinced. Perhaps he sent you here so that I might give you the justice you deserve for all the lives you've _taken _and supplies you've _stolen _from those that truly needed them!"

"In my defense, your Lordship, I was only doing what was best for my crew, after all-"

"Silence you spineless weasel! You have no excuse, for there is none that you can give that I would listen to! But, I will offer you one chance at redemption. One! But if you even step a _millimeter_ out of line I will see you burned from the inside out and all of your '_beloved'_ crew sent to the _caring_ embrace of the void! Do I make myself clear?!" Yelled Antros to the Pirate.

The Captain paled considerably for a while, but eventually, he gathered back his courage to speak, though his voice couldn't help but shake. "Certainly, My… Mi Lord. I… I shall follow your commands."

"Good. But know, if you ever try to run away or hide from me. I will make you wish you wish for the cold feeling of the void. Clear, '_Captain'?" _

"Y-yes, My Lordship." said the Pirate about ready to tumble over from fear.

"Excellent, Captain. Also know that if you do pay your dues and I see that you have redeemed yourself, I will recommend you for an Imperial Pardon should we ever return back to the Imperium, on all your crimes and past transgressions. Though I'd tell you to practice restraint if you get it, for the punishments of re-offenders are rather... _severe_, to put it mildly. But back to things more at hand than that. What _exactly _were you doing to end up in the employ of a Chartist and a Noble?"

The Captain had seemed quite pleased at the prospect of an Imperial Pardon and had perked back up upon hearing it, but his hopes seemed to be dashed by Antros's question, his face now turning mournful. The Pirate was quiet for a long time but eventually, he straightened up and told his tale.

"My crew and I were sailing across the void on the edge of a populated system, we had heard about some… lightly protected… cargo haulers that were packed full of foodstuffs and tools. We figured it would be an easy score, but when we arrived it was anything but 'lightly guarded.' There were well over a dozen big ships, all massive haulers and transports."

"Then there were at least a dozen Stalwarts, then around 20 something ships of various types and weights classes, even another six defense monitors. My boys and I were about ready to high tail it out of there but before we could they somehow hijacked our communications, they gave us an offer. We would help them reach their destination in one piece and we would be allowed to fill our holds with as much food and basic supplies as our ships could hold."

"My boys and I were in desperate need of anything, hence why we had fallen onto looting haulers instead of our regulars out in the void. So I took the offer, as to appease my crew, and also doing some honest work from time to time never seemed to hurt anybody. Or so I thought, cause now I'm stuck here with you lot and barely any of my boys left." Said the Captain showing the pain he felt at losing crew, in his Aura.

"Yes, but what happened after your recruitment for you to have ended up here with them?"

"Well, you see it was a while after we had accepted their offer to aid them. We was on the very edge of the system, we were waiting for, according to the Chartist, the rest of the convoy. Not long after a dozen or so ships show up also packing a fair amount of firepower, with more than a few Q-ships (it means a normal transport equipped with extra weapon than are usual, and sometimes extra armor though that's not always the case). They even had a Grand Cruiser in the smaller Flotilla acting as the Flagship, of course."

"Well after they made it to the edge of the system and the rest of the convoy, though at this point it was closer to an Armada, your Lordship, began to get into position. Well, when we were nearly finished loading the last of the Stalwart escorts into their Cetaceus-Whale ships (really big vessels that carry smaller voidcraft that are incapable of carrying warp drives) it happened. One of the Scout Sloops came high tailing it back to the Fleet. They reported multiple warp breaches opening just a few hundred thousand kilometers away from our position."

"That spooked most of the fleet so as a result, all their efforts doubled to finish preparations for the warp jump. But for some reason, the remaining three stalwarts that couldn't fit in the last Whaleship, instead of turning back to the system and retreating, set a course straight towards where the warp breaches had occurred. They got pretty far away before anything happened, but when it did it scared me more than anything else in my life. There were two fully grown Void-Whales and three baby whales right in front of the stalwarts. The ships showed the monsters with the glow of their engines, giving the beasts a haunting look. The monsters were massive the fully grown ones well over the size of a moon nearing a world with their size. While the little ones were sized like giant asteroids."

"The Stalwarts made to turn and flee but one of the baby monsters had noticed them and moved right for them. The Stalwarts seeing their fate sealed by the abomination that was gaining on them (Void-Whales can stimulate their speed by tapping into the warp, because they are also really powerful warp entities along with near planet sized abominations) they turned around and fired what guns they could in time. Eventually, when the whale was nearly upon them they turned their engines on full burn and rammed the beast. Those mighty little ships blew in a fiery inferno of plasma as their drives overloaded. Even despite the size of the beast, they hurt it badly and it quickly turned and began to flee, its siblings following in its wake."

"We prayed the adults would follow after their young but alas they were only spurred on by the wounding of their child. The two began to charge towards the fleet their speed aided by their unholy powers. Though, thank the God-Emperor, we were able to escape the beast's wrath. Just when the monsters were within ten thousand meters of my vessel we jumped. I had originally believed the close proximity to the creatures had thrown the fleet off course. But now at least according to you, we were brought here by the God-Emperor's will. We then traveled for a bit in the warp until we got hit by what we thought was a warpstorm, but I guess was the Emperor moving us to this world. Speaking of 'this world' what even is it like, Your Lordship?"

"That is a question I will answer for you later once the captains and leaders of this "Chartist" fleet arrive. But to put it simply to ease your mind we are in a reality that is very different from our own, to put it mildly. There is also a grave danger that this reality faces, But luckily for this world, the Imperium has come to save them from the beast. But back to what I was asking, how long have you been here?"

"That's not a very clear answer but alright, I'll take what I can get, Your Lordship. And only about a day at this point. How about yourself, Lord?"

"About the same, only a Terran day. Also back to the fleet, what is their cargo? It must be very precious for such a heavy amount of security and escorts." Said Antros.

"That, I regret to tell you I have yet to find out for myself, I asked of course, but was told that I needn't know and that if I wanted to get paid I wouldn't ask again... So I, of course, tried to do my own digging with scans and auspex, but most of their ships' hulls were either shielded or something because my working scanners couldn't come up with anything that was useful."

'_Then it must be _very _precious cargo indeed, for them to be so secretive about it. Though they could also have just been acting cautiously around these pirates. I assume I shall learn the truth in time.' _Thought Antros. He then spoke to the Pirate Captain again. "Well I assume that is enough questions, so if you would promptly return to your shuttle in the hangar and await further orders, that would do nicely, Captain."

The Captain seemed somewhat dejected but said nothing as he was ushered out of the hall. Once he was gone Antros immediately began to speak with the others in the room. "What do you think of what they said?"

"This could be a ruse, so we must be ready for anything should their tale turn out to be a farse." said Captain Borgio of the Tenth Company his voice hard as steel. He was dressed in his panoply of war, weapons and tools included, as if expecting an attack at any moment. His face as always turned in a disapproving scowl.

"Why did we even decide to speak with them, as much as I am glad that they seem allies, but why were we so lax in speaking with them?" Asked Captain Raphaen of the Fourth Company. His armor gave a hiss as he moved to look towards the greater table and its occupants. His face still possessed the young Angelic visage of Sanguinius's features cut as if from stone. Though despite his youthful look his silver eyes portrayed the opposite, they had seen much of the galaxies horrors and had been left permanently scarred by them.

"Call it foresight, on my part, Captain. But you all should know he did not lie, not once, the Captain remained honest throughout his entire tale. Neither did Madame Vera tell us any misinformation. She was truthful and clear. But aside from them, what do you think of the possibility of others being sent on this quest with us?" Said Antros.

"It is a comforting thought that there are more of us it is true, but we must be sure of their allegiance and dedication to the cause. We must be careful for all we know they all could be worshippers of the Great Enemy." Said the Captain of the _Halberd _her voice angry, for she hated the thought of working with such scum as pirates.

"But then why would the Emperor send them here? Just for us to have to fight them? No, I do not believe it so. They must have been part of the Emperor's plan." Retorted Antros.

"I presume we will find out once the leaders of this Chartist fleet arrive. Until then I recommend we all prepare for the worst and pray for the best." Said the rooms solitary Confessor, who Antros had deemed necessary and smart enough to attend.

The Preacher was a small man only reaching to Antros's lower hip in height. His name was High Cardinal Jeremiah Oriamachus Victus though he had most of his disciples and followers just call him Jeremiah and he told them never refer to him by his title. He was very young by any standard, seeming only to be in his early Terran 20's. Though despite his size and age he carried himself with wit and charisma. He possessed an augmented eye that glowed with a golden lens. He had long well kept brown hair that stretched down his back. His face possessed, as it always seemed to, a soothing smile one that could put a fearful congregation at ease. While the robes he wore were fitted to him well, but allowed him more movement than Antros would have thought possible. The robes were a deep crimson with a scarf of sacred text about shoulders. Then finally the most blatant piece of decoration on his was his Rosarius. It showed like a small star about his neck. He wore it humbly, attempting to hide it behind his robe, though despite his efforts it still gathered the attention of all who looked upon him.

"Yes, I believe we should begin talking about said preparations. We need to show them that we are still powerful and mighty even in our wounded state. Both so that they will know we are not defenseless and also so that we might give them hope for the future." Said Captain Borgio, his face still containing apathy.

"Then we shall get those preparations underway and be ready for their arrival." Said Antros.

…

For the longest time, they spoke and set forth their arrangements for when the Chartist fleet arrived. The room's occupants would greet the Captains and nobles within the hangar bay they arrived in. Waiting along with Antros's group would be the remnants of the Fourth, Fifth, and Tenth Companies. Along with two squads of the Lamenters remaining First Company, all dressed in their Terminator armor. This as well with the remaining Tempestus Scions would make up their greeting party. This they hoped would show both their fortitude and determination.

It took another few hours for the Chartist fleet to arrive. When they did it was with an enemy hot on their heels. Antros detected it before anyone else did, A massive presence in the warp. It was a giant maelstrom of rage and bestial instincts. When he saw it he yelled to the closest vox technician. "Send an emergency broadcast to the fleets! Broadcast it on all frequencies! Battle Stations everyone!"

At this point, others in the crowd began to see what Antros saw and sprang into action. The Scions in the room began to run to their assigned quadrants for times like these. The Astartes readied their weapons and took the orders barked out by their sergeants and lieutenants. The Captains followed in their wake and instructed were needed all moving with a definite purpose and task. Antros himself ran towards the emergency lift and boarded it with utmost haste.

Following after him was Artemis, Admiral Merra, and her support staff. Once they had boarded the lift lurched off the floor and was propelled as fast as the rotors would allow towards the Command Deck. Antros used his powers to speed their assent even further, and so they arrived not long after. Though the lift was thoroughly damaged, smoke rising from the gears that had been pushed to the breaking point by Antros's interference.

Though they arrived not a moment too soon. In the time they had taken to arrive at the bridge the beast had almost closed in on the Chartist Flotilla. The large merchant fleet pushing their engines to the limits in an attempt to flee the monster after them. The Void Whales were slower than Antros had thought they would be from the tales he had heard of them. The stories always painted them as ferocious feral beasts able to outrace the fastest Clipper ships. Though they weren't monstrous at, in fact, they seemed far weaker than Antros had expected. Then he noticed it in the beasts Auras, they were both in emance pain and fear their auras bleeding with their misery. This appeared to slow them enough for the Chartist fleet to begin to outrun them.

Antros marched onto the Command Dias followed by his loyal Familiar and the Admiral. Admiral Merra roared out orders as she marched onto the bridge, taking full command of the situation. Before Antros knew it he saw the Void Shields activating and covering the Star-Fort in their protective barriers. Outside the Imperial Navy ships began to form up with the Astartes vessels. They began to move into formation preparing an intercept course with the Void Whales.

Antros turned to the Admiral who had since taken her place upon the Command throne, as ever yelling out orders to her crew. Antros addressed her directly and said. "Admiral Merra, Would it at all viable to move the _Sanguine Spirit_ with the rest of our fleet. I wish to test a theory."

"What do you have in mind, My Lord?" Asked the Admiral anxious for Antros's reply.

"I wonder if the beasts can be, for lack of a better term reasoned with. They seem to be spurred on at the moment from their pain and fear. So, in theory, they can be appeased if we simply help them calm down, and show them we mean them no harm. They are after all only animals and therefore they are not entirely unreasonable Xenos. They could even prove somewhat useful were we to '_tame' _them." Said Antros his mind open to giving his daring plan a try.

The Admiral though was far more hesitant saying. "Are you sure that is a good idea, My Lord. They are far too primitive for us to even have a chance at doing such a thing as that surely?"

"Not necessarily, after all, they are usually very curious and have shown some signs of limited intelligence in the stories I've read on them. They have even helped guide lost Voidsmen out of Warp Storms in the past. So they at least should be given a fair chance as they are only animals acting on base instinct and have not truly done anything against us."

"I suppose that is true, My Lord. But how would we even attempt to calm such mighty beasts?" asked the Captain, her voice portraying her curiosity and seriousness in equal measure.

"I will attempt to create a communion with them, being as they are beings possessing souls like us and are therefore able to hear and feel me through psychic means. I could help them realize we mean them no harm. Should that not work I could attempt to make them forget what it is they believe we have done or what it is they are afraid of." Said Antros his mind abuzz with possible things he could attempt to do.

"I will not pretend to understand you or your methods, My Lord, but please take caution with what you are about to attempt. For this could mean the death of many should you fail."

"Your concerns are noted. I will only go as far as I believe necessary for our lives and the creatures' survival to be ensured." Said Antros back to the Admiral. "But now I must attempt to calm the Creatures." Antros then began to call upon his powers and began to channel them into a psychic beacon. Artemis lent her aid where she could, helping the signal shine bright.

* * *

Okay, that's enough for today. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 of Angel's Lament. Please have a great rest of your day, and if you feel so inclined please Follow, Favorite and if you feel up to it Review. It really helps me know that my stories are enjoyable and that there is a desire for them to continue progressing along. Thanks Again and see you next time.


	7. Angel's Grace

Angel's Lament

Welcome to the next passage in the Angel's Lament series, and thank you for taking the time to read this and the chapter below. A forewarning this chapter is longer than the others, though not too much longer but still longer. Along with this, there is a lot of lore and exposition in this chapter as it's mainly about Antros figuring what he has to work with. I hope to make the next chapter finally get to some real action, though it might be more about Nikolaus again but let me know how you feel about that. Also, this chapter has what can be considered somewhat unbelievable situations, but please keep in mind that I know this but I enjoy the possibilities they hold for the future so I included these elements. As well as I hope to at least explain some of these somewhat unbelievable circumstances. And now with my jabbering done, please enjoy Chapter Seven...

* * *

Chapter Seven: Angel's Grace

The Psychic beacon quickly got the attention of the Void Whales, they slowly began to turn toward the _Sanguine Spirit. _Antros then began to let the beacon fade once the Chartist Fleet was far enough away to be out of harm's way. Antros quickly then began to channel his focus and energy into sending a message to the two Void Whales. He continued to work on and channel his message, Artemis all the while assisting where she could to make the message as clear as possible. After some quite some time working on the message the whales finally faced the _Sanguine Spirit._

Their emotions still like wildfire panicked and disorganized, though they were no longer rushing toward the Star-Fort simply now observing it as if waiting for the beacon again_. _Then once the message was clear enough Antros sent it through the warp flying towards the two planet-sized behemoths. The message showed them how he meant them no harm and that they were in no danger of attack.

The message reached them far faster than Antros thought it would and they responded soon after, their message was far less coherent than Antros's but he made sense of what they emotionally relayed. They were afraid and worried, one of their children was seriously wounded and they were trying to protect him from the 'Lights'. Antros quickly sent a reply back asking what had happened. A moment later they responded showing Antros their memories of what had recently occurred to them.

They showed Antros how they had been migrating to a new system since the death of their last. And how just as they had been about to end their century-long migration and enter the new system they would live in, one of their children screamed out psychically. Explosions followed the screaming and their child was left wounded. They showed Antros how they had then seen a series of bright lights in the distance, and out of fear they moved to attack the lights believing them the cause of their child's pain.

Then they had been struck by a searing light and fallen unconscious only to awake with each other and their children still out cold. Then they saw in the distance again those same lights. They had once again begun to charge after the lights fearing for their children's safety. They had chased the lights for some time ultimately stopping when they saw Antros's beacon. Antros quickly told them that the 'Lights' had not done it and that the 'Lights' were simply fleeing out of fear from them.

The Whales responded with more emotions than words relaying that they felt regret for causing the 'Lights' distress but that they also sent a feeling that they now meant no harm upon them. Antros told them back that he understood and so he forgave them for startling his 'Lights'. Antros then asked what had happened to their children. The Void Whales Auras became alight with fear and worry again. They then quickly began to turn around and began to fly off back into the void from where they had come from. Antros sent a small message telling them that they could consider him a friend if they were ever in need of help. They didn't respond but simply continued to fly away fear still permeating their Aura.

Once they were well and far away that Antros could no longer fully see their Aura he returned back to his body and opened his eyes again. The room was quiet and when Antros looked around the room he saw that most of the crew were still performing their tasks in anxious silence. Antros turned around to face the Admiral again.

When he had fully turned around the Admiral asked earnestly. "What happened, My Lord?"

"They no longer consider us a threat and are returning to their children to check on them. Then hopefully they will leave us alone and leave."

"That's good. But what do we do now, My Lord?"

"Now we get to learn more about this Chartist Captain and what the Emperor has given us."

…

The next three hours went by slowly as contact was established between the two fleets and the meetings arranged, as well as travel time to reach one another. Soon enough though Antros was back in the main hangar once again awaiting the arrival of the Chartist Fleet leaders. They arrived in a trio of Valkyries, that slowly descended to the hangar floor. Their engines powering off and ramps open wide to reveal their contents.

Out of the Valkyries came three very different groups, One a band of Nobles, another a procession of Captains, and finally a squad of Imperial Guardsmen Officers. The Nobles all had the same symbol as Madame Vera adorning their clothes. A silver gryphon carrying a flintlock pistol and a greatsword. The Nobles were the first to make their approach to Antros and the other strike force Commanders. At the head of their procession was an elderly man his features worn and old but still containing regality. Atop the Nobles' head was a golden laurel wreath signifying him as the Patriarch of the Noble House and his homeworlds Planetary Governor. While on the Old Man's left stood a woman also in her twilight years, her long silver hair done into a royal bun, golden wreath atop her head, signifying her as the High Queen. The two elders spearheaded the procession towards Antros, their minds and intentions clear as day to the Chief Librarian.

As the High Noble approached, Antros bowed his head and said, letting a smile adorn his lips. "I assume you are the Honorable High King Bellerophon? And this," Said Antros indicating to the High Queen with his open hand, "Must be the Lovely High Queen."

The High Queen nodded her head saying, "Thank you, My Lord." As she gave a small curtsy.

The High King bowed as well and said. "You presume correctly, you must be Commander Antros. My granddaughter has told us about you. She also told us a little of where you believe we are, and how you think we got here. So is it true? Are we no longer in our own galaxy?"

"Yes, as much as it may be hard to believe we are no longer within our Imperium." Said Antros his face turning serious as he spoke.

Lord Bellerophon sighed and said, his voice showing the tiredness he felt at his old age. "Then I guess the Angel did not lie to me."

Antros quirked his eyebrow in confusion and asked. "An Angel spoke to you?"

The High King nodded saying. "Yes, a Golden Angel, covered in power armor and wielding a Silver Blade. He came to me when I was praying, not two days ago. The Angel told me that I was meant to help the sons of Sanguinius soon in a grand undertaking."

"Well, I would be more than happy to accept your aid in our task." Said Antros giving a nod of appreciation to the Noble and his family.

Once Antros lifted his head he noticed the other group, the Chartist Captains, had finally come to meet him. At the front of the group was a massive mortal man, nearing Antros's lower shoulder in height. Adorning the massive man's face was a mighty beard that reached all the way down to his stomach. The beard like his hair was dark brown intermingled with grey and white. The most telling thing about him though to Antros was his Aura. Where everyone else from the Chartist Fleet so far was rather low in spirits, at least within their minds, he was bright as the sun in comparison. His face carried a toothy smile, and his eyes radiated with warmth. The moment he was within striking distance of Antros he cast his arms wide ready to throw them around Antros.

Before the Chartist Captain embraced Antros though he bellowed, his voice a deep and happy growl. "My Friend! I thank you for your help with the Mighty Void Beasts!" after he finished yelling, he wrapped his arms around Antros and held him for a moment before letting go of the Astartes. Antros the whole while remained calm and allowed the man to embrace him.

After the man returned to stand by his fellow Captains he introduced himself. "I am Chartist Captain Azidar, appointed Head Captain of this lovely Chartist Fleet." Once he finished speaking he bowed to Antros then slowly lifted himself back up a moment later.

"Well met Captain, I am Chief Librarian Antros of the Blood Angels and entrusted Commander of all Imperial Elements within this Galaxy." Said Antros, followed by a head nod in response to the Captain's bow.

Antros then noticed the last group from the other fleet arrive, a trio of Imperial Guard Officers and a solitary Commissar. The Commissar was old and battered with Antros being able to hear the low hiss of motors coming from his right leg, indicating it had been replaced. The Officers, on the other hand, were all young, very young, and unblemished physically, but not psychically. Their Auras clearly showing recent mental trauma and loss. The Officer at the front of the group was the oldest of his fellows, though he clearly couldn't have been more than 30 Terran years old.

Once the Imperial Guard Commanders drew close they gave a low bow, though in the case of the Commissar it was more akin to kneeling. Antros inclined his head to them in return then allowed them to stand and speak.

The Commissar was the one to speak for them, his voice rough and synthetic, showing that his vocal cords had also been replaced. "I am Commissar Castiel Hygoth of Harakon. Also know, My Lord, that you have the loyalty of all the Guardsmen within the Chartist Fleet. We stand with whatever you command." The Commissar then gave the sign of the Aquila and bowed his head.

"Well I thank you for your pledge, and I am honored to be given it, but I must ask. Why are you so quick to pledge your Loyalty to me and my forces?" Asked Antros honestly.

"My reasons are threefold, My Lord. First, you are a Blood Angel, coming directly from the blood of Sanguinius, The Brightest Star. Secondly, you are the appointed Imperial Commander, though I may be a Commissar, I believe that following one's superiors is the way to victory and salvation. Then my last reason I shall share once within more protected corridors." Said Commissar Castiel, eyeing distrustfully at the Pirate Captain, who had been staying on the sidelines watching things progress his face strangely neutral.

Antros nodded to the Commissar and said. "Well then, my fellow servants of the Emperor, let us depart from this hangar and head to the safety of the _Arx Libracon _so that we might speak freely." Antros then cast his arm to the left indicating towards the lift doors.

…

The large procession of Officials, Leaders, Nobles, and guards quickly made their way to the _Arx_. Once all were situated and seated the grand doors to the _Arx Libracon _closed, with a loud _thud _then the _snap crackle_ of the Void Shields activating. And all at once Antros felt the warp around him all but dissipate, what little remained forced into complete silence. Though Antros had yet to encounter any truly malevolent warp entities within this Galaxy he knew the precaution was well worth it. After all, this especially helped the Mortals relax, no longer having to fear about daemonic intrusion, or spying.

Though these precautions made Antros's powers virtually useless when reading others' minds. Bul luckily Artemis was somehow unhindered by this, her powers allowing her to relay others' emotions to Antros. So in truth, not all his insights were lost. Artemis herself was sitting just underneath Antros's Throne, her head poking out and scanning from underneath the table. Eyes piercing minds and seeing their feelings and intentions without hindrance.

Antros cast his eyes along the table observing its multitude of occupants and the varieties they came in. Some were Primaris, a few were Astartes, while the vast majority were Mortals, coming from all walks of life. Most of the normal humans were from the Chartist fleet, they seemed the most anxious to be here, which made sense, after all, they were still primarily in the dark about their situation. Antros seeing his moment stood up.

Antros recounted his recent conversation with Sanguinius, he then told them what they had been tasked with undertaking, then finally he explained some of the basics on this New Universe. He told them of the Xenos races, both trustworthy and despicable. Antros told them about some of the recent events and what was currently happening in the galaxy at large.

To wrap up the informative part of the gathering he told them of the weaknesses of the Systems Alliance. Then a bit on the political corruption that was rife in the Government of Mankind and her colonies. Most of those assembled had been disgusted upon hearing most of this, though some, especially amongst the Imperial Guard, remained neutrally optimistic. It had ultimately been far easier than Antros had expected to convince them to be alright with the Xenos. Though Antros would find out soon enough their reasons for such high Xenos Tolerance.

Antros after answering questions for a time from those within the Chartist Fleet called for everyone's attention once more. He then stood up from his throne and spoke getting right to what he wished to discuss. "I know that you all must have hundreds of more questions for me, that you desire to be answered, but before we get too engrossed within this topic I must ask my own questions of you, so that I might make better plans for our future."

"Well, my friend, if what you say is true, and we are truly out of our original Galaxy, and that we have indeed been sent here with a purpose from the God-Emperor. Then I see no reason for us not to answer your questions." Said Captain Azidar sitting on a throne and casting his arms wide at his fellow Chartist Captains.

The Captains murmured amongst themselves for a long time, inquiring one another on what to do, and if they should believe what Antros had told them. Though the discussion was open to all the Captains it seemed that Captain Azidar was leading the conversation completely, his voice ringing the loudest and seeming to hold the most sway over the others. Eventually after a dozen minutes or so the Captains seemed to make an agreement and turned back to face the rest of those assembled. Antros already knew what they had decided through a mix of body language and his enhanced hearing he easily deduced what they had agreed upon, but Antros and his brethren Astartes let them believe they had not been able to hear them and instead allowed them to proclaim their opinion.

A lanky man, who was deep into his elder years, was the one to announce their census, his voice was nasally and proud. "We have agreed to speak openly and tell you of all our cargo, and we have also agreed to respect your sovereignty over us, as our Commander."

"You have my thanks for agreeing with my request. And know I will try to heed your counsel in important matters, as much as I am able, respect your wishes. But now back to the subject of your cargos. What exactly were/are you transporting that requires such high security?" Asked Antros getting back to what he needed to know.

Captain Azidar answered for his comrades standing up holding a dataslate in one hand and quickly reading it over before he raised his head to speak directly to Antros, his voice was calm and warm, but with a serious undertone. "Well, Commander, our cargo is one of the most precious within our cursed Imperium. People, My Lord. People are our primary cargo."

"Who exactly, guardsmen? Innocents? Penitents?" Asked Antros, not entirely yet sure of what to think.

"Not entirely Imperial Guardsmen, though there are quite a few. Mainly our ships are filled with scared citizens, looking to find a home, the homeless, My Lord."

Antros then said. "Alright, so they are primarily innocents then I take it. Where are they from, if you are aware at all of this?"

"Most are from Thetra and Harakon. The two planets recently were ravaged by an Ork Warhost. Most of our passengers are of the simple inhabitants of Thetra with a few nobles thrown into the large group. Though none are as powerful or prominent as House Bellerophon of Thetra. As they were the Planetary leading family having been so for over a thousand years. They were the ones to pay us for this voyage after all as well." Captain Azidar looked at High King Bellerophon who nodded his head. Captain Azidar then continued speaking. "We also bring with us what remains of the Thetra's Defense Fleet and remaining Guards elements, along with their armor and munitions."

"It's sad to hear yet another system has been forced to be abandoned in these trying times, but I am glad to hear that some have made it out. In fact How much exactly did make it out, people and such?

"By my most recent savant's estimates, around four and a half million citizens were able to be saved from Thetra. With about another two and a half million PDF troopers and Guardsmen combined. Most sadly being PDF forces. While the number of Harakons in our fleet is lower only being about two million most being family of the Guardsmen from Harakon posted on Thetra. With another few thousand members of House Bellerophon and its attendees. Then I don't fully remember the number of crewmen on the PDF vessels but it was around one million. With another one and a half from our Chartist fleet."

"Well, it is good to hear so many were able to be saved by you. What has become of the rest of the planet's inhabitants?"

"Most were still fighting last I heard. Though both worlds seem doomed to fall, Thetra already having been captured by the greenskins. They had meant to Kill High King Bellerophon and his family."

High King Bellerophon cut in then and said. "Yes, the abominations meant to slaughter my house. Knowing we posed a greater threat to them. But we fought with valor against the greentide. Our Knights being pushed to their very limits along with the pilots. My own Suit being heavily damaged in our last offensive against the monsters. But luckily my wife helped me see reason and so we evacuated the last of our citizens and ourselves before the Abominations could kill us all."

"I am sorry to hear so much has been lost. But if I might be blunt how many of your Knights are left?" Asked Antros trying to see how much he could rely on the assistance of the Knights and their firepower.

Bellerophon nodded and said. "I understand your pragmatism, and I am happy to announce that my family can boast having 67 fully working Questoris pattern Knights, along with 108 Armiger pattern Lesser Knights along with about 22 of our more ancient patterns. This was achieved due to my family's diligence when saving broken Knights Suits, before they could be picked at and scavenged by the Greenskins."

Antros nodded his head and said. "That is great to hear so much of your house arsenal was able to be saved. But what of your family's numbers are they significant enough to man such a force?"

The High King lowered his head, just a smidge, but it was more than noticeable to Antros's senses. When the King spoke it was clearly with a heavy heart at having lost so much of his family. "I am sorry to say but no our numbers were horribly thinned in the attack, we can only supply Pilots for a little under half the suits. Mostly the Paladin and Errant ranks were decimated in the attack."

"I am sorry so much of your family was killed, High King Bellerophon." Said Antros honesty.

"Your sorrow is noted, My Lord." said the High King a tear forming in his eye as he spoke, one he quickly blinked away before it could fully form. The High King seemed to slouch in his chair for a moment his old age showing heavily in his posture and demeanor.

The High Queen quickly came to the aid of her husband when he was unable to speak. She said, her voice showing her pain at her loss, but also her pride. "Though we do have a number of Squires and other youths who are able to continue their training and will soon be able to take the reigns of their mounts, My Lord."

"Glad to hear it, Madame." Antros nodded to the queen, then after a moment turned to Captain Azidar. "But now back to the fleet." Said Antros wishing to leave the High King alone so that he might properly grieve his lost children and grandchildren. After all, he was only human and grief was to be expected after such an event as what he went through and the loss he had endured. "What can you Captains tell me of your fleet? Models? Supplies? Munitions? Tell me all of it."

...

For the next long while, Antros learned about the Chartist fleet and a bit about its cargo, and passengers. while the Captains and Officers continued to speak with one another freely. Even though Antros had seen and heard how large their fleet was it still baffled him just how much they were carrying. Their ships were filled full of supplies and Munitions, most having been taken from Thetra which had had quite the stockpile of resources, both raw and refined. It was very fortuitous that most of those resources had been successfully stored within the Chartist's fleet upon their exodus.

Antros finally was given a concrete number of the vessels left in the Chartist Armada and their types. The largest Hauler in the fleet was the Universe class mass hauler, with a total of eight vessels carrying all the refugees from Thetra and Harakon. Following after the massive Universe class was the far smaller but still large Whale-Ships, which carried in their massive hangers the Steward Class Escorts. The Whale-Ships numbered at only four and carried in total 16 Stewards.

After that came Heavy Transports that were High King Bellerophon's own vessels, meant to move the Houses Knights for when they were called upon to fight. The ships were filled with the Knights, their pilots, and attendants, along with the equipment they required for the Suits. There were a total of 11 Heavy transports all together carrying, along with the Knights and their riders, the armor of the Harakoni Warhawks along with their ammunition. Most of the Guards armored elements were still damaged, so they could not yet fully be counted upon, for now.

Next, after the Heavy Transports were the regular Troop Transports and Carrack Defensive Transports (they have heavier weapons and armor than most Transports), which carried the Harakoni Warhawks and the Thetra Dragoons. Both troops were somewhat depleted by constant fighting with the Orks back on Thetra but luckily due to hit and run tactics they had minimized casualties by a large margin in the beginning. Though they still had later been decimated. They had originally numbered a combined force of six million altogether, but now only were only 250,000 strong. Still, a formidable force for sure but they were still, by any Imperial standard, heavily depleted. The rest of the troop transports carried the miscellaneous PDF, Militia, and House Guard forces. In total there were 13 troop transports and six Carrack Transports with the later holding the career soldiers.

Then came the Heavy and normal Fuel Transports carrying the fuel for the starships, the vehicles, and the shuttles. Their specific cargo varied in type, like promethium, oil, and other accelerants and chemicals necessary for traveling the stars or even waging war. All of them had been requisitioned by either the Chartist Fleet or the High King though most owed their allegiance to the Merchant part of the fleet either way. Despite this mixed loyalty nothing had come of it yet with the merchants working willingly with the PD and civilian forces. Though most of the Fuel Ships were massive they were manned by skeleton crews working their hardest to keep the ships functional, as more crew was usually deemed an unnecessary luxury, for the large barges. As a result, they were showing more signs of wear and tear than the rest of the fleet their manifests showing multiple requests for more manpower and materials to conduct repairs. Antros added solving this problem onto his already lengthy list of things that needed to be solved in the near future. In all, there were 12 heavy Fuel Transports and 23 of the regular-sized barges.

Along with the Fuel Transports were seven specially designated haulers carrying in their vast storage bays built for liquids, similar to the Fuel Transports, a most vital resource, water. Within five of the ships were vast reservoirs of freshwater, ready to drink and be dispenced as needed to the rest of the fleet, should their recycling systems become damaged or insufficient for a time. While another one of these special vessels had the premiere duty of waste collection. Gathering the wastewater of the other vessels and purify it, through the ship's vast systems of filters and cleaning agents. Until finally the refined water could then be sent back to either the holding clean water vessels or the ships they had come from.

Another one of these special haulers carried in it an exotic cargo within its massive open water tank. Within was a collection of Thetra's aquatic fauna and flora. The ship had been turned into something akin to a sealife reserve, the waters it carried holding a large collection of aquatic life from the now-abandoned world of Thetra. Most of the 'fish' within were simple creatures that were peaceful and easy to maintain, these creatures living through the specially made systems of the ship. Antros quickly scanned the dataslate again to find the ship's name so that he might ask more about it at a later time. The specialty ship was named the _Nemo. _Antros quickly took a mental note of the name and proceeded to look onto the next group of ships

After the water transports came the generic cargo haulers. Ships built specially to carry specific cargos, such as personal items, relics, artifacts or other more basic cargos like raw resources or even people in some instances. Around half of the ships in the Merchant Armada were laden with baseline cargos such as steel plates, Ceramite plates, ferrocrete mixtures, adamantine beams, and other Imperial grade building materials. Antros quickly read the footnote and found that these ships had been commissioned by the High King in the hopes of when they arrived at their final destination they would have been able to rebuild after arriving.

While the other half of the cargo haulers were specialized in a cargo Antros had not expected to see within such a fleet, livestock. The remainder of the haulers were equipped to handle the livestock of Thetra and the other bartered animals. Mainly they carried the usual livestock that could be found throughout the wider Imperium, with the most common animal being the Grox. A species of very large lizard-like beasts, known for their aggressive nature and iron guts, giving them the ability to digest even the most unpleasant of foods without any problem. They were high in protein and calories making them a useful beast. They were also known for their sheer stubbornness and survivability, making them the perfect animal for more inhospitable worlds and environments.

Since the Grox was originally found they had spread all across the Imperium, becoming the standard source of meat for most of the Imperium's people. Though they sadly, as a result of their highly aggressive nature and solitary lifestyles had forced Mankind to devise a way to keep them docile. Their solution was nothing short of lobotomizing the largest parts of the herds so that they might be made complacent. This system worked extremely well become the primary way Grox were kept and herded. While the breeding pairs were instead kept under a constant stream of narcotics, sedatives, and when necessary muscle relaxants. Though even despite all the precautions that Mankind had taken accidents occurred very often. Usually resulting in the death of herders and servitors. Though despite the setbacks the Imperium persevered and continued to use the beasts as a normal protein supply.

Along with the Grox were several other livestock animals, such as a small herd of cows, and pigs both being stored on the same vessel together, and having come from Thetra's own farmsteads. Along with them came a very sparse herd of Quariens (Not the ME aliens they are a placid herd animal from a now-dead world) that had come into Thetra's possession before Their homeworld of Sotha had been destroyed. While another few of the livestock transports carried within their holds other creatures, like several breeds of workhorses and oxen. Some even carrying more specialized beasts of burden, like the powerful creatures native to Thetra called Argaphants. Massive creatures covered in a layer of wispy hair and thick defensive hide. They were somewhat similar in physiology to the ancient Terran creatures Antros had read about called Elephants. Antros reasoned whoever discovered it must have thought the same for the similarity of their name to the long-extinct creatures. Argraphants were a strange creature, seemingly bred for eons to work alongside humans. Though despite the fact Thetra had only ever been colonized during the latter days of the Great Crusade, though most of the records dating back to that time were lost.

The Agraphants were known for their gentle nature and kind behavior. Being known as the Gentle Giants of Thetra. Argaphants themselves were massive nearing the size of the orkoid creatures called Squiggoths. Though only slightly smaller than those monsters and instead were herbivores rather than raving carnivores like the ork war mount. Argaphants were also very regal in a way, having a very high panic threshold, known to not panic in even the most hectic situations. And even when the giants did panic they were quick to regain composure and more often able to return to their duties not long after being calmed. The massive creatures had great durability, their hides being able to shrug off most slug based weapons. While also being able to carry massive loads upon their shoulders, with one fully grown Agraphant being able to pull an entire Knight Paladin Battlesuit with the right harness. There were more of these creatures in the fleet than Antros expected. Numbering a grand total of 134 of the behemoths spread across the whole fleet with many aboard the Heavy transports and Livestock Carriers. Antros added learning more on these magnificent creatures after the meeting, but decided to press on reading into the other Livestock Transports.

The remaining vessels carried some more unique animals and even a large number of pets. Such as canid, feline, and other Xenos domesticated species. All of these creatures were carried deep in the underbellies of the generic transports given special care at the 'request' of their wealthy owners. When Antros read into more detail about the specific creatures he found a plethora of strange creatures, both ones he expected and ones he was only just hearing about. Among the vast number, Antros took note of a few. Somehow one of the Knights of House Bellerophon had procured and tamed a Cruorian War Beast, it acting as the protector of its Knight. Though it was kept in a stasis field under heavy narcotics until they could finally arrive somewhere it could live on. Another four Knights possessed Carnodons as pets, though the giant cats had to be kept sedated while aboard the vessels and away from their masters. Both for the crew's safety and the safety of the mighty cats and the happiness of their owners.

Next on the records was a creature Antros had thought untameable, a Diablodon. One of the Barons Of House Bellerophon had not only bought two but had somehow successfully tamed them, making them into his own personal guard dogs. From all of what Antros knew of the creatures, he had never heard of one being tamed, let alone two, but here was evidence it could be done. The creatures had originally been procured over 70 years ago and had long since grown to maturity, having been raised by their owner since they were still eggs. Though from what Antros had read the giant lizards could live for up to five hundred years or so, that making the mating pair still relatively young by their species standards. Antros then forced himself to leave the dossier on the Diablodons, despite his desire to learn more about them.

After the Diablodons came to another strange creature, not too dissimilar to the Diablodon. The next creature was a beast Antros had only heard of being tamed by Eldar Exodites, the powerful Megadon. The fact about the creature's original tamers made Antros wary of what he was about to read next, but he pushed aside his caution and continued reading. Megadons were large, and similar in stature to the Diablodon, though there were quite a few key differences mainly having to do with their coloration and temperament. While Diablodons were highly aggressive and very territorial the Megadon was more of a herd animal, and far more accepting of other creatures being around it. Not to mention unlike the dreaded carnivorous Diablodon, Megadons were herbivores. Antros found it improbable that one of these creatures would come into the possession of a Knightly House, let alone a small herd, numbering a grand total of 14 Megadons. Antros again took note of this and filed it away so that he might question the High King about it later.

Then finally Antros came to the more 'normal' exotic pets that he had expected. Such as the Scarg-bear, several species of Sabre Wolves, Psyber animals (like eagles, and ravens), dozens of Cyber Constructs, a few Serrian Redrake, one Knight even owned a Mimic. Also among these more mundane pets came the 'intelligent' animals, creatures possessing a near human-like level of thought or personality, or being from a human originally. First on the list of the usual Cherubim. Antros noted that among the few listed owners of Cherubs was the High Queen, with her Cherubim having an extended log dedicated to it. The log said that the baby girl had been originally born lively and happy with her only dying after her health spontaneously began to decline until she eventually died to the unknown sickness. After that the log ended after the child was ordered to be made a Cherubim by the queen. Antros felt a twang in his heart go out to the High Queen for the loss of her baby. Antros closing his eyes for a moment, taking a moment to honor the poor child and her once distraught mother.

Next, There was a Caryatid that had attached itself to one of the young child Knight-aspirants, the log noted it never left the child's side, with its connection so strong that being away from the child for prolonged periods caused its health to gradually deteriorate, only returning to normal upon being returned with its child owner. Antros had heard of Caryatids, and he knew that they made very strong psychic bonds with those it attached to, but he had never heard of one becoming ill from the prolonged absence of its owner. The log carried an image of the Caryatid, it was a dark purple mixed with blue color and contained the usual baby-like features of its kind. While It's eyes appeared to be orange in hue. Antros took note of the creature and made plans to visit the child and its pet as soon as he was finished with the rest of his long list of things he had accumulated to do. So that he could make out whether it had simply created a particularly strong bond with the child, or if it was something more nefarious was at work.

After the small Caryatid came somewhat more normal pets, for example, there was a Gyrinx that had bonded to one of the younger Knights. Though the strength of their bond was not stated, nor could Antros try and interpret the strength of the bond from the information that was listed. But what he did gather was that the Gryinx was around 15 years old and that it had gone through one other master before landing with its current owner. Originally the Gryinx, named Kastor, had been born to a coven of Heamonculi Dark Eldar. Where, before he could even open his eyes, they had meant to experiment on him for his small size as no Drukhari wished to own him as he was. Though this never came to be, as the coven was soon found by House Bellerophon and other Imperial forces and destroyed. In the ensuing cleanup, Kastor had been found huddled against his deceased mother in the ruins of the covens base. The mother had died trying to defend her Drukhari Master, before being cut down by lasgun fire.

Artemis, who had been listening intently after she heard Antros's thoughts about the Gyrinx, finally said something her psychic voice dripping with disdain and hatred for the cursed Dark Eldar. "_Those spineless cretins torture my kind for sport turning us into abominations, and monsters that follow in their horrendous schemes, and torturous appetites. That any of my kind would willingly bond with them is an atrocity. As well that she would also be willing to allow her children to be tortured by those creatures is unforgivable." _Artemis's voice then turned mournful and sad at what she said next. "_And her poor child, this Kastor, was born into that horrible situation."_

'_Yes, I feel sorry for this poor Gyrinx, to be born in the hands of Drukhari is a truly awful fate, for anyone or thing. It is good to read that he was at least saved though. Is it not Artemis?' _Replied Antros attempting to calm his familiar.

"_Yes, it is good to read that he is now in better health but that does not undo the circumstances of his birth. I must ask you, Master, if you would indulge a visit with his current owner so that we could ascertain his usefulness?" _Asked Artemis, her psychic tone showing hints of both a bit of worry and yet also refinement in the way the words sounded. As well over their shared mental connection Antros detected her desire to see another of her species. As the last gyrinx she had seen had been almost 40 years ago, and she had been forced to fight that one as it had been in the service of a foul Dark Eldar Beastmaster.

Antros gave a small sigh and said through their shared link. '_Fine I shall see if I can allocate some time in the near future and visit them and their owner. But I will warn you that it could still take quite some time, Artemis. As I still have quite a few things that I must do in between then and now.' _

Artemis's response was quick, and dignified but it shone with glimmers of the excitement she was feeling. "_Thank you, Master." _

Antros gave a small smirk at her joy and continued to read about the fate of the young Gyrinx.

Feeling pity and remorse for the poor animal a Knight, by the name of Greogor Bellerophon, had taken the tiny kitten and brought it back to Thetra. Where it was examined by the worlds High Cardinal and then ritually cleansed of its Xenos taint and blessed with sacred oils and incense. After that, the kitten was given back to Greogor by the priests, whereupon getting him back Greogor named him Kastor after an ancient hero of Thetra. The kitten was well taken care of by the Knight and the two quickly bonded becoming nearly inseparable when the Knight was home. Though sadly Greogor was later slain quite some years later, by a raging Traitor Knight.

The log then jumped to the next owner, Greogor's only child. Who had been somewhat close to the cat as a baby and once becoming a kid then found Kastor as their own bonded pet soon after the death of Greogor. Kastor and the Child soon became as inseparable as when Kastor had been bonded with Greogor, though it was noted that he seemed far more reluctant to let the child out of his sight for even a moment. Showing in multiple situations to be more than willing to fight to be able to stay at the child's side. He had also proved to be quite intelligent, outsmarting his caretakers on several occasions so that he might stay with the child during their training times and other affairs that usually meant that they would be separated.

Antros chuckled a little, remembering that something eerily similar had happened with him and Artemis when he had bonded with her. She had done much the same so that she could stay at Antros's side after they had originally bonded together. Having cut and even bitten a few of the unlucky chapter menials that had been assigned to keep an eye on her, and that had dared to attempt to thwart her efforts at reuniting with Antros. Though eventually, she had learned how to deal with being away from him, though she still quietly loathed separation from him. Antros too had to admit his dislike of being away from her, relating the feeling of being away from Artemis like missing a piece of his soul.

Antros then returned to reading the logs on Kastor seeing what more he could find out about the creature and its owner. He found more on their recent events having stayed together for the evacuation of Thetra. While now having remained together and doing most everything with the other. They were now both aboard the Heavy Transport named the _Prometheus. _The two were now held with the rest of their family in House Bellerophon and continuing to train to be a knight pilot. Antros noted a lack of information on the child who owned Kastor, it lacking to even give a gender to the child, only ever referring to them as 'The Child'. Antros found that strange but choked it up to a lack of attention paid by the original person who had formulated the information on the Dataslate.

After that Antros returned to the list of other exotic pets and animals. Reading next about a servant who kept a Fluff Beast as a 'pet', though the creature wasn't fully able to be tamed as it was too simple to understand what was happening. Then there was even a Mica-Dragon, small reptilian creatures that possessed wings and a limited ability to breathe fire. After that came some more normal creatures like snakes and other small domesticated animals local to Thetra.

Though there was one more surprise among the more average pets, Two fully grown Fenrisian Wolves and their five newborn pups. Antros at first was instantly put on edge at first believing that the wolves had somehow been stolen from his fellow Astartes in the Space Wolves. But to Antros's unending shock, they hadn't been stolen, in fact, they had been freely gifted to none other than the High King himself, by the Great Wolf, Logan Grimnar. Antros immediately checked everything the Dataslate had on the Wolves checking and double-checking every detail, making sure that he was not being deceived by some ploy on the Nobles part.

Though after Antros had read everything on the slate about the wolves, a fourth time, he was finally forced to face the fact that the Wolves had indeed gifted to House Bellerophon's Patriarch. Apparently Logan had given the High King the mated pair of wolves after he had helped fight for Fenris itself against a relatively recent incursion made by the Thousand found it hard to believe, but all the correct documentation was present and accounted for on the slate.

But he pushed aside his suspicion, for now, deciding to ask the High King more on this at a later date, when Antros could ensure that the High King told the truth. After the bombshell of the wolves, Antros decided to move back to the list with the rest of the Merchant Vessels, having had enough of Exotic pets for one day.

Following the Livestock Transports came the Vagabond class Merchant vessels, which primarily carried the more refined materials and tools of Thetra. A few of the Vagabonds carried the Drovers and the other non-combat equipped walkers, made for more menial tasks, like farming or fishing. While most of the other Vagabonds carried the vital and necessary resources of Food and Drinks. Primarily they carried giant freezers meant to extend the shelf life of the food so that rot would not be able to claim them. While some carried massive grain silos filled with the last harvest of Thetra. In total there were 18 Vagabonds carrying the lifeblood of the fleet.

After the Vagabonds came the Tarask Class Merchantmen their old and stout frames standing out amongst the newer and bolder designs. Tarasks had the lucky reputation of being dependable and renowned for their sturdiness and robust design making them perfect merchant vessels despite their generally smaller cargo bays. The Tarasks all carried a wide assortment of cargo, with some being stuffed full of the generic refined resources and furnishings. While others were filled with weapons and mobile armories ready to be called upon at a moment's notice. In total there was 11 Tarasks in the Merchant Armada, their presence brought a regality to the rest of the fleet for the simple longevity of the Tarasks. Who had been made in the earlier days of the Imperium.

Next was the Armed Freighters and Q-ships both acting as the defenders of the Merchant fleet, along with the PDF fleet. Though unlike their Imperial Navy counter-parts the Chartist 'warships' were not built to take hits. Mainly equipped to dish out damage at an average rate compared to career warships, while having weak and insufficient armor plating and defensive measures. Because of this, most people were hesitant to even take them seriously in a fight, but when push came to shove they could usually hold their own longer than usually believed. Though this also came at the price of storage space for carrying cargo. This also made the ship require more crew making them even more cramped. There were about 21 of the Armed Freighters and Q-Ships. Most were filled to the gills with raw resources, like minerals, ore, and some were even filled with wood and other such plant-based resources.

After that was the two Orion Class Star Clipper, built to be as fast as possible. While it was one of the fastest Star Clippers it also had a very large amount of cargo space for deliveries. Orion's were common with smugglers and illegal trade runs but had their part to play in more official capacities. Mainly they were used to run past blockades and deliver vital goods like food or munitions to worn-down defenders. They were renowned for having an efficient but shady reputation throughout the Imperium. So for this reputation Antros was both intrigued to have them but concerned about how they would operate with his plans. Within their halls were large amounts of rations and other long-lasting food supplies that could last almost indefinitely within their canisters. Along with the rations came a large number of medical supply canisters and shipping containers

Then finally Antros came upon the jewel of the Chartist fleet a Conquest Class War Galleon. This ship had been one of the last vessels that Antros had expected to see in the manifest, for the simple rarity of such illustrious ships. Conquest War Galleons were an ancient design with their commission being tied back to the Emperor Himself. The ships had been made to be reservoirs of ancient human technology and marvels and built to keep their precious cargo safe. Their designs were large, about the size of a cruiser and with the weaponry of warships as well. Antros quickly selected the Conquest and read all he could of its contents, weapons that Antros had only heard about in old stories, archaeotech weapons that could make tissue paper of even power armor, Volkite Cavilers, Serpentina, and Carbines. The ship even had a somewhat functional STC, though it could only work as an information bank rather than a manufactorum. The ship had been given the STC fragment to carry by the Emperor and the Ancient Fabricator General from the beginning of the Great Crusade. This all came together and gave Antros pause after reading it.

Though when he finally read the last portion of the ships manifest he discovered its Captain. Kobal Azidar. Then realization dawned on Antros, Azidar's family Patriarch was the current Speaker of the Chartists, within the Senatorum Imperialis. Now it all made sense why he had so many ships accompanying him and why his opinion held such sway amongst the other Captains. Antros took quick notes on this and continued reading the manifest on the rest of the vessels in the Merchants employ.

Next came two ship types that meant everything to the fleet at the moment and in the foreseeable future. Four Goliath class Forge-Tenders and three Golgotha class Forge-Ships. The Goliaths were repair vessels built to both restore and refit vessels and warships. They would prove vital to the fleet by being able to repair the damage currently done to the Navy and Astartes vessels and any more destruction done in the future. While the Golgotha ships could, with the right raw resources, pump out refined materials and goods, things like tools, weapons, armor, and of course munitions.

After this Antros finally came to the PDF elements that remained from Thetra's Planetary Defense Fleet, which had luckily been well maintained since their fight with the Orks. The first vessels on the Dataslate on them were about the Escorts. There were three Falchion Class escorts, that commonly fought together in their own vanguard squadron. Then there were also five Sword and two Firestorm Class Frigates that escorted the main bulk of the remaining Warships. After there was two Turbulent Class Heavy Frigate that would operate as the command ships of the Vanguard Squadron. Next was the six Defense Monitors that would often stay in the back of the Defense fleet as a last line of defense should the rest of the fleet be decimated. Then finally there was the three Viper Class Scout Sloops that would often relay information between the elements of the fleet and perform scouting runs.

Next was the Light Cruisers that acted more as patrol ships back on Thetra. First shown was three Endeavor Classes who would often act along with the larger warships and support the escorts in skirmishes. The second was the four Defender Class ships that would act as a patrol squad and reinforcement in engagements for their speed. After that finally came the last of the Light Cruisers, two Dauntless class, that would act as the mighty first responders to threats in Thetra. Through their actions and those of the Escorts around 15% of the Ork fleet had been denied the chance to unleash their deadly payload of ravaging brutes upon Thetra.

Then finally came the heavier Cruisers and the solitary Battleship. Leading the whole array of warships was a single Emperor Class ship, named _Deliverer. _It had been gifted to Thetra's forces by a very grateful Lord Commander of the Imperial Navy after having his homeworld and family saved by the Knights of House Bellerophon. Following after the _Deliverer _was the secondary flagship of the fleet the Grand Cruiser Avenger Class vessel _Thetra's Grace _which had been the old Flagship before the Emperor Class was given to them. Next was the twin Armageddon Class Battlecruisers the _Aurora _and _Vesperum _that had both been integral to the survival of the Merchant Fleet during the evacuations. Next was another Battlecruiser the righty feared Mercury Class, built for putting a stop to pirates.

Then finally came the last vessels of the whole fleet the surviving Cruisers all of which had formed the backbone of the refugee fleet. In all, there were three Lunar class Cruisers, two Ambition Class Cruisers, and one Tyrant Class Cruiser. All together these vessels formed a deadly amalgamation of a war fleet and with their ranks joining Antros's survivors he began to believe he had a true chance to save this new galaxy from ruin.

But what happened next almost blindsided Antros. During all the talk and reading Antros had taken note of the strange number of ornamental rings and other lavish personal decorations he saw on the manifests. At first, Antros didn't really notice or even really mind. But when he was looking through the manifests of the second Ambition class Cruiser he saw more than a few showing up in weapons containment chambers he grew a little suspicious. He mainly just took this as a sign of the haphazard way they had packed things to get away from the Greenskins. But eventually, he finally saw something that instantly caught his eye.

A Jokaero Defense Orb! It wasn't that there was just one though, but that there were 50 of them all in a storage locker aboard the one Ambition Cruiser. Antros only knew of one way to obtain the orbs and even then they were alone highly rare, but 50 of them was beyond preposterous for a single planet like Thetra to have, let alone all the other such artifacts he had seen pop up on the other manifests. This meant either their knights had once come across a _very_ large cache once or that they had some way of acquiring them. This immediately took all of Antros's attention.

Antros stood up cutting the words of Admiral Merra short as she talked freely with the Chartist Captains. Once Antros felt he had everyone's attention he asked High King Bellerophon plainly. "How did you come by some many Xenos artifacts?"

The room which had already been quieting became as silent as a crypt world, not even a whisper being uttered. It took some time for the old mortal king to answer and while he collected his thoughts, but when he did he spoke honestly enough not wishing to lie to a fellow Imperial and especially one he owed allegiance too. "As much as I wish to hide it you will discover it soon enough whether through the Chartist Captains or through simple osmosis of information. Thetra was a rich world, lush in life and trade before the Orks took it from us. The cause for our prosperity was threefold, we were a world of plentiful natural resources, our ecosystems had yet to even begun to deteriorate, and we were very closely located to a vibrant and lucrative trade lane. This all together made Thetra a bountiful world, this also allowed us easy access to the more rare resources within the Imperium, such as those of Xenos origin. We for a time mainly got these artifacts through trade with Rogue Traders and the willing Inquisitor."

"But that would not explain the sheer volume of which these artifacts appear in your records, so clearly this is not the full explanation." Stated Antros evenly.

"You are right, Commander. There is also a more in-depth explanation that will sound rather strange to hear, but is true." Said the Old King his regal posture constantly maintained. "It happened six generations ago now, when I was a small boy training to one day become a Knight. I wouldn't know it at the time but many years later I would pinpoint that day as the day they arrived. During my daily sparing exercises, I took note of a ship landing at my family castles starport. I recognized immediately the symbol of the Holy Inquisition upon the sides of the shuttle as it closed in on the port. My instructor upon seeing it as well called for the ending of the day's lessons and told me and my siblings to find our parents and tell them of the vessel. I as the youngest followed the lead of my elder sisters back into the keep. We were quickly found by our house guards and who, upon hearing our tale, took us directly to our parents. We found them within the royal armory talking with one another."

"We quickly told them of the Inquisition shuttle and what we had been told to do by our instructor. We also told them our outlandish theories on why the Inquisition might be there. But our parents didn't listen and attempted to calm our worried minds. After that, they sent us to get dressed to meet the unexpected guests. We attempted to pry for more information from our parents but they didn't budge. They simply reaffirmed the need for us to be presentable for the Guests, and so we were dragged back to our personal chambers by the guards. Though soon I was back within the main corridor of the keep dressed in a fine suit decorated in my houses livery."

"The hall was crammed with all the other able members of my house, our retainers, our guards and our servants. All of us dressed to impress our dreaded guests. The grand doors that lead to the Royal Starport were open giving the view of the violet sky of Thetra. Though my full attention was on the four figures approaching from the bridge. The person on the far right was dressed in the recognizable carapace plates of a Tempestus Scion, lascarbine slung under her arm with a practiced ease. Then on the far left was a man of the Ministorum, a priest, dressed in brown flowing robes, with his hands hidden in his sleeves and face concealed by his hood and craned neck. While about his belt were several holy tomes, scrolls, and sigils."

"Then at the head of the procession was a Lord Inquisitor and an Interrogator. Both dressed like I had imagined them looking, dreadful. Dark Carapace plates decorated with holy wards and the symbol of their profession. They all stood tall and proud, but I detected, even at my young age, an underlying sense of tension in them. As if they expected my family to turn on them, and have our guards kill them. This feeling persisted and grew in intensity as they approached until it almost threatened me to act when they were right in front of me and my parents. Just as I felt that I was about to burst out and scream the Inquisitor spoke, taking the words from me. His voice was polite and neither condemning or malicious like I had believed he would sound from his appearance. Instead, his voice was, to my shock, ultimately kind with flickers of compassion glowing in his tone."

"The Man thanked us for welcoming him into our Castle and offered a low bow immediately after. One that my father and mother returned. After that, the Inquisitor introduced his companions, The Scion, the Banisher, and his Acolyte, as well as himself. My father, in turn, introduced me and my siblings to the Inquisitor, when he saw me he ruffled my hair, possibly to try and soothe my fears that he meant me and my family no harm. Though it did help me slightly I was still petrified of the man and his retinue of trained killers. The Inquisitor then spoke to my father and took him several meters away and began conversing with him quietly, leaving me to try and listen to what they were saying."

"Though I wasn't able to understand much before the Inquisitors Acolyte caught on to my attempts at prying for information and she quickly acted. Stopping me before I could fully understand what it was I was hearing. The Acolyte, bending down to my height and striking up a conversation with me. The rest of the meeting sadly slips my mind but my memory picks up some time later. A week quickly passed, with events and meeting having an abnormal feel to them, for a time. Though my routine eventually, after a week or two, returned to some semblance of normalcy, to me and my siblings at least. The Inquisitor and his companions who had originally stood out so blatantly at every gathering then slowly faded into the crowd. Their presence no longer seeming strange in my young and naive mind."

"I have long forgotten how long the Inquisitor and his band stayed with us but my closest estimates equate to about 5 months. After this period of time _they_ arrived. It was a late afternoon on Thetra. My sisters and I had just finished our daily exercises and lessons and were out at a farmstead a decent distance away from our home. We were in the wheat field near the house of one of the Armiger families, playing with their children in the fields. We were in the middle of a game of Guardsmen Rush when we saw it. The youngest of the Armiger's sons saw the vessel first, yelling and getting the attention of the rest of us."

"We were all caught completely off guard by the vessel, it was of an entirely bizarre and alien design. All rounded and perfect edges with the rough shape of an equilateral square. While strange _weapons_ platforms poked out of all along the hull. Though none of the weapons moved or were even threatening in appearance, I knew deep down that they could spell doom for anyone who dared cross that ship. It was large, at least by shuttle standards. Stretching well over 300 meters in all directions. But the strangest part was its color. Or should say colors, as the ship's color seemed to ripple and change as I watched it. One moment it was a bright and fluorescent blue than in the next second changing to a deep forest green hue."

"I knew the moment I laid eyes on it that it was indeed an alien ship. For none of mankind's myriad vessels that I knew of could do anything similar to what I saw then. The alien ship dove towards the ground for a moment on the other end of the huge wheat field. But in one quick movement, it jolted upright and began to head right towards us. We, fearing for our lives, ran back towards the farmhouse and barn that the Armiger family leased. We got about fifty meters before the shuttle flew over our heads going straight towards my family's fortress. We all continued running towards the house even after the shuttle was well out of sight."

"It took some time for my sisters and I to get back to the fortress. All the while we feared and dreaded what the alien vessel was there for. In our fear, we spun bizarre and implausible theories as to why the Xenos had come to Thetra. None being even moderately possible. But soon enough we found out. We had been taken back to the keep by our friend's mother and grandfather both escorting us in their Armiger battlesuits. We luckily met no interference as we approached our fortress. And to our collective shock and relief, the Castle was still in one piece and showing no signs of attack."

"We were quickly let into the fortress by the guards after they saw the Bellerophon crest upon the Armiger Suits of our bondsmen. Once we were within the walls we were greeted by my training marshal. She was dressed for piloting a Knight, covered in the specially designed carapace plate armor and her helmet slung under her arm ready for duty. She even had her weapons on her, a power sword strapped to her left hip and a bulky handcannon holstered on her right side. She and several other guards escorted us the rest of the way into the fortress and towards the keep. While our original escorts dismounted from their Armigers and were briefed by several of the other guards."

"I tried to ask my teacher what had happened and an abundance of other questions to do with the alien vessel. All my questions were answered by one of two replies. Her silence or her urging me to be quiet and respectful. Soon enough I realized continuing to ask her questions was folly so I grew quiet eventually. My eldest sister continued to pester the guards and my Marshall asking, or in some cases demanding, they answer her questions, when her orders fell upon deaf ears she began to threaten a few of the guards and act in other more irrational ways, unfitting the heir to our kingdom. Eventually, though my teacher grew tired of the threats and badgering of my sister and so she halted the procession and turned to look my sister in the eye. My sister only reached the woman's stomach in height. My sister immediately believing she had gotten through to the Marshall stood smugly awaiting her answers."

"My teacher instead of cow-towing to my sister's demands let loose her full verbal wrath upon the young lady. I forget much of what she said but it was funny to see my high and mighty sister thrown off her pedestal. Eventually, when my sister had been properly disciplined by the Marshall we resumed our progression to the keep. Soon after we arrived before the closed grand gate before the Keep. The white adamantine door decorated with leafed gold lace arrayed in images of House Bellerophon's founders. My teacher tapped on a few runes on her gauntlet and a moment later the giant doors slowly began to open."

"Once the gate into the courtyard in front of the Keep was open we marched in, none of our party saying a word as we walked. The courtyard which was usually full of sound and the toiling of men and women was now silent with all of the guards and servants working in an uneasy silence. I looked around and saw the worried faces of all around me, the same concern echoed in the features of both Royal Guard and lowly workers alike. We pressed on through the giant courtyard, Passing by hundreds of fearful citizens."

"When we finally made it to the Keep itself my Marshall turned around and spoke to me and my sisters. She spoke with a rushed and worried tone I had never heard her have before, causing a spike of fear to take hold of me for a moment. She told us that we would have to walk the rest of the way to the Grand Hall by ourselves, though she didn't tell us why we had to go alone. I later found out that the guards had been forbidden to enter the keep until given the all-clear by my father. After she told us this she instructed us to be cautious as we entered the throne room, and to not say a word while we were inside the keep. She then keyed in the command to open the door so that we could enter. My sister quickly rushed through the doorway, and as I made to follow them the Marshall pulled me aside just before I entered."

"She quickly told me to remember all that she had taught me over the years, primarily about how to read an enemy. She then pulled out her handgun and quickly placed it into my hands telling me that should things go poorly that I could rely on that gun to help me. She also said told me that should the worst happen that I should run back the way I came and she would do the rest. After that, she gave me a tight hug and pushed me through the door and into the keep. The door closing behind me not long after. I tucked the gun into my trousers pocket and quickly ran to catch up to my sisters, who had moved at a slow enough pace so I easily reached them before we entered the throne room."

"What my siblings and I found in the throne room shocked us beyond all words. There in the Throne room was our parents sitting upon their thrones as they usually did. But also in the room stood the Inquisitor and by his side was the large form of three adult Jokaero. I didn't know what they were at the time and because of it, I remember being terrified of them. Two of the creatures were bright orange in color and walking on their knuckles. While the one I would learn to be the Patriarch of the family was a dark and graying orange. My eldest sister upon making eye contact with one of the creatures screamed and fainted."

* * *

And this is where I'm gonna end Chapter Seven Angels Lament. What will happen next time? What will be revealed about Thetra's past? And what will become of the Imperial Armada after such events come to light? Find out soon. Thanks for reading and have a great day! Also sorry this chapter was so word and exposition-heavy I just wanted to get a lore dump and item dump out of the way.


	8. Angel's Collide

Angel's Lament

Hello and welcome to another Chapter of Angel's Lament. Hopefully, you will find this chapter enjoyable and less of an info dump than last time, sorry again for that, I just thought it best to get it over and done with so we could move a bit forward. This chapter technically picks up right where the last chapter left off its just a more condensed version of it though, hopefully not a chore to read. Please Enjoy the next chapter of Angel's Lament...

* * *

Chapter Eight: Angel's Collide

The High King continued telling his story for quite some time going into detail about everything he remembered from so long ago. Most of the details weren't needed and only took up more time. But Antros was at least willing to allow the man his storytelling, after all, Antros was going to be ordering the man around. The least he could do is listen to his full story. The King's memory seemed to become clearer the more he spoke about the past. Eventually, Antros heard about how the Inquisitor who had arrived on Thera had come with a very unique and strange proposition for the High King. The Inquisitor had been given permission by an Inquisitorial Conclave to allow a large family of Jokaero to be Sanctioned Xenos and allowed rudimentary rights within the Imperium. While the Jokaero would work for the Imperium and supply the Imperium with their technical expertise.

After the Conclave, the Inquisitor had been charged with finding an Imperial World that was both solely loyal to the Emperor but open-minded enough to cohabitate and work with Xenos for an indefinite amount of time. The Inquisitor had gone in search of this world that fit his requirements. It took the Inquisitor several years, but eventually, he found a perfect world that could both remain loyal and be willing to work with the Jokaero. The world he found had been Thetra. After the Inquisitor had paid a visit to the world and had a decent grasp on its history and culture he decided to propose his request to Thetra's High King and Queen. Though in truth his request was less him asking as much as it was him ordering Thetra that they would be host to the large Jokaero group.

After the Inquisitor had gotten the approval of his superiors within the conclave he immediately sent for the Jokaero to be shown how to get to Thetra. After that, the Inquisitor had waited slowly informing the King and Queen about the progress of their new guests. Soon enough the Jokaero arrived. The Xenos were quickly ushered into the castle upon their arrival, were a small group of them went to meet with the High King and Queen, to 'talk' with them and the Inquisitor. They quickly began 'speaking' with one another and things seemed to be going swimmingly. The Jokaero had agreed to stay on Thetra and that they would willingly work alongside the royal mechanics and engineseers, and as long as their needs were met the Jokaero were willing to stay as long as House Bellerophon would allow them. They had just been about to finish and come to a final agreement when the eldest sister shrieked and fainted upon first seeing the Jokaero.

This had put a halt on the negotiations as the High King and Queen checked on their children. The Jokaero had actually been strangely understanding about the reaction and had been quite patient in waiting for the King and Queen to be able to speak again. Ultimately the meeting finished with the King shaking the hand of the Jokaero Patriarch sealing their deal to one another. After that, the children were taken to their personal chambers to dress for the celebratory feast to commemorate the agreement with the Xenos. It had been hard for most of the royal children and the houses staff to be even in the same room as the Jokaero but soon enough the feast was underway with all of its invited members arriving. Though most came to see what the Jokaero even were as most had never heard or seen one before. Luckily the Jokaero seemed fine being observed and watched by the human attendees never seeming to think twice about the glares and passive-aggressive comments made toward them. Though the latter could be a result of not all of the Xenos fully understanding Gothic in its varied forms.

Eventually, the party-goers became used to the large Xenos in their midst and soon the crowd lost a bit of interest in them. That was until a younger Jokaero somehow found, or was given, a laspistol. This immediately caused an uproar in the crowd as some of the more zealous attendees attempted to use this as a reason to kill the Jokaero. The crowd was quickly silenced by the yells of the High King as he called for silence and order. Funny enough, the Jokaero remained calmest among the crowd, never seeming phased by the accusations being thrown against them. When some form of peace among the human members the King spoke about how he had willingly given the gun to the Jokaero, wishing to see a demonstration of the Xenos technical aptitude.

After the King revealed this the crowd began to return to some form of normalcy. All the while the Jokaero simply walked around unphased as always, from time to time observing an attendee or object that caught their interest. Once the King had calmed the crowd he returned to look at the young Xenos he had spoken for. The child had finished with his 'refitting' of the Laspsitol and promptly handed it back to the King. Where there had once been a blocky and utilitarian design there were now sleek corners and soft edges. The High King also found later that the pistol's power pack had been made more efficient and able to fire an extra ten shot than he had been able to before. To put it simply the King had been astonished upon seeing the work the Jokaero had done in such a short time.

The current High King finished talking about the party and the past, all at once returning to the moment, leaving his old memories behind as he finished his tale for now.

Antros decided to ask a few more questions before he let the High King off the hook. "What became of the Jokaero who lived with you, did they leave when the Orks arrived to attack Thetra?"

The High King spoke clearly back to Antros his voice carrying a defensive tone to it, as though he wished to defend the actions of the Xenos. "No, Commander. I am glad to report that they did not abandon us when the Orks arrived. In fact, they played a pivotal role in the defense of Thetra. Because of their efforts, we were able to save far more people and animals from Thetra before we could hold out any longer. As well as they even assisted several times in the fighting. Pressing forward with my soldiers and even saving quite a few of them from deaths clutches. They are also still with us though you will find nothing listed on them in the Manifest we gave you. This was because we wished to keep the existence of the Jokaero a secret for as long as possible, for fear of how you would take the information."

Antros nodded, as he understood their caution to reveal the Xenos, as he would have done the same if he had been in their situation. Antros quickly spoke, making sure to keep his voice as peaceful and kind as he could make it. "I understand your fears. But know I shall not punish you or the Jokaero you harbor, as you have committed no real crime as your family was simply honoring an oath that you made to the Jokaero. Though I will ask that when you are able, have the Patriarch or Matriarch of the Jokaero come and speak with me in some capacity." Antros wished to get the measure of the Xenos, as he knew very little about the species, other than their basic appearance and technical abilities.

"I believe that can be arranged with their Matriarch, My Commander. And I bet she would have wanted to meet you soon enough regardless of if you had figured out their existence in the fleet." Said the King, a small smile crossing his mouth as he finished.

"Why would she have originally wanted to meet me?" Asked Antros.

"She's always been very curious. As long as I've known her she has never passed up a meeting with someone or something new. So I was guessing originally that she would have been the one to want to meet you rather than the other way around." Said the King his small smirk becoming a full-blown smile after he finished.

"Is that a usual thing for the Jokaero? For them to be so curious?" Asked Antros now interested in what the Xenos might be like, should they turn out to be as civil as he hoped.

"Well from what I've seen of her and her people, yes, most of them are highly curious. Willing to learn and understand as much as they can." Answered the High King retaining his smile.

"Interesting, Well tell her that I wish to see her sometime in the next few weeks after we are better situated and other more pressing matters are taken care of." Said Antros turning back to the rest of the table, who had all been still listening closely to Antros and the King talk. Addressing the whole table Antros began the next part of the briefing. "Now let us continue onto said pressing issues. Such as 'Where do we go from here?' and 'What is our plan of attack against Mankind's enemies?' The plan I propose is this. We conduct more in-depth scans and analysis to find out where we are relative to this galaxy's Earth."

"Then we will journey together to an outlying system under the Citadel's control. Where we will 'acquire' a map of this galaxy and we can go to keep ourselves safe and hidden. So that we can begin to prepare for our war with Mankind's enemies. This is my plan for now though it is subject to change at my prerogative. Is this plan clear enough for now?"

A series of affirmative responses came from the collected commanders and nobles as they took in Antros basic orders. After the plan was spoken of in more detail of what Antros planned to do once they were able to call someplace their 'home' while in this galaxy. Antros then began talking about the requirements he foresaw that they would need to look for in the world that they would set up upon.

The list continued for quite a while of all the needs that should be taken into account when finding the world they'd be inhabiting for the foreseeable future. The world had to have an atmosphere similar in composition to ancient earth with the primary gases in the atmosphere being Oxygen and Nitrogen. Another prerequisite was the magnetic field of the planet, it needed to be at least similar if not the same as Terra during its prime.

The Planet needed to also be able to support life. Though whether the world already did support a large amount of fauna and flora wasn't entirely relevant. Though the world already possessing an ecosystem of life would be helpful and useful it was not necessarily a requirement for colonization. But if the world did already support a significant ecosystem it would need to be in some ways similar to Terra's old ecosystems, meaning some of the creatures and plants had to be able to be consumed by the Armada's inhabitants. Most importantly was the soil had to be able to support the crops that came from Thetra. Meaning the soil had to be rife for sustainable agriculture.

It was also not a necessity that the planet have a moon of any significant size. Though that could help the Armada, in the long run, it was not a major prerequisite. If the world did have a moon comparable in size to Luna they could possibly set up a secondary base, a sensor array, and a relay station upon its surface. Though in truth this was all more of a desire rather than an all-out requirement. But something that was not simply a want, but a need was that the solar system be out of the direct sight of the Citadel and its minions, though it had to be close enough to their space so that the Task Force could rapidly respond to abruptly encroaching threats.

Then the final requirement the planet would need to possess was a mass similar enough to Thetra so that the crops would be better able to acclimate to the new environment. Though that raised the important detail of the world's less thought of pests, it's Microorganisms. The fleets Magos would need to conduct extensive tests on the world's species in order to develop inoculations and vaccines to the local bacteria and viruses. These would then need to be distributed throughout the fleet so that the world's viruses would not kill the imperials. This would have to be the first step before permitting non enhanced individuals onto the planet they eventually chose.

Similar tests would need to be conducted to ensure that Therta's crops weren't left vulnerable to sickness and disease. As well as the livestock and other animals would need similar treatments before being allowed onto the alien world. Though some of these concerns could be at least waylaid if the Imperials set up Biodomes on the surface ensuring that no plagues could touch those within. But Antros quickly put the option of Biodomes at the bottom of the list of possible answers. Calling the Biodomes was 'simply a temporary solution, as opposed to a clear workaround'. He cited his reasoning with the simple fact that eventually, the Biodomes would become too small and insufficient after a few years to support the Imperials.

So it was decided that when a suitable world was found the Magos and Apothecaries would be the first to land and that they would take as many samples as possible. They would then formulate the necessary measures to inoculate and vaccinate as many of the mortal crew and refugees. To assist in this endeavor Antros called that the emergency supplies of 'Ploin Juice' be distributed to the majority of the fleet inhabitants. Antros called for this because Ploin Juice itself was rich in vitamins and the necessary nutrients for human immune systems to function properly. Because of this Ploin Juice was commonly carried in large supplies aboard fleets to help the crew keep healthy and so that their immune systems wouldn't deteriorate as a result of the sterile environment most ships operated under.

Antros had to convince several Captains to agree to his plan on using their emergency supplies, but after some debating Antros finally got all of the officers and Captains to agree to his proposition. The plan was that, once the Imperial Armada was only a few days away from the world they would live on the emergency stockpiles would be emptied of the juice and be distributed throughout the fleet to ensure as many people as possible would remain healthy and able to live for a prolonged period on the planet.

After the requirements and plans were completed the rest of the meeting went by quickly. The meeting ended with an oath made by all the leaders within the fleet to protect one another and do what was necessary for the mission ahead of them. Then once that had been done the Arx Libracon quickly emptied, with most of those in attendance leaving to deal with their other duties. Antros himself stayed sitting upon his throne in the Libracon, deep in contemplation about what tasks needed his immediate attention.

Antros was now alone sitting at the table in the center of the room. The only other individual near Antros was Artemis, who was sat underneath Antros's Throne, though her large frame barely fit there in truth. Antros himself was lost in thought his mind racing a mile a minute, calculating what matters needed his direct attention and when. After a while, just as Antros felt like he was about ready to depart from the Libracon and set forth his plans. He was plucked from his thoughts by the sound of ceramite plates clanking against adamantine tiles. Antros instinctively tensed up, his body ready to leap from his Throne.

But Antros quickly sensed the Aura of the room's new occupant, and so he allowed his guard to lower as he stood up from his seat. Antros quickly turned to face his fellow Astartes and Brother as he approached. Antros then walked around his Throne and towards his Brother, Artemis quickly following behind him like a shadow.

Antros indicated to his fellow Marine and said aloud. "Well, I was wondering when I would see you again, Brother Nikolaus. You must have had some very important business for you to have been absent a full day." Antros gave a kind smile after he spoke, one meant to put his Brother at ease.

Nikolaus bowed, showing his respect to Antros before he walked closer to his Brother cutting immediately to why he had come to speak with the Chief Librarian. "You have my apologies, My Lord. But I have something that I must speak to you about."

"Well, it must be quite urgent for you to come to be so blunt, go on then tell me what you found that needs my attention, Brother." Said Antros as he walked closer to Nikolaus who was a good 15 meters away from Antros. Artemis prowled out of Antros shadow as he walked closer to Nikolaus making sure to keep her eyes on all of Nikolaus's movements, mainly out of habit than any true belief he meant Antros harm.

Nikolaus nodded to Antros and immediately told him of the child Psyker he had met and what he had gathered on her through a bit of digging in the ship's archives and what he assumed her abilities to be. After concluding about what he had found out about the Child's possible psychic traits Nikolaus finally told Antros her full name. "Kera Andruil. That is the name of the untrained psychic child."

Antros quickly digested the information and mentally confided in Artemis. '_Well, I expected something far worse than a simple untrained Psyker, an empath at that. I had half expected him to tell me that the Chartist fleet had turned traitor with how serious he made this sound. But I guess this would seem rather urgent to him, so I shall treat this with as much diligence as he seems to believe it warrants.' _

Antros felt Artemis's amusement at what he said but she remained quiet so Antros could focus on what to say without her prodding his thoughts. "Well, I'm glad you brought this to my attention, Brother. And I believe this child to be an Empath if what you say is accurate about what has plagued her mind. Can you tell me anything else about her? Does she seem coherent when you spoke to her or was she not always fully there at the moment listening to you?" Said Antros deciding what to do with the child.

"Both times I've seen her she's seemed lucid, and in the moment. Though, she was a bit dazed and scared when I first encountered her." Replied Nikolaus honestly.

'_That's good. That means there is still hope to teach her control of her abilities.' _Thought Antros to his familiar. "Good. What about her eyes? Was she able to focus on you or did she seem to stare off at random intervals? " Asked Antros again trying to deduce her strength in the Immaterium and her willpower to resist Chaos and other foul entities of the warp in the future.

"She was able to focus on me and was able to even hold up a conversation when she finally came out of her shell. She was very innocent despite the trials she had faced. Her faith in the Emperor was also one of the purest I've found in a child, especially after the horrible events that transpired around her. Especially for a Psyker, she was still very genuine in heart and meaning. She had been taught well by her parents, the mother having seemed to play a key role in keeping Kera away from the darkness."

'Hmm. Good." Said Antros, his hand resting under his chin for a moment as he collected and inferred the information. He then rested his hand to his side and looked back at Nikolaus, The Librarian's eyes sparkling with the touch of the Warp. Once Antros turned his head he spoke, his voice conveying his wish to see more. "Take me to this child now, Brother. I wish to personally assess her abilities and willpower. Then I shall decide what will become of her."

"Of course, My Commander." Responded Nikolaus giving an Astartes salute, slamming his gauntlet into his chestplate above his twin hearts.

…

The next hour passed quickly with the Astartes and Gyrinx roaming through the corridors slowly making their way to the Medical District of the _Sanguine Spirit_. They were alone for the majority of the venture only encountering Cleansing Squads and the rare procession of Technicians and their escorts to ensure their safety. At this point most of the mutants that would have popped up from the Daemonic incursions and the earlier boardings were dead, only their bodies needing to be properly disposed of in the ship's incinerators. While what remained would slowly be exterminated in the following few hours or days, their trails easy to follow for the Tempestus Scions and the ships experienced trackers. But as much as the mutants were now depleted they still could murder a large handful of crew should they be caught unprepared, so for this, the hunts continued in earnest attempting to kill the last remnants of the vile creatures aboard the Star-Fort.

Eventually, Antros, Nikolaus and Artemis all stood at the grand entryway of the Medical District. Even through the mnemonic sealed doors, Antros could still detect the chemical smell of antiseptics and the coppery tang of blood. Antros quickly shoved the scents aside moving toward the door's access terminal. The cogitator was covered in glowing runes, the shape of the Gothic alphabet. Antros walked to the terminal and entered the necessary code to allow them entry.

The cogitator responded immediately spurring to life as it awoke from its slumber. The Terminal then began to open the first set of doors. Once the first doors opened the second and third doors followed their massive gates moving along their tracks. The doors were thick, 2 meters in-depth, and made from void forged Adamantium and Ceramite. When the last set of doors opened the group was assailed by a chorus of voices coming from within the Medical Chamber. The voices sounded rushed, while along with the voices was the clank of boots walking on the tiled floor.

The Astartes and Gyrinx quickly marched into the Grand Chamber, which was still filled to the brim with patients and medical personnel. They had made it only a few meters before the crowd of people took notice of them. In an instant, the room fell quiet as most people stopped what they were doing, now staring at the massive Astartes and the large strange cat with them. Antros heard their surface-level thoughts, people startled by his appearance, while others immediately recognized who Antros was. Some recognized him by his armor, others his face, but most simply discerned him by the knowledge that a Gyrinx accompanied the Chief Librarian everywhere.

Antros though simply continued to follow Nikolaus through the Chamber, not paying attention to anyone or thing aside from his current objective. They quickly marched out of the Entrance Chamber and then through the Medical Wing after that. Nikolaus slowed as he entered the next chamber seeming to be searching the rooms crowd for someone in particular. Antros cast this aside, deciding not to peer into his Brother's mind, as he knew that if it was important to their current goal Nikolaus would have told him.

As they entered the Chamber after that Nikolaus sped up his eyes fixed on a closed-door across the room from them. Antros equaled his pace to his Brothers, Artemis doing the same, and they quickly crossed the room and were at the entrance when Nikolaus turned around to face Antros.

Nikolaus's Aura showed with concern and sympathy as he turned to face Antros. Nikolaus then spoke when he faced the Chief Librarian, his voice carried a slight breath of worry. "If you would allow me to go in first Commander. I wish to prepare her as best as possible to meet you and-"

Antros raises his hand to silence Nikolaus, the Chief Librarian giving a small chuckle as he did so. Antros the said, his voice calm and serene, but containing a hint of humor in his tone. "Go, Brother. I can tell you mean only the best. I shall await here until you see fit for me to enter. But do try not to take too long, I still have many other matters that require my attention."

Nikolaus seemed caught a bit off guard by Antros's humor but he quickly recovered, giving a bow and saying 'Thank you' before he quickly disappeared into the room.

It took quite a few minutes for Nikolaus to open the door again to allow Antros and Artemis within the already somewhat cramped room. It was small, but quaint, a single cot lay in the far corner with a makeshift nightstand made from an empty crate resting next to the bed. On the nightstand was a small Hymn book, two figures clearly meant to represent the Emperor and Sanguinius next to it, and a solitary lit candle in the center. The room smelled of sweet foods and incense, the scents mingling and creating a kind atmosphere. On the rooms cot was the Child Antros had come here to see. She was small, only barely a meter in height, her clothes simple and loose-fitting. Kera's face was rounded and childlike, with her features showing the beginning signs of maturity attempting taking hold, but only just. Her expression was both curious, but cautious, her eyes alight with intrigue. Her eyes themselves were a magnificent amber, shining with as if lit with some unseen energy.

Antros had expected to find a child whose aura shown with despair, pain, and disorder. But instead, she glowed with both resolve and fortitude, her spirit showing only the faint signs of recent trauma. Antros scanned the rest of the room before testing the child, ensuring that the room was without other warp entities. Antros still had yet to encounter any truly intelligent or malevolent entities, but ensuring that they were alone and untouchable to those beasts was something he had always been trained to be wary of.

Once Antros had thoroughly scanned the room a third time he relented and let his eyes fall again upon the child. She was staring up at him, her eyes glowing with both curiosity and concern. Antros quickly found a back way into her mind and gave it a quick scan of some recent events, he found nothing that caught his attention, but he resolved to continue with a more in-depth search later after he had gotten a basic understanding of how she behaved. For now, Antros would simply observe, and then question the child.

Nikolaus now sat next to the cot his attention switching between Antros and Kera, Antros could sense his mind racing but looked no further into the Astartes mind. Antros noticed Artemis prowl around his side and into the light of the small room. Kera instantly noticed the very large feline enter the light, though she seemed less startled than she was intrigued, her eyes sparkling with the light of wonder. Antros detected a slight bit of amusement within Artemis as she was scanned by the child, Antros too felt amused as he witnessed the wonder grow on the child's face as she saw the uniqueness of the Gyrinx.

Kera, funnily enough, was the one to break the room's newfound silence, her voice sounding both innocent and inquisitive. "She's a very pretty animal. Can I pet her?" Asked the child readying herself for an answer.

Antros had to hold back a grin at the child's question, finding it one part a precious example of child-ish youth and also finding it evidence that the child still seemed to be relatively normal. But he couldn't show mirth, for now, after all, he still needed to ensure the child was free of daemonic possession or corruption. So as a result of this caution Antros was ready to deny the child interaction with his familiar, both out of wariness and a simple desire to not give the child unfounded hope. Although before he could open his lips to speak he heard Artemis's familiar voice in the back of his mind.

"_I see no reason to deny her, Master. You have already peered into her recent thoughts, and we both found nothing out of the ordinary other than her underlining psychic power."_

'_You and I both now that the Great Enemy are more than capable of covering their tracks, so that is still no true indication if she is still without corruption. I am not willing to risk your life or anyone's life in such a needless manner. As well as it isn't right for us to give her unfounded hope, she still may prove tainted and it would be wrong of us to have to give her mercy after making her believe she was safe.' _Replied Antros his psychic voice carrying both his belief in his words and a glimmer of regret that would have been undetectable to all but Artemis.

The Gyrinx's reply was quick and thorough. "_She may yet not have to share the same fate as that child on Armaggedon, Master. That was not your fault that they had to die. I know that the memory still claws around in the back of your mind but there was no other way. The original child had long since died, their body only playing as a puppet to the whims of Chaos."_

'_But I didn't keep the promise I made to the boy's mother. She pleaded with me to save her child... and because of my arrogance and naivety he died, at my hand no less. That poor woman's face once she saw what remained of her baby… That despair… That grief shall haunt me for as long as I draw breath. No, I will not make the same mistake again, Artemis, I will not give this child unfounded hope, nor will I fool Nikolaus. He has clearly made a connection with the child, one that would see an integral piece of him broken and lost forever should she turn out to be corrupted. To give one hope where there is none is a sin, one that I have no intention of repeating.' _Antros again was about to open his physical mouth and give his answer when he heard Artemis press his mind again.

Her voice was soothing and kind but firm. "_The Primarch would disagree with you Antros, and you know it. Giving others hope is one of the keystones of what makes you a Scion of Sanguinius. He knew that giving mortals hope was one of the reasons you and your brothers were made, to give Humanity a Light. A Hope that even when in the Darkest of Nights, Light can Shine Ever Brighter in defiance of the Darkness. You may feel scarred by that experience but you are still an Astartes, Antros, the Peoples Champion against the Universe's Evils. A soldier made of Adamantine Will and Steely Muscle, given a purpose in saving and inspiring the rest of Mankind with your Strength and Determination. To give this child hope, even a glimmer is not a sin, Master, it is what you were made to do."_

Antros was caught off guard by her words, in a way they cut deep, but he needed to hear them and he knew it. He took a moment to recollect himself and do away with his grief at his old memories. After doing so Antros spoke aloud, fighting hard to ensure that his voice carried no hint of his recent mental debate or his grief, instead filling his voice with a bit of mirth and kindness. "I would say yes, but she is very particular in who she allows to touch her. But you are more than welcome to try, Child." He then looked at his Familiar, and said again out loud. "Be nice." He felt her amusement at his order as she made herself look like she was complying with his command.

As Kera got up from the bed and walked over to Gyrinx her face lit up with happiness as Artemis became receptive to her advance. The feline lowering her head to the child and showing the child her flank. Artemis ensured to lift her tail adding to her look of contentment. Kera soon came to her side and began to stroke Artemis's fur, the Child's eyes glowing with cheer as she felt the softness of the hairs.

Kera quickly turned her head to Antros and proclaimed, her voice shining with joy. "She's so soft!"

Antros nodded his head and said. "Yes, her pelt is very fine, and comfortable. She insists on it being washed five times a week, and being brushed twice daily." Antros ensure to fill his voice with enough humor, hoping it would help put the child even more at ease.

After Antros spoke Kera swept her head around to face Nikolaus, where she said, her voice ecstatic with joy. "You should pet her too!"

Nikolaus's face sprouted a large smile as he watched the child, he then spoke his voice kind. "Alright, Little One." After he stood and strolled to Kera's side, where he crouched down to be closer to her height. Nikolaus then let his hand be led by the child where she wished him to pet. He felt the fur and said His mouth again turning into a wide and toothy grin. "You are right, Little One her fur is very soft, much like a fluffy pillow."

Kera's face brightened even further as she asked Antros. "What's her name, if she's got one? And what is she? she no normal kitty, is she?"

Antros forced a grin, hiding his internal struggle against the past, and said. "Her name is Artemis, she is not a normal Feline, she is what is called a Gyrinx, a species of cat-like animals, blessed with abilities."

"Abilities? Like what?" Asked Kera, her eyebrow knitting in confusion and voice showing signs of a peaked curiosity as she looked between the Gyrinx and its owner.

"Her kind is similar to me and you, Child. Given abilities to see into the thoughts and feelings of others. Though in truth she is closer in powers to you, Child."

"What do you mean, Mister Astartes?"

"I mean Child, that she and I, like you, can see, hear, and influence others' feelings, their moods and emotions. And because of this, you hear voices, as I do."

Kera looked at Artemis with a newfound wariness, but also a small part of hope for herself. She spoke a moment later, her voice more serious but still containing a child's curiosity. "You mean you and her sees people like I do? How I see their emotions swirling around them like a cloud? And you also hear the mean voices?"

"Yes, Child. We too see individuals Auras, as they are called, you see it with your Wytch-Sight-"

"I'm notta Filthy Wytch! I don't hurt people!" Yelled the child her voice and Aura shining with anger at Antros's words. Her face contorting into something akin to a snarl.

Antros again feined a smile, and spoke again to the child, ensuring to keep his voice controlled and even. "I am not calling you a Wytch, Child. I am only telling you what the ability is called, it in truth has nothing really to do with Wytchs as all of us with such abilities see Auras. It is simply what normal people call our ability to see the souls of others and the feeling contained within."

Kera's face became remorseful as Antros finished and she quickly said. "I'm sorry, Mister. I just thought you was calling me a monster, like those Wytches."

Antros now let the smile fall and said his voice containing a bit of the seriousness he felt. "I understand, Child. It is not your fault, I should have explained it better to you, and so for that, I am sorry. You are not a Wytch, and if I have anything to do with it you never will become one."

"What do you mean, Mister?" Asked Kera her face again turning curious.

"I wish to help you learn to control your powers, so that you can help others, not hurt them like a Wytch."

"But… what about the voices I hear?"

"I will teach you to ignore them, and if I can help it I will teach you how to make them afraid of you."

"What do you mean make them afraid? How would I scare such mean things?" Asked Kera her voice cracking a bit at the prospect.

"I will show you. They will become afraid of what you can do, and make them learn that You have the power to beat them at their own game." Said Antros his voice still containing his seriousness.

"What do I gotta do to make them go away though."

"I wish I could say that they will go away, but that would not be the full truth, Child. They will never fully go away, only wax and wain with time. That is the curse you and I share, for our abilities, we are marked to the monsters, they see us as food for them. So because of this, they will always try to get us to do what they want."

"Why was I born this way? What did I do for them to be so mean?" Asked the Child her voice containing no small part of sadness and despair now.

"That is the cruelty of it, Child, you did nothing for the monsters to want you, nothing but be born with powers you had no control in being given in the first place. But with my help, I hope to give you the discipline and focus to beat them."

"What do we do?" Asked Kera her voice sounding a bit defeated.

"We prepare you for training. We train then after that, we hope it is enough for you to stop them when you can." Kera hung her head, her Aura now shining with despair and anxiety. Antros quickly moved to try and reassure her of her fate. "But all is not lost, Child. You have found yourself in a perfect mix of hope for you." Kera raised her head her eyes showing a bit of the glimmer of hope and curiosity. "We find ourselves in a Galaxy that seems to not have such entities, or at least so few that they are easily avoided."

Kera seemed hopefull a moment before a shroud of worry covered her face, then a moment later she said something that made Antros himself very worried. "But I have already heard a voice recently. It was mean old ancient voice."

Nikolaus who had been attempting to comfort the Child looked Antros in the eyes concern showing in his silver eyes. Antros quickly asked Kera. "What did the voice want?"

Kera looked Antros in the eye and said only a few words. "It wanted everything."

* * *

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you all think of this Chapter by leaving a review, it really helps me know how I can improve and what I can do better, and what you guys might find interesting. It helps me get Ideas on what could and could happen, because as much as I have a plan for what I want to have happen I can always use the help in interesting side stories and other such things. Now please have a great rest of your day or night, and I hope to see you next time!


	9. Angel's Landing

Angel's Lament

Hello and Welcome to another Chapter of Angel's Lament. Today we continue with the Imperials as they search for a more permanent place to stay. What will they find? What will they do? And what are their plans? Let's find out in this Chapter...

* * *

Chapter Nine: Angel's Landing

It had been almost two months since the Imperial Armada had crashed into their new reality, and much had happened in that time. They had United behind a common cause and nominated a leader for their mission. They were now aware of their fate and the universe they had been sent to. They had grown in strength, bolstered by the arrival of the Thetrian Refugee Fleet, and their Chartist Allies. The sense of a shared fate had become established between all these groups as they readied to undertake their task.

This led to an even stronger belief in one another, for if they had all been given this mission by the Emperor Himself, then he must have chosen them for their Nobility and Loyalty to Him, meaning The Emperor Himself believed that they were able to complete his task. This has led to the whole Armada creating and signing what they had now coined 'The Angel's Manifest' a document entailing that all who signed it were willing to do whatever it took to see the Emperor's Dream made real.

The Armada had then quickly finished all the repairs and other preparations for the fleet to be ready for war. During all this work the Librarium and Mechanicus have toiled to learn all they could on where they were, and where they needed to go first. They had learned the Armadas basic position in comparison to some of the major places of the galaxy, finding out that they lay only a few day's journey away from the once Quarian and Citadel border located near what was now the Geth Empire. This had turned out to be something of a blessing though as this had shown them the path they needed to take to get to where they were needed.

After learning their location they had set to work on learning what the galactic map looked like. Though they only were able to create half of it. Because they could only assume borders and strategic points, but to get more information they would need to get access to this galaxies information network, the so-called 'Extranet.' This task had proven more difficult to accomplish than Antros had originally expected. At first, the plan had been to simply hijack an extranet relay tower and scour it for as much information as possible. But this plan had become far more complicated when the Scout Ships reported that all of the closest relays had already been hacked into by other groups, some they had never heard about like a group called the 'Eclipse,' while the rest were commandeered by the Geth.

When the scouts had attempted to remove or bypass the preexisting information blockers they had nearly been found accidentally triggering some internal failsafe. It wouldn't have been a true problem if they had been seen, the Scout ships, even though relatively ill-equipped for fighting were still more than able to take on two or more of this galaxy's puny warships. But that would result in them being discovered, which could not happen, yet. They still needed to prepare and learn scores more before they were ready to enter the light of day and be seen by their enemies.

Antros had resolved to move the whole fleet to a more abandoned area of space that was close enough to Citadel space to still gather as much intelligence on them as possible. They had ended up going deeper into the Terminus Systems, though they didn't yet know its name. Eventually, after 2 weeks of scouting and planning, they got lucky. They found a Relay that had yet to be hijacked by one of this galaxy's plethora of scum and cretins. The Relay had turned out to be damaged, hence why it had been ignored by all else. Though the Tech-Priest quickly commandeered its signal and used it to gather as much information as they could. It took only an hour for the galaxy's most relevant data to be combed through by the cadre of Mechanicus Adepts, but what it found was well worth all the wait.

Not only did they now possess a map of the galaxy, marked with all the key strategic points, borders, and important locations, but they also found a treasure trove of information on the political atmosphere of the current age. Antros had known through the Scrying that Humanity was divided, but he had not known to what level, what he found was upsetting, but it could be improved, with time. Not only was Mankind divided and without purpose, but so were most of her current allies and enemies. The only species that seemed exempt from this divide were the Hanar, Drell, and Elcor. The galaxy seemed rife for destruction, one that Antros knew he had to stop before it went any further, but how he would be able to change such a drastic situation loomed over him.

But even more, much had been gleaned on the known worlds that were all but ready for colonization. Only not yet done as a result of either threats of legal action by the Council, a lack of determination and easy access through the highly limiting Mass Relay Network, or simple border disputes among Factions. As much as it sickened Antros to see such a government rife with corruption and a lack of focus, he could not deny that it made his tasks for now Far easier to do. In the end, and after much deliberation by the Apothecaries, Adepts, and officers a world was chosen. The uninhabited world of Bellator (Latin for Warrior), it lay in the perfect area of space for them to operate, out of the direct sight of the naive Citadel and close enough to human interests that the Imperials could rapidly respond to developing threats.

The world had been perfect for the Imperials, as if prepared by the Emperor Himself for his disciples. It was lush with Flora, though it contained little fauna with most being simple wild beasts. Its gravity was somewhat less compared to Terra, but only by a fraction. It had Four orbitals already in place, Three moons that seemed to chase one another across the planet's sky, and a long-abandoned research facility, that had been operated by the Salarians when they had taken a small interest in the world. Though the station had been abandoned for nearly three hundred years after the interest had waned and their attention directed elsewhere. The Three moons were each about Half the size of Luna, and their composition was mainly nickel and iron-based. While the wider system was largely uninhabitable, with the other planets mainly being cold and unliveable rocks or gas Giants. The system was binary with two different stars, one Blue while the other a Red Giant.

Though there was another possible aid in the system that could operate as the Imperials Radio Tower. They could, once they procured enough Xenos tech, build their own 'silent' information relay that would constantly scan the Extranet for items, people, places, or events of interest. This could allow them to when necessary learn of items of interest that could help move the Imperials goals along. This, of course, would take time and a lot of preparation before being done, but when completed it would be a useful aid to the Armada. They would also need to procure a way to listen to the Military channels of this universe to learn when and where they would be needed to fight, but that could be done in time. For now, the Imperials had more important duties to see too.

…

The Armada was currently at low anchor above Bellator, the ship's engines on standby ready to roar to life and spring the ships out of the planet's gravity well. Not all of the Armada was present, the Steward Escorts patrolling the system ensuring the area's isolation. The rest of the fleet, aside from the _Sanguine Spirit, sat_ unmoving above the world, their hulls occasionally giving low groans as gravity attempted to pull the ships to the surface. But with the ship's anchors at the ready, they floated peacefully above the world, as they had been doing for the last half month. In that time the fleet had simply sat relatively idle, the occasional shuttles jumping from vessel to vessel. But within the Ships much had occurred at that time. The fleet had been slowly making preparations for the day they could unload their cargoes upon the world. The fleets leaders had been kept busy day in day out making sure every detail was perfect for this day.

Today was the day the Imperials would finally make a home in this Galaxy beyond that of their ships. Finally, after two weeks of analysis, preparation, and distribution, the fleet was ready. The inoculations and vaccines had finally been given to every human, every animal, and plant. Not only had they been distributed, but now enough time had passed for those measures to be ready, the individual's immune systems finally over the initial shock of the alien pathogens and now having developed their own antibodies to fight said diseases on their own. Today was the day the Imperium would colonize a world, not of their own galaxy. Even if the Citadel and Reapers had no idea of this event they soon would feel the weight of its effects upon them, soon the Imperium would begin to see their interests insured, and their opponents defeated.

But for now, there was a world to bring under the Imperial Banner, Bellator would be the first of countless worlds in this galaxy to witness the Imperium and what it was capable of. The first shuttles to descend to the planet were Devourer Dropships built to hold a full company of soldiers in one go. They now carried a mix of building supplies, Technicians, and Machinery. The first members to land went right to work clearing out large swaths of wilderness, while others started to build a landing port for the rest of the ships to come after. While these teams of Technicians and Servitors worked the Devourer Dropships took off back into the void.

Once they landed back in the cargo bays of their assigned ship they were quickly refueled and their holds filled again with more building materials and workers. Yet again they lifted off and reentered the planet's lower atmosphere, where they again landed and disgorged their payloads. This continued for five hours, ships collecting their cargo and unloading it on the surface of Bellator. After this time the rudimentary airfield was finished allowing the full force of airships to be used to their peak abilities. The sky filled with dozens of shuttles and transports flying to and from the fleet in orbit. The massive Warships able to be seen from the surface, the smaller ships that danced about them looking like fireflies at such a distance.

Antros stood in the newly constructed Air Control Tower that had just been finished, cogitators and pict-screens spurring to life around him. Artemis as always was laid at Antros's feet her attention directed to sleeping rather than anything around her. To Antros's right stood Malakim Phoros, High Chaplin Efriel, and Nikolaus, while on Antros's left stood Rhacelus and Donotriel, they were all dressed for war. The Astartes stood motionless all staring into the sky overseeing the beginning of the colonization of Bellator. It was a slow process, one that could be expedited, but Antros wished for their work to be done right not quickly. It would take another few hours but soon the first buildings, not dedicated to aerial assets, would be completed and the first of Thetra's people could step foot upon their new home.

The planet was beautiful, lush, and green everything the Imperials needed to be. Plants were everywhere, with very few clearings to be found. Bellator's environment and ecosystems seemed to have evolved similar to ancient Terra, with most flora producing Oxygen as a byproduct of the plants producing glucose to sustain themselves. The planet's atmosphere was a little weaker than Terras, but with simple precautions, such as beginning production on a radiation-resistant skin lotion would prove more than effective enough to keep people safe. Along with a weaker ozone layer, the atmosphere was also more oxygenated than terra, nearing 23% rather than Ancient Terra's 20.95%. Though as long as they made fire-fighting a priority it was unlikely anything would become of this, so it was quickly filed away in a cogitator should the information ever be necessary for the future.

There was little Fauna on Bellator, which originally stuck out to Antros as odd, but eventually, it was revealed that most animals had died in a recent extinction event that Bellator had suffered. Where the temperature had become incredibly high resulting in most animals not being able to survive when the deserts covered most of the surface. Eventually, the temperature stabilized again and the deserts receded allowing plant life to again cover the planet's sole continent. But the planet's animals were still recovering a few thousand years later. Most of the animals that were alive were wild and highly territorial. Several people had already been injured by the few animals encountered, luckily though guards had quickly responded to the attacks before someone's death.

It made Antros proud to see so many humans working together toward a common goal. But he dragged his attention away from the spectacle of Human determination and instead toward the distant future. He still felt somewhat lost, and deep within his heart, he felt a sliver of doubt grow in the back of his mind. '_What if I was not the one meant to lead us? How will I know that I'm doing what He wishes? Will He give me a sign if I stray from his path? Or am I doomed to never know if what I'm doing is the right thing?' _Antros for a moment felt so overwhelmed that he felt helpless to do anything right. But he Quickly reaffirmed his cause within his mind. '_The Primarch saw Something in me, otherwise, he would have spoken to another. And the Emperor trusted me enough to send me on this task in the first place. Now it is time to show that I am worthy of their trust, that much I know.' _With that Antros banished the last remnants of his doubt, he would not fail in his task, he would save this galaxy from destruction, he would stop the Reapers 'Cycle,' that much he knew for certain.

Antros turned away from the window and towards the room's most recent occupant. Kera strolled into the Observation Chamber her mind ablaze with wonder. She had never set foot upon a real planet, having lived her whole life aboard the _Sanguine Spirit_. For her, it was still a large shock to see the sky rather than the open void. Antros couldn't help but smirk at the child's astonishment. She had grown much since he was originally taken to her, she had become far stronger, in mind, spirit, and body. Antros had trained her every moment he was free from his duties as Commander. This had helped her more than he could have guessed. She now had a low level of control over her abilities, able to moderately influence the emotions of others.

Kera hadn't just been trained with her psychic abilities but had also begun training in basic fighting techniques and exercises meant to help her learn balance. Antros left that aspect of her training to Nikolaus. The Sanguinary Guard had made a profound connection to the child, one even he couldn't explain. She had been clumsy at first, her body and mind still recovering from her recent loss, but she had performed admirably for one so young. She was a strong child and both Antros and Nikolaus saw it, as long as she was trained properly they saw a bright future in store for her when they returned home.

Kera quickly came to a stop next to Nikolaus and stared off into the sky at the procession of ships and transports. Antros, after another few moments, dragged his attention again away from the sky, instead looking to what lay below on the surface. For nearly a kilometer there spanned an airfield constantly shifting with ships, cargo, equipment, and people moving about. After that came a large collection of recently finished warehouses, currently beginning to be filled with assorted goods, ranging from building materials, fuel containers, and foodstuffs. Beyond that lay the beginnings of basic lodgings, small houses built to hold a small family and no more. They were not permanent dwellings only meant to hold people while the rest of the Colony was established. Next was the rugged and temporary fortifications intended to keep local fauna from wandering too close to the colony.

Beyond that things began to blur out of focus for Antros's enhanced eyes, though he could just make out what looked like trees, though he couldn't be sure. Antros though watched the airfield mainly, watching as the shuttles were unloaded and readied again for taking off. But after yet another moment he pulled himself away from the sights. As much as he wished to simply relax and watch the fleet work on its own, he knew eventually that he would need to see to it personally that things were getting done correctly. So with this thought, Antros turned from the window one last time and began to walk to the chamber's main lift, Artemis quickly rousing and following after him.

…

The next few days passed with little in the way of major developments, aside from the continued construction of the city. Even while a name for the city was being decided, work continued, Habblocks rising from the earth along with the foundations of manufactorums, accompanied by a massive array of warehouses and storage facilities. The colony itself was situated in between Two large mountain ranges that ran parallel along the valley. The Valley itself was still primarily covered in a lush forest and brush with the occasional creature about within. The Dale was very wide at around 10 kilometers, and another 14 kilometers in-depth with the mountains being so large they cast shadows into the valley below that could be seen until around midday. Much of the Dale was slowly being cleared of its abundant plant life, buildings rising where once nature had reigned supreme. In a matter of a few more days, the Valley would be cleared and an Imperial city resting in its place.

The current number one priority construction project was the roadways and several Land Train tracks. Antros had prioritized their construction, believing that the rest of the city would be far easier to build once easy transportation was established. The next most important buildings were the Fortress Monasteries for both the Lamenters and Blood Angels, along with the Knightly Citadel and an Astra Militarum Base. Each defensive bastion was placed by the entrances to the Valley through either the leveled terrain to the south and north or the breaks in the Mountain ranges. While a PDF Stronghold rested at the heart of the city, though its construction was less of a priority, for now, meaning it was still only mere foundations.

Along with roads and fortifications being a priority Antros had ordered that crops be planted as soon as possible in the massive clearing to the north of the airfield, near where the Knight Citadel was being constructed. The clearing had recently been discovered to be the most favorable for Thetran crops to grow. So Antros had ordered the planting as a priority wishing to ensure the Fleet would still be able to hold on to their emergency rations. As well as Antros wished to make the planet self-reliant so that should they be stuck within this galaxy indefinitely they could rely on their own food production to sustain them for that time.

Another recent development had also occurred that concerned the long term ability to keep Bellator's colonization a secret. Citadel Ship had been detected touring in the next system over. Though they didn't seem built for war in any significant way, barely being able to field an array of weapons that could even scratch the surface of an Imperial merchant vessel let alone a career Warship, like a Sword Class.

Originally Antros had planned to send some of his own Warships to deal with them, but had decided against it just before sending the message, deciding to hope the unknown explorers would pass them by. Antros knew he had more than enough to deal with the pathetic resistance the little ship would put up but he simply wished not to attract any attention that the ship's disappearance would cause. After all, he had been told that they should work from the shadows for as long as possible. So he simply told his captains to be wary and to keep an eye on the ships, and if they ventured too close to attempt to activate their Reflex Shields (Special shields that render Imperial Ships invisible) in the hopes to avoid detection. But should all if this prove ineffective in remaining hidden that the captains were to board the ship and take its crew captive and bring them and their ship directly to Bellator where _he_ would decide what to do with them.

As Antros peered at the hololithic image of the ship he couldn't help but feel that somehow someone in that little ship was connected to him, and his fleet. He felt that whoever was aboard the vessel that their destiny was somehow intertwined with his own. The feeling was subtle, almost completely unnoticeable, but Antros had been trained to be able to easily recognize such feelings. The sensation was almost like a feather being run against the inside of his skull, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it was abnormal. As Antros continued to stare at the hololithic image he couldn't help but say under his breath. "_Who are you? And what do you have to do with my mission? Could you be one of the obstacles I have to work to destroy, or are you meant to aid me in my endeavor?" _

Antros knew no answer would come for now but that did not mean he had to be idle. Antros quickly memorized the rune written on the flank of the vessel which he ran through his memory for the recent languages he had been learning since arriving in this galaxy. He quickly analyzed the language and determined that it was the human 'English' dialect. The ship's name was the '_Normandy SR-2.' _Though in truth the name meant nothing to Antros, it perhaps might mean something in this galaxy, he would have to wait to find out. While the Imperials had made great strides in colonization, they had yet to establish a way to access the Citadel's Extranet, but that would come in time and when the fleet had less pressing things happening.

…

Sometime later the '_Normandy'_ left, after sending a shuttle to the planet it had been anchored above. After the shuttle returned the _Normandy_ immediately left the system heading to what the denizens of this galaxy called a "Mass Relay." An ancient alien artifact supposedly left by an alien race called the Protheans, who had used them as an FTL means of transport about the galaxy. Though Antros doubted that the Protheans had made them, all the devices he had seen contained echoes of more ancient Xenos than the Protheans. The Protheans appeared a near worshiped species in this reality, their discoveries being hailed as the pinnacle of sentient life's development. The Protheans had been eradicated by the Reapers during the last 'Cycle' as this galaxy's conspiracy theorists had dubbed the Reapers mass culling of intelligent life. This made sense, the Protheans technology, even compared to the Dark Imperiums technology, was weak, primitive, and ineffective.

Sure they had become the standard in this galaxy for a reason, but from what Antros's Magos had discovered they were incredibly weak compared to even the Imperium's basic laser-weapons. These Kinetic barriers seemed to be somewhat useful, but they were entirely pointless against energy weapons, such as the standard-issue Lasgun. This made Antros _very_ amused that one of the Imperium's most mocked weapons would now prove some of her most effective against their enemies here. It was strange to Antros just how incompetent these Citadel races had proved to be. They had the technology and ability to reverse engineer the preexisting Mass Relays yet they weren't willing to for the simple reason that those that already existed were what they were used to and that it would be too much of a hassle to dismantle a Relay.

This made Antros very annoyed that such a weak excuse could be the sole reason for the entire galaxy, as not even one of this galaxy's species had even attempted to truly learn how the Mass Relays worked and if they could be replicated. It showed him just how much needed to change. The change would be difficult and would take quite some time, but Antros would see this reality remade and purified of its corruptions and ailments, he swore it to himself, Sanguinius and the Emperor. The galaxy may have seemed doomed, but Antros knew the Emperor would not send them on a fool's errand.

After the _Normandy _left Antros finally let some amount of himself relax. It had weighed heavy on his mind that the Citadels lackeys had ventured so close to his domain so soon after they had claimed it. Of course he knew that no Citadelian yet had knowledge of the Imperials, but how close they may have come to seeing them was still concerning. Antros would have to ensure that any future passerby weren't able to see the Imperials or given the chance to escape if they did.

Antros had already come up with a plan for if any Citadelian's did see them, they would be hunted and taken back by the Imperial Navy to Bellator, where one of four things would happen to them. First they could be simply executed and their ship taken apart by the Techmarines, Tech Adepts, and Jokaero Engineers so they could learn from this galaxy's technology, and if any of it could prove useful to their mission later on. Second, should the full contingent of individuals prove to be human or primarily human, then they would be spoken to, in an attempt to learn more of the Citadel and its human servants. They would then most likely have their most recent memories wiped away by the Librarians and new memories put in their place. After their new memories were implanted they would wake up a few systems away from Bellator with no recollection of the Imperials. Antros hoped this would be the primary way they dealt with those that found them, as it would allow the imperials not to gain any attention for ships disappearing.

The third plan was should the crew turn out to be the more unsavory Xenos they would be captured and go through basic testings and experiments, then some would be wiped by the drug called Psytroprene, which completely cleared an individual's memories irreversibly (Usually used by the Imperium for instant rehabilitation of Hive Gangers and such), the ones wiped would then wake up some great distance away from Bellator near were the Citadel could find them. If they were found or their possible stories didn't matter to Antros the only thing that did was that as little suspicion was raised about Bellator. While the selected individuals who weren't wiped would be euthanized and autopsied to learn the secrets of their species, like weaknesses and exploits the Imperials could use on them.

Then the Final plan and the one Antros had no real intention of using entailed blind trust. The individuals who they captured would be spoken to and their knowledge added to the Imperials Arsenal. After that the basic plan was to swear them to secrecy and escort them away from Bellator, while wiping all their cogitators of any information they actively or passively gained from observing Bellator or the Imperials Ships. Antros heavily disliked this plan but he could see in the situation where the crew was fully human and they all were true of heart that leniency could be given to them. But After making the Groundwork for his plans Antros realized that there was more to be seen for the colony. Mainly the important keystone of morale and discipline, as Antros had sensed a growing unease forming in some of the men and women he met with, they would need their spirits seen to, soon.

…

The next Nine hours went by with Antros making arrangements and preparations for a Speech. He recalled the fleet back to Bellator having them achieve low anchor in the Atmosphere and ordering them to gather their crews into whatever chambers they could that had reliable Vox-Casters. While on the Planet Antros had a large series of loud speakers set up on the primary landing field along with ordering a podium constructed near the center of the air field. After this all was arranged Antros ordered his commanders to meet him at the podium where he informed them on the speeches they were to give, he ensured to give the most Charismatic the longest and hardest requirement as a way to ensure their expertise in that area as well as ensure the most able were given a chance to inspire their fellow Imperials. After organizing the speeches in an intelligent manner Antros had all the citizens, soldiers, Adepts, and Astartes of the world gather on the Airfield.

Once everything was in place and all of Antros people were gathered both in the void or upon the planet Antros had the speeches begin. First to go was High Chaplin Efriel, he gave an opening prayer to the Emperor. Requesting that the Gathering be watched over by the Emperor and that his speech and those after him would give those whose spirit's need hope that their words would give it to them, and that those who were deep in the throngs of grief would feel their sadness helped by their words. After finishing his prayer Chaplin Efriel spoke of the nature of destiny, and how even when people believe themselves without one that the Emperor has a plan for everyone of his children, whether their destiny is to lead armies or to simply work as a chog in the great machinery of the Imperium. That despite the difference in appearance between those fates that both are at the end of equal import. He spoke too of how both those individuals if they performed their tasks with diligence that their rewards in the next life would be great.

After High Chaplin Efriel came the Captain of the Sanguine Spirit, who had been named the Admiral of all naval elements, She spoke about the nature of duty and how it was the duty of them all to work and fight for the Emperor, and his vision for this galaxy. She continued to speak on how all assembled had a divine duty to fight for this galaxy. She spoke on how the Imperium had been sent to enlighten this galaxy and that they would show it the Light of the Emperor. She ultimately concluded her speech by giving the sign of her home Cadia.

Next after Admiral Merra came High Cardinal Jeremiah, he quickly walked to the center of the podium and began his speech. He talked mainly about hope and the power of the human spirit, and how even through the darkest of time humanity had persevered and continued to grow in spite of all the odds. He spoke on how the Emperor had chosen each of them for this mission and that with his faith in them they could not fail. He wrapped up his speech offering another prayer to the Emperor asking that he would watch over and protect them from the evils of this galaxy.

After that the other speeches became a blur, many repeating talking points from those that went before them. While other talks simply turned into stories and fables meant to inspire. Near the end Antros could feel the unease within the fleet begin to diminish with each passing speech. The speeches went on until finally it was Antros's turn, he had put himself as the last to speak as he wished to deliver the final blow to the fleet's instability. After Chartist Captain Azidar finished his speech recounting a time his ship had been boarded by Ork Pirates he stepped down from the pedestal and back to his seat with the rest of the fleet's leaders. Only once the Captain was firmly seated did Antros rise for his throne near the center. He was dressed as if about to go into heavy battle. His cobalt blue Power Armor glistening from the light of Bellator's Suns, while _Vitarus _was held firmly in his right hand, while _Angel's Light _sat ready in his armors holster.

Antros made his approach to the plinth slowly wishing to let the crowd fully register the last talk. Antros's final steps weren't quiet, as he meant them to pull back the crowd to the moment. As Antros finally situated himself at the pillar he made sure to cast his gaze slowly along the crowd. In the front stood the Imperial Guardsmen from Harakoni. They were organized into companies, their officers standing at the front of the groupings. Intermingled with the Guard were their Abhuman Axilluraries Ogryns, Ratlings, and a few Beastmen. Antros at first was perplexed at the sight of the Beastmen, as he recalled they had been denied their Abhuman rights a few decades ago namely they lost the ability to fight in the Guard, but, then Antros remembered. Lord Warden Dante had reinstated the poor creatures as Abhumans, meaning, they once again could serve in the Guard though only in limited capacities and they had to be kept in small numbers as to discourage any chance of their corruption.

Antros though quickly drew his attention back to what he saw past the Guard. After the career soldiers of the Militarum came the normal citizens of Thetra, along with the families of the Harakoni Warhawks. Next, passed the civilians, stood the Royal Guards of House Bellerophon, with them also stood the Thetran Dragoons, the Sacristans, and the House Staff. While passing them upon their own small podium stood the few surviving members of House Bellerophon. There were only about 200 people in total, some with missing limbs while others had wounds, the signs of their near brush with death as evident psychically as it was physically. The whole family's Aura's shone with regret and mourning, with interminglings of anger could also be found. Antros felt for them, these had all been emotions he had grown used to feeling everytime he lost another one of his brothers. The Dark Mileniaum had truly taken its toll on the Imperium and all her territories.

Antros finally took in the last two groups that were assembled with the Nobles. The Astartes and Tech-Priests stood on the flanks of the small Knights podium. The two groups standing out for unique reasons one for their size the other for their behavior and appearance. But none of that mattered to Antros at the moment, so in a quick and precise breath Antros began his speech after resting Vitarus against the plinth.

"My fellow Servants of The Emperor." Said Antros keeping his voice kind as well as controlled. "I have so much that I must thank you for. Your diligence, your spirit, and most of all, your faith. Your faith in our cause has been an inspiration for me and my brothers. We are invigorated by your example. To have gone through what we all have faced and to still be whole is a sign of your strength. The Strength that exists within all Mankind. Even in this lost branch we have been sent to save. As well as this Galaxy we are here to safeguard."

"I am sure that by now you all have heard the rumors about this galaxy. I speak to you now too dispel these falsehoods that are being said of this galaxy and our mission here. Yes it is true that Xenos exist in this galaxy, it is also true that this galaxy's humans freely associated with them. And yes it is true that our brothers and sisters are even subject to Xenos sovereignty and rules." The crowd, primarily the mortal Citizens, became very vocal about their displeasure at hearing of their fellow humans' fate, but Antros quickly raised his hand to call for silence, and the crowd quickly obliged. "However they can be freed of these shackles, and we will be the ones to show them of their manifest destiny to rule the galaxy."

"But this Galaxy's Humanity may not need to be alone in this Galaxy." The Assembly began to murmur. But before the crowd could make any more reactions Antros raised his hand to call for silence, they obliged a few moments later. "Let me explain. I mean, that much like in our own galaxy, not all Xenos are necessarily our enemies. We see examples of Xenos being helpful in our own galaxy with races like the Jokaero, the Kroot, and the Demurig. The same about some Xenos is also true for this galaxy. Some of the 'Citadel's' associate races or their outcast races could be considered worthy allies. Conveniently for us there are a number of such races that can be reasoned with."

"But much to the nature of most Xenos, there are many who are not worthy of being treated with decency. As well, while on the topic of the unworthy, there are sadly many humans here that much like home are unwilling to contribute to society's well-being. For example there are a plethora of manmade Organizations that actively seek to destroy and destabilize their fellow Humans. Such groups and both Friendly and Enemy Xenos will be talked about in more detail later. But for now, I will inform you my fellow Servants of His Will, I will speak on our primary enemy, and our reason for being summoned to this Galaxy."

Antros waited a moment to allow the crowd a moment to collect their thoughts, as well as to ensure he had their undivided attention. When Antros did speak he made sure his voice contained a bit of venom to portray the disdain he wanted them to feel for the creatures he was about to talk about. "Our reason for being dragged to this Galaxy is to put an end to a malicious and conniving race. They have no true name, but the one given to them by those they slaughter. The '_Reapers,'_ is their most recent title. They DARE to believe themselves the galaxy's supreme beings, and that all other life is subject to their '_Divine' _will."

"They have ravaged the galaxy for unknown eons, Harvesting all sentient life every 50,000 years, and using those dead beings as fuel to grow their corrupt horde of beasts and minions. Now they prepare for their next Harvest. Where they DARE to attack a fledgling Human Empire. And like all cowards like them they use the lies and deceit to weaken their enemies before they move in for the kill. They have also taken to specifically targeting Mankind, for they know of our strength, and our destiny to destroy them, and for this they have become scared. Now they strike through their minions, attempting to kidnap and weaken humanity where she is least defended."

"They currently have the upper-hand over the Galaxy, as they sow seeds of deceit throughout the galaxy. They are actively now attempting to bring Chaos and Anarchy to the Galaxy before they strike. But luckily for this galaxy and her Mankind, WE have come to stop the Darkness. WE have come to DESTROY the Reapers for their arrogance and their audacity to try and strike down OUR people. The Reapers are a Spineless Breed of Xenos, unfit for this galaxy or any other, who deserve the most agonizing of deaths. But luckily for these unworthy scum, The IMPERIUM OF MANKIND has come to give them a Quick Death! We, MANKIND, HAVE COME TO CONQUER THE GALAXY AND BANISH THE DARKNESS THESE XENOS SPREAD! NOW, MY FELLOW SERVANTS, WE DEAL OUR FIRST BLOW TO THE REAPERS!" Yelled Antros, a fire in his eyes, and his arms gesturing to the crowd to the sky. The crowd roared in holy rage, each of them ready to bring doom upon the Reapers.

* * *

Hello and Thank you for reading to the end of Chapter 9, it really means a lot to me to have people read my story. And Please if you did enjoy this chapter, please, review. As it shows me that you want this story to continue, and that I'm not just posting a story that no one cares about. Hopefully next chapter I'll finally get to write some action as the Imperials strike out from their hideout. Thank you again for reading and have a great rest of your day.


	10. Openings On Horizon Part 1

Angel's Lament

Hello, and welcome to Chapter 10, and thank you for checking my story out, hopefully, this Chapter will be interesting to you. It's the longest chapter yet, mainly due to the action and the introduction of a few new characters and some from the games. Now with this said let the story begin...

* * *

Chapter Ten: Openings On The Horizon, Part I

Joslyn Darr woke up tired, she sluggishly made her way around her cabin room towards the kitchen. The kitchen and dining room were small, but they suited her just fine. The kitchen was also simply equipped with only a toaster, can opener, and a coffee machine. After scanning the room she made herself a quick cup of coffee to wake her up and ready for the business of the day. Joslyn was a Botanist for a hydroponics farm not that far from her house. She quickly chugged down the last of her coffee and went back to her room, where she took a fast shower and got dressed for work. After making sure her hair was put up into a neat bun she finally went to wake up the cabin's other inhabitant.

Joslyn opened the door to the small house's second bedroom. She opened it and looked inside. On the bed sat a small little boy staring intently at his Omnitool. The wrist strap barely fit the boy's tiny arm, the boy used his second hand to keep the Omnitool steady. Even after Joslyn coughed in an attempt to get the child's attention he remained completely focused on the holographic screen in front of him.

Joslyn gave a smile and moved deeper into the room, ensuring to stay in front of the boy. The child finally acknowledged Joslyn's existence when she sat at the base of the bed. The boy quickly raised his head to look his mother in the eye. His eyes were cobalt blue with a questioning nature apparent in them. The child was skinny, nearing an unhealthy amount but just barely above a detrimental level. He was dressed in an old pair of Star Wars pajamas. The colors on them heavily faded, to the degree that Luke Skywalker's face on the shirt was near indiscernible from the background.

Joslyn spoke when she was seated, her voice was soft and kind but with a slight serious edge. "How long have you been awake Tobi?"

Tobi was silent a moment as if he was formulating an excuse. "I had to see what was happening in the galaxy." Was what he finally said his voice attempting to excuse what he was doing.

Joslyn chuckled and ruffled the hair on Tobi's head, the boy giggling, Joslyn then saying. "Of course you were, Tobi. You're just like your dad."

Tobi's face went stiff and then sad. "I miss him." Said Tobi, a moment later. For a ten-year-old boy, the memories of his father were still vivid, even though he was taken from them five years ago.

Joslyn pulled her son into a hug giving him a kiss on the forehead before saying. "I know you do, baby." Joslyn then mouthed what she said next hoping Tobi wouldn't hear her. "_I miss him too._"

…

After another hour Joslyn had gotten Tobi ready for the day, and had prepared a real breakfast for the both of them, pancakes and hashbrowns. Joslyn helped Tobi get his shoes on and with that, they were out the door. The world outside was bright and beautiful, Trees dispersed between colonist houses. The sun shone high in the sky indicating the time was near seven in the morning, as Horizons rotation was faster than earths by a few hours it caused the sun to be higher in the sky by mid-morning.

Joslyn took only a moment to look around before she led Tobi down the stairs and up the sidewalk. It was a short commute to Tobi's School, the School was called the "Lamb's Cradle." Tobi was harder to convince than usual to go into the School, but after Joslyn promised that she'd see him soon and that after school they would go and get some lunch from her favorite Restaurant, Tobi acquiesced. But before he went inside he asked his mom how long she would be. When Joslyn told him her usual time of 3:55 Tobi became extra nervous as if he was scared to be away from her that whole time.

Tobi then asked if she could get to him any sooner, but Joslyn was honest and told him no, and that she couldn't leave work before then. That had made Tobi even more apprehensive, but after Joslyn calmed him down he eventually walked into the school building once he was given one last reassuring hug. After Tobi disappeared into the building Joslyn waited an extra few moments in case he got too anxious and rushed back out to her. But eventually, after another moment had passed and Tobi had been yet to reappear Joslyn continued on her way.

Joslyn then ran the last half mile to the Farm in an attempt to still be on time. She reached the door at exactly 8:00, meaning she made it just in time. The day after that went normal Joslyn monitored the Farm, and took the occasional sample that she tested to ensure that optimal growing parameters were in place. The day was uneventful until her lunch, where she stopped off in the employee lounge and grabbed a cup of coffee and a bagel. Just as Joslyn was about to leave and return to her lab she heard a giant BOOM. It came from above her causing Joslyn to almost run for cover believing that the building was about to collapse.

Joslyn only realized that the building was fine a moment later, when after realizing that she was safe, for now, she instantly went to a window to try and see what was happening. Joslyn ripped the blinds open in the break room and peered through them. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. There floating above the colony about to land was a massive ship. It was irregularly shaped and bulbous, with rocks jutting out near the base. It looked less like a ship and more like an abandoned space station but it was clearly more than capable of flying.

Joslyn watched the ship land only taking in the occasional breath to keep herself from losing consciousness. But she finally broke from her stupor when she saw what the ship did next after it landed. The monolithic vessel coming to a halt near the center of town. Hatches opened on its sides with strange black clouds flying out from the openings. At that moment Joslyn's old soldier instincts kicked in as she realized what was happening, they were being attacked. Joslyn quickly threw her mug and bagel in the direction of the counter and sprinted out the door. She nearly ran into several of her co-workers as she sprinted by, some asking what was going on while others who had also seen what Joslyn saw.

Joslyn and three of her co-workers who had kids at Lamb's Cradle all ran out of the farm and into the street all running in the direction of the school. They ran the whole way only stopping when they reached the entrance. A father who had reached the door only a second before Joslyn threw one of the double doors open and they each scattered in the direction of their child's classroom. Joslyn found the door to Tobi's classroom adorned with the familiar, but now very out-of-place, finger painted butterfly. She grabbed the doorknob and yanked on the door,p. It wouldn't budge. It was locked.

Joslyn slammed her fists into the door and yelled. "Open the Door! Open the door! My son's in there!" Joslyn continued to yell until finally, she heard the click of the door unlocking. The door opened slowly until the full class was revealed. The small room was filled with a number of children all cowering under their Smart Desks.

The room was dark with only the light of the setting sun from the tinted windows illuminating anything. The students' Smart Desks were powered off, providing no extra light. The wider room was in disarray, drawing supplies and large sheets of paper strewn around the floor. It looked like they had been interrupted in the middle of a project when the Aliens landed, now nearly 10 minutes ago.

The teacher's desk near the front of the room appeared to be in order with a datapad and a Smart Terminal resting neatly on top. However, there was no sign of Tobi's Teacher anywhere in the room. Joslyn continued to scan the room looking for her son. All she saw was the small collection of terrified children, who clearly didn't know what to do. Joslyn gave one last look into the faces of each wide-eyed child hoping to see Tobi's.

After Joslyn finished her hurried scan of the room she spotted Tobi peeking from behind the door - he had heard her and unlocked the door. The two embraced, hearts pounding out of their chests. Joslyn noticed his little body was shaking violently. She pulled him closer trying to reassure him. As she did so she looked out the window hoping the Alien vessel had disappeared along with the black cloud it had spewed out. Sadly, there looming in the center of the window was the ship, the black cloud coming ever closer to the school.

The Cloud was so close Joslyn could make out the details of its composition. That's when she realized it was no cloud, but a swarm like locust, made up of thousands of tiny flying creatures. At that realization, Joslyn's militia protocol kicked in. She gave her son one last squeeze before she stood up to get control of the situation.

Once she was standing Joslyn instinctively put her hand tightly on Tobi's shoulder, and called to the class of frightened children. "Okay, kids. It's going to be okay. I just need you to listen to me carefully and do exactly what I say." Joslyn waited to see how the children reacted and noticed all eyes firmly on her. She continued, "We need to get to the Militia Armory for safety. That means we leave NOW!" Most simply stayed frozen under their smart desks while a few slowly began to emerge and moved toward Joslyn and Tobi.

When it became apparent many of the children were too afraid to leave the relative safety of their classroom Joslyn resorted to a more parental tone. "I'm not asking you, kids, if you want to go. Now get out from under there and follow me!"

That seemed to get the kids moving as the rest finally scrambled out from under their desks and moved towards the door. Several kids grabbed things of importance like toys, datapads, backpacks, and notebooks. Though Tobi didn't move from his spot, his eyes were fixed on the window and the Alien ship it contained.

After Joslyn counted the small class of 13 kids she was ready to go and headed directly to the school's main entrance, a double pine door. The school's main hallway was now filled with the rest of Lamb's Cradle's students, some of their parents, a few teachers, and other faculty members. The adults were attempting to lead the procession of children out the main entrance, and into the open street.

Joslyn followed the group and soon they were all out the door. Joslyn kept a tight grip on Tobi's hand making sure he stuck by her as she escorted the children down the street. The large number of people seemed to get the attention of the Swarm as a tendril from the greater whole deviated heading straight for them. Seeing this, the large group rushed forward with panic beginning to grip many of the children and even a few parents.

The hysteria only worsened when several parents scooped up their children and began attempting to outrun the rest of the group, some actually knocking down others in their path. It made Joslyn angry to see people turn cowardly so quickly, but she had more important things to worry about. The Swarm was closing in on them fast and gaining momentum.

Joslyn and the more level-headed adults quickly attempted to calm panicked children all the while urging them in the hopes of outrunning the Swarm. Despite their bleak situation, the group pressed on. Joslyn, in an attempt to alleviate some of her own concerns, tightened her grip on Tobi's hand. Just then they rounded the corner in sight of the blessed Armory.

In times of emergency, or attack, it was standard protocol on Horizon for all citizens to rally at the Armories that were spread across the colony. The Armories also doubled as bunkers built to withstand even the most dedicated of assaults. The bunkers were fitted with defensive emplacements, turrets, Mechs, and enough food supplies to last a group of a thousand people at least a month. While there the militia forces would be in charge until the colony was again safe or rebuilt.

After Joslyn and Tobi turned the corner they began to hear the mind-numbing noise of the Swarm as it drew closer. It was a low-pitched humming sound like that being made from a pair of dried out lungs. It grew so loud that Tobi couldn't resist the urge to stop in his tracks to look behind him, causing Joslyn to lose grip of his hand.

Joslyn realized in an instant and pivoted to turn back, but before she could take a step toward Tobi a grown man blind with panic barrelled into her sending her crashing to the concrete. Joslyn landed on her shoulder where she heard a sickening _crunch_. The terrified man uninjured simply picked himself up and kept running. Joslyn's body quickly responded by pumping her full of fear-laced adrenaline hurling her to her feet. Joslyn looked to where she had last seen Tobi, the pressing crowd making it nearly impossible, but for a split second, she saw him, somehow still standing untouched where he had frozen.

Tobi stood motionless in the middle of the street facing the Swarm, his knees shaking as if they were about to buckle under his own weight. His face was pale, the fear sucking the color from his face. Joslyn was just an arm's length away when she was knocked to the ground again. Pain searing through her shoulder, but her eyes locked on Tobi.

The Swarm was almost upon her diminutive child causing Joslyn's heart to scream out in horror as she sprinted towards her son barreling her way past the crowd to him. She wasn't sure she could get to him in time, but that didn't stop her from pushing her body beyond its limits in the attempt to save him. He was her baby and they would not die today.

Just as Joslyn reached out to grab Tobi one of the tiny creatures landed on his shoulder. It was the size of a human fist covered in a dark black carapace. It was similar in shape to a beetle, but with a giant stinger jutting out from its face. In less than a millisecond the creature pierced Tobi's neck with the stinger and flew away! Joslyn swatted violently, but was too late.

Tobi's body instantly reacted to the sting. Stiffening then collapsing lifeless toward the ground. Joslyn caught him before he hit and flung him carefully over her uninjured shoulder. She turned on a dime and ran as fast as she could toward the safety of the Armory, the Swarm now hovering over them like sheer doom.

Joslyn's body began to slow as she ran out of energy, but she pushed herself onwards, uncaring of the pain she now felt in both shoulders and the growing weakness in her legs. The Swarm had almost passed over them when the first bug landed on Joslyn's shoulder. She swatted it away as hard as she could. It was cold to the touch, as if it was made out of some kind of metal. Immediately after the first bug landed several others made attempts to sting her, but she was able to smack them away before they could jab her. She tried to focus on her target and could see that the giant doors were closing and that they wouldn't make it in time.

Another bug moved from the Swarm launching itself at Joslyn, but just before it could sting her a shot rang out and in the blink of an eye the bug was gone. Joslyn, undaunted by the shot simply pressed on hoping, at the very least, to get her son to safety. The desperate mother was now only a few meters from the closing door.

As the massive Armory door closed Joslyn's body finally gave out along with her hope and she began to stumble trying not to lose her grip on her son. Joslyn used the last of her energy to set Tobi down as gently as she could. Immediately she collapsed _dragging_ in deep breaths in an attempt to revitalize herself. Again, Joslyn heard a shot, then another and another until it sounded like a dozen guns were firing simultaneously. Joslyn's vision blurred from exhaustion, but she knew she was hearing Element Zero weapons fire.

After what felt like several minutes of the firing continuing Joslyn felt a bit of energy return. She used it to quickly get up, ensuring not to use her right arm, for fear of immobilizing herself from the pain. It took her far longer than she wanted but eventually, she was in a crawling position facing down the street. Littering the road were hundreds, if not thousands, of the alien insects all laying lifeless, many in pieces. Joslyn turned around and slowly crawled to pick up her son. As she moved the last of the firing stopped. Before she could attempt to haul her son up onto her shoulder her attention was drawn to a deep voice close behind her. Joslyn looked toward the figure, her shocked mind and body slow to respond.

The voice repeated itself, the masculine voice sounding concerned. "Are you alright, Mame?" The man Joslyn turned to face was dressed in black N7 Commando armor, a bulky pistol attached to his hip and an Assault rifle held in his left hand. The man's hair was jet black and cut short and the air he gave exuded that he was definitely a soldier. The man's face expressed sincere concern as he stared at Joslyn, but he waited for her to respond before he did anything more.

Joslyn was slow to respond but when she did her words were simple. "I need him to be safe."

The man nodded, retracted his rifle and holstered it on his back then crouched down to scoop Tobi up, resting his head gently on his shoulder. With his free hand, he helped Joslyn back up to her feet. As she stood she finally realized that the bunker door had been opened again. The adults were all filing out carrying firearms and a few LOKI mechs were activated and taking up positions around the area.

Joslyn and her military escort were allowed inside the bunker, the crowd of parents and militiamen parting to give them room to enter. Tobi's classmates weren't in the bunker's lobby. Joslyn could only hope they had been taken to the underground portion of the complex where they could be kept safe from the attack. More LOKI Mechs advanced into the street. The Mechs moved to act as a vanguard for the bunker, as well as an early alarm system of sorts.

The bunker's main entrance was set up to aid in its defense, multiple pop up cover panels, a narrow entry point to funnel attackers into a kill box, and a serious amount of permanent heavy weapon emplacements. The narrow entrance widened significantly after passing the main chokepoint, allowing Joslyn to see the Armory better inside. The walls were a concrete gray with a singular navy blue horizontal stripe running down the center of the walls on either side.

Once they passed the checkpoint and were away from the main group of Militia they were ushered into the second chamber. It had a few other frightened civilians in it and they turned their attention to the trio the moment they entered. The walls were the same dull gray but there were more colors this time segregating the room into three parts. There was a green line, a red line, and a yellow line. Each color indicated a different corridor.

Joslyn knew what each colored corridor meant as she used to be a part of the militia a few years ago. The red indicated the path to the medical center of the bunker where they kept a large store of medical supplies and machinery. The green led to the real armory where all the firearms, thermal clips and other ammunition were stored. Then the yellow line led to the main housing complex with the barracks for use during emergencies, as well as, the food storage and dining areas.

*The man and Joslyn were led by a younger woman with a calm demeanor, who had a large Red Cross emblem on her uniform. She took them towards the Red doorway and escorted them through. The hallway immediately entered into a spiral staircase that led down, deeper into Horizon. Next to the stairs sat a large service elevator though it required keys to function. The woman continued to lead them, taking them down the stairs occasionally looking back to see if she was still being followed.

Joslyn was now feeling better while she walked down the stairs, the man in front of her carrying Tobi, Joslyn was also finally able to catch her breath. Though this in truth only slightly registered to her as she was barely able to think of anything else but Tobi. He still wasn't moving, he lay limp against the man's shoulder. He looked to be asleep, but Joslyn knew he hadn't simply fainted from fear. Joslyn reached forward and patted Tobi's head, running her fingers through his soft hair. Whatever that insect was must have injected him with was doing this. She didn't know exactly how she knew but deep down she knew that she was right.

Joslyn's mind raced about what could be coursing through her son's veins. '_Poison? A Muscle Relaxant? A Neurotoxin?' _She didn't know but the horrible possibilities swirled around in her mind as she descended the stairs. Joslyn couldn't take her eyes off Tobi as she walked, he was cradled against the man's shoulder looking as if he was being carried to bed. It made Joslyn nervous the longer they walked just how peaceful he looked, it terrified her that he could be dead.

Joslyn couldn't help but ask her voice tired but deadly serious. "Is he okay?"

The man not slowing his pace turned his head to the side and said. "He's still breathing, that's all I can really tell, did he hit his head?"

"One of those _things _stung him, then he fell over, and I grabbed him and ran, after that you know the rest." Answered Joslyn, focusing on watching Tobi more than walking safely.

"Well, whatever those bugs did can be undone. He just needs the right medicine, or time." Responded the man, his voice sounding as genuine as it could.

Despite his assurances Joslyn couldn't help but fear about Tobi, he was her baby and she couldn't take the heartbreak of losing the only gift she had left from her husband. She had lost everything else of him the day he died. Joslyn didn't say anything else the rest of the descent. Despite a growing dizziness she simply watched Tobi as if she were to look away for even a moment his condition would worsen.

After another minute or so they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. There was a large hallway, able to accommodate six people shoulder to shoulder, that led past the service elevator and then to a sealed door. The door at the end of the hallway was a shiny silver color with the two Red Crosses and each half of the Blast Door. The Medic walked up to a terminal next to the door. Where she pulled up her Omnitool and opened it. The Blast Doors sliding open a second later. The Medic then quickly led the N7 and Joslyn into the Medical Center. There were 17 people in the Center already, all wearing the same Red Cross on their shoulders as their guide.

Though unlike their guide not all of them were dressed in Militia Uniforms. Seven of them were dressed in the stereotypical clean white overcoats found on doctors. The rest were either dressed like Joslyn's guide, dull-white military armor with a medical symbol draped on different parts of their suits, or they were dressed in nurse scrubs. The Doctor's, or at least the ones who appeared to be, were discussing things to themselves, while the others were setting up additional medical beds and unwrapping boxes of medical supplies.

The room was pristine with the walls, floor, and ceiling all painted white. There were other colors in the room blues, reds, and silver. Near the entrance of the room was a large collection of mobile medical tables all covered inboxes. Along the back wall were seven rooms, five labeled Surgery 1-5 and the other two marked Supplies. On the left wall were 15 other rooms that ran the whole length of the wall. The 15 rooms were simply numbered, their doors wide open and lights off. While along the ceiling were a large collection of air ducts that took air from the surface and ran it through an industrial purifier.

In between each room were triage bays with retractable curtains for patient privacy. Along the right wall were a number of temporary medical beds and mobile medical scanners and carts of medical tools. In between the beds were rooms for the more complex and larger medical scanners as well as more storage areas. The room was large with several rows of cots filling the space in between, for temporary patients or when they got overwhelmed. In all the Medical Center were 120 meters in length and 60 meters wide with a 5-meter tall ceiling. Scattered around the giant underground chamber were support pillars that doubled as message boards for both patients and the medical staff.

When the Medics saw the N7 carrying a child they rushed into action. Two of the Doctors ordered three medics, including Joslyn's guide, to gather certain medical tools or supplies, such as an IV. While the others ran around the two Doctors split up, one walking up to the N7 and directing him to set the child down on a medical bed in the corner. While the other, an elderly man, talked to Joslyn directly. Joslyn remembered the man, his name was Daniel Gregor, he had been something of a friend to her husband when she and her husband served in the Militia.

"What happened to Tobi, Joslyn?" Was all Daniel asked at first, he had always been a straightforward person, direct and to the point.

"Tobi was stung by one of those swarm bugs. It stung him then he collapsed and he fainted some point after." Answered Joslyn.

"Hmm. How long did it take for him to fall unconscious?"

"I… I don't know, maybe a minute or two. But please tell me if he's going to be okay?" Said Joslyn, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Well, Joslyn, we won't know until we conduct some tests and do scans. Until that point, I can't give you an honest answer." Said, Daniel. Joslyn just about collapsed from a mixture of grief, pain, and overexertion. The Doctor helped her stand and said trying to in some way to reassure her. "But... if I had to guess I'd say the creature injected him with some sort of muscle relaxant, based on his lack of observable changes, a lack of discoloration, and the fact that he collapsed first then passed out."

Joslyn was terrified of what it meant about the ship and what it meant to the colony. But she was also given a glimmer of hope from finally having a possible answer to what was ailing her child.

Joslyn spoke her voice continuing to crack, but it contained her glimmer of hope. "Doesn't that mean he can sleep it off? It's just a relaxant so he should be fine, Right?"

Daniel's face formed a frown and he said, his voice deadly serious. "No, Joslyn. He can't simply sleep it off. Th-"

"How!? Why? Why can't he?" Said Joslyn, she was losing all sense of composure as terror gripped her as she feared for her son's life.

The Doctor held up his hand saying. "Please let me finish Joslyn, I know you're scared to lose him, but I promise you panicking will not help him recover. We'll do wha-"

Daniel was again cut off, this time by one of the medics. Her voice was loud and apprehensive. "Doctor we need you over here! He's seizing!"

Joslyn turned her head in an instant to see what was happening to her child. What she saw nearly made her fall over in tears. Tobi's small body was in the midst of a seizure, his body shaking violently and limbs flailing. Joslyn attempted to rush to Tobi but was held back by the N7. He knew she couldn't do anything and she would get in the way of the professionals, who could save the kid if given the chance. Daniel passed them heading straight to a storage room. He returned a moment later with a syringe in one hand and a bottle of liquid in the other.

…

The next hour passed with heavy tension as the doctors attempted to stabilize Tobi. Joslyn was situated in a chair and had been fitted with a sling to keep her from moving her shoulder. Finally, as the clock reached 3:00 the doctors stopped their operation on Tobi. At that point, Daniel took Joslyn aside to tell her all that had happened. While the other doctors saw to the more recent patients who had been brought down.

Joslyn was the first to speak once they stepped away. "What happened to my son?"

"He suffered a seizure due to his body's reaction to the muscle relaxant. I had been about to tell you earlier why he couldn't sleep off the drug. The dose the creature injected him with was most likely for that of an average adult, meaning Tobi's tiny body couldn't deal with it on its own." Responded Daniel, his words clear and articulate.

"Will he be okay now?" Asked Joslyn, fearful of his response.

"He should be now. We conducted a Hemodialysis on him which seems to have filtered out most of the venom, now we wait for his body to recover from its effects. But Tobi should make it through, and given enough rest and the correct treatments this won't have any long term effects on him. Though I recommend that Tobi stays in the Medical Center for as long as the attack lasts. Then we'll take him to the hospital so we can keep him for observation and make sure he can recover fully." Answered Daniel he then was called over by a nurse to see another patient where he gave his apologies to Joslyn and went over to help.

Joslyn let out a deep sigh feeling some of her terror leave her. Tobi was going to make it through the sting, but she still feared horribly about what was happening outside. For all, she knew the aliens that were attacking weren't leaving until they won or if they couldn't win. If they were to act that way there was little chance the Militia would be able to stop them.

Before Joslyn could return to Tobi's side the man that had carried her son came up to her, his arms were crossed and he seemed concerned. When he came to a halt in front of Joslyn he asked, his tone worried. "So, how's the kid doing? What'd the doc say?"

"Yes, the Doctor said my sons going to pull through, if he can rest and let the effects wear off. If that can happen my son should be fine." Joslyn after a moment said. "Thank you, you helped save my son."

"Of course, I was glad to help." Replied the man. The N7 then turned to leave, but looked back and said. "My name's Kaiden by the way. Kaiden Alenko, what's yours?"

"I'm Joslyn Darr, and my son's name is Tobi." Answered Joslyn.

"Well, it's nice finally getting your name. Oh yeah, how's your arm doing? I saw the nurse give you that sling, and I'm going to guess for a good reason." Replied Kaiden.

"It's alright it hurts a fair bit, but I'll be fine. I've been through worse."

"Well, I hope it heals fast. How'd it happen anyway?"

"I got hurt while we ran here. A man barrelled into me and knocked me to the ground. After that, it all becomes a blur. But from what the nurse told me I have a broken clavicle. It happened when I fell so to help it heal I have to wear this." Said Joslyn, indicating to the sling.

"Sorry to hear that. Well, I should probably go and see what I can do for the Militia in helping with what's happening here." Responded Kaiden as he began to turn to the Medical Centers entrance. "It was nice meeting you Miss Darr, and I hope Tobi wakes up soon."

"Thank you again, Kaiden, and good luck to you." Replied Joslyn, waving her uninjured hand as he walked to the door.

"Of course." Said Kaiden returning the wave as he walked backward.

With that, the N7 soldier disappeared into the hallway. As soon as Kaiden was gone Joslyn took her chance and headed straight to where Tobi was resting. She took a seat in the chair a nurse had left for her next to her son. She cradled his hand in her own, stroking it gently and whispering, "Mama's here, Baby. Mama's here."

…

Joslyn fell asleep not long after she sat down by her poisoned son. She dreamed of horrible things, mainly about the swarm of creatures and the haunting noise they made. Joslyn was gratefully interrupted from her nightmares by a nurse.

"M'am? Would you like some food?" Asked the nurse crouched in front of Joslyn touching her knee. Joslyn had to blink a few times to rouse herself back to the safety of the Medical Bay. She simply nodded in response and the nurse stood up in understanding to retrieve something for the weary mother to eat. After she left Joslyn started to try and fully wake up stretching her uninjured arm and yawning.

She then looked back to Tobi, his body completely still except for the rise and fall in his chest as he breathed. It was still a terrible sight seeing him in such a state, looking so deathly pale with tubes sticking out of his arms. Joslyn gently took his right hand again and caressed it against her cheek, taking a moment to monitor his pulse to ensure that he was okay. She only stopped when the nurse came back a minute later pushing a mobile cart with a platter of food on top. The tray had a slab of beef, a portion of instant mashed potatoes, a roll, and a helping of canned corn. Along with the food was a small styrofoam cup of iced water, and a plastic fork, spoon, and knife.

The nurse apologized for the poor food saying it was all that had been stocked in the Medical Centers food supplies. Joslyn assures her it was fine. The nurse turned to leave and reminded Joslyn if she needed anything to press the call button on the gurney and someone would be with them as soon as possible.

Joslyn ate her food slowly, as she was deep in thought and on account of the food's poor taste. While she ate she thought about Tobi and what was happening outside. She was beginning to think they must have the upper hand since the doctors were not making any dreadful announcements and the lack of any panic. Joslyn was sadly mistaken, for as she took the final bite of her beef slab a voice came over the old loudspeaker system.

"_I am sorry to report, but our Militia forces have been unable to deal with the alien attackers. They have been pushed back to the Armory and are actively making their last stand against the invaders. We don't know how long they are going to hold but what we do know is that these aliens have an extensive knowledge of our defense systems. They have deactivated the LOKI Mechs, and the Blast Doors for the Armory are no longer responding to our commands and are stuck open."_

"_Luckily the Militia have been able to open the emergency escape exits in each of the Armory districts. We advise that all those here in the Medical District who are able head immediately to the 3rd Surgery Room. We advise you to prepare yourselves as quickly and orderly as you can. Keep in mind the emergency exit leads directly to the edge of town. Medical Personnel will try and help where they can, but please be aware that we have priorities and loved ones we wish to see safely out, as well. With that said - Good Luck, and may God help us."_

As the speaker shut off fear gripped Joslyn as the reality of the situation was forced upon her. She felt as if her chest was going to explode with anxiety. But just as she was about to crumble in fear she gathered her will and fought the internal battle against the nightmare. Once she gained control over her limbs she stood up and looked to the door then back at Tobi. She knew she had to save him, but she also knew it wasn't going to be easy, especially with her shoulder.

Joslyn quickly ran over and grabbed Tobi's clothes and shoved them into a plastic bag near his bed. It was difficult only being able to use one arm but eventually, she got the hang of it. Just as she was about to start removing the cables attached to Tobi she heard someone enter the room. She turned and readied herself for anything. In the doorway stood Kaiden, his armor smeared with dirt, his hair matted with sweat, and a gash on his cheek. He threw his arms up showing he meant them no harm.

Once Joslyn was sure it was him she loosened her stance and said. "Please help me."

Kaiden quickly moved to the other side of the bed saying. "Can he be disconnected from any of these machines?"

Joslyn acted rather than respond, pulling monitors off his body until only the IV remained. She unhooked the IV bags from the stand and motioned for Kaiden to take Tobi.

Kaiden quickly, but carefully picked up Tobi along with the sheets he was wrapped in to keep the boy clean from the soldier's dirtied armor. Before Joslyn could hand him the IV bags he spoke. "Take my pistol, we'll definitely need it where we are going." With that, he unholstered his pistol and handed it to Joslyn.

She took it and handed him the IV bags, which he secured to his shoulder plate. Joslyn checked the Thermal Clip and readied herself to go. With that, they left the room and entered back into the main Medical area. There was almost no one left now, only a few Militia Medics, the nurse who had given Joslyn food, and a few stunned civilians. The Militia Medics were armed with standard rifles and watching the door intently. Joslyn led Kaiden across the chamber straight for the 3rd Surgery room. Following not far behind them were the nurse and the three civilians.

Just as they reached the emergency exit door Joslyn heard one of the Medics shout something, then the sound of guns firing. With that helping to push them forward the group made their way through the door that led into a narrow tunnel. The only light was the occasional ceiling mounted LED that gave off limited light. It was cramped, barely able to fit them in a single file. This slowed them down a bit, but Kaiden set a hard pace for Joslyn to match. They could hear the panic coming from the people behind them, but both paid little attention to it, primarily focused on Tobi and his well-being.

After about three minutes of walking in a straight line, the path diverged into two. On the left led to daylight and to the right another path led deeper into the tunnel. Kaiden waited for Joslyn to pick one before he took her son anywhere.

Joslyn quickly decided against going out into the open so soon and decided to keep going with the tunnel. "Right." Was all she said, and with that Kaiden went farther into the tunnel.

Joslyn heard as the other party split up into two groups one following them, the nurse and a civilian, while the other two headed for daylight. Joslyn and Kaiden continued down the tunnel, being sure to go as fast as was feasible in such tight conditions and low light. Soon the path began to incline. Eventually, the path came to an end opening up at the foot of a ladder that led towards the surface. The same LED lights were placed in the upwards tunnel, though it was unclear if it reached daylight.

*Joslyn quickly resolved to go first, shoving Kaiden's pistol into her pocket allowing her to climb without using her wounded arm. After Joslyn was a good 10 feet up Kaiden climbed on, making sure to keep Tobi as safe as he could. Not long after Kaiden reached the top the Nurse and civilian emerged. The civilian, a middle-aged man attempted to yell Kaiden up the ladder, screaming for him to go faster. But after Kaiden gave the man a good kick to the face he shut up, though that was mainly on account of the pain and hassle from his broken nose.

Soon Joslyn came to the end of the ladder, a simple metal manhole, which she slowly lifted and pushed aside. She then quickly crawled out of the hole and scanned the area. She was in a small windowless tool shed, though on account of poor light it was hard to tell if it was a tool shed. All Joslyn could ascertain for certain was that the floor was concrete and that there were a dozen boxes littering the floor. The only exit that she could see was an old-looking wooden door that let in the rooms only light, besides what came from the hole. Joslyn finally took the Carnifex out of her pocket and leveled it at the door as Kaiden came out.

Kaiden quickly took a position behind Joslyn, as they waited for the other two people to get out. The man was first, still attempting to stop the flow of blood that came from his nose. Which the man situated himself as far away from Kaiden as he could for fear of more injury. After him came the Nurse who quickly re-covered the manhole.

The Nurse was the first to speak between all of them, her voice containing no small part of anxiety. "Well, what's our plan? Do we just head out of this shed and hope to get away?"

Joslyn responded attempting to keep her voice down for fear of what could be outside the door. "I plan on going to the Pharmacy. I'm going to need more painkillers and other medications for my son. So that's my plan, you can join me or you can head your own way. I'm extending the choice to you to Kaiden, you've already done more than enough."

Kaiden quickly replied, his voice quiet and honest. "I'm not going anywhere Joslyn, you two still need me. Besides you've got my gun."

"Thank you, Kaiden." Said Joslyn, her voice containing her gratitude to Kaiden for his invaluable help to her. "How about you two? Are you going to follow us? Or are you going to head somewhere else."

"Hell no am I following that lunatic." Replied the man, his voice nasally and angry, as he pointed at Kaiden. Who simply shrugged in response.

The Nurse nodded to Joslyn saying. "I'd feel better with more people, especially ones who have weapons."

Alright let's get ready, I'll open the door and I'll walk out first and check if it's safe for the rest of you then we'-" Began Joslyn.

"Oh, to hell with this!" Interrupted the man as he jumped up and kicked the door open exposing the entire room to the light of outside.

Joslyn cursed and raised the pistol at the light as her eyes adjusted to the change. It took a moment but eventually, she was able to see what was out there. They were in the backyard of one of the more permanent houses near the east side of town. But what caught Joslyn's eye immediately was what lay in the center of town. There looming like the horns of the devil were three of the alien ships. Each unique with different rock formations and colors. What was happening around them was also eye-catching. The Black Swarm of creatures flew around the three ships every once and a while sending out small pockets of their number to random areas of the colony.

After a moment Joslyn got ahold of herself and she looked around the more immediate area. Outside a few yards away was a fence, with its gate already open with the obstinate man rushing through it. Joslyn stood up and checked around the shed Kaiden and the Nurse following close behind. They then made a b-line to the wooden fence and huddled against it. Joslyn looked through the doorway and down the street. She saw the man running down the center of the road and completely in the open. Joslyn couldn't help but roll her eyes as she continued to scan the road. She knew the part of town they were in and she quickly deduced where the closest pharmacy was. After that, she stood and began the arduous task of making their way stealthily down the road.

They slowly progressed jumping from house to house and car to car. Eventually, they were only a block away from the Pharmacy and had yet to run into any trouble. That was when Joslyn caught her first sight on the invading aliens.

They were man-sized and bug-like with a black exoskeleton covering the outside of their body. With a flat head resembling an upside-down triangle. They had four pupil-less eyes each glowing a sickly yellow. Then their most bizarre trait was wings, large, oily in appearance, and somewhat translucent. The Aliens carried guns that seemed to be made of the same carapace as their skin, almost as if the weapons were attached to them on a biological level.

Three of the creatures flew from the direction of the woods, in their arms, they carried the familiar form of the man that had nearly let them be discovered. He was unconscious, or so it appeared, as his body was completely limp in the hands of two of the creatures. They passed within 10 meters of the small group, close enough for Joslyn to hear the beating of their wings. It was a creepy sound almost the same as the noise of the Swarms but with a higher range.

*The aliens passed them by heading in the direction of the three ships. As they went out of sight the group let out a reluctant breath. Joslyn then motioned for them to continue moving so that they could make it to the Pharmacy. They arrived a few minutes later making sure to be as methodical as possible in their approach until finally, they came to the door of the Pharmacy. The inside was wrecked, but they quickly found what they needed, in the way of some food, some painkillers, and a few bottles of water. They also spotted a few items that could be used as improvised weapons as well as extra clothes that would hopefully block the sting of an insect.

Once they felt amply supplied the small group set off back outside, taking their time in the hopes of not being seen by the aliens. After they doubled back on their path they arrived in a park-like plaza. Its name escaped Joslyn but she remembered that she used to bring Tobi here after his father had died to cheer him up with all the festivities that took place there every week.

Now the square was abandoned, the performing stage in tatters and the restaurants around them were wrecked, the once warm and inviting feeling gone and replaced only with darkness and death. The storefronts were ripped to shreds, the wooden tables now littering the ground as splinters. Joslyn felt a piece of her heartache at seeing the place in such a state, it had been one of the few things that had helped her and Tobi get over their loss. And now the aliens had destroyed it without feeling.

*Joslyn felt hatred well up deep in her chest as she took in the scene. The wrath built up so much that she felt like she might explode her thoughts angry only coalescing into these words. '_They attack my home, nearly kill my son, abduct those who can't do anything to them, and they destroy one of the few places left in this world that gave me any amount of peace. I swear to whatever god or entity that is listening I will have my revenge for this, I WILL MAKE THESE FREAKS PAY WITH THEIR LIVES!' _

As Joslyn's anger reached its apex she couldn't help but lash out, kicking an *old metal bucket* in front of her feet. She hurt her toe but she didn't care so deep was she in her anger that barely anything registered. That was until she heard the sound of the bucket hit the cement wall. The sound echoed like a train crash in comparison to the quiet that had reigned before. It's noise knocking Joslyn momentarily from her frenzied state.

She hoped nothing would happen, that her momentary lapse of control wouldn't have any effect. But soon her hopes were crushed. An alien flew out of one of the destroyed businesses its eyes locked on Joslyn's. It seemed for a moment to reflect her same feelings of hatred from a moment ago, but as quickly as the connection was made it ended, with the Bugman landing close to Joslyn raising its biological rifle.

But before the creature could shoot her Joslyn fired her own weapon from the hip. It hit center mass on the creature, but it didn't kill it, only stunning it a moment. Though it was more than enough time for Joslyn to fire three more shots, again hitting the alien dead center. Yellow blood and broken carapace leaked from the creature. It seemed stunned at first as if it hadn't expected to die, but its body quickly got the information, as its knees buckled and it fell to the ground lifeless.

With the creature, dead Joslyn spun around to see if there were any more. She heard them before they could be seen flying up from behind one of the cottages on the far end of the square.

Before they could get in range Joslyn yelled out to Kaiden and the Nurse. "Get to the bakery!"

Kaiden quickly responded instantly, running right for the storefront. He was slowed a little by Tobi's weight but he still quickly made it behind cover. The Nurse reacted far slower only able to run a few meters before the aliens were in range. They aimed wide the first three shots but they shot her with the fourth. A gunshot wound appearing through her leg causing her to stumble forward hobbling. She made it behind a wall before the creatures could fire again. Though the two creatures drew closer hoping to flush the group out with their impending approach.

Joslyn had made sure to take the forward position hiding behind the main entrance gun ready to spit more rounds at the creatures if they dared come closer. Once the creatures realized their fear tactic wasn't working they began firing into the shop hoping to get the three to move. They rained continuous fire for a few moments before the creatures had to reload their biological guns. The items looked somewhat similar to thermal clips but instead of metallic rectangular boxes, they were cylindrical in appearance with chitin covering the exterior.

Before the aliens could put in the new clips though Joslyn popped from behind her cover and shot four rounds into the closest of the two bugmen. The alien now missing most of its head fell over much like the first its body giving one last spasm as it lay on the ground. The second alien reacted instantly to the exchange ducking away from the window and running thereafter to the safety promised by a stone statue in the square.

Once it took cover it sprang back out firing its gun at Joslyn, who just barely ducked back behind cover before she could be injured. The creature stopped firing once Joslyn was behind cover but she knew it wasn't reloading, it was attempting to bait her. After another moment Joslyn threw her gun hand out and shot blindly in the direction of the alien. Her shot failed to connect and for her trouble she got shot by an element zero round, the bullet cutting deep into her forearm.

Joslyn pulled her hand back, cursing at the pain and attempted to assess her wound. There was a small chunk taken out of her arm, the area now bleeding quickly.

Joslyn called out to the Nurse through gritted teeth. "Bandage!"

The Nurse responded a moment later by throwing a small roll of bandages, which landed near Joslyn's feet.

Joslyn quickly grabbed the bandage and went to work trying to stop the bleeding temporarily. She wrapped the bandage twice around and then bit the cloth, tearing it from the rest of the roll. After that, she forced herself to get ready for more. Pulling the pistol from her pocket she checked the clip, she guessed she had maybe Five or Six shots left, she reinjected the clip and slowed her breathing in an attempt to steady her aim, as pain rocked her arm.

As Joslyn tried to regain her strength Kaiden sprang up from his cover in the back. Leaping over the counter rifle in hand and ready to fire. After Kaiden got five feet the alien opened fire on him. Most of the rounds missed but a few would have hit him if not for his kinetic barrier which deflected the rounds that would have hit his armor. Just as the barrier was overloaded he finally reached the window where he stopped and raised his rifle. A millisecond later the gunshot out two precise rounds flying at the alien.

The bullets pierced deep and flew out the backside of the alien's head, going through one of its eyes in the process. But instead of its body crumbling as it died, the creature didn't move. It just stood as if frozen at the moment of death. Then it spasmed its whole body for one instant twitching in every direction. The creature then returned back to normal for a moment, then it spasmed again, more violently, it's armed breaking at the elbow as it's arms extended beyond their limits. A sickening _Crunch _making it all the way to Kaiden in the back of the store.

Again the creature returned to its normal position, though its body was showing signs of falling apart as its exoskeleton began to crumble. Then it spasmed one final time. The gun which had remained in its hand fell off in the first moment then the creature reeled as its spine was bent back and beyond its breaking point as well. Another horrible crunch, louder than the last, coming from the creature.

Then as if freed from some dark spell its mouth opened but all that came out was a blood-curdling shriek as if the creature was in the midst of the worst torture of its life. The creature began to glow, a sickly yellow, the same as the eyes, the light coming from the cracks in the creature's exoskeleton. As it shone brighter the alien began to straighten its back.

Then a Voice erupted from the creature, this time not a scream of pain but a declaration. "_Assuming Direct Control." _

Then it began to walk towards Joslyn, it's striding irregular as if it wasn't used to walking with two legs. It cocked its head to the side a moment as it walked casting its eyes over a shaken Joslyn and a stunned Kaiden, it gazed like a predator looking at a wounded animal. Then it took one last step. But instead of landing its foot on the ground it set it in the air. Then as if it was on an invisible step it pulled the other leg up, while the other leg stayed suspended in the air.

With that motion it took flight, floating about a foot off the ground. It moved forward again heading directly for the Shop, it's gaze fixed on Kaiden. It stopped at the empty window sill.

The creature spoke again its voice deep, and seething with hatred. "_You will make fitting tools for our work._"

With that Kaiden finally woke from his stupor bringing his rifle back up, aiming, and firing off several shots into the creature. They connected cutting deep into the creature's already broken carapace, yellow blood flowing from the open wounds. But instead of recoiling or even attempting to run for cover it stood there absorbing the damage Kaiden dealt it as if it were a minor breeze.

Kaiden kept firing until his rifle stopped as the thermal clip ejected. The creature laughed after that happened, it was a rough and loud noise as if coming from some giant stone being.

It stopped laughing and said, its stone-like voice sounding disgusted. "_Pathetic."_

*Then it flicked its wrist at Kaiden sending him flying across the room faster than he could react. He connected with the wall the sound of his kinetic barrier snapping as it attempted to save Kaiden from the deadly launch. Kaiden then fell to the floor coughing roughly his breaths ragged and shaky.

The creature turned to look at Joslyn as if expecting to see her applaud its performance. What it saw it was not fully prepared for. Joslyn had also recovered from her moment of fear and was also ready for action. She raised her pistol and shot the Abomination point-blank in the head.

This time though the creature finally responded as she hoped. The glowing creature brightening for a moment, then dissipating a second later. The creature fell to the floor it's body beginning to shrivel as if dried out from something.

As it lay there it's mouth opened one last time the same dark voice coming from the broken form. "_Releasing Control._"

Joslyn let out a shaky breath as she let her body relax a moment. She remembered Kaiden which sent her stumbling to where he had been thrown. so she could check if he was alright. He lay still where he had fallen, his breathing still ragged. Joslyn knelt by him and attempted to move him with her still functioning arm onto his side. She eventually succeeded and looked at his face to see if he appeared conscious.

"I'm... hoping this... means... that thing… is dead?" Said Kaiden in between heavy breaths.

Joslyn gave a faint smile and said. "I think so."

"Good… Good... well, do I… look alright?"

The nurse limbed up to them at this point , her small medical bag clutched in her hands. She crouched down next to Kaiden and went to work inspecting Kaiden for any open wounds or broken bones. Ultimately taking out her Omnitool and scanning him for any internal injuries.

While the nurse worked Joslyn went to find Tobi and ensure that he was safe, as well as so she could watch and see if any more of the aliens showed up. She found Tobi lying on the floor of the backroom, his head held up by a small bag of cotton balls. His IV was suspended by the handle of an open drawer. He was still unconscious his only movement being the rise and fall of his chest.

Joslyn gave him kiss on the forehead and stood back up knowing that she needed to make sure they were safe while both Kaiden and Tobi were incapacitated. She found Kaidens rifle next to where he had jumped over the counter. She took it and checked it over making sure it was still in one piece and functional. Once she was sure it was good she went back to Kaiden. The nurse had set him up against the wall and was injecting him with a syringe of some kind. While she worked Joslyn quickly grabbed a Thermal Clip off of him.

She readied the rifle and headed back to the entrance. After a while the nurse came to her and they spoke.

"How's Kaiden doing?" Asked Joslyn as the nurse approached.

"He could definitely be far worse. His kinetic barrier saved his life. He only sustained a mild concussion and a lot of pain and shock. He should be back up in a few minutes as the painkillers I gave him kick in, as well as the medi-gel I gave him. But I'm not just here to talk to you. I saw you got shot in the firefight."

"I'm fine, we have bigger things to worry about, like getting out of here before those things send reinforcements."

"True but it's my job to help people who get injured, and I need to make sure the wound doesn't get infected as well as ensure your ability to use your arm."

With that said Joslyn let the nurse take a look at her gunshot wound. She disinfected it and bandaged it properly then made sure Joslyn's antics hadn't reinjured her shoulder. After that, she gave Joslyn a shot of medi-gel in the gunshot and handed her some painkillers and a water bottle to help with all her pain.

After all that the nurse went back to check on Kaiden, and a moment later he hobbled over to where Joslyn was. The two spoke for a moment mainly on what their plan was. They settled with gathering their meager supplies and running into the woods in the hopes of getting as far away from the aliens as possible. After that, they searched the store for any supplies that could help them. They found a few kitchen knives that they took for close-quarters weapons should the aliens get that close. After that, they readied to leave the store and make a mad dash for the woods.

Just as they finished packing their supplies into a few rucksacks they had found they heard something. A series of distant _Booms. _They sounded like they came from above but they were so distant it was hard to pinpoint where it could have come from. Joslyn quickly ran to the open window motioning for the others to get to the back. She saw a dozen fireballs falling from the sky. She at first thought that they must have been missiles at the speed that they were falling, but as they grew closer to the ground the larger they appeared.

Joslyn rationalized that they must have been space debris or satellites that had been scattered by the arrival of the Aliens, but something inside her knew it was something else. The falling star's trajectory appeared to be the hills to the north of the town. That area was mainly open plains and farmland which led all the way to the square Joslyn was holed up in. Joslyn watched the falling 'rocks' a moment longer then went back inside the shop.

Joslyn found Kaiden and the Nurse in the back, the latter of the two held the group's supplies. While the former carried Tobi and his rifle in his arms. When Joslyn saw that they were ready to leave she motioned for them to come out. With that the group left the shop and made to go straight through the square and out into the hills beyond the town. They made it to the performing arts podium when Joslyn had the group hide underneath the structure, after she heard a terrible sound she was quickly becoming well acquainted with.

As Joslyn made it under the structure the quiet and haunting noise became only comparable to a Hurricane of beating wings. The little light that shone through the tarp that covered the podium vanished as countless shadows ran across it. The noise surrounded them a moment later, the flapping of wings blocking out any other sounds. The terrifying noise continued for so long and with such intensity that Joslyn swore that the podium they were hiding under was seconds away from being sent flying. Even after this the horrid tumult only grew louder until finally it blocked Joslyn's ability to think of anything but the disgusting noise that surrounded her. It continued for what felt like an eternity until finally the hurricane ceased and light returned to pour from the openings in the tarp.

The noise stopped completely, so sudden that one might have thought there had never been the hurricane of Bugmen. But Joslyn knew they hadn't simply vanished, so she held up her hand silently telling the Nurse and Kaiden to not move. The group sat there for what felt like an hour, unmoving and silent, slowly tension welling up in them. After another eternity the group finally moved, Joslyn, leading the procession to the edge of the podium. Once there Joslyn slowly lifted the tarp, the change in light taking her a moment for her eyes to adjust.

Arrayed all around the entire square was a horde. The countless Bugmen stood there, rifles raised. Joslyn's blood ran cold as the sight set in, the last of her hope for escape dashed by the horrific sight of the abominations. Joslyn and the Nurse froze their bodies as stiff as a board as they stood at the open point in the tarp. Kaiden who stood behind them was better able to keep his senses setting Tobi down behind him and then turning back to the opening and raising his rifle ready to fire at the aliens that would dare approach them. But that wasn't what happened, the aliens just stood like statues unflinching at the revelation that humans had appeared in their midst. The aliens simply stood ready to fight their eyes locked on the distant hills as if they expected them to come alive and attack them at any moment.

The silence and stillness of the creatures and the group continued for several minutes until finally, Joslyn was able to move again. She raised her pistol to the closest Alien and sighted in its head but held herself back from pulling the trigger. While she could she scanned the courtyard so she could fully gage the number of aliens. They had arrived in force, looking to be at least around a thousand of the horrific creatures arrayed on the pavement, and along the roof of nearby buildings. Among the horrible horde of aliens floated three silent devils. They appeared to be somewhat similar to the Bugmen, though their form was stout like the creature had been crunched in a compactor. They glowed an otherworldly blue with strange waves of energy seeming to ripple around them. They were large and imposing their hide an even darker black than that of the other aliens.

After taking in the horde and the monsters Joslyn heard another series of distant _booms_, though it sounded more like the roar of a dozen dragons. The alien mob for one instant gave a collective flinch as if the noise had startled even them. Joslyn watched the aliens a moment eyeing any further movement. When no additional changes happened she turned her head to look to where the noise had come from.

Just as she looked something darted down the hill faster than she could fully comprehend. Then another something passed and another, this happened twelve more times ultimately ending with a fifteenth blur. Whatever the blurs where they were wicked fast and headed straight for them from what little she saw of their trajectory before they were eclipsed by another hill. After another second or two the blurs ran over the next hill though they were now formed in a wedge with one blur set in front like a spear's tip. The things then fell behind the final hill to the town and with that Joslyn sucked in a deep breath and readied herself for the worst.

A blinding flash came from someone or thing as the Blur's crested the hill into the colony. Then in an instant, Joslyn heard the loud growl of engines, the whizz of element zero guns firing, and a strange sound like the roar of a lion. After that her eyes finally readjusted, what she saw defied words. There were over a dozen giant flying motorcycles roaming and ramming through the horde of Bugmen. The motorcycles were bulky but had a unique and refined grace that Joslyn couldn't help but subconsciously acknowledge. They were blood red with gold intertwined elegantly. The Bikes were a series of blurs, though Joslyn could just make out a few symbols on the flanks of the hoverbikes, though she couldn't read them despite her translator chips effort.

But what caught Joslyns eye was the riders of the bulky vehicles, Giants the shape of a man but twice the size and enclosed in even bigger armored suits. Their armor varied but all contained blood red and gold as their main colors. The suits were decorated heavily and looked more like costumes than protective armor. But despite their beautiful design, they were tougher than any armor she had seen before, the few shots that did connect with the driver only seeming to chip the paint. The other thing Joslyn noticed was their weapons, massive and bulky guns the size of a human torso and mounted with twin barrels, each spitting out rounds. The bullets they shot were immensely destructive, the rounds exploding on impact and blowing the bugmen they connected with to smithereens. Carapace and yellow blood being launched in every direction.

The Guns were terrifying the roar they produced upon firing sounding like the crackling roar of a thunderstrike. Despite the hectic appearance of the Giants and the speed of their vehicles, their aim was incredible. Shots only rarely missing their targets and connecting with the surrounding buildings and objects. The Bugmen were attempting to fight back but their attempts were feeble compared to the wrath of the mounted giants. The courtyard was being littered with the corpses of the aliens. Their dreadful machines dying in brilliant explosions, with what remained of their loathful bodies collapsing to the pavement with their brethren.

The Giants flew about the square like birds on the wind, their movements insanely fast and precise, to an inhuman degree. The new arrivals were decisive in their every move, every time a cycle moved it crushed an alien with its bulk, and with every volley of fire, the Bugmen's lines shriveled further and buckled under the immense strain of the Giants assault. The fighting swirled around the podium at the center of the square, the hoverbikes seeming to specifically take care every time they shot near the stage. Joslyn could barely take in all of the sights and smells that she was now witness to, ranging from the sickening stench of the bugmen, to the powerful scent of gunpowder, and finally a strange smell like Ozone. With her first whiff of the strange smell, she saw a blinding series of flashes and the sound of thunder crackling to her right.

Joslyn looked to see what had made the sound and lights and saw a hoverbike flying quickly past a small cloud of black ash that quickly fell to the floor. Joslyn looked at the cycle's rider expecting to see the usual red or gold giant, but instead, they were cobalt blue with red and gold accents. But what struck Joslyn was what they carried in their right hand, aloft and defiantly, a _Flaming Sword! _The blade was massive well over the size of a person, but the giant carried it as easily in one hand as she would a knife. They were even still able to drive the bike as well as their comrades. The sword was mid-strike when Joslyn fully understood what she saw and a millisecond later it had slashed through three whole bugmen, all in one stroke. Their bodies lighting aflame the instant the blade touched their flesh, reducing them to black ash before they could even fall to the floor.

Joslyn's eyes followed the blue giant only to witness them shoot red bolts of lightning from their left hand as they paused in their maneuvering a moment. The lightning flew into a group of a dozen bugmen sending their bodies falling to the ground as the lightning tore them apart.

As the blue giant killed the creatures it roared out a battle cry in its own tongue, its voice was masculine and strong, but it had a strange and terrifying undertone as if the voice could break mountains to mere pebbles. "_Et Abominatones Contrus Deum Mori Imperatoris!" _

With his words spoken the giant sped off again not giving the Bugmen a second glance. Joslyn's eyes didn't follow the giant this time, she was too shocked by what she was seeing, her mind racing to try and understand all that was happening so quickly around her. '_How did they… or what are these guys? They're Fekking massive and they're fighting 15 to a thousand and Winning in a landslide! One of them also appears to be some sort of super biotic or they have some seriously high tech weapons for him to be able to shoot lightning from his fingers. Honestly, what are these things? Why did they come here? Are they going to take advantage of our weakened state to steal from us after they get rid of the Bugmen? I'm going to need to keep my guard up, I won't let them get anywhere near my son.'_

As Joslyn quickly decided her next course of action the battle raged on around her. The Giants congregated around the front of the stage and then pressed forward like a battering ram crushing any aliens still within the square until only a few remained along the roofs and firing from within the lining buildings. In response to the remaining enemies, the Giants lept from their cycles, some with wings of fire sprouting from jet engines attached to their backs slamming them onto the roofs were the Giants butchered the Bugmen with large glowing blades and pistols that shot more of the explosive bullets. The Bugmen on the roofs attempted to flee but before they could fly away they were sent back to the tiled roofs with the impact to shatter bones.

Joslyn looked to what had caused the Bugs deaths and was again greeted to the sight of the Blue Giant. He stood on top of a building on the other side of the square his hand outstretched towards the now crushed Bugmen and his eyes glowing a dark and powerful purple. In the next several moments the last of the Bugmen were slain, their broken forms littering the ground and their blood seeping in between the cracks in the stones. Once their fight was done the Giants began to patrol around the square looking for any surviving enemies or for any new ones. They seemed completely oblivious of Joslyn's group hidden under the podium. That was they seemed oblivious until Two Giants made their approach to the podium. The blue armored Giant and another dressed in pristine white armor.

As they approached Joslyn got her first full unhindered sight of the Giant's physic and the armor that they wore. The armor was bulky and intimidating, like everything they seemed to have, the helmet's eyes seemingly bent into a furrowed brow. While the armor seemed huge and encumbering the Giants moved as if they were unarmored. The chestplate that each had carried the same golden symbol, a dual-headed eagle with its wings stretched across the whole plate. Their armor also had many little details and bits of craftsmanship like golden leafed pictures expertly crafted and ornamented. The other main symbol Joslyn noticed was a set of angelic wings paired with the ruby teardrop. The image was everywhere their armor, their bikes, and even their weapons.

Joslyn rationalized that the giants must have been some sort of mech hence their size and power. She assumed that they could be some sort of new secret prototype the Systems Alliance military had developed, but that didn't explain why they used ballistic weapons as opposed to Element Zero ones. Which wouldn't have made sense if she hadn't seen the sheer destruction those guns had caused to the aliens and the surrounding area. She debated whether they could be a new species of alien, hence why she couldn't understand them, as well as explain their different technology and unconventional weapons. But that was highly unlikely, especially with other new aliens having already arrived at her home, so two new aliens just sounded impossible. But Joslyn's thoughts stopped as the Giants got closer.

The Giants approached, their eye lenses glowing a bright and piercing green, making Joslyn feel as if her very soul was under scrutiny. The Giants stopped a few feet away from the podium both eyeing the small group of people.

Then the blue Giant spoke this time in perfect English, the tone even but his voice soothing in a strange way. "I mean you no harm mortal."

Joslyn froze for a moment as her mind tried to wrap itself around the increasingly bizarre situation she was caught in. Kaiden ultimately answered for the group, his voice attempting to sound intimidating in some way. "Yeah, well I'd prefer it if you kept yourselves over there so I don't have to shoot you."

The giant seemed to be unaffected by Kaiden's threat and responded, his voice still even. "My brother and I have not come to hurt you, Mortal, nor those under your protection. Quite the opposite in fact, we came to see if you were in need of any further help."

Kaiden was silent a moment as he thought about what the Giant said, but his retort was a simple one. "We don't need any help, you just move along and leave us alone."

The giant responded immediately. "I see that you all have suffered recent injuries, and that the child you keep behind you is in need of medical attention. I will state it again Mortal, I mean you no harm, I only wish to offer you help in the ways I am able."

Kaiden fell quiet another moment pondering what he should do. After a moment Kaiden looked to Joslyn hoping she could chime in on what to do. She was still somewhat lost for words but she had been at least somewhat able to keep track of what was happening, so she simply nodded her head to Kaiden, which allowed him to make the call. "Fine, but you are going to tell us exactly what you're doing as you see to our wounds. And if we say no to anything, you stop what you're doing and walk away. Deal?"

The Giant nodded his head saying. "Deal."

* * *

And that is the End of Chapter ten! What do you guys think? Please let me know by leaving a review on your thoughts, and your possible gripes with the story. It REALLY helps me learn how I can improve and what I might be doing wrong. With that, all said a BIG thank you for all of you who have favorited, followed and reviewed it gives me genuine happiness when I see that people are enjoying the story. Now Thank you for your time and please have a great rest of your day!


	11. Openings On Horizon Part 2

Angel's Lament

I would just like to thank you for clicking on my latest chapter before we get started so seriously thank you for reading, as it really helps me seeing so many great people coming around to read my story. With that said I would like to take a quick sec to respond to someone who recently reviewed my story, so if you don't really care about that you can go on ahead and skip to the beginning of the chapter proper. I'm mainly responding to a reviewer named Nix, who found it incredibly stupid that I had the Imperials be willing to consider some of the races in ME as not a threat or even as a possible resource. Firstly I'd like to tell him, though he probably will never see my response, that I prefaced in the first chapter that the Imperials wouldn't be going "PURGE THE XENOS!" as I find a story like that incredibly boring and in my opinion at least kind of stupid. Though I do find certain aspects of that kind of story interesting I personally am bored to death just seeing a story entirely about how the Imperium could shat on anything and everything in any other universe. While yes it is a true fact that 40k is incredibly ridiculous when it comes to its world's events and people I am more interested in other possible avenues that I can explore, as well as I like displaying the last small shreds of kindness left in some denizens of the Imperium. Hence why in this story I'm not having the Imperials go full Black Templar, as well as this is the Blood Angels so that wouldn't have made sense anyway. As well, and I know it might sound stupid, I want to show that even the gruesome and grimdark Imperium can learn to get past its hatreds, at least ones that are completely unfounded. No this does not mean I'll make the Imperials Xeno-lovers but they will be willing and able to learn to accept some of the things in ME. Now with my little rant over and done with let us get into Chapter Eleven of Angels Lament...

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Openings on the Horizon, Part II

Joslyn's head was spinning, from a mix of fatigue, adrenaline, dread, and the horrible events of the day. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the Bugmen, but the arrival of the Giants had sent her mind over the edge. Now she was somewhat lost in thought as the world went on around her. From what she could gather after hearing the giant and Kaiden speak to one another, the Giants meant to help them, or so they said. Josyln was finally able to collect some of her thoughts and answered awaiting and nervous Kaiden, as he wished to know what she thought was right to do. Joslyn barely had the power to respond. It wasn't elegant or even in the form of words, it was simply a head nod in the affirmative.

Kaiden quickly nodded to her and looked back at the two Giants giving them permission to approach, but stating they could do so under the condition that they shared every move they planned to make with them. Thereby giving Kaiden, Joslyn and the nurse the power to permit or decline any of their possible actions. The Giants approached slowly, though they crossed the distance between the two groups in only three proportional strides. As they came close Joslyn suddenly felt the fog in her mind begin to lift. The fear and shock were easing. The dreadful thoughts were still there, but their power was somehow dulled, allowing Joslyn a clarity of mind she hadn't felt since the aliens first arrived.

Along with her fears being dismissed she suddenly wasn't as distrustful of the Giants. Something in the recesses of her mind, a voice almost, reassuring her she was in safe company and that no harm would come to them in their presence. Along with the newfound clarity, Joslyn was able to observe more details about the two Giants closest to her. The Blue armored Giant wore upon his helm what looked like an olive branch crown, painted a mix of gold and a mossy green. Joslyn at first mistook it for an actual laurel wreath, but then she quickly saw the metallic glint emanating from it and realized it must have been made from steel or something to that effect.

The White armored Giant's right arm was far bulkier than his left. At the end of his right hand, just below the wrist, there was what looked like a box attached. Protruding from it were two massive implements, one a large syringe and below that a massive buzzsaw.

Joslyn felt a spike of fear well up in her chest as she saw the buzzsaw blade, but sensing her fear the Giant spoke directly to her for the first time, and in perfect English. His voice was as smooth as silk, containing boundless amounts of compassion. "Do not worry ma'am." He assured her, "The blade is only used to allow me to cut through body armor of an injured individual more quickly so that I might see to their wounds all the sooner. Although, it is not a standard medical tool for helping those like you, a mortal. And to alleviate your concerns I will command it to retract back into my tool arsenal. As well, you have my solemn promise, as a Sanguinary Priest, that I mean only to see your wounds and those of your companions healed." As he made his oath the Giant put his right fist across his broad chest and bowed his head to Joslyn.

With that the White Giant somehow recalled his buzzsaw, quickly retracting into the cuff of the gauntlet with only the slightest _whoosh_. The "Sanguinary Priest" knelt down in front of the small group and pointed the massive gauntlet at the nurse. As he did so, a green glow emanated from the device cast across the head of the weary nurse.

The Sanguinary Priest ran the beam of light down the nurse's entire body, but while doing so he asked her questions about herself and her condition starting with, "What is your name, Mortal?"

The nurse took a second to speak as she gathered her thoughts. "My name is Alexandra Devare. What about you sir... do you have a name?"

The Giant seemed to chuckle, at least based on the deep thrumming noise he emitted and the rumble that ran through his armor, she believed it was. He responded, his voice still sweeter than honey. "Well met, Alexandra Devare. Yes, I have a name, two in fact. One given to me at birth by my parents and one conferred upon me when I became of age to receive it. My birth name was Diris of the Sandcrawler Clan. Then when I was older I was given the name I now answer to, Bariel. My namesake was an honorable man who worked tirelessly in the service of others. I live to be worthy of the name. So, you may call me as such. What may I call you, Alexandra?"

"Actually only my mother calls me that, and only when she's angry with me. I prefer to be called Alex."

Again a low rumble came from Bariel with just a hint of a smile in his voice as he replied, "Well then, Alex, while we wait for the scan to process tell me about your current condition. Are you experiencing any pain in particular?"

Alex twisted her body to the right and bent down to show her injury to the Priest. "I think I was grazed by an alien gunshot on my right lower leg as we were trying to find cover in the Plaza. Once we found shelter I was able to clean the wound and staunch the bleeding with a wrap. Admittedly I also administered some pain meds so I could keep going. So I'm not exactly sure how bad it is."

Bariel bristled at this, feeling responsible they had not arrived sooner. "That is what the scan will tell us and I will take action accordingly." He placed his hand on her injured leg and set to gently removing the bandages. Alex immediately felt calm and certain she was going to be alright.

While the Sanguinary Priest continued to care for and talk to Alexandra Joslyn looked back around the square watching the Giants as they patrolled around the square. They moved quickly, their every move precise and graceful. They moved with more of a purpose than Joslyn had seen in the most experienced dancers. Joslyn finally rested her eyes on the Blue Giant, who was intently staring off into the distance. She followed his gaze to what his eyes were so intently gazing at, it was the three horrible ships. They were still menacingly floating near the center of the town.

But now they were far less intimidating to Joslyn, the majority of their power having been taken away after seeing that their forces could indeed be brought low. Joslyn muttered a silent curse to the alien ships, wishing for their fiery destruction before she let her attention go back to the square. She turned back to the Blue Giant expecting to see him still watching the ships but instead she found him watching her, with an almost approving gaze. Joslyn wasn't sure how she knew that but something in her told her the Giant was approving of her thoughts, almost like he could see her mind.

But before Joslyn could continue her thoughts on that she heard the White armored Giant calling to her. "Ma'am…" Joslyn looked to the Sanguinary Priest, after that he continued. "Would you allow me to look your wounds over? I need to make sure that you are alright."

"Oh, sure." Responded Joslyn attempting to forget the feeling of approval.

"Alright," The Giant ran the scanner over Joslyn while he spoke, "Would you tell me your name so that I might be better able to address you?"

"My name is Joslyn. Can you tell me what exactly it is you're doing?" Asked Joslyn as a spike of worry forced its way out.

"Of course, I'm using my medical scanner to detect if you have any serious injuries. Whether they be internal or external the scanner will detect them and alert me of anything it finds that is troubling."

"How powerful is it? I mean can it detect things like shrapnel, or other things like that?" Asked Alex her face peaked with curiosity.

"It is rather powerful, at least by our standards. It is able to detect things like shrapnel, yes. It is also able to detect things on the microscopic scale, things such as bacteria and viruses. It even offers feedback based on the Physiology of the individual, such as possible treatments that would prove most effective. Though I have it tuned to warn me of more immediate items and the most dangerous ones, mainly so I can see to them as quickly as possible, especially in an active combat situation."

The machine stopped glowing and the Sanguinary Priest fell silent a moment before he set instantly to work. He opened the box on his wrist and took out a few items then quickly closed it and moved closer to Joslyn saying. "I'm going to give you some more pain-inhibitors. Then an injection of biofoam, which is a substance that accelerates tissue repair as well as bone growth. But first I'll have to set your collar bone back into place. Which will probably cause you a large amount of discomfort."

"Wait, what? I thought my shoulder was fine?" Said Joslyn unsure of what she was hearing.

"Yes your shoulder was set properly and is beginning to heal, but you have also broken your collarbone, which hasn't been seen to." Replied the Giant as he drew nearer.

"Oh... okay, but I didn't even feel it break."

"You might have simply forgotten in the commotion of the moment, and your body may have been dulling the pain because it was still believing itself in a life or death situation. Whatever the reason may be, I must see to your wound to ensure it doesn't begin to heal improperly, as well as stopping it from becoming infected."

With that said the Sanguinary Priest went to work, quickly injecting a syringe into Joslyns arm. Then he quickly removed the needle and disposed of it in a small plastic bag, putting it back in the box on his wrist before taking a moment to allow the painkillers to take effect. After that, He quickly began to pine over Joslyn ensuring to be as gentle as he could while he began to set the bone.

While he worked the 'priest' talked with Joslyn attempting to keep her calm while he worked. He asked her about her family, which ventured into the topic of Tobi. Bariel asked her about her where she worked and what she did there. She told him that she was a botanist in one of the town's many Hydroponics Farms, which she explained provided most of the town's local produce, except that which came from off-world imports. She told him about how she had worked in the Systems Alliance Military when she was younger. She told him how she had joined in the hope of seeing the universe and saving people from those that would prey upon the weak.

The Priest complimented her on her noble intentions. To which Joslyn simply stated that she never got to really help anyone, at least that deserved the help. During her time in the military, she had only ever been tasked with protecting politicians, foreign diplomats, and rich and powerful people the Systems Alliance wanted something from. Joslyn explained how she became disenfranchised with the promises the Systems Alliance made, stating that it was all talk and never action. She told how the outlining colonies were left to rot while the Systems Alliance simply choked itself into negligence due to a desire to please the council and hoping they could be allowed a seat at the Citadel.

The Sanguinary Priest let her speak, only giving the occasional nod of the head reaffirming that he was still listening. Joslyn got to how she left the military after getting married, and how she had then moved to the frontier in an attempt to get away from all of the red tape and inefficiency that was rampant on the inner colonies. She cited how she had always wished to help others as another reason for going to the frontier, where she and her husband joined the local Militia in an attempt to keep the world, and its people, safe. She skipped past her husband's death and simply stated how she eventually left the militia in favor of raising her son and keeping her day job.

She was just about to finish her story when finally an audible _Crack _could be heard coming from her upper body, followed after by a scream as the horrible pain spiked throughout her body. Joslyn blacked out for a long moment as the pain overwhelmed her, coming back to the moment in the embrace of the Sanguinary Priest. He was holding her upright and making sure that she wasn't in a position to injure herself.

As Joslyn attempted to get herself under control she heard a voice, at the farthest reach of her perceptible hearing, a voice, masculine and deep. "_Verna." _

The moment she heard the word her body suddenly came back to full awareness the pain suddenly being banished to the farthest reaches of her consciousness. With the pain now only an afterthought Joslyn began to push off the Chest of the worried Sanguinary Priest, who continued to dot over her as she began to sit back up. After another minute and once the priest was sure she was alright he continued on to check Kaiden, who was watching the Sanguinary Priest like a hawk, as he was still unsure about the Giants.

As Bariel began to scan Kaiden and asked him questions, Joslyn noticed the Blue Giant was doing something. The Blue Giant was indicating to several of the other Giants in the square and it seemed he was directing them to push up to the next street. The Giants gave salutes in acknowledgment and set off, their loud and powerful strides slowly fading away as they went down the street. Only three of the Giants stayed in the square with Josyln's group, leaving only five of them in total to protect her and her son.

As the other Giants left Joslyn heard the unmistakable roar of their weapons unleashing ordinance upon more of the Bugmen around the corner. But the sounds of battle quickly dimmed until finally waning completely, leaving the square with only the sound of the wind and the voices of the Sanguinary Priest and Kaiden. Joslyn wasn't fully paying attention to what they were saying, mainly she was observing Tobi. Despite the reassurances of the doctors back in the bunker, she was still terribly afraid for her son and if he would be able to pull through.

She had hope that the Doctors had done all they could but inside, she felt something was still off about his condition. As if the small trace of the venom still in his veins was doing something to him, something sinister. She couldn't place the feeling but as if on an intuitive level she knew something was wrong. Joslyn didn't know if there was anything she could do but she hoped that when the attack was over she could get him the help that he needed.

Joslyn finally peeled her eyes away from Tobi so that she could see how Kaiden was doing, but as she turned to look back at the group she noticed the Blue Giant was staring at her again. His eye lenses seemed to peer into her very mind as if her every thought was but an open book to the Giant. It unsettled her to no end just how piercing his gaze was, but when she attempted to clear her mind of her previous thoughts she found that they wouldn't leave her mind. Just as she was about to say something she noticed the feeling suddenly disappear as the Blue Giant's head swiveled away from her.

But what his attention landed on made her even more nervous. The Blue Giant was then staring at the same intensity at Tobi. Joslyn couldn't resist moving towards her son and getting in between the Blue Giant and him. But even despite her being directly in his line of sight and completely obscuring his view of Tobi the Giant seemed to not notice the interference, as if his vision was unobscured. Joslyn looked to the rest of her group hoping to see they were aware of her predicament, but instead, she found them still deeply focused on the Sanguinary Priest. Who was testing Kaidens eyesight and attempting to see if he had suffered any damage to his optic nerves or eyesight in general.

Joslyn kept quiet a moment longer hoping that the Blue Giant would somehow lose interest in Tobi, or see that his behavior was unnerving her. But he didn't seem to notice her, instead, his gaze only intensified. As if he was searching Tobi for some unseen ailment. Joslyn hoped he was attempting to help but she couldn't stop herself from thinking the worst about his intentions. The Blue Giants gaze persisted for another few moments before he finally seemed to notice Joslyn in front of him, her expression one of nervousness, but an underlining will to defend her son.

When the Giant noticed her he nodded his head to Joslyn before he turned his to look at the Sanguinary Priest. Who was now looking the Nurse over again, attempting to see if there was anything wrong with her leg that had been shot.

The Blue Giant quickly got the attention of Bariel, calling him by his title, the Giant's voice was neutral but contained a serious edge. "Sanguinary Priest Bariel, have you scanned the Mortal Child yet?"

The Priest, without stopping his work on Alex, answered the Blue Giant, his voice calm. "Not yet Brother, from what Alex has told me of his condition he should be stable. Hence why I was saving his observation until I was finished with those who were still awake. Why Commander? Do you have reason to be concerned about his health?"

"What did the nurse say was wrong with him?" Asked the "Commander," his voice still serious.

The Sanguinary Priest turned to his Commander finally stopping what he was doing. "She said that he had been stung by one of the Collectors Drones. The Drone injected him with an adult-sized dose of muscle relaxant, which caused a horrible reaction within his system. The local surgeons were able to remove the majority of the venom from his system after stabilizing him, saying that he would just need to allow his body to naturally process the rest of the toxin out. Do you believe that he is currently in danger Brother?"

The Commander quickly took in the information and answered his brother. His voice was strong and determined as he spoke, allowing for there to be no room to doubt what he said. "Yes, Brother. They must have missed something either about the venom or another agent released in his system. Whatever the case he is going to need our help if we are to stop the malicious attempts of the Collectors to corrupt this innocent child."

Joslyn finally gathered her courage to speak directly to the Commander, cutting the Sanguinary Priest off before he could respond. Her voice was somewhat frantic but contained her spirit and determination to help her child. "What do you mean they missed something about the venom? What else did those monsters do to my baby?"

The Commander turned to Joslyn and spoke to her directly, his voice attempting to sound neutral, but containing the rage the Giant felt towards those he spoke of. "I mean the pitiful Collectors have injected an agent into your son's veins to make him their puppet. Meaning the poison is attempting to corrupt your child to the service of their masters. We must attempt to stop them from doing this and also reverse the damage already done to your child's very soul."

Joslyn was caught off guard by his words but she quickly gathered herself and asked, her voice deadly serious. "What do we need to do?"

"My Brother needs to inject your son with an Antivenom, we call the 'Purifier.' It will stop the corruption from spreading further as well as weaken the enemy's hold upon him. After that, I will need to go into his mind and remove the traces of the enemy's grasp of his soul." The Commander then looked to Bariel, who nodded as he rummaged through the box attached to his wrist.

As the Sanguinary Priest removed a bagged needle and vial of silvery liquid, Joslyn spoke again to the Blue Giant. Her voice was serious but contained the nervousness she was feeling at the moment. "Is there anything that I can do to help save my son?"

The Commander turned back to her and said, his tone no longer attempting to hide his emotions, allowing his angelic voice to contain the warmth and silkiness he had been attempting to cover up. "Possibly, having you to aid me while I enter his mind could help me reach out to him and help me in fighting those who wish to see him made a slave. Yes, I will have you help me. We just need to wait for the 'Purifier' to take effect."

As the Commander finished speaking the Sanguinary Priest moved towards Tobi the needle filled with the 'Purifier' ready in his left hand.

Kaiden moved closer to Joslyn and said to her, his voice not betraying his doubts. "Are you sure that you want these guys to do this, what if this Purifier kills Tobi?"

The Commander, clearly having heard Kaiden, despite his attempts to be quiet, spoke directly to him and Joslyn to a degree. His voice showing his anger at being accused of trying to hurt the child. "You dare to call me a murderer. Of a defenseless and innocent child no less. I have had men executed for making similar claims. Be glad I am at least somewhat understanding of your reluctance. _But _hear me, _Kaiden_. If you make another claim of that nature I will end you here and now or any other time in the future. You achieve nothing with your unfounded claims but possibly seeing this child destroyed because of your doubt."

Kaiden straightened as he was threatened, but he held his tongue, mainly for Tobi's sake than his own.

Joslyn spoke before the moment could become any worse. "Do what you need to save my son from whatever these Collectors are doing to him."

The Sanguinary Priest, who had been waiting for the go-ahead to inject Tobi, quickly plunged the needle into the primary vein in Tobi's arm. The silver liquid was injected into Tobi a second later leaving the needle empty. Bariel pulled it out and put the needle back into its plastic bag and then stored it back in the medical box attached to his massive wrist. Nothing happened to Tobi that Joslyn could see but after a few silent moments of allowing the Purifier to do its work, the Commander spoke.

"That should be long enough for it to have completed its process. Now we need to quickly enter his mind and remove the traces of the Collectors corruption."

Joslyn moved closer to Tobi, stopping when she was sitting adjacent to his chest. She then looked to the Sanguinary Priest as if she was expecting him to have gotten to work. After seeing that he wasn't moving she looked to the Blue Giant and said. "Isn't he supposed to be getting rid of what the Collectors did to my son?"

The Commander shook his head as he drew closer to Joslyn, his every step seeming to strain the stone under his feet. He stopped when he was standing next to her and Tobi. Then he finally spoke his voice sweet but serious. "I am the one who has to remove the corruption."

"How? Do you need to operate on his brain or something?" Asked Joslyn her nerve beginning to crack as spikes of fear began to take root in her heart.

The massive man set himself down slowly next to Joslyn, making sure to be careful around Tobi, while setting the point of his sword in between the cracks in the pavement near his boot. The fire on the sword faded as it descended towards the ground until only the reminder of their even having been fire was the red hot metal of the blade and the waves of heat billowing from the sword. When he was firmly situated near Tobi's head he turned his helmet to Joslyn and spoke. His voice was serious but showing the determination the Giant felt.

"It is not that kind of corruption. The wicked damage they are attempting to do to your son is far more sinister than merely attempting to rewire his brain. No, what the Collectors are attempting to do to your son is far more nefarious than that. They are attempting to corrupt your son's very soul, so that his very essence may become their unwilling servant."

Joslyn was taken off guard for a moment but she quickly spoke of her concerns and her disbelief. "What do you mean they are attempting to corrupt his soul? You mean to try and tell me that souls not only exist but that these aliens possess the knowledge and power to corrupt them?"

The Giant nodded and spoke his voice serious as if what he spoke of was a known fact. "Yes, the Collectors and their masters are able to manipulate the souls of those that come into contact with them. Though it usually takes them a long time to wear down the natural defenses of most people's souls. But the nefarious part about the poison they injected your son with is that it causes a juvenile individual's natural defenses to be toppled allowing the monsters unchecked reign over the minds of those weakened by their toxins. But I am able to fight them for your son's soul. Though having you to aid me will help me to save him."

Joslyn had her reservations about what she was hearing but her fear for her son's well being outweighed her doubts about the Giant's claims. Ultimately she took hold of her son's hand and looked the Giant directly into his piercing eye lenses. "What do we need to do?"

The Commander nodded his head and lifted himself to his knees. He then extended his right arm to Joslyn. "Take my hand and I will show you what to do."

With that said he lowered his head and began to speak in a language she couldn't understand. Joslyn felt her doubts and her reluctance to believe the outlandish claims made by the bizarre Giant, but she quickly set them aside and took the Giants's hand.

The second she grasped the cold metal of his glove she felt the very world around her shift and twirl as if she was being pulled into another realm. She almost let go of the Giants's hand out of fear for what was happening but the second those feelings surfaced the Commander, as if sensing her thoughts, tightened his hold on her hand. Everything around Joslyn suddenly vanished her body seeming to no longer even sense the world around her. The only thing she could still feel was the hard surface of the Giant's gauntlet. Along with the feeling of the glove, she could hear the crackling of electricity. The sound came from all around her, it was an intimidating sound but she pushed past her fears and continued to look around.

Then as if a switch was pulled she was suddenly somewhere again. But somehow she found herself standing in a building she called home, at least she did, before it was burned to the ground five years ago. She stood in the living room of the old house, the room exactly how she remembered it. On the left wall was a series of holographic picture frames, that showed the many happy memories that had happened in the house. One showed a small boy, Tobi, blowing out the candles on a frosted cake. There were five candles on the cake each of a different letter, spelling out the name 'Tobi!,' with an exclamation point as the final candle.

Joslyn couldn't help but smile at the photograph and the influx of old and happy memories it brought with it. What made it worse was the powerful smell that permeated in the Living Room. Joslyn couldn't fully describe the smell, but the only thoughts that came to mind when she got a whiff of that blessed scent was happiness and belonging.

But just before she allowed the thoughts to pull her in she heard the deep and powerful voice of the Commander. "You must not allow yourself to become lost in these old and favorable memories. Do not forget the danger your son is facing." Images flashed in Joslyn's mind of her son turning into a Bugman, his young and innocent face becoming swiftly corrupted as his eyes began to glow the sickly yellow of the Bugs. "We must act quickly if we are to stop that from happening."

Joslyn felt fear rise high in her throat as the images continued to haunt her mind, but they quickly faded as the Giant finished speaking. After she was back together she quickly took one last look around the room trying to take in any sights that seemed out of place or unnatural. The Living Room was decently sized with a large holographic television set sitting in on the frontmost wall, though it was currently not projecting anything but a plain blue screen. While to the left of the TV came a hallway leading towards a collection of rooms. Joslyn remembered the old layout and recalled the farthest two rooms, one on each side of the hallway, were bedrooms. The one on the left was her husband's old office, while the one on the right was Tobi's old room. The third door simply led to Tobi's own bathroom.

The Hallway now was pitch black as if all it led to now was an endless void of darkness. The Commander, having appeared to have finished his analysis of the room pressed towards the hallway, pulling Joslyn along with him by the grip he still had upon her arm. He wasn't horribly forceful in his grasp, but he made it clear that she was to follow him where he went. The Giant used his massive flaming sword to enter the darkness. The Darkness receded gradually as he approached, though it almost seemed to be attempting to fight off the light that came close to it.

As the Commander drew nearer to said Darkness he slowed his steps ensuring that all of the dreadful blackness had been banished before he took another stride. The further they delved into the darkness the longer it took the sword to push back the blackness. The darkness began to peel away at some point, the blackness literally began to fall off the walls and burn to ash as it fell to the floor. Soon they made it to the bathroom door, which was flung open, the darkness covering every surface like some sort of corruption. The Giant pressed onward down the hall uncaring for the blackness that prevailed in the Bathroom.

They soon made it to the end of the hallway, though unlike the bathroom both doors were closed. The corruption eventually fled before the fiery sword, leaving both doors back to normal. Hung on the door to Tobi's old room was a child's drawing, though despite that it was still of decent quality and Joslyn could fully make out what it depicted. It was of an open and grassy field with the occasional tree, while in the center of the whole image sat a family of three. The family was in the middle of a picnic enjoying the beautiful day that they had. Quickly after having the darkness finally dissipate the Blue Giant pushed the door open. The hinges gave a horrid creak as they were moved. Joslyn expected to see a room similar to that of the bathroom, with the strange corrupt substance covering everything. But to her shock, the room was completely fine, the light coming from the ceiling's lightbulb fully illuminating a normal room.

There was a bed directly across from the door with a clean white nightstand next to it. While along all the walls were shelves of toys and action figures, some of the old historic fictional characters, while others new and finely printed. In the far corner sat a small holographic television which was off.

But, as if sensing the intrusion of the Giant and Joslyn, the television flicked on and a voice instantly boomed from it. The image on the screen was of three glowing yellow eyes attached to a gray carapace, though that was all the screen showed. The voice was otherworldly, bizarre, terrifying, and it came from every direction. Joslyn had to pay special attention to understand its strange voice. "_How_?" It asked at first, its voice sounding perplexed yet incredibly powerful.

The Voice spoke again, this time its tone containing venom and an accusatory undertone. "_Who Are You To Stand Before Us_!"

The Commander rose to his full height, nearly smashing into the small room's roof, where he spoke. His voice which had usually been neutral now contained extraordinary amounts of anger, as if a caged beast had been let loose within his heart. The Giant's very voice seemed to make the room shake with its intensity and power. "I am A Holy Warrior of the God-Emperor, _Filth!_ And I am here to fight for this child's soul, that you dare to try and corrupt."

The Creature quickly responded, raising its own voice in an attempt to surpass the power displayed by the Giant. The room shook violently as the Beast roared out its response. "_You Will Try To Fight Us. But like countless before you, you shall perish and this child will be our puppet!"_

As it finished speaking the room shook even more violently the very walls beginning to crumble. Yet despite the tumult, the Blue Giant stood defiant, his stance not once faltering. Joslyn had to lean heavily on the Commander just to keep her balance, her feet having to constantly move just to keep her upright.

The Blue Giant raised his flaming sword to the creature in the Television and roared out his voice even stronger than before. "NO MORE, ABOMINATION!"

The room suddenly became still the horrible vibrations ceasing. The Creature in the television tried to speak but it was cut off as the Giant stepped forward and slashed the television with his massive blade silencing the creature at least for the moment. Joslyn finally able to think straight after the terrifying altercation with the creature looked around the room again. What she saw both sent shivers down her spine and beams of joy through her heart. Tobi lay asleep on the bed neatly tucked under the covers seeming to have been unaffected by the quake that had shaken the room only moments ago.

Joslyn rushed to her son's side hoping to see if she could wake him and lay her worries of his current wellbeing at rest. The Giant followed quickly after her, his posture tense as if he was ready to leap into the fiery pits of hell.

Joslyn lightly shook Tobi hoping to quickly wake him, but he made no movement. His body was still as though he were dead. Joslyn shook him again, more vigorously than she had before and spoke calling her son's name. Still, no response came from the small boy. Joslyn fell to her knees as her fear finally began to cripple her. She grabbed Tobi's hand, it was warm and smooth to the touch. Joslyn pulled the hand closer and rubbed it against her cheek attempting to console herself and somehow rid herself of her present fears.

Suddenly Tobi sat upright, his back as straight and as rigid as a plank of wood. His neck turned almost mechanically towards Joslyn who was staring with bated breath. Then what she saw next sent her heart plummeting to the darkest recesses of despair. The small boy's eyes glowed the same horrible green as those on the television had.

Tobi's face was emotionless and uncaring, while all the veins across his face bulged as if under immense pressure. But what flowed through the veins was not blood, or at least that of a human. The liquid that flowed through Tobi was black as tar and everywhere it passed began to be corrupted, their colors shifting to mimic that of the tar-like liquid. The boy spoke but the voice that came through his mouth only tore at Joslyns heart more. It was the same voice as the creature from the television. "_You Cannot Stop Me! We Are Unstoppable! This Child And All Those Of This Galaxy Shall Be Harvested, and you can do nothing to stop it Behemoth!_"

The last words were aimed for the giant, but Joslyns heart was nearly torn to pieces seeing what the creature was doing to her son as the natural pink of his skin began to be corrupted by the sickening tar as it pumped through his veins.

The creature possessing Tobi, noticing Joslyns weakness turned towards her and spoke to her directly, its voice seeming to relish in the chance to mock her. "_You Can Join Him If You Wish, All You Would Need To Do Is Embrace Our Truth._"

"Do not listen to the monstrosity, Joslyn. It is only trying to take advantage of your fear. You have to fight it if we are to save your son." Said the Commander attempting to offer some form of comfort to Joslyn as her heart ached.

"_He Lies, You Cannot Save Your Son. Only Join Him In Our Service, Or Perish At Our Divine Hand." _Retorted the creature, its voice sounding pompous and arrogant.

"I am not lying, Joslyn, your son can still be saved from their corruption. We just need to call upon him and help to pull him back from their grasp." Said the Commander, his voice serious and appearing truthful. Joslyn looked to the Blue Giant, her eyes pleading for answers as to how they could save her son from being what she saw before her. The Giant answered as if aware of her unasked question. "Call upon your son, I will force the creature to focus its attention on me. You simply need to call out to your son."

"How do I know he can still answer?" Asked Joslyn her face and voice both showing their exhaustion and pain.

"The boy before us may seem to be corrupted, but he can still be saved. You simply need to help me banish the creature from him that is now attempting to distort his soul."

"_You Will Fail! You Cannot Win Against Us, We Are Unbeatable!" _Shrieked the creature within Tobi.

"SILENCE ABOMINATION!" Roared the Commander raising his sword and holding it close to Tobi's throat. He looked back at Joslyn and finished his orders. "I am going to have to fight it, while I do that call out to Tobi. He will not answer through this vessel." He said pointing to the boy situated in the bed. "As this being before us is simply the manifestation of the corruption attempting to take root. I know not where you may find him, but he will appear somewhere within this memory scape. I will keep it as busy as I can but I cannot promise that your search will be unhindered so be vigilant for anything unnatural."

With that said the creature on the bed enraged at its current circumstance ducked under the flaming sword and leaped towards the Blue Giant. The Giant was quickly able to raise up his guard and was prepared to slash after the creature as it attempted to regroup after its first attack. Which had failed to even scratch the Giant. The Commander raised his guard again, ready for another strike from the child shaped monster.

Joslyn seeing her moment finally jumped into action and called out her son's name trying to steal her resolve as tension gripped her. "Tobi!"

There was no answer at first and while Joslyn awaited an answer she heard the shriek of the creature and the sound of metal clashing against what sounded almost like stone. Joslyn forced herself to focus on trying to hear something causing her to miss the battle that raged near her. Just as she was about to call out again she heard the faintest sound of a reply. It was quiet, not even understandable it was so faint but it was clearly the voice of her child. Joslyn tracked the noise as coming from outside the bedroom she was currently in.

Joslyn quickly rose to her feet and bolted out the door, uncaring for the continued sounds of combat that were occurring only feet away from her. Joslyn ran down the hall calling out to Tobi hoping to hear his voice again. The reply came a few moments after she had yelled.

This time She was finally able to understand what Tobi said though his voice was still exceptionally faint. "Mama?" Was all he said at first but then after another moment, he spoke again. "I'm Scared Mama."

Joslyn's heart shrieked out to help her son, but she still couldn't see him anywhere in the living room or the adjacent Kitchen.

She called out again, this time also asking a question. "I'm here sweetheart. I just need to find where you are. Can you tell me that?

"I don't know Mama! I can't see anything! Please Help Me, Mama!" Responded Tobi, his voice sounding horribly frantic and horrified.

Joslyn had to hold herself back from panicking as she continued to search the Living Room for Tobi. She called out again trying to pinpoint where her son was, as well as try and offer him reassurance.

Joslyn made sure to keep her panic out of her voice so as to not add any worry for Tobi, instead making her voice sound as calm as she could make it in the hope of easing Tobi's own franticness. "It's okay Baby. I'm coming to get you. Can you tell me anything about where you are? Are you near any walls or any specific surroundings?"

"I think I'm up against a wall, Mama. Please hurry Mama, I think there is something in here and it's scaring me."

Joslyns blood ran cold as Tobi informed her about another person being in the room, but she quickly forced herself back into action her determination to find Tobi as quickly as possible only doubling.

Joslyn found the area where she was hearing Tobi's voice come from, it was near the living room's couch, through the wall directly adjacent to it. Joslyn began to try and find a way through the wall, though she ultimately found nothing to show a sign of an entrance. She had to resort to trying to break down the wall with her bare hands in the attempt to get to Tobi. She quickly dug her fingernails into the first layer of plaster and began to break it off the wall. The first layer mainly kept together allowing her to speedily rip it off the wall exposing the next layer, this time made from hardwood planks.

Joslyn attempted to pry the panels off with her hands but she quickly realized that she wasn't making any headway. With that Joslyn remembered that she had kept an old sledgehammer hidden away on the underside of a shelf in the kitchen. Having kept it there as an easy weapon should her house be broken into. Joslyn could hear Tobi on the other side beginning to panic more, his breathing beginning to accelerate.

Joslyn called to her son attempting to comfort him. "It's okay sweetheart, I'm coming to get you. You're gonna be okay, Mama's coming to get you."

With that said Joslyn quickly sprinted to the kitchen, heading straight for the shelf that held the hammer. When She finally got there she threw her hand under the shelf grabbing the midsection of the hammer before ripping it from its hiding place. As Joslyn spun around she heard a terrible crash come from down the hallway with the bedrooms. Joslyn rushed to see what was happening and was confronted with the sight of a brutal melee between two massive combatants. One she had come to know recently, the crowned Blue Giant was in the midst of a horizontal slash when Joslyn noticed his new opponent fully.

It was a monstrosity of black goo and flesh in a shape similar to a human, but horribly bloated and burnt. There were cuts covering the creature most still smoldering with occasional flecks of ash falling to the floor. What caught Joslyns eyes the most was the creature's face. What few features were left were pulled into a hateful snarl, teeth barred like a cornered wild animal. Joslyn realized the face to be a twisted look-a-like for Tobi, the monster's face still carrying the boy's cleft chin along with his black bushy eyebrows. Joslyn could tell the creature was the twisted form of her son's dopple-ganger Upon the bloated giant's shoulders sat the torn and burnt remnants of a child's sleep shirt, the very same one Tobi had been wearing that morning. The faded image of Luke Skywalker now torn to ribbons, the few remaining intact scraps of clothing had burnt edges.

The two combatants were locked in a ferocious duel, the two only having moments ago smashed through the wall into the hallway. The dust and debris still falling around them as they fought. Though Joslyn couldn't be sure she was able to see that the Blue Giant was the current victor of the fight. As even despite the frenzied and brutal nature of the Creatures attacks, the Giant's armor still retained the majority of its ornamentation. Though the armor was getting covered in the black ichor that poured openly from the abominations wounds. Despite the disgusting grime now attempting to overshadow the suits' decorated beauty, the Commander stood like an Angel of Wrath against a Demon of Hell. The Abomination's arm was caught in the Giant's horizontal slash which nearly tore the limb completely off.

The damage was quickly undone though as the goo covering the monster instantly reconnected the limb to its body. Though despite its extraordinary healing rate there still remained a smoldering cut on the creature where it had been slashed. The cut openly leaking the black liquid in disgusting spirts. The creature roared in rage at the damage it was suffering, the horrid scream it made a mix between a human child and a demon. The abomination leaped at the Blue Giant trying to tackle him to the floor, but the Giant quickly sidestepped the creatures grasping arms. While it attempted to recover the Commander quickly slashed his fiery blade across the horrible monsters back. The cuts left by the blade leaving deep trenches in the creatures hide. The creature enraged further by its pain spun around and struck the Blue Giant. The creature's hands formed into claws as they slashed across the giant's chest. The claws left deep gouges in the Giant's armor horribly damaging the eagle upon his chest.

Now it was the Commanders turn to roar as he leaped after the Abomination, a strange red flame covering the whole of the Giant's body as he charged the creature. The Abomination attempted to dodge the Giant's counter-offensive but it was far too slow as the Giant barreled into it. The two fighters were sent through the wall into the office, the sound of glass breaking audible all the way in the kitchen. With the two giants gone for the moment Joslyn's mind returned to saving her son. She bolted straight to where she had ripped off the plaster and hefted the hammer ready to deliver the first strike to the hardwood planks.

Joslyn slammed the hammer into the panels with all her might causing the wood to crack in the middle. But the planks still stood firm and in place. Joslyn again lifted the hammer and delivered another blow to the wood, and another and another until it finally was broken enough for Joslyn to fit through the hole. While she worked she continued to hear the ferocious fight between the Giant and the creature that dared to try and mimic Tobi. Though the if there was any sign of a resolution it wasn't obvious to Joslyn

After the wood came a layer of foam and wiring which Joslyn quickly ripped away to expose the next layer between her and her son. She found another layer of hardwood as her next obstacle. Joslyn grabbed the hammer again and slammed its head into the wooden planks.

As she continued to swing her hammer Joslyn called out to her son both to reassure herself of his well being as well as to warn him of her impending entrance. "Okay baby, I'm going to need you to try and move away from the wall. Don't worry though sweety it's just mama coming to get you."

As Joslyn spoke to Tobi she heard another wall be destroyed by the fierce fight between the giants.

Tobi seemed to take notice of the loud noise as he asked frightfully. "What's happening Mama?"

"It's just the man who's helping me save you doing what he needs to keep us safe." Answered Joslyn hoping that a form of the truth would be enough of an answer for Tobi at the moment.

Tobi responded a moment later, his voice clearly showing his desire to know more of what was going on but deciding to trust what his mother said. "Okay, Mama, I'm trying to get out of the way." A moment later after the sound of shimmying, he said, his voice carrying a sudden urgency. "MAMA! The Things Moving!"

Joslyns heart skipped a beat but her body quickly reacted on instinct and swung the hammer one last time with every ounce of her strength. The hammer struck the broken panels, shattering what remained in her way and continued through breaking the final layer of plaster beyond that. With another strike after that widening the gap in the wall to allow Joslyn through. Joslyn quickly crawled through the hole in the wall making sure to bring the hammer with her. The room she entered was pitch black, no light to be seen, except that which emanated from the hole in the wall. And even the light that came from the hole seemed to be consumed by the darkness that permeated the room.

Joslyn quickly found Tobi tied up and laying on the stone floor his face staring into the darkness of the awful room. Joslyn quickly hauled her son to his feet and crouched down to set free his legs to allow him to at least run if something went wrong. Just as She finished untying the rope wrapped around his ankles she heard something slithering in the darkness. Joslyn pushed Tobi behind her and took a step deeper into the Darkness, hefting the hammer in both hands and ready to slam the hammer into whatever emerged from the darkness.

The first thing she saw was the glimmer of moist scales and a strange series of dark orange lights coming from farther in the darkness. The scales quickly disappeared back into the blackness of the room, but the three glowing orbs drew closer. Joslyn felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as the orbs grew closer. Joslyn pulled Tobi closer to her, holding him tight behind her. While the creature moved Joslyn held the hammer by its shaft and pointed it into the darkness of the room hoping to dissuade the creature from getting closer.

Joslyn yelled into the darkness a warning. "Hey! Stop Right There!"

The creature either seemed to not understand or didn't care about her warning as it continued to get closer to the hole in the wall where they stood. The creature finally stopped a moment later at the very edge of the darkness.

As it stood there a voice rang out, it was cold, and raspy. "_You do not scare me, Human!" _It spat the word 'Human' as though it were poison on its lips.

With its declaration of feeling unafraid it pushed itself into the dim light of the room. It was a bizarre creature to behold as if a cross between a snake and a humanoid. The lower torso seeming like a serpent's tail while its upper torso and head looked more human, with two arms jutting out on either side of its body. The whole creature was covered in terrifying black scales including the humanoid portions of its body. The creature's hands had six digits on either hand each ending with gruesome-looking razor-sharp talons, that looked ready to cut deep into Joslyn.

The thing's face was abnormal with strangely sharp features and a profound underbite and enlarged forehead. With its face in the light, the glowing orbs were revealed to be the creature's piercing orange eyes. The things extended lower jaw showed a series of extremely large teeth each barbed at the end to hold whatever the creature bit in its clutches for as long as possible. The teeth were a sickeningly yellow shade with what appeared to be black veins running through the large fangs as if pumping venom through the tooth.

The creature continued to press closer to Joslyn, its face only comparable to how a predator looks at its weakened prey. Joslyn felt a cold sweat begin to cover her as the creature drew itself deeper into the light. As it got closer its lips tilted up into a fiendish smile that caused Tobi to let out a terrified squeal. Once Joslyn heard the fear in her son's voice an instinct jumped into action faster than her mind could fully comprehend what was happening. In one moment of what can only be described as primal fury, Joslyn stepped towards the creature and lifted the Sledgehammer in both hands and swung it with all her might.

The Creature seemed to have been caught off-guard as it simply stood there as Joslyn swung at it. The hammer plunged into the creature's upper torso and sent it careening to the floor from the impact. Joslyn still in the heat of the moment did not relent in her offensive as she followed the creature to where it now lay and swung the hammer down upon it. But to her shock, the creature's arm shot up and grabbed the head of the hammer stopping it dead in its trajectory with the creature. With its opportunity presented the creature pushed itself off the floor and swiped at Joslyn with its freehand forcing her to let go of the hammer to evade the creature's claws. Once Joslyn was forced back the creature shrieked at her its voice shrill and otherworldly sounding.

After that, the creature threw the hammer at Joslyn, who was able to dodge it in time. Joslyn thought about running after the hammer but she saw how the creature seemed to look at her as if preparing to pounce. Joslyn decided to air on the side of caution and simply stepped back putting herself again between Tobi and the creature. It seemed disappointed in Joslyn's decision but it quickly got back into action charging at Joslyn again letting out a banshee-like shriek. Joslyn lifted her arms to try and protect herself from the strikes but her arms paid dearly for it. The Creature dug its claws deep into Joslyn's forearms with its talons leaving massive gouges in her skin. Joslyn did her best to keep herself from screaming but she couldn't help but let out a painful huff of air.

Joslyn in retaliation yelled cursing the creature and fired out with her right leg kicking into the creature's lower torso. A sickening _crunch _noise emanated from the serpent as it seemed to do the trick as the creature recoiled from the strike and retreated a few feet back from Joslyn, where it stayed for a moment attempting to recover from the kick. Joslyn was a bit confused by the frailty of the creature but put that to the wayside in favor of trying to get Tobi and herself away from the creature and hopefully to the living room where she could better see. While the creature was struggling Joslyn quickly turned around and began pushing Tobi towards the hole she made in the wall.

Tobi complied and began to crawl through the wall and into the light of the living room, though his pace was greatly slowed by his restrained wrists. Eventually, he was able to get out on the other side. But before Joslyn could follow after him she heard the Serpent moving and turned to try and either block or dodge whatever it was attempting to do. She was confronted by the creature the moment she turned around and she quickly saw a flash of movement and the feeling of piercing pain shooting up her body. Joslyn looked down and saw that the creature had run its claws along her stomach leaving six deep trenches of broken clothes and skin underneath.

Joslyn this time couldn't hold back the pain and cried out in pain nearly falling to the floor as the pain racked her body. The creature let out a chuckle as Joslyn fell to the floor and stood there a moment to wallow in its perceived victory. The creature then prepared to slither over Joslyn but suddenly stopped in its tracks just at the edge of the hole. Joslyn was able to focus her mind for a second on her surroundings rather than her pain. What she heard both sent a sense of relief through her and a chill of fear. A series of giant booming footsteps that were quickly getting louder could be heard from the other side of the wall.

Then just as the footsteps seemed only feet away the world seemed to be suddenly filled with a blinding red-ish light. Joslyn heard what could only be described as the roar of a Nemean Lion from greek mythology ring out through the room leaving her not only blinded but deafened for a moment. Finally, when Joslyn was able to start recovering from the two sensory overloads she was greeted to the sight of golden wreathed Blue Angel, though she failed to recognize him in the moment, crouched before her speaking in a strange language that sounded more ancient than the oldest known language. The Angel's voice as well carried a natural beat to it that sang of both compassion and strength. As she continued to listen to the words Joslyn began to feel her pains vanish replaced only with an overwhelming sense of calm and peace.

Joslyn couldn't help but drift off at the sudden peaceful feelings sending her world into a blissful momentary rest before reality came flooding back a long moment later. Joslyn expected to wake up in the darkened room where the creature had been but instead, she suddenly opened her eyes to behold the destroyed remnant of the courtyard she had been in not that long ago, with the prone form of her son directly in front of her. Joslyn's arms quickly raced to her stomach, where she had been cut open only moments ago by the serpent-like creature. Instead of finding the deep and gruesome cuts in her flesh and the torn remnants of her clothes she felt both her shirt and cloths to still be intact.

Joslyn remembering what had happened before she left looked around to see if the Giants and her new companions were still with her. To her comfort and permanent shock, the Giants still remained in the courtyard though the three Guards were currently spread across the square weapons ready to fire at a moment's notice. As well as the Giant Bariel was still crouched and speaking openly with Kaiden and Alex. Joslyn felt as though an hour had passed yet when she looked to the sky she saw that it was still in the same position. Meaning that only maybe a few minutes had passed, if even that much time.

Then finally Joslyn looked to her left and found the crouched form of the Commander Giant next to her. His armor unmarked and pristine as though he had not just been in battle with a horrible abomination a minute ago. The only thing that was new or different about him though was a thin layer of frost that had begun to accumulate on his armored plates. But the bizarre thing besides there being frost on his armor in the middle of the afternoon, was the waves of heat emanating from the frost as though it was incredibly hot. As well as the unnatural sight of heated frost was a strange smell that filled the air around her and the giant, the scent of Ozone.

Before Joslyn could try and make any form of understanding of what was happening the Commander moved finally. In one quick and graceful motion, the giant stood back up to his full and incredible height. Joslyn following his example also stood up and looked at the giant.

Once Joslyn was firmly stood she spoke to the Commander, who appeared to be scanning his surroundings. "Thank you for doing… well, whatever it was that you did exactly to help my son. As well as for saving us from those bugmen before that."

The Giant stood unfazed for a moment not letting his vigilance falter, but when he seemed content with his observations he turned his head down to look at Joslyn. After watching her for a second he spoke his voice cool and seeming to contain a kind edge to it. "It is merely my responsibility to see the innocent safeguarded. That means both in body and in mind." He said indicating towards Tobi before continuing. "Though I would ask you as repayment for my aid that you did not tell anyone of the events that transpired in the memory scape. Though I won't fully press that to include your son as he too was apart of the event."

Joslyn responded quicker than she meant to but she was able to reign herself in before she said anything too rash. "I'll try but I won't be fully willing to lie about it. As well what even was that "Memory Scape" thing? And what happened there at the end? Was that you who saved me from that thing?"

The Giant was silent a moment as if deciding whether or not to answer her questions, but eventually he spoke, but his voice was reluctant as it shared some of what it knew. "What I can tell you is that the place you saw yourself in, the 'memory scape' was an illusion concocted by the entity attempting to take dominion over your son's mind. And what happened at the end is of no real consequence for you. What you may know about it is that I stopped the entity from taking over your son as well as I kept it from attempting to reach into you. As well as fine if you desire to tell others from your world of what you saw in that place go ahead, I shan't stop you. But it would be better for both my people and yours if what you saw remain in the shadows for as long as possible."

Joslyn listened with a strange interest but ultimately found her curiosity barely even touched. She wanted to try and press the Commander for more but decided against it for fear that she might push the subject too far. As if to cement the point that the Commander was done talking he looked off into the distance his attention suddenly completely shifted. Joslyn looked to where the Giant had suddenly shifted his attention finding him staring at the three alien ships at the center of town. Before Joslyn could ask the giant what was happening he took several steps towards the ships, easily stepping over Tobi and continuing for over a dozen more feet. The Giant stood there a long moment as if in a heated contest of wills with the three massive ships that seemed to be his obsession.

After another long moment of the giant staring at the ships, something happened. Three simultaneous explosions erupted from the tops of the ships rocking them immensely nearly causing one of them to topple over. Even from the other side of town, Joslyn felt a wave of heat from the explosion hit her, sending a strange sensation down her back that was almost a mix between relief and worry. As Joslyn watched the 'fireworks' fade as the explosions aboard the Alien ships she couldn't help but think to herself. "_What happens now?"_

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the latest chapter of Angel's Lament and if you could please leave me a review telling me what you thought of the chapter, as it really helps me know where I can improve and what you guys might like to see in the future. With that said have a lovely day and please stay safe in this uncertain time that we find ourselves in.


	12. Shock Upon A Shepard

Angel's Lament

Hello And Thank You for clicking on the latest chapter of Angel's Lament. I hope you are doing alright especially with all the seeming chaos going on in the world, but let's not dwell on thoughts like that and let's have some entertainment, or at least I hope you can find this chapter entertaining if you don't I'm sorry hopefully I can interest you more next time. But enough talk from me and my stupid thoughts, let us get into the Chapter...

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Shock Upon a Shepard

What Shepard had found at Horizon was entirely unexpected. She had been prepared for a brutal fight for the sake of the colony. Yet what she found wasn't a colony in the midst of an invasion with Collectors swarming from every direction and her attempting to save what remained, instead she found a colony getting back on its feet after a horrible attack. Jane expected to have to fight tooth and nail to save what few colonists remained, but instead, the colony had been saved and the Collectors defeated. But what was troubling Jane now was who had saved the colony? Since she knew that no matter how brave the militia stood no chance, and there was no way any Systems Alliance navy vessels could have gotten there before the Normandy.

Shepard had yet to even step foot on Horizon and she was already confused and filled with questions on what had happened. Currently, Jane was standing behind Joker as he steered the Normandy in for a landing at the local terminal. Joker was currently in the midst of arguing with EDI about the flight path he had chosen from upper orbit but Shepard was too concentrated on the sight that lay before her, in the center of the cockpit window, three Collector ships, looming over the small colony of Horizon like malevolent deities. But the majority of their intimidating power was now lost as Jane observed the heavy damage having been dealt to them. Giant plumes of smoke billowed out of the tops of the three ships like the old fashion coal factories of the earth like she had seen in old movies.

After a moment Jane finally peeled her attention from the defeated behemoth ships and looked back to her pilot. Joker was staring right at her as if expecting her to answer a question he had just asked.

Jane for her part looked back at Joker, and asked him to repeat himself. "What was it that you needed, Joker?"

"Oh, nothing but the fact that we need to seriously shut down this stupid vending machine her that is trying to tell me how to pilot MY ship!" Exclaimed Joker pointing to the holographic orb that indicated EDI's presence with them.

"Hey, It's _My _ship actually Joker." Responded Shepard with a smile finding its way on her lips as she spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it is, but I'm the only one who can pilot her right. So can you _please _tell this tin can to stop questioning my every move and navigational decision." Said Joker glaring daggers at the holographic form of EDI.

"Alright, Joker I hear you. EDI would it be too hard to let him pilot without distractions from you?"

The AI responded in her usual calm and feminine voice, though despite it coming from an artificial source Jane swore she could EDI's reluctance at agreeing. "I suppose that my distractions could technically lead to more chance of Mr. Moreau erroring due to being startled or angered. So I will agree to leave most of the navigational decision up to Mr. Moreau, but I will still question his choices if they appear to be wholely impossible or dangerous to the health and safety of the Normandy's crew."

"Thank you, EDI. That sounds pretty agreeable _doesn't _it Joker." Said Shepard look pointedly at Joker.

Joker sighed a second later and said his tone not entirely happy. "Fine, guess it's better than before. You know she literally questioned me once if I intended to collide the Normandy into an asteroid once since she thought it was getting to close! We were like three kilometers away from it, for crying out loud!"

"Actually, it was one point three kilometers away and was on an intercept course with the Normandy if we continued at the speed you had the ship going." Retorted EDI matter of factly.

"Ugh!" yelled Joker rubbing his hands across his face trying to regain his composure.

Jane couldn't help but chuckle at the two and their constant bickering about everything, Jane couldn't help but imagine the two as an old married couple arguing about what kind of soup they wanted for dinner.

Shepard turned to leave the two saying over her shoulder as she walked away. "Alright, you two I've got other things to handle so I bid you farewell." The two stopped their back and forth a moment to answer Jane, both saying goodbye and good luck to her.

Shepard quickly walked around the tactical display and summoned the elevator before she got to it. When she arrived the sliding doors opened allowing Jane to step in and head to the cargo bay. A moment later the door swung open to reveal the filled cargo bay. It was mainly filled with supply crates and munition boxes. Along with some new weaponry systems Shepard had commissioned for the Normandy as well a large number of boxes simply labeled 'samples', written in Salarian, leaving Shepard to assume that Mordin Solus had brought them aboard when after his recruitment.

The cargo bay itself was modestly sized mainly due to the smaller nature of the Normandy when compared to the heavier end warships, but the Normandy was anything but ill-equipped. State of the art Kinetic Barriers, top of the line GARDIAN laser defense systems, and a plethora of other design features that had all been personally seen to by the Illusive Man himself, though that thought did always make Shepard a bit hesitant to fully accept the ship for fear of it not truly being hers. But Jane pushed that aside and looked at the group of people assembled in the center of the room.

Jane approached the group and took in their faces as they turned to look at their commanding officer. Among the group were Mordin, Jacob, Miranda, Grunt, Jack, and a soldier Jane had yet to learn the name of, but she knew that she was a friend of Jacob's. As Jane approached Jacob and his friend both stood at attention only stopping when Shepard told them 'at ease.' It still felt off to her not working under a more normal capacity, but it couldn't have been helped, after all after the Systems Alliance declared her KIA she was no longer a registered soldier in the Navy. Sadly that hadn't been changed when she had been brought back and Jane knew if she was going to stop the Reapers she was going to need to work outside the boundaries of the usual system.

Luckily enough though Jane was still able to be reinstated as a Spectre, though without any of the Council's actual support, at least flashing the title around could help her get past most lawful junctions.

After saluting back to Jacob and the other soldier's Jane straightened and prepared to give a quick briefing on what was happening. "Alright everyone, I bet you all have been told of the erupt change in our mission. We are now mainly on Horizon to assess what happened, how were the Collectors stopped, who did what, and lend our aid where we can to the colonists. Is that understood?"

The two career soldiers responded in near unison with a firm, "Yes Sir." while the rest of the group said their affirmatives while Jack simply mumbled a begrudging, "Fine."

"Good. Make sure to keep your guards up though, we don't know if the Collectors are still around or if the people who killed them are. So for that, I want everyone working in groups of at least two so that should there be any stragglers we are prepared to deal with them appropriately."

With that Jane walked to the cargo bay door indicating for the squad to form up at the door and to be prepared for a hostile situation. After the group was prepared and weapons held at the ready Shepard flicked the holographic switch to the door quickly drawing it open. Shepard half expected the world to be sent into chaos as the collectors pounced on them, but instead, they were only met with a muted landing port. The colony Shepard saw when the doors opened was a one that had been wracked by recent conflict. Bodies littered the streets in front of the Normandy but they weren't of the colonists. The streets were covered in the broken forms of hundreds of Collectors, their brute force soldiers, and the splintered remains of their drones.

The squad descended the ramp from the Normandy to the pavement below. The group moved in relative unison though Jack as always was the one to move at her own pace and direction. While the rest of the group were headed straight for the main road from the port Jack went around trying to see if she could find something to take her anger out on. To her endless annoyance, she only found broken Collectors that were already starting to decay. Once Jack was sure she wasn't going to find anything beat up she fell back in with the rest of the group who had continued down the road in the hopes of finding survivors.

Mordin also made occasional detours leaving the group in favor of getting a closer look at the destruction as well as the dead Collectors. While he walked mumbled to himself observations and his analysis of what happened, all while typing on his Omnitool like a madman while running simultaneous scans with his other Omnitool. Jane was able to overhear from the loud scientist and what he found wasn't reassuring. The Collectors seemed to have been destroyed in a routine and quick fashion, easily leaning to the fact that their attackers being expertly trained. Not only well trained but from what Jane heard strangely equipped, with Mordin concluding that high-velocity ballistic weapons had been used on the Collectors. That also appeared to be explosive due to the damage they inflicted upon impact.

Mordin also mumbled about traces of diamond and steel that was superior to the highest grade industry standards all being found in his scans. Jane found it bizarre that any professional armed force would utilize simple ballistic weapons, but from what she was seeing it seemed that their weapons proved more than equal to Element Zero ones, especially in sheer destructive power. Mordin also commented on the lack of any bodies from the opposing force leading him to conclude that either the attackers had been diligent in extracting their dead or they had simply taken no casualties that they had seen yet. Another thing the Salarian Doctor and Scientist found was small traces of an unknown ceramic material that had impossible amounts of heat and kinetic energy dispersion. Though Jane quickly lost track of everything else the ecstatic Salarian said as his voice sped up until Jane could no longer understand what he said.

Just as the squad came to the fork in the road a voice called out to them from above, the voice was masculine but showing signs of extreme fatigue yet still in an aggressive tone. "Stop right there!"

Jane hoping to get answers rather than into an argument signaled her squad to halt, to which they quickly complied.

A man in a torn and heavily damaged body armor and his face covered in a layer of grime and sweat stood up from the closest roof. The man carried a rifle in his arms pointed directly at Shepard's squad but he seemed reluctant in pointing it at them as if he was hoping to not have to use it. The man spoke after he stood, attempting to hide the exhaustion in his voice as he talked. "Who are you? Are you System Alliance?"

Jane put her hands slowly in the air showing both her palms to the soldier in an attempt to show she wasn't there to fight him. After she did that Jane spoke directly to the man keeping her voice calm. "Not exactly. I'm Commander Jane Shepard. I'm a Spectre for the Citadel and I got a tip that Horizon might have been in trouble so I came here as soon as I could. Though I see that you Militia had the situation under control."

Once the soldier heard Shepard's name he did a double-take and nearly seemed ready to laugh but his fatigue held his humor in check. The Militia spoke a second later his voice sounding a bit more on the hopeful side. "You mean the Savior of the Citadel Shepard? I thought you had been killed a few years ago by a Geth ambush?"

"Yeah well, I'm happy to say that wasn't the case. But can you please tell me what happened here?" Asked Shepard trying to get past the mention of her death as well as get to what happened.

The soldier took a moment to respond but eventually, he did. "Well I'm glad to hear your alright, the galaxy needs as many people like you as it can get. As for what happened here its simple. We got slaughtered by these bugguys."

"What do you mean? What happened exactly?" Responded Shepard trying to keep on track, but thankful to the poor man's praises.

"Well, those ships showed up around midday today." Said the soldier indicating towards the ruined remains of the Collector's ships before continuing. "First it was just one ship that arrived. Then that ship sent out these swarms of those beetle things. Which kept trying to sting everyone out in the open. I was lucky enough to be inside at the time so I was safe from that but once the bee things left the second and third ships arrived to the surface. Once they touched down the Militia was able to organize itself and we started a proper evacuation to the colonies bunkers were we set up preparing for whatever the invaders threw at us next."

"The ships sat there for a while until finally their lower bays opened revealing a horde of those bugguys who led assault after assault on the bunkers and the other areas of town where we were still trying to gather people. The Bugs were relentless no matter how many of them we killed they just pushed past and continued to attack. We didn't realize this at the time but eventually, we realized that the bugs were kidnapping people while they attacked us and taking them back to their ships. Once we found that out we tried to assemble an offensive force to try and rescue those people who had been captured, but all we succeeded in doing was lowering our numbers for the Bugs."

"After that, it became clear we had lost so we just tried to hold out so the bunkers could be evacuated and as many people as possible to get out of the line of fire and to hopefully escape into the woods surrounding the colony. We defenders finally crumbled soon after that with the few of us that remained attempting to escort civilians, or in the case of the craven, run for our lives. That just about sums up our fight with the Bugs." Said the Soldier sounding defeated.

"Well, clearly something must have turned around. After all, you seem to be alright now." Said Miranda as she took a step forward and stopped next to Shepard.

The soldier chuckled, it was a dry and crisp sound as if despite his humorous appearance the man was disappointed in himself and his abilities. He spoke a moment later the same dry humor remaining in his voice. "Yeah, things turned around alright. But it wasn't by any action by the Militia, that's for sure."

"Well, then what did happen? Who stopped the 'Bugs'?" Asked Miranda before Shepard could breathe a word.

The man was silent for a moment before finally speaking the once dry humor of his voice now completely absent. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I can hardly believe it myself for Pete's sake."

Jane was the one able to speak first this time giving a pointed glare at Miranda before speaking. "Try me."

The man took in a deep breath and spoke his voice showing his exhaustion once more. "Alright, but you won't believe me… It was Angels that saved us. Angels of death. They came from the sky and flooded through the town slaughtering the Bugs like it was child's play."

Before Jane could speak she heard Jack shout out, her voice annoyed and perturbed. "Can we just bet on this nut-case already? Clearly he's delusional from his first fight so how about we find someone else who actually can tell us what happened and maybe they can point us in the direction of these '_Angels' _so we can fight them since they took out these guys for us." Jack said the word 'Angels' with resentment as though the word stood for something she found aggravating.

Grunt gave a deep and guttural chuckle at Jack's statement saying. "I agree with the angry human female, we should seek out these 'Angels' so that we may fight them and prove the strength of our clan."

"I have a name you stupid Krogan, you know that right. Or was that something your creator forgot to program you with, common decency." Responded Jack, her voice getting even angrier.

Grunt again chuckled as if he found Jack's insults to be entertaining then he spoke again his voice low and guttural as always. "I only remember the names of those that can best me in combat or those that command me into combat. You are neither, therefore, I do not care what your name is." Explained the arrogant Krogan with a wide smile crossing his face as Jack heard him.

Jack yelled back her response. "Yeah well how about I whoop your-!"

Shepard yelled over the enraged Jack, her voice stone-cold and angry. "Can it! Both of you or I'll send you two back to the ship right now!"

Jack fell quiet and stepped back, her face contorted into a glare directed at the 'perfect' Krogan, who simply laughed again at both Jack's rage and his disciplinary warning. Once the two fell back in line Jane turned back to the shocked soldier who still stood on top of the building in front of them, his expression tired and confused.

Jane spoke back to him attempting to apologize for her companion's rude comments and the scene he was witness too. "Sorry about that. But could you please elaborate on what you mean by 'Angels'?"

The soldier collected himself and spoke again, his voice getting raspier. "I mean what I said. They were giant warriors clad in gold and blood-red armor. They fought with the strength and speed that could rival a thousand soldiers. Many of them even had wings of fire that they flew across the town with striking into the midst of the Bugs like vengeance incarnate. They came from the sky and cut down every monster in the town and then they destroyed the Bugs ships somehow. Then before any of us could speak to them or thank them, they vanished. Gone in an instant like a leaf on the wind. I wasn't a religious man before but now that I saw those beings I can say now without a doubt in my mind that I'm a believer in God and his ability to smite those that cross him."

Jane lifted an eyebrow at what the man said but said nothing about it preferring to instead get to the point of what else he said. "Did you see anything else about these vengeful 'Angels?' Any identifying features, weapons, or armor, and were they humanoid, or were they more alien in appearance? As well what happened after the 'Angels' left?"

"They were human-looking, at least they appeared to be, but they were massive at least 10 feet tall and completely encased in giant suits of armor that shrugged off everything the Bugs threw at them. Their armor varied a lot but mainly it was Blood-Red with lots of golden accents. Then their weapons were like the roar of a lion barking out these massive shells that exploded when hitting their target, blowing the bugmen to pieces. Their eyes were green I remember that too, green like emeralds and piercing. The only symbol I can remember seeing on them was a teardrop and angelic wings set on either side of the tear." Responded the soldier with what could only be called reverence in his voice.

"And as for what happened after. Well after the Angel's departed what remained of the militia tried to reconvene and start trying to reestablish order in the colony and also trying to see what happened to those kidnapped by the Bugs. Once we got the alert of your ship entering the upper atmosphere I was sent to see who you were and take you out if you proved to be a threat."

"Well, I'm glad to tell you we mean only to help your colony recover and find out what I can of what happened here." Replied Shepard trying to put her natural reassuring charisma into her voice.

The soldier nodded and said, his voice sounding a bit relieved. "I'm very happy to hear that, but I'll have to report you to the rest of the Militia before I can let you go into the rest of the town."

"Of course, I'm fine waiting until your commander feels it alright for us to enter."

With that, all said the next half-hour passed quickly as the soldier reported in and eventually got the go-ahead to allow Shepard and her team into the town proper. They made their way down the filthy streets heading into the center of town, where the Collector ships loomed. The team was led by the tired militia trooper until they finally came across a group of equally exhausted soldiers who took them the rest of the way to their commanding officer.

To say who met them was unexpected was an understatement for Shepard. After descending down a shopping mall staircase they came to the center of town. The clearing was covered in the dead Collectors, their bodies in some areas forcing the two groups to climb over them to get closer to the center. After cresting the third artificial hill of bodies, and after ordering for her squad to patrol around the clearing Jane made eye contact with the Militia's commanding officer. Jane had to hold back tears as she came face to face with a man she had loved dearly before her passing, someone she had dreamed of seeing ever since she had been brought back. Kaiden Alenko, the N7 operative that had helped Shepard so much in her last fight against the Reapers.

When their eyes locked they both fell silent, neither able to speak or even move a muscle besides their eyes. Jane took in the sight of Kaiden while she was stuck in her stupor. He was in standard-issue N7 combat armor, though it was damaged nearly beyond any chance of repair, cracks, and dents running along the whole of its armored plates, while the microfiber cloth on the entire suit was ruined cuts running all along it. The armor wasn't just damaged but it was filthy, covered in dirt, grime, and Collector blood. Kaiden's face was covered in wounds, bruises, and dirt. His hair a messy mix of sweat, grease, and grime sitting on his head like a worn-out black mop. Even Kaiden's chocolate brown eyes which had once been so full of life and compassion seemed dulled, as though in their time apart he had seen many horrible and cruel things.

Jane for her part was dressed in a pristine custom made and fit N7 armor colored a dark navy blue. Shepard's hair a mix between red and brown and her eyes a deep blue. The scars on her face from the Lazarus Project were still visible, but slowly beginning to fade. Despite her best attempts to keep herself under control Jane couldn't help but let a solitary tear run down her cheek as she saw Kaiden in such a beaten state. Kaiden simply stared into Shepard's eyes his face unreadable and completely frozen as he took in the sight of Jane. Neither spoke for a long moment as they tried to fully come back to the moment.

Their moment ended when Kaiden finally spoke his voice strained and full of emotion. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Jane and Kaiden watched each other a moment longer before finally stepping forward and embracing one another for what felt like centuries, as the two simply held tight to one another, scared that if they were to let go the other would vanish. After about a minute Jane and Kaiden released one another reluctantly. As they parted Jane saw the tears running down Kaiden's face as he looked at her, Jane herself was in the same state tears flowing quickly down her cheeks like the Nile river.

Finally, after another moment of taking the sight of one another in Kaiden spoke again his voice almost pleading for answers. "What happened to you? I had heard rumors that someone using your name had recently surface but I didn't believe it was you due to the reports stating the individual was under the employ of Cerberus. I had half a mind to go AWOL and hunt down the fraud there and then, but now you're here. How can you be here?"

Jane wiped the last of her tears away and spoke trying her best to keep her voice under control. "I came back. They called it the Lazarus Project, it was a privately funded experiment to bring me back to life."

Kaiden spoke then asking. "I thought that your remains were stuck back with the wreck of the Normandy?"

"That was another piece of the project apparently, they retrieved my remains from the wreck and pieced me back together from there. Kaiden I'm so happy to see you again." Said Jane beginning to lose control of her voice at the end.

"I missed you too, more than you can imagine. But what about all I've heard about you working with Cerberus?" Asked Kaiden holding back tears as he spoke.

Jane took a deep breath and then spoke doing her best to keep her voice controlled. "I wish I could say I have nothing to do with them, but I can't, not without lying to you, and I would never want to do that to you. Know, please Kaiden, know I didn't have a choice in the matter... but Cerberus was the private organization that brought me back to life."

Kaiden took a step back a look of betrayal crossing his face for a second before it returned to mournful. "What did they do to you?"

Jane felt a pain swell up in her chest at Kaiden's reaction, but inside she understood his hesitation after hearing her return having been orchestrated by Cerberus.

But before Shepard could answer Kaiden, Miranda walked up next to her and spoke defensively to Kaiden her voice with an overt hint of anger sprinkled into her accented tone. "We saved her life, Mr. Alenko."

Kaiden's head turned to the Cerberus operative his face turning from mournful to angry where he spoke his voice barely being held back from a yell. "How do you know my name? And what did you do to her you Cerberus wackjob?"

"That is none of your concern Mr. Alenko." Responded Miranda, somewhat smugly, with a smile appearing on her lips.

Kaiden seemed about ready to tackle Miranda before Shepard finally got a chance to speak to the two of them though mainly to Miranda, Jane attempting to make her voice both heard and understood. "Miranda, you will stop that. And you will tell Kaiden what happened, and that's an order, and know I don't give a crap about Cerberus's secrets."

Miranda looked at Shepard for a long moment seeming to try and gauge if she was serious or not. When Miranda realized Shepard was serious she relented letting out a sigh before looking back at Kaiden. "Fine. We took Shepard's remains and began a lengthy process to rebuild her one muscle at a time, along the way we interjected a few enhancements to her natural physiology."

"What kind of enhancements? What kind of illegal genetic modification did you do to her?" Said Kaiden his voice holding back rage by a thread.

Miranda looked about ready to utter a rebuttal but stopped when she saw Shepard glaring at her in the corner of her eye. After another moment Miranda spoke again her voice resentful of the information she was being forced to divulge. "We enhanced her basic muscle structure increasing her body's ability to repair muscle tissue as well as increasing its strength. Meaning Shepard can lift more than she could before, as well as her body's immune system and general tissue repair rate was also altered. Allowing her to be better able to fight off disease and that she heals a bit faster."

Kaiden took in a deep breath attempting to calm himself before he spoke again. "Did you '_enhance' _anything in her brain or to her personality."

Miranda's answer was defensive and aggressive. "No! We did not alter her brain or anything about her personality."

Kaiden rolled his eyes at Miranda's response and turned to Shepard his face growing concerned. "Do you feel the same? Do you still feel like you?"

Jane gave an attempt an a reassuring smile and answered him. "Yes, Kaiden, I still feel like me, though my bodies still recovering from being brought back, as you can see." She said pointing to the faded scars on her face.

Kaiden looked at the scars and his face seemed to grow more concerned. "Do they hurt?" Asked Kaiden.

Jane shook her head saying. "Not really anymore. For the first few days, they stung but eventually, they've begun to heal."

Kaiden seemed to try and take a bit of reassurance from that but couldn't help but look sadly at the scars on Jane's face. After another moment Jane spoke trying to get away from the sour subject of Cerberus. "What brought you to Horizon?"

Kaiden sighed but allowed the conversation to shift to the present. Kaiden spoke his voice still showing hints of occasional worry. "I was assigned by Navy command to assist with the construction of a defensive weapon's emplacement on Horizon due to recent events as a precautionary action trying to halt the disappearance of colonies. We had reason to believe Horizon was the next target so I was told to report back and call for reinforcements the moment the Collectors showed up."

"Were you able to call for help?" Asked Jane assuming the probable answer that he couldn't.

"I couldn't until just about thirty minutes ago. I got a response saying they would send a patrol squadron to help defend the colony and a relief force was already set up in the possibility of the attack so that should come a few hours after the patrol."

"That's good. When will that patrol arrive?"

"I didn't really get a clear answer on that but I'd hope about five hours."

"I guess that's better than nothing. What about things here how did they go for you? As well how did you end up the leader of the Militia?"

Kaiden gave a dry chuckle before answering his voice showing his aches and pains for a brief moment before Kaiden's military attitude pulled himself together. "I was helping out with the Militia for the first part of the fight, but when the line began to crumble I fell back to help extract a civilian I had gotten to know at the beginning of the invasion. Once I was with her and her son we journeyed through the escape tunnels to the edge of town. When we got out of the tunnels we were joined by a young nurse that had followed us from the medical ward. While we were still in town we tried to gather some supplies, though we mainly only got some basic meds and painkillers."

"After we got some supplies we ran tried to escape the town heading through one of the town's markets. But before we could try and escape a group of Collectors intercepted us and we were forced to fight them. During the fight we were all injured so we had to take some time to make sure we could make it a safe distance into the woods. But before we could escape the market we had to hide to stay out of sight of the Collectors who came to our location en masse. We eventually decided to leave our hiding spot and see more of our situation. After getting our barrings from the startling sight of the Collectors assembled in the square, we tried to sit tight as our last real option that wasn't just running in front of the Collectors."

Kaiden sighed and put his hand to his chin closing his eyes as if trying to properly recall specific memories. Following a moment of contemplation, Kaiden opened his eyes again and spoke his truth about what happened next. "It sounds nuts but… while we were hulled up waiting for what happened next, a loud engine roar echoed from the hills to the north of our position. After that, things kind of become a blur but from what I can collect from the fragments is that a strike force of some sort of private military soldiers with extremely efficient experimental weapons, armor, and equipment came barreling into the market. They were incredibly well-coordinated and trained as they took the Collectors out piece-meal. The suits they wore where massive as well making them look like giants."

As Kaiden took a breath to continue Jane interjected a question hoping she was making a correct assumption. "Would these soldiers have been seen as Angels?"

Kaiden paused for a second before answering a bit of weariness entering his voice. "Yeah… I've heard a lot of the militia and civilians calling them that. Personally, though I try and stick with actual possible answers, other than people's instinctual superstitions about seeing what they don't fully understand. Back to what happened though, the private soldiers somehow crushed the Collectors and dismounted from these hoverbikes and started taking up position around the square. Once they were situated two of them approached my group saying to us in normal English that they were there to help."

"After a brief discussion with them I 'allowed' them to approach. Where one of them dressed in white-colored armor introduced himself to us as a 'Sanguinary Priest Bariel.' I guess he was a trained medical professional as he began looking after our wounds and making some general conversation with us. Though he didn't reveal much about himself but his name and supposed rank. My assumption is that they must have been some sort of deeply religious Private Military firm, whoever these guys are, hence why their medic is referred to as a Sanguinary Priest. After some more conversing we discovered something of the identity of the second soldier in our direct company, who had remained silent up and till that point. The Priest called him 'Commander' and deferred to him for executive decisions at one point."

"Around that same time, the rest of the soldier who had stayed arrayed around the square pressed down the street. Where I heard the distinct sound of their weapons firing, but eventually that faded. Not long after that was when the Collector's ships were disabled. Followed by the two soldiers in our company and their bodyguards left to follow after their vanguard. Once they were gone we made a break for the woods so we could try and sit out the rest of whatever happened next. Eventually though after about an hour or so we heard the revving of the soldier's hoverbikes which sounded to be heading away from town. After that, I started patching into the Militias comm network and was able to convince them to do as I said. And that just about brings us up to the present." Said Kaiden, finishing his lengthy tale, his voice carrying his fatigue and desperate need for rest.

"It was a good thing you were here to help them. Things could have been far worse without you here to take charge once things died down." Said Jane hoping her praise would mean something to the man she loved in the nearly defeated state she found him in.

"Yeah I'm not so sure, but I'm trying my best." Responded Kaiden trying to give a reassuring smile, that more came across as a facade of strength he was beginning to lose.

Before Jane could try and offer him some more words of encouragement, Miranda cut in again, asking for more about the Soldiers. "These Private Armsmen, what could you tell about them, any definitive accents or dialects, or any markings on their armor, like political associations, or religious iconography?"

Kaiden sighed before he turned to face Miranda directly, when he did he spoke to her again now attempting to hide his exhaustion now with an annoyed tone. "Yes and no, They spoke English when they spoke to my group and I but some bizarre language when they conversed together, the language was completely unknown to my translator chip. When they spoke in English it was clear and without any sign of an accent. Then the language they spoke to one another in was incredibly strange, it sounded both alien yet still in some ways human. It's hard to exactly explain, but that is the best way I can describe their language, it was both Alien and human-sounding."

"As for any markings, there were plenty of those on them. The main one on all of their suits was a teardrop paired with a set of angel wings behind it, the image either being black, red or golden depending on their armor's color. Which, the suits themselves were usually red or golden, with only two of them breaking that mold, and those two were the medic and their leader, whose armors were white and blue respectively. The other symbols I can remember were a dual-headed golden eagle on their chestplates and a green teardrop on a few of their left kneeplates. As well as the soldiers armored in gold seemed to be some type of guards due to the fact they fought closely alongside the commander for the duration of the fight and were the only ones to stay while the rest of their squad left to push down the road. These golden guys armor was also more ornate than the rest only equaled in decoration by the Commander and the Sanguinary Priest." Continued Kaiden

"As for any other things about them, I can't remember much. It all happened so fast that even I had a really hard time keeping track of everything that happened. I remember their hoverbikes being red with lots of gold lacing and those same bikes being covered in weapons and blades. I distinctly remember them using those same blades and other weapons to pretty devastating effect, using the bikes more like to battering rams than just weaving around the Collectors. I can definitely say their Bikes were built to last after the number of high-velocity impacts they took and that they showed no signs of real wear and tear aside from Collector blood staining the metal." Finished Kaiden.

Miranda digested the information immediately and asked more questions. "What about the weapons they used, what can you tell me about them? As well as these suits of theirs, what were their capabilities? Did they just protect the wearer or did they increase their combat efficiency beyond that?"

Kaiden stood firm a moment gauging whether he should continue to answer Miranda's questions or whether he should press her for answers about what had happened to Shepard. It took Kaiden a moment to decide, all the while he glared Miranda down. He hated everything people like Miranda and all of Cerberus's followers stood for, Human Supremacy, Xenophobia, Authoritarianism, Lawlessness, and a lack of any empathy for those around them. Miranda for her part was completely unfazed by Kaiden's apathy towards her, she had seen the same look come from a thousand other people before him, so by now, she was more than used to the look. To her, people like Kaiden were just too weak-willed to do what was necessary for the human species and the galaxy at large. Where Kaiden saw lawlessness in the actions of Cerberus she saw justice finally being served to those rich enough and powerful enough to escape judgment.

Finally, after another few moments, Kaiden stood up straight and spoke to Miranda keeping his voice as even as he could. "Fine, I'll answer your questions. But only if you answer mine. Deal?"

Miranda answered swiftly and without a change detectable in her accented voice. "Depends on your question."

Kaiden quickly snapped out a response a grim smile forming on his lips. "Either you answer my questions, or I don't say another thing."

Miranda stared at Kaiden a moment gauging what she should do. She spoke a moment later "How do I know you even have any more information that actually matters about them?"

"I still know a lot more about them, Things I know no one else here would have found out." Replied Kaiden his voice even but a smirk finding its way on his face as he knew he'd found a way to get a one-up over the Cerberus Operative.

Despite Miranda's controlled expression, Kaiden saw the rage building behind her eyes as if she was ready to throw a dozen punches aimed at Kaiden's face. But a mountain's worth of self-control kept the Cerberus Operative from doing anything rash. Miranda spoke finally a second later after her eyes dotted to Shepard, who stood beside Kaiden with a stern glare on her face, keeping Miranda's more passive-aggressive impulses in check. "Fine, I will answer any further questions you have relating to Shepard. But first, you will tell me more about these Private Armsmen's Equipment."

Kaiden looked to Shepard a moment then back to Miranda where he nodded his head in agreement and answered Miranda's question. "Well first off something that should help in identifying the group is their usage of ballistic weapons."

"Wait what, you mean to tell me state of the art experimentally equipped soldiers were using relics from the last century to combat thousands of Collectors? You are clearly mistaken, there is no possible way that is true." Said Miranda her right hand on her face and voice full of disbelief and annoyance.

Kaiden held his own tongue before he responded making sure to keep his voice clear. "I know the scent gunpowder leaves, I was raised by a family of traditionalist hunters, and that scent oozed out of their guns when fired. And as if that wasn't enough evidence for me about their weapons being gunpowder based, their guns also produced an even more powerful boom than standard ballistic firearms. So I can say based on my own personal experiences with old fashion guns, that the one these guys fired were gunpowder based."

Miranda sighed and shook her head saying. "Fine even if that was true, which I highly doubt why on earth would a strike force of super-elite private soldiers be using such outdated weapons?"

"I don't know why they'd use those guns, but what I can say about their weapons was that they were not inefficient at dispatching the Collectors. As they blew through them in moments." Stated Kaiden.

Miranda instead of staying on the topic of the ballistic weapons pressed on to other aspects of the Soldiers. "Alright, but now what can you tell us about their armor?"

…

Miranda and Kaiden continued to speak about the 'Private Soldiers' and the equipment they used, Jane stood by Kaiden every once in a while pitching into the conversation, but after that only a few other things were learned. The Private Soldiers were insanely well-armed and armored being more akin to walking tanks after Kaiden went into detail of what happened. It was strange, to say the least, that such a group had only recently surfaced with none of Shepard's team having any knowledge of them. Eventually, the discussion ended and Shepard finally took in more of her surroundings.

Currently, Shepard, her team, Kaiden, and a dozen Militia were scattered all around what had once been an outdoor shopping mall. Now though the area was in ruin hundreds if not thousands of Collectors bodies littering the floor in massive mounds comparable to small hills arrayed around the central clearing for the mall. Broken vending booths lay in broken pieces amongst the floor of dead Collectors. While the shops lining the walls on either side of the clearing also were wrecked their displays shattered and merchandise destroyed. The whole area looked like it could never recover, the destruction now a permanent addition to the once-thriving marketplace.

Not long after Kaiden and Miranda's conversation was over three groups of Militia came out of the three Collector ships, among them were exhausted and terrified civilians who had been escorted out of the now desolate wrecks. Mordin moved to help the Militia Medics with his medical expertise as if by instinct alone his medical bag opened and being rummaged through within seconds of him seeing the Civilians. After the first group of colonists were safely out of the Collector's ships the same squads of Militia went back into the horrid behemoths in search of more people in need of help. The squads returned about five minutes later with even larger groups than they had gathered last time. Then again once the people were out and on their feet the Militia went back in, repeating the process another six times until it finally appeared the last of the people taken by the Collectors had been led out of the ships.

Most of the people were still being affected by the muscle relaxant injected into them at the onset of the attack, some walking with limps as limbs still failed to properly function while others had to lean on others just to walk or to even sit up straight. Many other people just looked sick or uncomfortable, but one thing everyone who returned from the ship had in common was a look of horrible dread, yet somehow in their eyes there seemed to be beacons of flame. Somehow despite the horror the people of Horizon had gone through something had been sparked in them, whether from the Collector attack or their rescue by the 'Private Armsmen' or 'Angels' or whatever they were, it didn't matter what but something had been kindled in them, an anger, a hunger for retribution, and one they knew they could achieve since before their very eyes they had seen their attackers defeated by what to many of them seemed divine intervention. In closing as Shepard left the ruins of the mall with her squad and Kaiden, Jane couldn't shake the feeling that something more was coming into her world something she didn't think anyone was prepared for. It left a sickening echo in her mind the rest of the day, one she couldn't shake no matter how much else happened.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and please have a great day and if you can please leave a review telling me what you thought. Sorry for the chapter mainly being a recap, I just want to show exactly what Shepard and her team know and what they think so far. I hope to start writing some more chapters where bigger things can happen since I feel I've focused enough on the first sighting of the 'Angels of Death.' Hopefully, I'll see you again soon with another chapter and more than just recaps happening.


	13. An Angels Dreams

Angel's Lament

Hello and welcome to another chapter of Angel's Lament! I hope you are doing well and that if you aren't I can help in even a tiny way to make things a bit better. Now onto a bit about what's happening with story stuff, I plan to give LOTS of explanations for how things are happening the way they are. Stuff like how the Imperials remain in the shadows after having just made a 'large' attack against the Collectors in what seems the wide open (Though that will be explained next time). Things like that I hope to explain in this chapter and the next few whether they be from Antros's, Nikolaus's, Shepard's, or Josyln's POV. Okay enough rambling out of me and onto the Chapter proper, please enjoy this next chapter...

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: An Angel's Dreams

The Blood Angel's first mission against the Reapers had worked, they had dealt a crushing blow to the Reapers' pawns the Collectors and slowed if not temporarily postponed their actions, at the very least giving them something bitter to taste as victory had been ripped from their grasp at the last moments just before they had won and taken the colonists of Horizon to their masters. But they had not completely one, true no colonists had been taken from Horizon and the Blood Angels hadn't suffered as much as a lost brother for all their fighting, but one Collector ship had escaped them. Having hidden on the far side of Horizon, in orbit, in and amongst a debris field to avoid detection. Where after losing contact with its brethren, it had immediately fled to the systems Mass Relay before the _Angel's Vision _was able to give chase.

But that was only a minor annoyance, for even though they had escaped they had been forced out empty-handed, which was the main goal of the mission, to stop the Collectors from getting what they came for. So despite some of their prey escaping their wrath the Blood Angel's of the 4th company were in good spirits as they spoke as they moved from the hangar to their private rooms where they could perform the customary 'Ritual of Disarming.' In the main corridor holding the Astartes chambers stood, the whole force of Astartes as they awaited their Thralls patiently to allow them within the chambers. While the massive Astartes waited they spoke softly with their brethren about the day, some speaking of the fights between them and the Collectors larger creations, others talking about the lives they had saved along their journey through the Mortal colony. While most talked a few stood in staunch silence as they thought of the darker things they had witnessed in their fights.

It was true that they had all seen far worse situations countless times before. It still did little to some of them who looked upon the day with grief for the human lives lost defending the innocent and the pain and trauma suffered from those innocent mortals who simply desired to live happy peaceful lives.

Antros himself had been deep in contemplation when he was roused from his thoughts by hearing the melodic voice of one of his brothers addressing him. "Commander Antros?" There was a pause as Antros heard the sound of power armor servo-motors whirred to life. Antros upon hearing his name turned to face his brother seeing the Sanguinary Priest Bariel giving a quick bow to Antros before continuing to speak. "I wonder if you would allow me to disturb you from your thoughts?" Despite trying to keep his powers from peering at his brother Antros was still able to feel the emotions of his brother the normal, courage, determination, and compassion but strangely enough hints of uncertainty.

Antros, with his helmet still upon his head disguising his features, spoke keeping his voice respectful to show his brother he meant to listen to him honestly. "Of course Brother Sanguinary Priest. I would gladly answer any of your questions?"

Bariel nodded his head and asked Antros what troubled him. "Why, Brother? I mean why did you have us see to those Mortals in the courtyard so thoroughly? I am glad we could help them to such a degree, but it is not a part of our normal doctrine for reacting to such situations. So I wonder if you have some other reason for us assisting them to such a degree."

Antros had anticipated such a question arising from someone eventually, though he originally thought he would hear it from his Guard Brother Donotriel, but it made sense that Bariel would be curious enough to ask. Antros decided that the truth was the best answer in this moment so he told the Sanguinary Guard his reason for having taken such care in aiding the small group of Mortals, aside from simple empathy. "I foresaw one of them being of great import to our efforts, whether for good or ill I could not see, so I decided to side with my more human emotions and offer them help, in the hope of producing the outcome of them aiding us in the future."

Bariel listened and nodded saying through his vox grill. "That makes sense Brother, let us pray that we may count upon them in the future." Bariel prepared to turn but stopped himself asking one more question. "Who did you get this feeling about among them. Kaiden Alenko?"

Antros took the question instantly and answered in the same moment. "I thought it was him at first when the premonition originally came to me. But as I drew closer to them the feeling clarified, showing to me that the one that would eventually help or hinder us was the worried mother, Joslyn. Somehow in the near future, she will be given a choice, one that could either help her reality persevere through the coming war or ensure its destruction. I only hope my decision to have us help her was the correct path to take."

"I hope for the innocent people of this realm that you were right in your decision to aid her. But I will let you retire to your chamber as I see your Serfs have prepared it for you now." Said Bariel indicating behind Antros while he bowed with respect to the Chief Librarian.

Antros nodded in agreement with Bariel, then he too bowed the Sanguinary Priest both as a sign of respect and a thank you for his assistance before he allowed himself to finally turn towards the door of his chamber. After Antros turned he heard Bariel straighten and begin to walk towards his own chambers where his Thralls were waiting. Antros took a few steps closer to his room's door, casting his gaze to scan either side of the hallway. Both sides were now empty of his brothers except Bariel, who was just making it to his open chamber door. As Antros finished looking around he looked to the door, where his head and ever-faithful Serf stood, Dimitra.

She was short, even for a mortal, being only a little more than four feet tall. Dimitra was dressed in crimson robes, covered in holy symbols and wards for protection, the special treads made from gold indicating her as the head among her lord's servants. Her hood hid her face as she looked down towards the ground in reverence while indicating with her right hand into Antros's room. As Antros came to the doorway he lay his hand on Dimitra's shoulder gently guiding her to follow him into the chamber.

Like all rooms that belonged to a Scion of Sanguinius, it was decorated lavishly with fine craftsmanship poured into every detail of the room's interior. The floors were marble tile painted checkered between red and white stone, with finely threaded rugs and skins of great beasts arrayed around the room's furniture pieces. On the left wall sat the room's bed, it was made for Astartes from polished ivory with beautiful crimson sheets covering the top of the mattress. While a dozen pillows of multiple sizes and colors sat on the backboard ready to support someone as they slept. Next to the bed was another mattress sitting upon a small pedestal of quartz crystal. The cushion seemed more shaped for a mortal than an Astartes the mat itself made from dyed threads and expensive stuffing to make it as comfortable as possible for its intended user.

Said user was sprawled on the cushion, sleeping until Antros passed the doorway. Once he was in the room Artemis roused from her slumber and looked to where he stood where she sent a thought to Antros as he entered. "_Well, you certainly took your time, Master._"

Antros rolled his eyes at her attempt at humor but let a smile across his face behind his helmet, Artemis sensing his small amount of amusement made a thrumming sound like a feline chuckle in response before saying to him, her emotions shifting to become more serious. "_I can see by your armor that the battle went favorably?"_

Antros continued to walk into the center of the room where the rest of his Serf stood with equipment and sacred incense ready to perform the 'Ritual of Disarming' so that his armor might be repaired and its colors restored to vibrance. While Antros walked he kept his gentle arm on Dimitra continuing to pull her with him to the other Thralls under her command. As he walked Antros relayed images and snip bits of memories from what had happened when he left the _Angel's Vision. _Artemis at the end of the transfer falling quiet as she sifted through the information Antros sent her.

Once Antros stood in the center of the room he released Dimitra so that she might properly perform her duties as Mistress of Service, meaning her role as leader among all of Antros's servants as well as being apart of a Thrall council which decided schedules for maintenance of their master's equipment as well as if any were short-handed for whatever reason and in need of a Serf to be lent to their service for a time until they may find a replacement. As Antros stopped and stood straight his servants quickly moved to surround him, singing hymns of hope where one day the armor Antros now was about to be relieved of may someday never have to be wielded again to take up arms against the enemies of Mankind and the Emperor.

Antros felt an ounce of despair grip his heart as the prospect of the neverending war. How no matter what he and his brothers did it, no matter how much they suffered, it was near impossible for there to ever be everlasting peace in his own reality. That no matter what he did he would die there someday. Probably in immense pain by some foul creature or tortured Champion of hatred and chaos. There he would end, his countless centuries of service and dedication, rewarded with a painful end just like millions before him. Antros felt the despair solidify in his mind like a knife cutting through flesh, but before his own doubt could do anything of consequence he quashed it. His steely will and determination overpowering his momentary thoughts of his efforts being all for not.

As Antros destroyed his thoughts of hopelessness he retold himself of the speeches he'd heard from his Chapter Master, his brothers within the Chapter, and what his many of his fellow Astartes within other chapters and of other Primarchs had said before, about such nihilism amongst them. That even though their journey and path as Astartes might be one that leads them to painful lives and grime deaths, their sacrifice allowed countless others to live their lives without fear of that same fate. That for every day they pushed back the tides of hell was another day given to the innocent people of the Imperium to live freely. And that through their example and actions someday in the far away future, most likely long after Antros and his brothers are gone and forgotten, peace might shine upon the galaxy. That the forces of Darkness might be permanently ended, their schemes ruined, and hordes put to the sword one last time.

Antros repeated these thoughts about his world's future a few times quickly in his head as he listened to somber songs his Serfs sang as they worked. Dimitra leading them in both their work in removing Antros's armor and leading them in the rhythm of the hymn. Antros for his part hummed along, attempting to let the worries of his mantle fall away with his armor. Piece by piece was removed from Antros's Panalopy of War. First, his weapons were taken reverently by some of the senior Thralls and wrapped in white linen sheets to be taken to the Techmarines and then blessed by the Chaplaincy and Sanguinary Priests with the proper rituals given to such ancient and sacred weapons like those Antros carried. Next went his outer shell of armor, his helmet, his psychic hood, chestplate, pauldrons, and many other masterfully made pieces of armor.

After the outer layer was taken away the Thralls returned to Antros's side, their voices now singing of the Emperor's grief at the sacrifice of his brightest son to defeat the Arch-Traitor Horus during the dark days of the Heresy. It was a song Antros had heard countless times and one he joined in. The song recounted how Sanguinius had stood alone against his once closest brother and best friend upon the bridge of the dark and twisted ship the _Vengeful Spirit. _Where the beaten and bloody Sanguinius pleaded with his brother to turn away from the service of darkness, and that despite all the horror Horus had unleashed Sanguinius was still willing to help his brother return to the light and to the service of the people. Saying that their father could forgive him if he just stood down and asked for forgiveness.

The song then retold how Horus had laughed at his battered and wounded brother calling The Angel a fool for following their father and that Horus knew of how Sanguinius was doomed by prophecy to die if he did not join Horus. So Horus himself demanded Sanguinius to join him as a servant of the Dark Gods and that only through pledging himself to their service could he survive. The song played how Sanguinius with grief in his heart steeled himself and stood up straight saying to his fallen brother "I shall never betray the innocent, not even for you dear Brother." The song then told of how the Vengeful Spirit had been shaken to its core by the ferocious fight between the two Demi-gods, and how despite giving his all, the Honorable and Compassionate Sanguinius was broken by his once dearest brother. The song recounted how the psychic scream of anguish and despair Sanguinius let out upon his death shook the Emperor to tears as he tried to reach his son in time, hoping to save him from his cursed fate, but finding himself only moments too late.

The song finished on the somber note of the Emperor's tears rolling down his divine and benevolent face at the loss both he and the universe felt at the death of the Great Angel of Mankind. All of Antros's Serfs were crying tears for the loss of the Angel that had once shone brightly to help the people of the Imperium, but had been laid low and slain by one so close to him. Despite his death occurring over ten thousand years ago the Imperium still felt the loss of the Primarch and hero Sanguinius, some felt it more than others though. Because as a result of their Primarch's death all of the line of Sanguinius was cursed with the Memories of their deceased father.

But back to the moment, Antros stood before his Serfs, their eyes still filled with tears for the long lost Primarch, their minds showing their respect and reverence for the Angel of Mankind and the honor they felt at being able to serve and aid his sons in their mission to avenge him and see the things he died for continued. Antros let a small smile grace his angelic face, a permanent echo of his father, as he took in his servants as felt gratitude for having earned the service of such true-hearted and loyal servants. He even wondered if he could have been able to get past his own strong ambitions from his youth and take up the lifelong duty of being a Chapter Serf. Because as much as he had done and sacrificed to become a space marine, he still wondered if he could have gone through the process to become a chapter serf, a person who despite a lifetime of service would only truly be remembered by their master and fellow Thralls.

Never sung about as the great 'Bulwark Against Terror' as their masters were, never seen by the masses of the Imperium as the Emperors purest and Noblest servants, and never given the respect or gratitude their station earned them as they sacrificed as much of their life as their masters. If not more as they would never be given the opportunity for glory or honor, never sang about, and never remembered for anything more than a moment before all that knew them perished, including their masters. Antros felt pity for them, yet also great respect, that despite all of these things they would never earn, and all of the grueling work they did they still continued to serve with honor and dedication that was worthy of any of their masters among the Astartes. Antros genuinely wondered if he could have become a Serf, that if he was given the choice between a normal life or Serfdom if he could have made their sacrifice.

Antros deciding to act upon these feelings of gratitude and respect for their sacrifice spoke to them keeping his voice controlled but allowing it to be filled with a bit of the compassion and respect he felt for his servants. "I must thank you all, my loyal companions, for all you do for me. I would surely fail in my quests if not for the diligent and great service of you all. So for that, I must thank you all so much for all that you do to aid me in my mission."

Some of Antros's Serfs were stopped for a moment while others took their praise in stride and continued their work. The ones that stopped replied to Antros in relatively the same fashion.

"No thank you Mi'lord Antros, for all you do for us, The God-Emperor and our glorious Imperium. We are gladdened to toil and work for such a benevolent master as you, Mi'Lord." Said Latka, who was one of Antros oldest Thralls, having served him since she was found on the planet Alera IV when the world was evacuated as the Tyranids began to consume it.

The chaos of the Evacuation and the battles between the Imperial Garrison and the Blood Angels against Hive Fleet Leviathan having left Latka an orphan and in need of rescue and a life purpose. Both of which Antros had been able to supply her, for after she was safely off World she asked if she could become a Chapter Serf in repayment to the Chapter saving her life and the life of her people. The Captain in charge of the Strike Force allowed her to become a Chapter Thrall. That had been nearly fifty years ago now though and (name) looked her age of 67. Her face wrinkled and hair greyed underneath her hooded robes. Yet her silver eyes still shining with life like they had since the day Antros met her. After that Antros had been witness to most of her life, even being there as she was married* to a fellow Serf of one of Antros's Librarians. As well as helping to train her children on how to fight or act during attacks. Both of her children being actually in the room with her as well, serving as their mother as Serfs.

Dimitra also spoke, speaking on behalf of her fellow Thralls as herself being the voted leader among them. "You humble us with your praise Master Antros. Surely we must thank you for all you have done to bring glory and strength of purpose to the Imperium and those of us who have found ourselves within this new world the God-Emperor saw fit to send us to My Lord."

Antros let a chuckle escape his lips as he heard Dimitra's praise of his actions, saying after she finished. "I have only done what I have been called to do, as all of you have so valiantly done as well."

With that said Antros was relieved of his last piece of armor from his suit and its accompanying accessories, the Synth Skinsuit which lay at the bottom layer of the armor and the last line of defense against ranged weapon fire. The suit was made of an incredibly powerful and dense micro-fiber mesh that allowed it to take large amounts of kinetic energy and evenly disperse it over the wider area of the suit, stopping it from wounding the wearer underneath. The suit peeled off as always, the sweat Antros's enchanted body made acting like a weak adhesive to the Synth Skin's material. With the suit removed Dimitra offered a final prayer for guidance from the Emperor on how they all could best use their time away from the battles, they had to fight, as to best prepare themselves spiritually and physically for the next conflict they were needed for. Once finishing her prayer and after the last of Antros's armor, weapons and clothes were whisked away Antros gave Dimitra permission to leave and report to her numerous other duties as his servant's prefect.

Once he was well and truly alone, with the exception of his once again sleeping familiar, Antros went to the rooms bathing chamber as he always did to wipe away both the worries of the day as well as the filth that accumulated on him when confined to his armor for any serious period of time. He bathed quickly and left the antechamber drying himself off with a crimson towel. He found upon the nightstand next to his bed that a servant had brought him a tray of refreshments in the time he had taken cleaning himself. Upon the tray sat a silver-covered glass plate with two empty Astartes sized carved mugs, both depicting a twin Angel on their surface wings outstretched forming the whole of the cups, along with two large pitchers, one filled with vintage wine the color of rubies and the other filled with pure water. Antros quickly went to his wardrobe and took out a simple cobalt blue tunic with crimson embroidery and a pair of similar trousers. Putting them on swiftly and grabbing out a fine robe that he threw over the rest of his attire.

Antros took the tray carefully to his desk in the far corner away from the bed so that Artemis might not be disturbed while he planned and ate his dinner.

Antros sat in a large ancient Baalfora Oak chair that had been carved some four thousand years ago by a Battle-Brother of the Blood Angels that's name had sadly been forgotten as time relentlessly passed. Antros for a moment admired the craftsmanship of the chair gazing and studying the quotes etched into its surface written in an ancient and forgotten dialect of Baal, from a now-extinct clan from the twin moon worlds. Though Antros could not read the writing as he knew not the dialect it showed he could feel the emotions the carver had felt when etching in the runes on the wood. Mainly he felt rage, an endless and ceaseless rage that had only recently been stopped for good for all of the line of Sanguinius. But other emotions mingled with the rage, despair, loss, and hope above all else, hope for something, but what it hoped for was unclear as age had slowly stripped away the psychic echoes imbued in the wood.

After taking one last glance at the chair he sat in Antros looked to his obsidian desk which too was crafted long ago though by a Brother whose name was still well known. It had been chiseled to near perfection by none other than the Chapter Master himself, Lord Warden Dante, Commander of Imperium Nihilus, Slayer of Daemons, Protector of the People, and The Repayer to Traitors and Oathbreakers. It had been crafted long ago back before Lord Warden Dante was even a sergeant, and still within the tenth company as a scout. The legend of the desk, as so many rumors had spawned upon people discovering its maker, went that after a hard-fought battle against an Ork Waaagh where the Blood Angels had narrowly achieved victory, suffering many casualties, Dante seeking solace in the loss of so many close friends and brothers locked himself away within a room on Baal within the Arx Angelicum. While his new squad members were being trained in basic retinue and fighting styles Dante worked feverishly to carve the table, taking every chance he could to put in hidden details one would miss on their first observation of the desk. Giving it the longevity of observing it as every time you did it was somewhat different than before.

Antros didn't know how much of the story was true, if the desk had been carved in a moment of deep sorrow from the Chapter Master or if he had truly secluded himself so heavily during its creation. But like everything crafted by mortal hands Antros could see more than what was there on the surface, something that stirred and registered in all his senses at once telling him the powerful emotions involved in its creation. What Antros felt from the desk was much like the story would suggest, sorrow, grief, longing, and loneliness all exuding from the finely made table. Though like the chair any more important details had long since faded from even his sight, causing Antros to wonder if the story was at all true or if it was simply a story told by young and impressionable Scout Marines as they first entered the Chapter and their service.

Antros forced his mind past his observations granted to him by his Wytch-Sight and lifted the silver cover over his meal. Upon the plate sat a large and meaty Grox-Steak seasoned with herbs from the ship's Hydroponics gardens. Because of Antros's enhanced biology, he was able to identify the chemical compounds his noise detected as he lifted the cover. As well as he could tell a few practical things about the herbs as well as the Grox-Steak, the herbs had been taken off the bushel about two hours ago with the majority of the life still remaining in the leaves. The steak also had its own things to tell him as he smelled it, the scent telling him the steak had been taken off the grill about 27 minutes ago and that the steak had been cooked at 55 degrees (about 125 degrees F) for about three minutes.

Antros set down the tray cover and took his knife and fork quickly digging into the Grox-Steak showing the juicy red center that hid within the meat. The food was delicious even to Antros's strange sense of taste, forcing him to see the food more statistically than just as delicious food. Through eating the meat Antros was able to get more information on both the spices and herbs used as a seasoning but also a lot more about the fox that had died to produce the steak. As well due to Antros's Psychic nature images flashed in his mind, memories from the Grox he was now eating. Antros felt for the creature somewhat, it's life based on the images had been spent entirely in a cage with high-voltage prongs constantly prodding it on or forcing it to remain where it was.

Though despite the caged nature the Grox he now ate had once caused one of its handlers to fall into its cage where the Grox eagerly attacked then ate the human handler. Antros felt some of the memories of the Grox's victim pop into his mind, he had to force himself not to spit out the food then as the horrible emotions of the poor handler flooded his mind as the man had been terrified before his gruesome end. Antros after that no longer truly felt much in the way for the creature he now ate, his sorrow now going out to the poor man the animalistic Grox had killed. But Antros forced his mind away from the visions his powers and enhanced physiology gave him, doing his best to calm the sea of thoughts and visions swirling around within his mind. Reciting montrays taught to him by the chapter recruiters on how to calm the violent nature of his powers.

Pushing to other matters Antros after finishing his food began working on laying out plans for the future on a plethora of different matters. He worked a bit on the plans for major future construction projects mainly relating to setting up a series of Orbital Defense Platforms in the upper atmosphere to better protect against any possible invasion that may eventually come from multiple sources within this Galaxy. For as much as Antros hoped to keep his people's colony a secret, he felt that eventually it would be found out as the Imperial staging grounds for its operations in the 'Second Milky Way' as Antros had come to call the reality he was in. It may be as a result of Antros's missions garnering too much of the Citadel's attention making himself an unavoidable event for them to confront. As much as Antros wished he could simply show his hand, confront the Citadel, and force them to confront the grim reality he had found about the Reapers, he had been told that he should stay out of their line of sight for as long as he could allow.

Antros could see a good reason for staying in the shadows and launching a covert war against the Reapers and their willing or unwilling agents. The Imperiums actions could be hindered actively if the Citadel in its naivety might still resist the truth. Other groups as well, like the cursed pirates of the Terminus Systems, could try and prevent the Imperials from seeing to certain threats and instabilities. While these realities nations could possibly attempt to cease Imperial technology whether covertly, through attempted trade, or even foolishly by force. Antros felt a bit of humor coming from all of the possible approaches, as he knew his people were more than prepared to deal with spies, as well that he was entirely unwilling to make a trade for his people's sacred technology for the pitiful scraps, these Citadel Races use as the pinnacle of technological achievement. And finally, if the Citadel Races did try to attack the Imperium with the thought of stealing her sacred artifacts then Antros would fight to the death to ensure that these Citadel weaklings were repaid in their people's blood.

But after a few hours of planning and other brainstorming Antros finally decided to stop for a time. Taking one last gulp of his spiced wine Antros pushed himself out of his chair and walked towards his bed so that he may attempt to sleep for what little time his responsibilities would allow him. As he passed his familiar's pedestal Antros let his hand caress Artemis's head as she slept. She didn't stir at his touch but a soft _hmph _left her as she felt Antros's reassuring touch. Antros let a small smile cross his face as he took one last second to admire his friend and familiar. Then Antros quickly pushed on and towards the inviting bed, he desired to slumber upon. Antros lifted each of the beds pristinely made sheets slowly peeling away the layers until he came to the mattress itself where Antros set his tired body down to rest. Forgetting to even cover himself with the blankets he had removed moments prior Antros set his head gently down on a clean white pillow and allowed the grim embrace of sleep to take him with it.

Antros knew well what awaited him as he slept, an endless loop of Nightmares. But not from his own mind. No, the nightmares that he witnessed as he slept were the shared curse of all of the Line of The Angel. And the nightmares were not merely the grime thoughts and feelings of their gene-father but his actual memories. Memories from the hardest parts of Sanguinius's long life, the sorrow of losing two brothers during the fierce wars of the Great Crusade, the grief of losing over half his sons in one dark day against the foul servants of Darkness. Then finally the heartbreak at finding out his closest friend, his dearest brother, and his trusted Commander, Horus Lupercal had betrayed him and their father for the chance to rule their kingdom by himself. The memories weren't just of Antros witnessing all these horrible events, no that would have been an already cruel fate to watch his gene-father suffer until death. But their curse was far more sinister. When any Blood Angel slept they saw all these horrible moments and much more play from Sanguinius's own eyes. The Blood Angels and Primarchs minds intertwined directly for a time as the Blood Angel lived through the hellish moments of the Great Angels life while they tried to give their tired body rest.

These horrid memories looped endlessly leaving all Blood Angels emotionally drained when they awoke back to the present, their bodies refreshed but their minds pressed to their limits. But as much as these memories could be seen as a horrible curse, the Blood Angels had learned to deal with the pain in another way, one that they used to try and reaffirm their life's purpose and mission. The Blood Angels and some of their successors had learned to take these moments to glimpse fully into the mind of their Gene-Father, to feel what ran through his mind in these dark moments and what he used to carry on when many others would have fallen to darkness. In these moments of grimness a secret blessing was found, because even in spite of all their Primarchs suffering his heart had remained pure, his hopes never wavering even as death came to meet him in his last moments. Through the Blood Angels focusing on how their Primarch got through his woes, they learned themselves how to overcome their present hardships.

But even when using this way of seeing these memories they still took a toll on the Astartes mind, as they still felt pains of their father. Because as much as they tried to focus on their fathers purity they still bore direct witness to the endless depravity of their foe. They still felt their father's body as it was broken and battered until his death. And they still felt the despair of their father at his losses. Antros himself couldn't fully understand how his more senior brothers could handle such continuous hardship. After all, Antros had only felt the bite of these dreams for only 300 hundred years, while Brothers like Lord Warden Dante had suffered for over 1500 years of this pain and yet he still looked upon the world with the same compassion and determination as their Primarch had. It gave Antros hope that if his other brothers could preserve and not lose hope then he might as well through their example.

Though all these thoughts only remained in Antros's mind for a split second as his mind became connected with his Primarchs. The first thing Antros felt as Sanguinius's mind began to overwhelm his own was a stinging pain, coming from his right leg. As the pain set in full Antros lost his feeling of self-becoming one with Sanguinius as the rest of the scene came into focus. He stood aboard a ship he knew well, though he had never truly been aboard it. He recognized the twisted hull as a ship he had once thought of as a tertiary home, The _Vengeful Spirit_. The Flagship of his once most beloved brother, Horus Lupercal and now the man he had come to slay once and for all, putting an end to his corrupted vision of the Imperium bowing to him and his masters.

Sanguinius though, in his heart, knew he was destined to fail in his duel with his brother, fate had shown him countless times his final moments. But Sanguinius cared not for what fate dared to tell him, he had seen fates unwritten, he had seen his premonitions stopped before, and so he hoped he could do so again. However he knew the truth, that this fate, his fate, was sealed, but that did not mean that he would accept it blindly like a lamb to the slaughter, he would fight, if not for himself, then for the innocent that would suffer if he failed. Sanguinius could also feel the fatigue that hung in his limbs, and the pain his wounds caused him. Though only one wound truly weighed heavily on the Primarch, his broken leg. During his duel in the skies over Terra with the Daemon Kha'Bhanda, the monster had kicked him hard in the right leg, denting his armor and shattering the bone beneath it.

But despite the pain Sanguinius pressed on eventually slaying the Daemon and holding the Lions Gate by himself. Now, some hours later, Sanguinius's Primarch Physiology had nearly healed his leg, but he still felt the cracks that ran the length of his tibia with every stride he took. Though the Primarch paid little attention to the pain as he ran through the defiled corridor to the bridge of his brother's ship. The corridor's walls were covered in horrific symbols, dedicated to attracting the attention of the Dark Gods and their minions. Symbols that seemed to change and shift in shape, the lines never seeming to settle as Sanguinius ran past them. Littering the floor were the twisted remains of '_soldiers,' _the poor innocents tricked into serving Horus, believing that they would be rewarded fairly for their obedience. But all that his brother had given them was a gruesome and needless death at his hands. Their deceased corpses showing their 'gifts' for their service, limbs twisted into claws, or entirely new limbs sprouting from their shoulders. Their 'gifts' varied but they all shone with the foul and malignant touch of Chaos.

It saddened Sanguinius to no bounds to have to kill them but he knew that if he allowed them to slow his path then countless more would suffer like them. So with that thought, Sanguinius passed by their corpses offering a silent apology for each one he slew. Soon though Sanguinius came to the once elegant and beautiful doorway to the bridge. Its once expertly made exterior stripped and defiled, the once beautiful maiden statues that seemed to hold the doors now changed to make a mockery of their original forms. It only served to remind Sanguinius just how far his brother had fallen that he would allow let alone condone these kinds of displays. Pushing past his feelings and to the present Sanguinius called upon his strength to force the doors open. The giant Ceramite doors buckling under the Primarchs strength as he forced the locked doors open. Sanguinius heard commotion on the other side of the door, twisted voices calling to their comrades.

Hearing their voices gave Sanguinius the motivation to press on with opening the door, giving one last push causing the doors to fly from their hinges and fall inwards towards the chamber they had attempted to guard. The massive doors crushed most of the room's guards as they had attempted to form around the doorway only to be crushed as the doors broke. The remaining guards though were not simple mortals though, they were the Honor Guard of his brother. Their twisted Terminator armor showing their new allegiance to the Darkness. They wielded a plethora of weapons, power weapons, volkite firearms, and many many more, but before any of them could even raise their weapons on him Sanguinius flew towards them the _Spear of Telesto _and _Sword Encarmine _carving through the Astartes like a sickle through grain. And like a farmer harvesting his crops, Sanguinius showed no remorse in his slashes, sending the twisted warriors to their Dark Gods.

Finally, after only mere milliseconds, the seven guards now lay in pieces upon the deck their black blood pooling together as they lay lifeless. Sanguinius then took in more of his surroundings. In front of him sat the main observation window that allowed for easy viewing of the void. Now though the massive window only showed the war-torn remains of Terra the capital of the Imperium and birthplace of the Human species now wracked with needless warfare from an overly ambitious son. As well near the center of the window some feet away from it sat a throne. It was large and spoke of dominating power, but all Sanguinius could see was the being sitting in it. On his throne as if entirely unaware of his brother's presence or the fight that had occurred seconds ago sat Horus Lupercal, the Warmaster, and Champion of Chaos. Sanguinius felt both horrified by his brother as he sat on his throne and the Great Angel also felt Wrath. Anger that had been built up over the last nine years as Horus had torn the galaxy to pieces for his own enjoyment. Fury for the countless lives lost due to his brother's arrogance, fury the Great Angel would see used to end his brother's tyrannical reign.

As if detecting his brother's anger Horus let out a laugh from his warp-tainted lungs. The once charismatic and kind voice of Sanguinius's brother now gone, replaced by the careless tone of a warlord. "I see you finally took the invitation to join me above Terra. Tell me have you come to see as it burns brother? Or have you come still with those childish notions of justice and retribution?" Horus didn't even turn his head as he spoke, an arrogance palpable in his voice.

Sanguinius began to stride towards the Warlords Throne weapons gripped tightly as the Primarch readied himself for a fight. Sanguinius responded a moment later, his voice holding the last flickers of hope he had for his brother. "It is not too late, Brother. You can still right the wrongs you've made. Forgiveness is still an option for you-."

Horus laughed, interrupting Sanguinius as he offered redemption. "You are still a fool. You think I am stupid enough to believe you, let alone desire the _Forgiveness _you speak of. HA! You always were so naive as to believe that people could change. Know this _The Great Angel_." Spat Horus. "I shall offer you a similar choice. Forget Father, Forget your weak compassion, and Join Me. The Dark Gods would Welcome you far more warmly than our _Father _ever did."

Sanguinius's heart shuddered at Horus's offer for he knew what his brothers offer meant, Servitude and thralldom to the Darkness. And that was something Sanguinius could not and would not be a part of. Sanguinius replied quickly, his voice carrying his anger at the proposal. "I would rather die than become a servant of evil."

"Be careful what you say, brother." Mockingly said Horus as he leaped from his throne to the adamantium decking. The twisted Champion turning slowly to look at Sanguinius.

What creature met the Great Angel's eyes was not the man he had called brother but a monster parading in his skin. Horus's old bright blue eyes now were the color of molten magma glowing with endless hatred. The once coppery skin of Horus during his youth now replaced with gray lifeless flesh. Horus's _Serpent's Scales _armor now covered in unholy markings and the flayed skin of humans. _Worldbreaker _held in his left hand loosely ready to fly to meet Sanguinius if he charged. While the _Warmaster's Talon _sat on his other arm covered in the pelt of a Fenrisian Wolf he had slain recently, the skin still covered in muscle.

Despite every fiber of Sanguinius's being telling him to charge at the creature daring to call itself his brother he resisted the urge knowing that he needed to think before he charged blindly at his brother, especially in his weakened state. Instead the Great Angel began to circle towards Horus's right flank. Horus seeing what he was doing began to circle as well in the opposite direction of Sanguinius ensuring his maneuvering was for nothing. As Sanguinius got a moment to take stock of his body he felt the exhaustion cling to him like a plague, as the last three days of endless fighting had taken their toll on his faculties, the Great Angel's body pleading for a rest it would never receive. Sanguinius pushed past his exhaustion and felt his wounds. His armor had three large puncture points along his chest weakening his armor's structure to a detrimental degree, luckily Sanguinius' body had healed the three accompanying slashes but the armor was still wounded.

As if detecting his brother's fatigue Horus called out his voice filled with mock concern. "You look tired dear brother, I could offer you rest if you were to join me. Not only rest but I could relieve you of the mortal concern for stamina and much more weak limitations. All it would require is your allegiance."

Sanguinius responded plainly. "Never."

Horus faked feeling hurt saying with false distress. "I only desire to offer you the same enlightenment as me, Brother. Then you would finally understand. Chaos is not our enemy. It is our ally. They only wish to see the natural order upheld, an order our father wishes to depose. Would you really defy the wishes of the Gods, Brother?"

Sanguinius grimaced and spat back at Horus. "You call them Gods, I call them abominations that have the gall to call their twisted desires divine. And I would defy them brother even if they were Gods. For any being with such horrible and malignant desires as they have need to be stopped so that they might not harm the innocent."

Horus cackled and said. "_Innocent_. Is that what you call them? What I see now. What I should have seen all along is these _Innocents _you speak of are nothing more than the pitiful weak. Why I let father talk me into serving them when I should have been ruling them like I was born to, and not serving as their protector, is beyond me but I will make that mistake no longer Brother."

Sanguinius felt despair fill his heart as Horus spoke, memories of the brother he once loved entered his mind. Moments when the Horus of old had stood as a Paragon of the People and Defender of the Innocent. The once-beloved Warmaster who had tried to protect innocent no matter the cost now turned into the warlord he had fought for centuries to stop. But Sanguinius knew that the creature he now looked upon was not his brother. Not any longer, now it was a monster that had dedicated itself to evil.

Sanguinius held back tears as he spoke, making one last desperate attempt to reach his brother. "I know this is not you brother. The Horus I looked up, the Horus that our father chose to lead his armies in the Great Crusade, would never have turned his back upon the people of our Imperium. I plead with you though Horus, despite whatever you have done you can still come back to the light. Please Horus if any part of you ever called me brother come back to us and help right your wrongs." Sanguinius sheathed his sword and offered his empty hand to his brother hoping he would take it.

Horus paused a moment, his eyes locked on Sanguinius' hand as if some part of him desired to take his hand and return to the light. But as if a switch was pulled Horus's face darkened with malicious glee. The twisted Primarch then threw his head back and let out a cursed laugh that he quickly quashed and looked back to Sanguinius, his face still twisted into a horrid grin. "I would rather perish in the depths of the Catholic Hell than return to the service of the _weak_."

Sanguinius's twin hearts seemed to plummet a moment as the Warmaster denied the offering of redemption, saying finally after a moment to the corrupted creature before him. "Then I will have to stop you." Sanguinius then got into a combat stance unsheathing the _Blade Encarmine _and readying his body to spring from his position.

"You will try, _Angel_." Replied Horus hefting his power mace into both his hands ready to greet Sanguinius.

Then as if the world had been set aflame, the two giants disappeared for a moment. Only reappearing a millisecond later Weapons locked together. Sanguinius quickly broke away from the deadlock and with the flap of his powerful wings created a fair distance between him and his brother. The Great Angel then charged again with another strike of his wings, attempting to keep Horus on the defensive in the hope of creating an opening for him to strike for. But Horus was an expert fighter and even more experienced at keeping up a powerful guard, as each of Sanguinius slashes and strikes were parried and shoved back. Sanguinius was eventually put on the defensive as his fatigue created an opening for Horus to use. Sanguinius was able to deflect and counter each of Horus's attacks but he quickly realized he was doomed if Horus could keep him on the Defensive.

Sanguinius pushed back against Horus, creating his own opening to exploit, the _Spear of Telesto _cutting deep into Horus's armor, as Sanguinius pulled back he saw dark blood evaporating on the energized tip of his spear. Horus roared from the wound but something was off about the sound. The noise wasn't normal, Horus's shrieks echoed through the chamber in an unnatural manner even for their present surroundings.

Then as if time itself was stopped everything froze Horus's body freezing in place and his face stuck in a hateful growl. All was still except the Blood Angel who now stood in Sanguinius's place. As if cut from his connection to the Primarch Antros stood searching his surroundings for any possible explanation as to what had caused his dreams to react in such a manner as they were. For as long as Antros had been plagued by the nightmares of his Primarch he had never had anything like what was happening now occur, never had his dreams disconnected from his Primarch. So there must have been some other cause for this to have occurred. Antros took his time in scanning his surroundings, seeing if anything was off or wrong. But for several long moments nothing caught his eye.

Until finally a pair of voices sprang from the back of his mind, they were incredibly similar in tone, but Antros could tell one was male and the other was female from the slight differences in their voices. "_Pardon Us Servant of the Great Human Farseer._"

Antros instantly knew what kind of creatures he was talking to and was immediately put on edge preparing himself for any form of Psychic attack. As though sensing Antros's tension the feminine voice spoke to him, her tone an alien attempt at kindness. "_We mean you no harm Chief Seer._"

Antros responded aloud to the Eldar's attempt to calm him, his voice dripping with venom. "You expect me to believe the word of your deceitful kind? I will warn you only once _Eldar. _Leave my mind, NOW!"

The male voice responded in Antros's mind, his tone calm and collected but not unkind. "_I understand your reluctance to trust the word of my people but know we have nothing to gain in lying to you Chief Seer. We only desire to make amends with you and yours and prepare together so that we may all survive the coming storm._"

Antros was about to yell back his response telling the Eldar he wanted no part in whatever dastardly schemes they were planning but held himself back at the last second instead saying, his tone barely controlled. "What do you mean Eldar?"

The female voice responded this time her tone was more lively than before. "_We mean the Reapers, Chief Seer. They are what you are here to defeat, yes?_"

"... Yes. How do you know of them Eldar?" Replied Antros cautiously.

"_We were told of them and their plan when we arrived in this galaxy._ _We were also told to aid you in defeating them Chief Seer._" Said the Male voice.

Antros was instantly suspicious, but his mind was slower to process than normal, he rationalized that his mind's unconscious state caused it. "Who told you to aid me? One of your _Great _Farseers?"

The Eldar took the insult in stride and the Female answered patiently. "_No, for we do not serve the other Farseers. We hold to a different creed than the rest of our kin, Chief Seer. One that our brethren laugh upon and insult, hence why we do not associate ourselves with the other Farseers Councils we are sure you are aware of. The being that told us was our Goddess, she was the one to send us here with you. So that we may aid you in your cause of saving your species here_."

Antros responded quickly, his voice full of doubt. "Ha! What reason do I have to even believe a word you say? Your kind has manipulated and slaughtered my people for centuries. What makes you so honorable as to aid us?"

The Male responded his voice as ever, even and patient. "_We understand your doubts, Human. My kind have treated your race as tools for millennia, but we are not our kin. For we serve the Surviving Goddess_, _and she calls her disciples to treat the other races, like mankind, fairly and as equals._"

Antros, still highly skeptical of the Eldar's intentions, spoke his voice more collected than before. "How do I know I can trust you?"

The Female voice replied her voice more kind than before for some reason. "_You have our word as Farseers of Craftworld Nienna that we mean to aid you, for in helping you we may make amends and secure our own peoples safety. We know you have reason to not trust us Chief Seer, but know we have everything to lose in lying to you."_

Antros bit back a insult in how the word of a Farseer was worthless but he held his tongue finally saying a moment later. "Fine. Say that I did allow your aid, what do you want?"

The Female again responded her voice as sounding as honest as an alien could to Antros. "_We wish to meet with you Chief Seer. There we can speak better and explain more about ourselves as well as show you how we may aid you in your quest."_

Antros felt like he was making a mistake but decided since he was in an all new reality with its own strange rules and customs having something familiar, even something that he usually despised, was better than all of his newly acquired unknowns. Because in a strange way he felt a bit of weight shift on his shoulders at the prospect of more aid in his mission, even if from an untrusted source. Finally after a moment of self-debate Antros spoke his voice even but still strong. "Fine I will meet with you Eldar."

* * *

Hello and thank you very much for reading my story. I hope the new reveal of Eldar being sent with the Imperials isn't a truly unwanted event, but if it is all I can say is that I'm sorry don't like what I've decided to have happen but I hope you can still find some enjoyment in the story. If it's something you have wanted to see happen then I'm glad and I hope I can entertain you as well. Also I plan to explain far more about these Eldar as they are a bit of a Homebrew group as they're a part of a group of Eldar I have always theorized about existing in 40k but never thought could actually exist naturally. But I've decided to include them in my story due to it being a world of my own creation so I might as well use some of that power in this one instance. Though I hope the way I make them isn't too aggravating to anyone who reads the story and that they aren't too bad OC sounding. And now in closing have a great rest of your day and hope to see you again when next I update.

Married* - as far as I am aware the Blood Angels books have never stated whether or not their Serfs are allowed to marry, in or out of their Serfdom, similar to how the Salamanders allow their Chapter Serfs to marry other Serfs or Crew members of the Astartes ships as lot of Astartes ships are crewed entirely by regular human naval personnel. But if you have sources that say or lean the opposite direction, or flat out disprove what has happened I would love for you to tell me as I want these stories to try and be as accurate to lore as I can logically make them. So if you have conflicting evidence that says they can't marry please tell me, also if there is anything else in the story that is very lore inaccurate that isn't just the way it is for the story, like the Blood Angels not just mass killing the Alien people of ME as I want the story to be about the Imperials getting past some of their Xenophobia, though I'm not going to make it go away as that wouldn't happen for quite SOME time and probably several generations to occur naturally. So yeah please tell me if you have any evidence of me getting certain lore things wrong like, that's not how a void shield works it disperses energy and items kinetic energy into the warp nullifying it (I probably got that wrong too so feel free to tell me the actual way it works).


	14. Negotiations With An Angel

Angel's Lament

Hello and Thank you for tuning into another chapter of Angel's Lament, I hope in reading today's chapter I can entertain you at least in some small way. Now with that all said, let the next chapter commence...

* * *

Chapter 14 - Negotiations With An Angel

Antros had spoken with the Eldar two days ago now and he was still unsure what he thought of the whole event. On one hand, they had invaded his mind, and were Eldar, meaning he should trust very little of what they said. While on the other they had seemed truthful at least to Antros's perception, meaning at least something could be taken from what they said. They needed something from him, whether it was as they said and they wished to ensure their survival or some other more nefarious reason, he could at least tell that they needed something from him so he could 'trust' them for as long as he was of use to them. As well when speaking with them after having agreed upon a place to meet they had also allowed Antros to bring as many ships with him as he deemed necessary to ensure he felt like they would not betray him. Which Antros had taken to heart, having assembled the remnants of his original strike fleet, his now flagship a Blood Angel's Strike Cruiser, _The Angel's Retribution _along with more_._

In total Antros had brought 5 ships with him, though he could have spared many more, his flagship, the three Azkellion frigates, and the Emperor class Battleship, _Deliverer_. Antros had only brought this group in the hopes that the Eldar would be true to their word in bringing only one of their own Battleships. Though Antros had ordered all the ships in his small flotilla to be prepared to make Warp Jumps the instant things went wrong. Though Antros now cursed himself for having been so foolish as to bring still so little. But it was too late now as they were only about three hours away from the meeting point. So with time passing fast Antros moved to be prepared for what was coming. Within the fleet, Antros had spread out the entire Tenth Company. While the honor guard of the Fourth Company were acting as his escort, along with several of his Librarians and his Sanguinary Guards.

Antros was in the hangar with his guards and Artemis, all of them dressed for war and ready for the worst. Antros was dressed in his armor with a few of his armors more decorative pieces such as his golden laurel wreath that signified him as the commander amongst his brethren. The next hours passed slowly as Antros and his accompanying brethren made their last preparations while they waited all of them ensuring their wargear were in prime condition for when they would be needed. Antros himself ran a sacred whetstone against the long blade of _Vitarus_ making sure that each stroke did not scratch the ancient and powerful sword.

Eventually, though they received word from the bridge on what was occurring. The Eldar were where they said they would be and as they had agreed there was only one visible ship. Though Antros knew that they must have several other ships ready to engage them, that must have been cloaked. But Antros at least decided to play along for now in the hope the Eldar weren't lying to him, which he doubted heavily. So Antros gave the order for the fleet to approach peacefully and to halt when the Eldar hailed them.

Finally though after another hour of the Imperial flotilla slowly approaching and then making the necessary calls when the Eldar communicated with them they finally were about to meet the Eldars representatives. They arrived in a single Ghostlance dropship which set down about a hundred yards from Antros and his guards. Quickly after 'landing' their ship a ramp extended from its face a door opening before the ramp hit the deck. After a moment the ship's personnel exited.

First to come out were two Guardians their armor blue and helmets red. Following swiftly after the Guardians came two Farseers, one male and one female. The two were both dressed in exquisitely decorated robes but they were near polar opposites in colors. The male was dressed in light blue robes with silver plain white armor underneath. While the female was clothed in dark red robes with black armor underneath. Though their clothes differed the two walked in lockstep even the swing of their arms synchronized with each other. Following them came four more Guardians and a single Exarch of the Howling Banshees in the middle of them. In all the group that came out was not what Antros had expected to see.

Despite the seeming positive turn of events Antros couldn't help but grimace under his helmet, his eyes quickly sizing up every one of the Eldar and devising the best ways to engage them. All of them would fall in mere seconds if Antros ordered them to be fired upon, and there would be more than enough time for him to order the fleet to make an emergency Warp Jump to escape any of the Eldar's pitiful attempts at vengeance. Antros tried to bring himself to order his brethren to kill the Eldar in their midst but something stopped him, some part of his heart was somehow screaming at him to be peaceful and to listen. He suspected the Eldar of interfering with his mind but he felt no breaches in his psychic defenses. Antros even scanned the warp for miles around for any creatures capable of interfering with his mind, but all he found were entities too weak to even think let alone try and warp the mind of a Librarian. Unable to find an answer for his strange impulses Antros decided to listen to his heart and do as it wished, for now.

The Eldar were quick to approach after Antros finished his thinking with the two Farseers coming to the head of the group and standing before Antros. They bowed in unison their followers, with the exception of the Exarch bowing after them, though the Exarch did nod her head. Antros was immediately caught off guard, he had never heard of this happening an Eldar bowing to a human even an Astartes was unheard of. Antros, deciding to attempt and facilitate a better outcome did as the Exarch and nodded his head to the Eldar, that seeming to be enough to please them.

Donotriel spoke first among them his voice as even as he could make it giving his present company. "Welcome, Eldar of Craftworld Nienna. I am Sanguinary Guard Donotriel of the Blood Angels, wielder of the relic _Angel's Grace_. You are in the presence of Chief Librarian Antros of the Blood Angels. May your honor shine and people prosper." Antros could feel the displeasure in Donotriel's voice and he understood why as he knew he should have felt the same, but something was making him more tempered in this situation than he should have been.

A Guardian stepped forward and cast his arm towards his Farseers saying his voice strangely pleasant and his faint Aura only showing respect of all things catching Antros even more off guard. "We thank you for allowing us audience amongst your noble kind. I am the Guardian Galantyr appointed speaker of the Farseers. I am honored to introduce you are in the company of Farseer Ororoth, Farseer Osisys, and Exarch Densae. May our Negotiations be fruitful and may our paths crossing be overseen by the Surviving Goddess."

Donotriel was silent a moment before finally responding his voice somewhat more controlled than before. "Now let us depart to better chambers to allow negotiations to commence. If you would follow me."

With that said Donotriel led the Eldar towards a set of doors that led to a counseling room, Antros and his Brethren followed after the Eldar group.

Antros heard a voice come over his comms, the cold tone of Sergeant Zuriel. "I am ready to slaughter them when you order it, Brother."

Antros commanded his vox unit to activate and said his tone even. "Not yet, Brother Sergeant. I desire to see if they are yet a possible tool, I have yet to see any lies or attempts at deception on their part so, for now, we will allow them to speak." With his piece said Antros clicked off his vox and with his last communicae he sent a message to the whole squad to maintain radio silence for the next while.

After that, it took them only a few minutes to enter the war council room. It was a spacious room allowing for a large group to be gathered in comfort, with space allocated to allow personal retinues and guards to stand by their masters. The walls were black colored ceramite with tapestries and banners decorated on top of the plain walls. The table in the center of the room was polished white marble in the shape of dual ovals crisscrossing to allow for eight people to sit at the heads of the table. With the thrones, excluding those reserved for those appointed to sit in the corners, were finely sculpted and polished ivory, while the lead thrones were made from polished black granite. It was far from the most exquisite of _The Angel's Retribution's _meeting halls but it would do for Antros's current guests.

The Eldar representatives were quickly seated by a Chapter Thrall who avoided any direct eye contact with the Eldar, followed swiftly by the Astartes who sat across from the Eldar.

Antros was the first to break the tense silence that had begun to accumulate, he found keeping his tone under control easier than he imagined but decided not to dwell on those thoughts instead focusing on what he needed to say. "If I may begin I believe it is important for you to explain yourselves more clearly."

The Twin Farseers nodded to his statement and a second later Ororoth spoke his voice as calm and collected as Antros had heard in his mind. "I do believe that would be a fine subject for us to tell you about."

Osisys continued where Ororoth had ended speaking in a similar calm tone though her voice was more lively than her counterpart. "As we told you we are from the Craftworld Nienna. Where we worship the last surviving of our Goddesses, Isha, the Gentle Mother."

Sergeant Zuriel barked out interrupting the Eldar as she spoke. "We care not for your heathen Gods or Goddesses. Get to why you have summoned us here so that we might be rid of you."

Osisys looked offended a moment, though it was hard for Antros to tell with her alien features but she seemed to collect herself quickly enough to give a rebuttal to the Sergeant, though her voice didn't sound patronizing, oddly enough. "We believe it is important that you know something of us and our people, so that we may be better able to cooperate in the future. For you see. We know much of the Sons of Mankinds Great Angel, of your stories and tales of valor, but you know little of us, so we thought it only right for us to inform you with more about us."

Sergeant Zuriel snorted in contempt but remained silent after she finished allowing Ororoth to speak. "Yes, we hope that in showing you how we differ from the other Eldar groups we are sure you have encountered, that we may be able to convince you that we mean to help you and not manipulate you like others of our race."

After Ororoth finished, Antros finally spoke having been mulling over his feelings while the conversation began. "How do I know what you will tell me is not false? How can I be sure that you will not betray my people when it best suits you? Give me those reasons, and I might be more willing to think of accepting the aid you offer."

The Twin Seers listened intently then gave each other a look then Osisys spoke her voice as honest as a Xenos could make it. "We have no desire to betray you Chief Seer, nor your people. We only wish to offer our aid to you."

Antros cut in making sure to keep his voice deathly serious. "Why? For charity? What is it you get out of helping us in our goals?"

Ororoth spoke up this time his voice calm as could be. "We have seen what it is you are to fight in this world and we know that if we do not help you face it, our own people will be doomed. As well as it was the wish of our Goddess. She told us before we crossed over to this reality that you would need our help as much as we would need yours. So you have our promise that as the protectors and guides of our people that we mean only to aid you in your cause to save this reality, because in helping you we secure our own people's survival."

"Fine. You can make these empty promises, and let us say I accepted them. What can you offer me in return for allying my people with you? Would you simply offer me resources and generic diplomatic support, or would you be willing to die with me on the field of battle to stop the Reapers?" Asked Antros allowing his emotion to bleed in as he spoke, his words sounding almost like a threat, but his meaning was understood by the Eldar, and his brothers alike.

The Twins in unison answered Antros's question their voices unwavering under the distrustful gaze of over a dozen Demi-gods. "We would fight alongside you."

Antros was quick to respond. "Good, then maybe your kind are not all craven filth. But what may you offer me militarily? It is good to know a few of you might be willing to fight but I need to know what more you can offer me than what I see before me."

Orisys gestured to the Howling Banshee Exarch who had remained silent up and till this point her face an unreadable mask. The Exarch seemed young, though it was always hard to tell with Eldar, her features sharp but not wrinkled. While her hair was tied in the usual overhead knot that all Howling Banshee's supported, the hair almost like the mane of a Terran lion due to its length and dark red color.

When she spoke it was with a crisp and clear voice. "We are a very small Craftworld, smaller by far when compared to many others, with our craftworld only supporting a bit over a million Eldar. Militarily we are small as well with about 60,000 civilians registered as Guardians. While another 8,000 of us are currently dedicated to the Warrior Path. Though we do also maintain a large number of wraith constructs, which allows us to boast a much larger force than normal when we require it. So in all, you can expect us to be a helpful inclusion to your military forces."

Antros couldn't help but size up the numbers she gave in the thought of how he could best use his own forces to destroy them. but he quickly realized if he did attack them he would fail his mission as it would take everything he had to destroy the Eldar. So as much as Antros despised the thought he knew he was unable to truly deny the Eldar's proposal.

So with a heavy heart and no small part of doubt Antros spoke. "I believe that we can come to an agreement to work together to save this galaxy from the Darkness."

…

After that, the rest of the meeting was negotiating more on details and exchanging information with one another. Antros learned much about the Eldar and their people, the group his people had encountered were called the Ishari, after their Goddess, and they held to their own unique set of values, the primary of them was Mercy, a value that had all but fallen away into the depths of the Warp. Antros found it a strange value but one, as a son of Sanguinius, he could understand on a deeper level. Though they weren't able to show it to most the Blood Angels had once held strong to the beliefs of Mercy and kindness, but as the centuries and wars raged they had slowly been forced to abandon these tenents of their creed but since the appointment of Lord Warden Dante as Chapter Master some thousand years ago these beliefs had been reinstated as key values to the chapter and its purpose.

Many other things had been learned but most else wasn't entirely important besides the ways Antros could contact the Ishari. After that information was shared the meeting ended swiftly and the two groups separated. Then the Eldar returned to their own ship and left making a warp jump soon after their small ship was returned. The Imperials followed quickly as well turning back towards where they had come and jumping into the warp to return to their colony.

Antros was apprehensive about how he would break the most recent information to his subordinates but he was quickly able to collect himself and with the aid of his Librarians and Artemis, he was able to form the best way to inform the others about their recent alliance with the Eldar. While Antros was confident they would do as he asked he was tense on how it would affect them in the long term, not only in having to deal with the Eldar, but in the prospect that others had crossed over with them to this reality.

...

The next 10 days passed quickly for Antros and the Colony of Angel's Landing, after the city Sanguinius had been born to upon Baalfora (Baal Secondus). The Colony had grown to a vast degree no longer a simple valley with a few warehouses and rudimentary huts. Now it was shaping up into a proper Imperial City, though it was being kept tightly in order by the newly trained Arbites Forces. Though the Arbites were more there for protection in truth as most of the citizens were well-meaning servants of the Emperor.

Where forest had once reigned for centuries uncounted there now rested spires and manufactorums dedicated to the purpose of housing and servicing the Emperor's Vision. Unlike the rotten hive cities of the old Imperium though Angel's Landing was made in the image of the old cities of the Imperiums youth with those that called it home being able to live comfortable lives serving a higher purpose. The hab centers were spacious and allowed for their communities to gather and intermingle. The City of Angel's Landing was becoming truly worthy of its name and legacy.

The first of the world's crops were now being harvested and feasts and parties were being called all throughout the new city as officials had allowed for work to be called off for the next three days to allow citizens to celebrate. People now happily walked the streets with their friends and families. While parades held by the Imperial Guard marched up and down the cities main roads where people watched the Emperor's Hammer show it's strength.

The Astartes though had kept themselves away from the festivities, instead taking the time to prepare themselves for the future. Antros was among his kin in these preparations currently within the halls of the Fortress Monastery's Librarium studying ancient tomes hoping to glean some sort of guidance from those that had come before him. Currently, he was reading the memoirs of Mephiston and his interactions with the Eldar. The pages were old and yellowed but the smell of the ink on the page was still somehow fresh.

'_During the Devastation of Baal, when the Hivemind had yet to encroach itself fully upon our home, During my meditations within my chambers, I was shown a vision by an Eldar Farseer. The Wytch showed me of how Kha' Bhanda had planned on using the rage caused by the fighting with the Tyranids to try and enthrall The Line of Sanguinius into his service. He Almost Succeeded. Though I was hesitant to trust the word of an Eldar, because of her warnings I was able to counter the aura produced by the Daemon to keep most of the defenders from falling under his hateful spell.'_

The next entry was dated some years later after the events of the Death of the Swarm, where the last of the Hive Fleet Leviathan was slain by the Blood Angels.

'_I have been contacted again by the same Eldar Farseer as before. She has shown me a vision of where I can find the Blade Pertrific and its Sorcerous Owner. I am leaving in the next few days to partake in an expedition to seize the weapon from the enemy. I know not why she is guiding and aiding me, but it seems our goals, at least for now, are aligned.'_

The entry after.

'_The Farseer was right. I am cursed. When I first touched the Blade Pertrific I was temporarily in communion with the Eldar Farseer. She showed me yet another vision, this one foretold my death and the gravity of my Gift. I am cursed yet blessed to a grim fate. The Gift is a weapon, one that when unleashed will kill me. But in my death, I save my Brethren from an even worse fate. My fate is clear I am to die unleashing the Gift upon the Great Enemy, and with my sacrifice, I save my Brethren from the Rage. I will meet this fate with open arms, but I will need to prepare my ward before I am to face my death he must be ready to take my place as Chief Librarian when I am gone. I only hope now that I can prepare him for the weight of this mantle. If You are to read this, my Protege, know that I believe in what you can become brother and that I choose you for good reason. As well if you do read this Antros I hope you may take that in some instances it is useful to take aid, even if it is sometimes from an untrusted source.'_

That was the last of Mephiston's Entries, for after that he departed to face off against the Great Enemy and did as he was destined. It wore heavy on Antros that he had lost him mentor even now, especially since he still felt as though he needed his guidance. But Antros was not reading these entries to retell his past but to prepare himself for the future. He hoped Mephiston was right to choose him, but more he hoped he could be helped from the Eldar.

Finally, after rereading Mephistons Memoirs several more times Antros finally closed the book for good deciding to change his focus to different things that would need his attention.

* * *

Sorry for the extra short chapter I just wanted to get this bit over and done with before the next chapter which will be focused on the effect of the Imperials on the Galactic Community and many other groups. Thanks for reading and if you are alright with it please review as it helps me know that you are interested for more to come out.


	15. News Of Angels

Angel's Lament

Hello and Thank You for tuning into the Next Chapter in Angel's Lament and I hope this Chapter can entertain you. This Chapter is less directly tied to anyone's perspective, except Shepard, but that is later on, but mainly follows the reaction of ME World to the events on Horizon and those that follow. This chapter's beginning mainly is about the random news stories that are spawned from the events on Horizon and other events. I hope it is enjoyable to read and isn't too random, but yeah Now Let The Next Chapter Commence...

* * *

Chapter 15: News of Angels

News had been all over the events of Horizon. Not seven hours after the Systems Alliance Navy had arrived in earnest, and the planet was suddenly accosted by News Agencies. They descended like a plague upon the ruined colony. There were countless reports of trespassing and harassment on the part of the reporters as they attempted to learn all they could of what had happened. Ultimately though the Systems Alliance military personnel did little to counter the reporter's efforts, instead taking their time extracting as much technology and artifacts as they could from the Collector's ships.

The next day, just about every news agency was reporting on what they had found on Horizon, many of the less credible sources mislabeling it as a slaver invasion or a Batarian attack. While news agencies like ANN reported on how the colony had been attacked by the hidden alien species, the Collectors, and how it had been mysteriously saved by a private military firm. After that had been made public several PM firms had attempted to take credit for the Colony's safekeeping, but most were unable to provide any proof of their interference. ANN also reported on how the Collectors had attempted to kidnap the colonists and how Commander Shepard had been sighted at the colony after the Collectors had been stopped.

During this same day, it was revealed that somehow all video evidence believed captured of the colony's rescuers had been erased. Several Newsgroups commented on how the Colonists called their rescuers 'Angels of Death' with a few news agencies stating this was due to the brutal nature their defenders had appeared in. While many news agencies aired images drawn from eyewitnesses or through concept sketches created from descriptions. The Images were dubbed the "Warriors of Death" by the Extranet some days later.

The day after that the Systems Alliance Parliament made an official statement about the attack on Horizon. In their statement, they confirmed that the colony had been attacked by a group of aliens called the Collectors and stated how they believed the other collection of disappearing colonies might have been connected to the same group of aliens. They denied having any knowledge of the Collectors beforehand, stating that if they had known Colonies were being kidnapped then they would have dedicated far more assets to the protection of innocent colonists. The Systems Alliance also stated how they would be having their naval forces be put on high alert until further notice and that they would be conducting more thorough patrols in the outlining colonies to ensure their protection.

A few hours after the Systems Alliance Parliament made their statement the Citadel Council made their own. They too acknowledged the attack on Horizon calling it a horrible event, and that their hearts were with those affected in the attack. They also denied any further knowledge about the Collectors. Though they said they would be willing to speak with the Collectors so that they might try and hear their side of the story. Their excusing manner towards the Collectors was met with heavy negativity by humans, the Krogan, and the Turians as well with several key members of all their governments stating their displeasure at the Citadels statement.

Another few hours after the backlash the Citadel elaborated on their past statement saying that they did not mean to excuse the actions of the Collectors. They said that they simply wished to try and allow the Collectors to speak their peace. In this statement, they also made several accusatory statements towards the Systems Alliance about them stealing and withholding Collector technology. They also stated how they would be sending relief aid to Horizon as an apology for any distress caused by their previous statements. This statement was met to better reception and after another few days, the Systems Alliance released several Collector artifacts to the Citadel who in turn gave them to the Salarian, Turian, and Asari governments.

During this time a March of Silence was organized and performed by many of the Citadels inhabitants, as a form of showing solidarity to those that had died upon Horizon and the suffering had there. Many news agencies recording the proceedings. Though the march was meant it good spirits it was eventually forced to be disbanded after a few hours by C-Sec, which was poorly received by many of those participating. The next few days being filled with complaints being filed against C-Sec, though all grievances were ignored for the most part. Eventually, after enough news covered the forced dispersion of the marchers the Chief of C-Sec offered a statement, about how he had done what he thought was right and that he felt no remorse for what he ordered his officers to do.

His response was very negatively received by both Citadel news sources and other external sources. This all culminating in Councilor Anderson calling for the Chief's resignation as a result of his behavior. The Chief resisted for a time releasing another statement about how he had done nothing wrong but shortly after that, once news coverage was at an all-time high in covering the developments, Councilors Sparatus and Tevos both called for the Chief to resign. Which after all of this overwhelming backlash he complied, resigning the next day and leaving the Citadel the in the following weeks returning to his homeworld of Palaven. Later that same week as he resigned his replacement was appointed, a human officer named, Gabriel Arthur.

The next week the Systems Alliance offered a cash prize and several humanitarian awards to the Private Military group which could prove they had been the ones to stop the Collectors in their attack. Though no group was able to prove it to Admiral Hackett, who had been in charge of gifting the awards, and thus the Award went ungiven.

Later that same week the Citadel Council also offered a prize to the group who could prove they had been the ones to save Horizon. This prize though was eventually awarded to the mercenary group the Blue Suns, but there was suspect evidence that the Blue Suns had paid off several officials to receive the award in an attempt to raise their prices. This also resulted in the Council itself to eventually rescind the Award from the Blue Suns after enough news coverage kept calling out the dishonesty of the Blue Suns and how more evidence had been revealed that they had never been anywhere near Horizon.

Another few weeks later Horizon's solitary news agency released a 'thank you' article dedicated to their defenders, saying in that article that they would be creating a monument dedicated to their protectors. The article was signed by all of the colonies surviving civilians with several children written thank you notes and drawings attached to the article, many of the 'Angels' as heroes or in good graces. One little girl that had been saved by the Angels even drew a picture of herself having a tea party with the Angel that had saved her. The article quickly became viral and was shared throughout the Extranet with many sites calling for the 'Angels of Death' to be found. Though no group was ever officially discovered and recognized by the colonists of Horizon.

During this time it became widespread news that Commander Shepard had been seen on Horizon, though there was no statement given from the Commander and she denied any offers at an interview.

After that news primarily stopped covering the events of Horizon only continuing to talk about the hostile arrival of the Collectors and a large amount of speculation about the Collectors, what they had been doing with colonists, and who the 'Angels of Death' were.

What happened next largely stayed out of the new's eye, with only local or minor news agencies covering it with any consideration. During the following two months there was a large series of small fights. Mainly they involved the Batarians and outlaw gangs, with dozens of their attacks ending foiled as well as their bases randomly being destroyed and slaughtered to a man with only unrecognizable husks remaining of the crew members. These attacks only paused when the ANN covered one of the attacks. But then after another week of no other groups covering the story, the attacks resumed until similar attention was paid by news agencies with a wide reach.

…

Now three months after the events of Horizon Shepard was as perplexed as she had been the first day she arrived on Horizon. She had spent all that time hunting two invisible groups, the Collectors who had completely halted their attacks after their defeat and the so-called 'Angels of Death.' While the Collectors had entirely vanished the Angels had seemingly only doubled their efforts, with dozens of lightning strikes happening randomly throughout the Terminus Systems, specifically around the Omega Station, and outlining human colonies.

The attacks appeared entirely random with no real connections being able to be made between the attacks, but Shepard could see more than what the official story was. Shepard was unsure how she knew the attacks were all linked but she knew inside that they were. The attacks all shared similar means of entry, that being brute force. While they also all shared similar levels of destruction and strangely enough looting. The looting had caused the attacks to be labeled as rival gangs competing for resources, but Shepard was not so easily convinced.

The items stolen in the attacks were not normal things gangs fought over like munitions and element zero, but computers and random items like Omni-tools and similar gadgets. It was almost like the attackers were taking items they found interesting rather than that they needed. That had been one of the first signs to Shepard that something was off about the attacks. The other thing that clued her into who had really committed the attacks was the weapons used. Ballistic weapons, same as those on Horizon, News agencies had chalked that up to a recent resurgence of old weapon enthusiasts, but Shepard knew better.

Though Shepard hadn't been the only one to draw all these connections. Several other people had contacted her requesting to speak with her about what she thought of these attacks and the Events of Horizon, but Shepard had kept her mouth shut for the most part only speaking to two people about these things. The fellow Spectre Otaf Daua, a Salarian, who had taken interest in these events and was attempting to gather enough evidence to confront the Council to see if he could cause them to take the necessary action on these events. The other individual was an old friend of Shepard's Emily Wong, the Investigative Journalist, who was attempting to document the appearances of the Angels and discover who they were. Though her bosses were reluctant to continue to allow her to investigate the Angels as they believed Wong was chasing ghosts.

Shepard was able to help both of them and gave several of her own findings to them, such as the bizarre ceramic material she had discovered on Horizon and at all of the attacks. Shepard also gave several audio recordings of the events before the attacks on the pirates. Though little could truly be found out from these recordings since they always cut around the point the Angels arrived in earnest. But with Shepard's help, the two were able to get some headway on finding out more about the Angels.

Something else Shepard was able to discover about the Angels was a bit more on their combat doctrine. They always attacked in two or three stages, the first mainly acting as a distraction where they would engage heavily in close quarters. This was followed by a secondary assault from another angle suddenly and viciously, usually ending in all of their opponents being killed. While the third stage appeared to be looting, or whatever it was they were doing when they took certain items and possessions from those they attacked.

Another thing that Shepard learned, though it was quite obvious, was the Angel's shear strength. She had seen signs of that on Horizon, but the more she followed the Angels the more it was made apparent they were not operating with normal levels of strength. On multiple occasions, she found sealed bulkheads torn from their hinges and blast doors bashed in with imprints of massive fists or the whole frame of a person of exceptional height. Whoever the Angels were they must have had access to incredibly powerful prototype war suits, as Shepard hadn't even seen YMIR mechs deal as much damage and destruction as the Angels could with seeming ease with how often they performed such feats.

Yet another thing Shepard could reason about the Angel's was that they had near-omnipotent levels of precognition, as they constantly hit targets that seemed prepared to attack and pillage colonies or cruises. Because not only did they strike before the pirates made their attacks but they did so with such frequency and diligence that it was near impossible not to call their ability to predict others' movements divination or clairvoyance. Shepard was not a superstitious person but she could definitely see how some people would call what the Angels did supernatural. But Shepard knew there had to be some other explanation, there just had to be.

Another person who had been completely enthralled with the chase for the Angels was the Illusive Man. Ever since Miranda had first reported to him the events on Horizon and the level of destruction the Angels had achieved so quickly he had become entirely devoted to finding them and attempting to speak to them. He had shared his every minor finding with Shepard, and informed her of his constant surveillance attempts to coordinate their movements. He had been spending his every free moment searching for them using Shepard as his sniffer dog all the while, having her act as his first responder to everything to do with them.

He was so dedicated to finding them it had even begun to worry Miranda, though the calculated agent did well in hiding her concern, with Shepard only able to just discover her worries. She and Shepard had talked a little about their concerns for the Illusive Man, but from what Shepard could read he had never behaved this way in all the time Miranda had known him. Though the Illusive Man was still diligent in his other duties it was clear he was obsessed with the Angels. With finding them, and their technology, and with recruiting them to his side by whatever means of bribery or convincing he could achieve.

Speaking of Miranda though she had been strangely silent to speak her mind on what she thought of the Angels. Many aboard the Normandy had been quite vocal about their opinions about them. With members like Garrus, Mordin, and Jacob finding them to be a welcome addition to helping take the fight to the Collectors and the scum of the Galaxy. While others like Dr. Chakwas, Samara, and Kasumi being more worried about their intentions and their methods. While even then people like Jack, Grunt, and Zaeed remained relatively neutral, but showed a clear desire to either meet or fight the Angels.

Others like Joker, EDI, and the normal crew remained relatively unspoken about them speaking more about the Collectors and their mission in general. Though in Joker's case he mainly kept quiet on account of his constant bickering with EDI, which Shepard always found humorous. But Miranda was strange in the way she kept her mouth closed on anything to do with the Angels, Shepard had theories as to why but no real concrete ideas. Shepard assumed Miranda was interested in them with how often she found Miranda researching them and observing the scenes they found, but even that idea was subject to possible inaccuracy.

Though the new crew members had been quite vocal about their thoughts and opinions. Kaiden, who had finally cleared the paperwork for his reassignment as a liaison with the Systems Alliance and Shepard/Cerberus, was of the opinion that the Angels were good but that they needed to be reigned in before they caused serious damage in some way. Joslyn Darr, who had proven to be quite a capable assistant cook and a decent fighter after joining, had been quiet at first when it came to the Angels but after a time she had become their most staunch defender on the Normandy.

Then Alexandra Devare, who had been recruited as an assistant to Dr. Chakwas, had been mainly neutral about them only commenting on how she had been treated by them in her brief encounter with them. Then finally the last new member of the Normandy and its youngest crew member Tobi Darr had mainly kept his thoughts to himself, and when he did speak of them it was with the ignorance of a child mainly seeing them as superheroes rather than soldiers or mercenaries.

Shepard had been very hesitant to bring most of the new people aboard the Normandy, especially Joslyn and Tobi as both were civilians, but the Illusive Man had been quite clear on his desire to have them aboard the Normandy. His reasoning was a bit strange, saying that since they had had very close encounters with the Angels they would be useful in helping to find them, which didn't make a whole lot of sense to Shepard but she had mainly allowed them to join the crew because of them having lost their home on Horizon. Joslyn's house had been caught in an explosion during the initial fighting before the Angels had arrived. So for that Shepard had allowed her and her son to join the Normandy, that and a chance to get the Illusive Man to quiet down.

Now though Shepard was aboard her ship, deep in thought about the Angels, like she had been much of the last few weeks as she hunted after them. '_What do they want? Who are they? And how do they move from place to place in such a swift and untraceable manner? They seem to want to do good but their methods of achieving that good result in so much bloodshed. I only hope I can find them before they cause anything horrible._'

Because as much as the Angels were dismantling these horrible Gangs and Organisations, remaining groups were beginning to make them desperate as their way of life was suddenly being destroyed. As much as Shepard hated these groups she understood that the further the Angels pushed them the more extreme they would become to stay afloat. Meaning these groups were beginning to become uncontrollable. They were starting to take extreme methods to ensure their survival like taking more and more violent jobs.

But as if the Angels had expected that they too had become more ruthless in their persecution of these thieves and criminals. Though they had become more aggressive in their attacks there were just too many groups for them to deal with, certainly. Eventually, the Angels were going to cause one of these groups to snap and do something horrible, something the Angels wouldn't be able to stop soon enough.

That was why Shepard and the Illusive Man had both stepped up in their efforts to find the Angels. The Illusive Man dedicating even more resources to finding them. With Shepard pushing herself and her crew to their limits to find the Angels. And it seemed to have paid off now at least, the Illusive Man had found evidence of the Eclipse preparing to make a large shipment of illegal 'goods' to one of their buyers, and he had found enough convincing evidence that this shipment would be the Angels next target, though how he had figured that illuded Shepard. The path the Shipment would take had also been close enough to Shepard for her to be able to respond quickly.

The Normandy now on a quick approach to the Coordinates the Illusive Man had marked as the probable hit point the Angels would use. They were now only about two hours away from the spot and to say Shepard was nervous was an understatement. After following these Angels for so long she had learned well the kind of destruction they were capable of, and to say it wasn't having an effect of what she was thinking would be a bald-faced lie. They had shown to be able to take on far more opponents than even the whole crew of the Normandy could even dream of fighting.

Not only had they proven that time and time again, but they had shown little signs of taking nicely to interruptions. Though they had never harmed people that they deemed innocent they had shown that they were quite ruthless in dealing with those that got in their way. So it weighed heavily on Shepard as she ordered her ship to go directly into the line of fire. She had ordered her crew to be prepared some time ago and she was now receiving messages from the crew that they were ready for when they arrived. But somehow Shepard doubted they were prepared enough for what they were soon to encounter.

...

The next hour passed quickly as Shepard prepared herself both physically and mentally for what she was about to possibly encounter. Despite her best efforts to calm herself, she could still feel a large amount of tension building within her chest that wouldn't go away. Shepard pushed on in spite of this tension and was now standing in front of the elevator doors waiting for the elevator to arrive and take her to the bridge so she could supervise their approach.

The elevator arrived soon enough and sped Shepard down to the bridge where she quickly went to the cockpit. Joker sat in his chair piloting the Normandy as only he could. He was so focused on his flying that he failed to notice as Shepard approached, though when she made herself known he was able to keep his sensibilities and keep the Normandy on track. Following Shepard came Kaiden who remained quiet as he stood next to Shepard, though he offered his hand, which she gladly took. She had shared with Kaiden how nervous she was about meeting the Angels and he had been supportive as always offering to help in any way he could.

Slowly the Normandy made its journey along the path the Illusive Man had given them to follow. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Commander Shepard they saw the pirate's cargo ship that they had been sent to find. And like they had expected it was dead in the water. It was a decent sized ship for pirates, over 400 meters in length, and colored a neutral grey and a dark brown, symbolizing its owners as some pirate gang from Omega. The ship was drifting in the vacuum of space now its engines powered down and its other thrusters failing to slow its drifting. Though there were no signs of external damage Shepard could tell from her history of following in the wake of the Angels that this ship had all the signs of their attacks.

Shepard ordered the Normandy to slow its pace and stop a kilometer away from the Pirate ship. Next Shepard and Kaiden quickly departed to head to the cargo bay so that they could take the Kodiak the rest of the way to the other ship. Waiting in the cargo bay was Miranda, Jacob, Garrus, and Mordin, the group Shepard believed she could count for this special circumstance. After all, how volatile could this new group be? But all Shepard hoped was that she'd be able to reign in this new rogue element before something bad happened.

* * *

Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but Thank you for reading this chapter of Angel's Lament and I hope you liked it. If you enjoyed it or you have some things to say about how I can improve the story please leave a review about that and let me know. It helps me learn what you guys like and where I can improve the story going forward. It also lets me know that you guys want more if you let me know. With that said if you have any questions also feel free to include them in your review and I'll try to answer them either in a PM, in my writing, or in an A/N in the Next Chapter. Now with that, all said, have a lovely rest of your day, and please stay safe!


	16. First Contact

Angel's Lament

Not much I need to say this round except thanks for reading and have a nice time, aside from that let's roll...

* * *

Chapter 16: First Contact

The Kodiak was filled with a tense silence as it traversed the vacuum of space, all within aware of the danger they were venturing into. Shepard was feeling the pressure at the moment, her mind filled with second-guessing thoughts about how she was doing something very wrong bringing her crew onto the pirate ship.

But despite her misgivings and doubts, Shepard knew it was far too late to go back, they were so close to possibly meeting with the 'Angels' or whoever they were. And maybe if Shepard was able to keep her charming skills she might even be able to convince them to help her in her mission to stop the Reapers. Surely these Angels would be willing to work with her, sure their methods were extreme but they had only seemed to be doing what was necessary. So with that hopeful thought, Shepard steeled herself in her purpose and mission.

After another moment of tense silence, Shepard spoke in the hope of getting herself and her team ready for what they were most likely about to encounter. "Does everyone understand our mission?"

She was met by a series of affirmatives from her squad though she could tell Mordin was holding himself back from asking his own questions. But he decided not to ask, and Shepard left it there.

After receiving the confirmation from her squad Shepard then said. "Good, then you know we are simply here to speak to them and to see if we can't come to some kind of agreement with them. But know I want everyone to stay together for this mission as well. That means when you want to go somewhere you ask me for approval and we will go there as a team. Now is that understood?"

Again the squad replied affirmative, with that said Shepard nodded and prepared to continue speaking but stopped herself as the sound of the Kodiaks frame groaning pulled her from her thoughts. The noise meant the shuttle had finally entered the Pirate ships cargo bay. But unlike normal, the noise now sounded haunting as if the bells of death tolling. The noise was so jarring it caused Shepard and most of the people in the Kodiak to jump when they heard the ship touch down on the deck.

This even affecting them so much that for the next minute no one made a sound or even moved, with the exception of Mordin and Miranda who waited in their own ways, the former attempting to scan through the Kodiak and the latter tapping her foot impatiently.

Finally, after what felt like an age to Shepard she was able to move again relatively unhindered by her dread. Miranda for her part, impatient at the slowness Shepard was exhibiting and with her own anxiety to move on pushed past Shepard and prepared to hit the button to open the shuttle. When she reached the button she looked back to see if Shepard would object to her opening the door. To which Shepard reluctantly nodded. Not a second later and the ramp clattered to the floor of the cargo bay decking with a dampened clang.

The Cargo bay was pitch black not a light on in the rooms whole expanse, the darkness only parting a little due to the light emanating from the inside of the Kodiak. This small amount of light only served to showcase a small patch of the deck, and a few overturned crates. Beyond that, the room still remained darkened and was unseeable. Jane swore she felt something watching her the second the ramp fell, but the darkness obscured her from seeing it.

Miranda, Shepard, and Kaiden were the first to bring up their flashlights, and what they saw was unsettling, to say the least. The sight had become a normal one whenever they were following after the Angel's, but that still did little to lessen its terrifying impact.

Jane's flashlight when it activated immediately illuminated the broken body of what she guessed to have been a Turian. Their body was an unrecognizable mess of broken armor, bones, and blood. Shepard and the others immediately began to wave their lights around the room to see more of what happened and if they were being watched.

What they found was horrific. Bodies dozens of them all around the room in varied states. Most were still recognizable as having been people their torso and bodies bending usually in horrible and wrong ways. But there were also those poor people whose bodies were so destroyed they could no longer be identified. All that remained of one pirate was a red smear that ran along the far wall from the Kodiak. The only thing telling Shepard it wasn't just paint was the broken armor and bone fragments within the smear. Shepard felt a bit of bile and vomit build in the back of her throat as the terrible sights set in, but she forced herself to remain composed despite the gruesome surroundings.

To add to the rooms terrible aura Shepard and her squad finally got their first whiff of the air in the room. It was a disturbing smell, a mix of fear, death, sweat, gunpowder, and a whole number of other things that only worked to give the room an even more terrifying feeling. Other things also became clear then. The room was wrecked, massive holes gouged in the walls, and cuts running along both the walls, floor, and ceilings. In addition to the destruction done to the room itself were the destroyed items within the room, boxes and large industrial crates ripped apart and torn to shreds as if having been hit with artillery in a warzone, not in the cramped containment of a spaceship.

Most of the cargo Shepard could tell, even in their ruined state, was illegal. Things like broken containers full of what was clearly drugs of varied types, like red sand, hallex, and the new drug creeper. Other than narcotics and other illegal substances there were simple crates filled with foodstuffs like nutrient paste, and other edibles, most likely for the crew or maybe as a secondary cargo to who had hired them. Though if Shepard's past experience with these 'Angels' were of any indication, she would find a worse cargo further within the ship, things like high powered weapon systems or other illegal things pirate scum would pay highly to get.

Yet still more destruction also existed from what had been additional defenders, mechs. About two dozen LOKI mechs were scattered one the floor mixed with the dead crew and their ruined cargo. More mechs also were scattered around the room five FENRIS mechs that all were nothing but piles of scrap now. At this point as well Shepard shone her light on the ceiling to see what had happened to the lights, what she found added to her sense of dread. The lights instead of being destroyed meaning they simply couldn't work were instead off, no real damage apparent on them but the occasional grazing shot-mark.

Shepard forced her mind not to dwell on how and why the lights would be off but Jane couldn't help but suspect the worst, '_They know we're coming._'

…

After that horrid thought Shepard had quickly gathered everyone and gave one last briefing saying that should they encounter the Angels she was to be the one to speak with them and that if anyone else wanted to speak they would have to ask her and she would then ask the Angels if that was acceptable. But otherwise, she said that everyone was to remain silent and to stick by each other, like she had stated before already. Aside from this Jane also had Jacob stay with the Kodiak and its pilot mainly for her safety and so that they could easily make a getaway if necessary.

Next, the squad made up of Shepard, Kaiden, Mordin, Garrus, and Miranda made their way towards the cargo bays main doors to the rest of the ship. Like in previous hunts for the Angel's they had been very brutal in their means of entry, with the massive double sliding doors lying over a dozen feet away from the doorframe with massive fist-shaped dents put in them. The door seemed to have also crushed someone on its path after being sent flying if the blue blood flowing out from underneath it was any indication.

This caused Mordin to take out his Omnitool and begin making notes on, or calculations, Shepard couldn't tell which, although it did cause her to want to roll her eyes at his constant scientific and analytical behavior even when in a possibly life-threatening situation like this. But there was little Shepard could do to stop him even if she really wanted to, since she had to admit that his constant note-taking had begun to come in handy since he joined the Normandy and he had definitely helped her improve some of her earlier analysis when it came to the Angel's. Like how he had convinced her that their actions were not random hit and runs but specific assaults on targets that carried something they wanted or something they knew needed not to make it to its malicious buyers.

So Shepard for those reasons could find no real reason to stop the Salarian Scientist from doing his regular work, and she was also glad he was neither straying from the group nor was he asking for help in moving the broken door so he could analyze the person it had hit. But taking that in Jane prepared to move on indicating to the rest of the group to follow, which they promptly did, even Miranda was quick to follow and she still remained silent which was odd of her, But Shepard hoped it was due to her knowing the severity of the situation.

Then after getting past the main doors and into the ship proper they were exposed to even more bloodshed and carnage. The area they were in was relatively open for a spaceship, with a ceiling nearing 15 meters in height. Under normal circumstances that would have given the room an open feeling, now though with the lights out and the piles of bodies around the room and the destruction rampant around the room it now felt more like a spaceborne tomb. The whole scene was gruesome with much of the same as before with bodies wrecked beyond recognition, and in some cases even hard to distinguish species.

The dead were far more varied in states in here though, several were literally bisected as if cut in half by a sword or something, while another few were crushed lumps of flesh that loosely resembled a person. Others weren't even on the ground, their bodies in their air for various reasons. One batarian was impaled on what remained of a broken support beam his face still twisted in pain. While another Pirate, a human from the look of them, had his head stuck in the ceiling as if the force he was hit with had jammed him in the ceiling. The man's legs were dangling as if he had been hung by a noose like in old western movies.

The whole scene was meticulously observed by Mordin, while the rest of the group in varying states attempted to keep their stomachs in check. The scent from before was far worse now, to an almost overpowering degree, causing even Garrus to gag from its stench. However quick these pirates had died Shepard thought it wasn't quick enough from the expressions frozen on their faces filled with terror and agony, something Shepard feared she'd soon be encountering if she didn't tread carefully.

Garrus after having regained his composure commented on the gruesome scene his voice attempting to hold humor. "This seems like one of those cheesy human horror films you used to show me, Commander. Don't you think?"

Shepard wished she could answer in kind but she knew that now was not the time for humor so she said. "Maybe but we have to be quiet we don't want to alert them that we are coming."

Garrus nodded though it was clear a few of his feelings were hurt at Shepard's displeasure.

But Jane did her best not to look at the bodies instead forcing herself to focus on the other aspects of the room, keeping an eye out especially for anything watching them as the feeling of being watched still persisted even now. Though no one found any signs of them being observed, as Mordin had pointed out that the ship's cameras were destroyed, pointing out the small craters that marked the ceiling every now and again show where cameras had once been.

Though at first that had helped calm Shepard, it now caused her to worry more because if they weren't using the camera system to watch them then how were they being observed. Maybe they had there owned network of secret cameras set up, or maybe, maybe it was something else something divine. Before that thought could go farther Shepard forced herself to be back, in reality, and there was no way they could just magically know where she was, there just wasn't a chance of that happening what so ever, this was reality, not some fantasy story.

As if hearing her thoughts something moved in the corner of Shepard's vision something big. Shepard felt her back straighten instinctually at that her body turning to see what had moved slowly due to her shaken nerves. What she saw was, to put it mildly, was a behemoth of steel and destruction, with more things in common with a YIMR Mech than a person from first sight. The being that stood before her was a giant, at about 8 feet tall if not taller at least with their massive armor. The being's armor was massive as well giving the being a truly menacing visage like out of a nightmare, yet Jane knew this was no dream.

The 'Angel,' for surely this was one of them, their armor was blocky and utilitarian in design, with few round edges and clearly having been built near the standard of a tank. Shepard had heard of similarly large armor being used by the Elcor in their military but somehow she knew this armor was even beyond that in its level of protection. The armor was the color of blood giving a strange aura to the giant one of strength and fury, but somehow Shepard felt that from its posture it was no mere berserker but an intelligent warrior of near unparalleled skill.

In addition to the blood-red coloring, their armor was lined and elegantly designed by golden pieces that looked like they belonged in a museum more than on the armor of a giant warrior, and yet somehow the decoration, instead of lessening his powerful aura with its beauty only added to it. Then there was the weapon held in the 'Angel's' hands, a massive assault rifle that looked more like it shot rockets than bullets. The weapon too was decorated as if it was an art piece and not a tool of war and death.

Shepard had remembered Kaiden and the assistant cook Joslyn telling her that the Angels looked strange as their armor wasn't like normal military body armors but instead like sculptures for the finest collectors. But Shepard had thought it was an exaggeration, and that in the little time they had encountered these soldiers they had let their imaginations run away in the heat of the moment. Now though Shepard saw they had not exaggerated a bit, the armor before her looked magnificent.

The being upon seeing Shepard observing him brought his weapon up in an instant, though they remained entirely silent. Before Shepard could raise her arms to show she meant no harm she suddenly heard someone exclaim in shock, causing Shepard to instinctively turn towards the noise. What Jane found turned the blood in her veins to ice, over a dozen more of the Angel's were arrayed around the room encircling them like a pack of wolves readying to attack. Though unlike any wolves Shepard had heard of these ones remained dead silent as if incarnations of death himself forbidden to speak to the living.

They stood guns held on Shepard and her squad for a few minutes before finally one of them stepped forward lowering his gun, and clipping it to his right leg. The 'Angel' was even taller than the rest and his armor was even more heavily decorated though it kept to the same theme as blood-red as the primary color and gold as an accent. This Angel also had a sword strapped to his left leg encased in a sheath made of what looked like an alien leather. The sword was massive like its owner easily near the size of Shepard in length, though Shepard wasn't focused on the length of the blade more on the fact it was there at all. Shepard had only heard of a few crazy old fashion Krogan Warlords using ancient melee weapons, so seeing this incredibly efficient and brutal group of warriors having one was a shock to her system.

The 'Angel' approached but kept himself about eight feet away from Shepard and her squad, that was finally when Shepard heard the voice of an 'Angel'. What she heard was both what she had expected and not at all what she had expected. Their voice was coarse and rough like a military officer but as if aged over a hundred years of barking out harsh orders. Shepard had expected a harsh voice from the harsh way they looked but she had also subconsciously expected an angelic voice as if not from this plane of existence, though she was somewhat relieved that reality had somewhat been stabilized by his raspy voice.

"Who are you?" He, based of the lowness and masculinity of his voice, all but yelled his tone unwavering and clear in its pronouncement. The 'Angel' spoke in perfect English as Shepard had been told they seemed able to do so that made things a fair bit easier for her, she hoped.

Jane answered as soon as she had fully collected herself, though that seemed to be too long Miranda's opinion based on the way she huffed when Shepard finally moved. Though Shepard paid her little attention in the hope doing so would keep it from the 'Angels' sight. Jane spoke with as much confidence as she could muster, most of it was fake but she thought she kept her voice rather convincing. She also answered truthfully sparing no details when she spoke hoping that being honest would earn her something in return.

I am Commander Shepard, Spectre of the Citadel and officer in the Systems Alliance Navy. With me are my colleagues. Kaiden Alenko N7 officer in the Systems Alliance and my personal liaison with Alliance command. This Garrus Vakarian, ex-C-Sec, and current officer aboard the Normandy." The 'Angel' almost seemed to shiver as Shepard pointed to Garrus like something was wrong with what he saw or heard. Shepard continued hoping that it was simply a regular body movement and not that the 'Angel' was upset.

"Also with me is Chief Science Officer Mordin Solus of the STG." The 'Angel' had a worse reaction to Mordin his right hand seeming to absentmindedly reaching towards his gun on his hip. Shepard Continued in the hope to distract him or draw his attention elsewhere. "And finally here with me is my second in command aboard the Normandy Ms. Miranda Lawson, as well as my acting Cerberus correspondent." With that said the 'Angel' moved his arm away from his massive gun instead folding both his giant arms across his chest as if expecting more.

Shepard was about to request that the 'Angel' tell her who he was but before she could utter a word the Angel spoke again his voice sounding even more unhappy. "That is not all that are here. Who are the ones you ordered to stay behind with your small shuttle."

Shepard was a bit surprised to hear they knew about Jacob and the Pilot but she decided to continue her honesty streak and she answered the 'Angel' quickly enough. "Those are more of my crew, the soldier guarding the ship is Jacob Taylor, and ex-Alliance Navy officer and now a present employee of Cerberus and apart of my crew aboard the Normandy. While the other person is the Shuttles Pilot." Shepard cursed herself at that moment for forgetting the name of her pilot but hoped her answer would be enough to satisfy the 'Angel.'

The 'Angel' seemed to give nod in approval but again before Shepard could get to asking about who he was he spoke his voice less aggressive but still heavy and harsh. "Follow me, Mortal, your squad will follow as well though _they_." He said indicating towards Mordin and Garrus. "Will return to your ship under guard where they will wait for your return.

Shepard wanted to ask why Garrus and Mordin, seemingly at random were being unallowed to follow with her.

Shepard decided not to push her luck and nodded in agreement to the 'Angel' say. "Alright, I can do that. If you give me your word you won't do anything to them."

The 'Angel seemed to almost chuckle at Shepard's request for his word but the movement was so slight Shepard couldn't really tell. He answered a second later his voice unwavering. "If we had needed to kill them they would be dead, as would you. That is the only promise you will get now unless you wish to insult me further order your _Men _to go back to the shuttle with my Brothers and they will await you there after you are done speaking with us. The rest of you will follow me and you will be brought before my superior who will decide what we will do with you."

Shepard didn't like the sound of much of that but she knew she had no real place to argue so she reluctantly ordered Mordin and Garrus to follow the 'Angels' and to head back to the Kodiak. Mordin seemed saddened at the prospect of not being able to talk to whoever Shepard was going to meet but he did as he was told, walking over to a group of Angels who were near the door. While Garrus was far more distrustful of letting Shepard and Kaiden go on without him, but he too did as he was told walking towards the congregation of 'Angels' at the door.

The more Shepard saw them and how they moved the more she became less certain of her denial of something special about them. They seemed to move with a grace that she had only seen in the most experienced and talented ballerinas but instead of their movements simply being graceful they also had a somewhat savage edge to them as if at any second that grace could be broken and a caged monster unleashed upon those that stood before them. But Shepard threw her strange thoughts to the side instead trying to focus on the reality of the moment.

Instead, Shepard focused on what the 'Angel' that had spoken to her was doing, he currently seemed to be relaying information through his comms. Shepard felt a thought enter her mind, that if Tali had been with her she could have attempted to hijack their frequency and overhear what they were saying, but the thought was fleeting, and inside Shepard knew the horrible danger she was tempting if she betrayed the trust of the 'Angels,' especially since they seemed to be the most unforgiving when it came to double-crossing. So Shepard quickly changed her mind to other things like observing the details of the 'Angels' armor. The one she had spoken to had a special symbol on his left pauldron, one Kaiden had already told her about, though it was different to see it now in person.

The symbol was a teardrop arrayed with angel wings to its sides, the symbol was made from what looked to be ruby, which if it was true then it had to be one of if not the biggest jewels she had ever seen as it was well over the size of her head, and it was etched in the shape of a tear with what looked like polished quartz as the wings which were even detailed with etched feathers. Another thing she noted on his armor was a symbol on his knee guard an emerald teardrop though this jewel was smaller it still astonished Shepard that suits built for war would be decorated to heavily, and the decoration did nothing to remove from their effectiveness.

But before Shepard could observe much else the 'Angel' turned to face her and then he spoke his voice clearly saying an order. "You and your companions will follow me. You are to only speak when spoken to, is that understood Mortal?"

Shepard felt a bit offended at the 'Angels' statement nearly treating her like some peasant girl from the middle ages, but she decided now was not the time to speak her grievances. As well as she was somewhat confused by him calling her a mortal, what was that supposed to mean, was he saying he was immortal? Or was it a term for people like her, or for humans? She didn't know but she hoped to find out soon enough when she met with whoever was their superior. She also hoped he would be more accommodating to Shepard and her group than his soldiers, _brothers _as they all seemed to call each other. So Jane reluctantly agreed and received a quick nod of acknowledgment from the 'Angel.'

The 'Angel' then turned swiftly and began striding into the darkness as if it was daylight. Shepard and her remaining squad followed him with what seemed like the rest of the Angels following behind them. They didn't have their guns trained on her and her squad so she took that as a good sign, but she knew how quickly they could bring those weapons on her and her team. So under no illusions of safety, she walked to keep up with the leading 'Angel' her squad following quickly behind her.

The only light they had still was their flashlights as the 'Angels' moved as if they were unaffected so Shepard assumed their bulky armor also had night vision built into it. But luckily they didn't have to go far to meet the person the 'Angel' had called his superior. After about five minutes of walking and going around the ships many corridors, they finally came to a set of doors that had yet to be destroyed. They opened the moment the lead 'Angel' came before them and let the first artificial light not from their flashlights spring out from it.

The room within looked like it had been some sort of captain's quarters based on what had once been nice decorations, now though the room was in tatters and dozens of items strewn across the floor like it had been ransacked. Which Shepard realized might have been exactly the case. In the room stood three other 'Angels' though these ones were different in color and armor.

Two of them were armored similarly with golden armor designed to appear like a human man, causing Shepard to be even more confused. Along with that design they also both carried massive swords even longer than the one wielded by their guide, as these massive blades nearly equaled these massive beings in size. Along with the golden armor, all three were dressed in cloaks and cloth pieces. With the two golden 'Angel's' cloth being pure white in color. But to make things stranger their armor, at least the golden ones, was decorated with literal angel wings, that seemed to be made out of polished marble no less. Yet despite these massive stone decorations on their back they seemed to move with the same grace as all the others if not more. But as if this all wasn't strange enough not only did the suits have human-looking physics they also had human faces, with both being golden angels of wrath, the angelic features of the helmets turned into hateful roars.

Then Shepard saw the third unique 'Angel' and the one she assumed to be their superior officer. He was dressed in cobalt blue armor though most of it was covered in a red and white cloak that showed images of some strange looking creatures fighting what looked like human angels. The cloak also supported a hood that was laying idly on his shoulders but then there was his helmet. It was like the two golden 'Angel's' in the way it was made to look like a man's face but unlike the others who had been made to look like a battling angel his helmet was made to look like a resting Angel, or at least it seemed to be resting. And also like the two golden 'Angels' this one too carried a massive sword though this one looked somewhat older as if actually made during the middle-ages, with the steel looking ancient yet strong as ever. Though Shepard assumed that this most have been a ceremonial type weapon, as with the others and that these blades never were actually used mainly kept as status symbols.

Once Shepard and her full group were in the room the blue 'Angel' took time and observed each of them with an almost piercing gaze almost like he took in more than just what they looked like. When his eyes fell on Shepard she felt a small itch in the back of her head as if a comb was being run against it. But as quickly as the feeling happened it vanished leaving Shepard to assume the had imagined it. After observing them he indicated to a still-functioning seating area in the corner as if offering them a seat.

Shepard thought quickly and decided to say, doing her best to keep her voice lively and unafraid. "No thank you, we'd rather stand."

The blue giant nodded as if he in some way approved of her choice. After another moment of silence from the one Shepard assumed was their leader he spoke, though his voice was entirely different than that of the other 'Angel', where the other's voice was worn and old his voice still contained youth and sounded far more like what Shepard would think an Angel to sound like, his voice almost sounding like that of a singer, which Shepard found remarkably odd. Though his voice was fair his words were much the same as the other before him. "Who are you to follow us?" Though his voice was nice to listen too it was clear he was making an accusation rather than a simple question.

Shepard answered quicker than before again attempting to sound negotiable to the 'Angel' before her. "Like I told your companion I am Jane Shepard, a recognized Spectre of the Citadel and Navy officer of the Systems Alliance. And if you meant why I'm following you as well then my reason is that I hoped to speak with you."

The Angel took what Shepard said and replied in an instant almost catching Jane off-guard with how quick he spoke. "I know who you are Commander Shepard, and I know much of your fame and meaningless titles. Such as Savior of the Citadel, and Hero of Elysium, along many others awarded to you by the other races. Yet you were reported to have died two years ago, after your flagship was attacked by a Collector Cruiser. Resulting in the death of quite a few crew. Only for you now to arrive again to seemingly save the day. You truly have been portrayed as a paragon of virtue, haven't you by your people's media, and those of the other races. But I wonder how much you hold up under the coming pressure, and whether you will have what it takes in the following months and years. If you will be able to stand against the tide, or if you will sink like a stone."

Shepard was caught completely by surprise not only by the knowledge he had of her but of how he seemed so uncaring about it all as if he had seen and done more. It took Jane a minute to fully take in all he said and to get herself back in order to speak the most rationally. When she did she decided to push for her own answers. "If you think I'm so incapable of doing this then who are you to do it? Who are you people and what on earth do you want?"

The blue 'Angel' seemed to chuckle before he answered, again quicker than Shepard thought right. "Who I am does not concern you yet, Commander Shepard. Nor does who my brothers are or our people. All you need know is that we are here to fix the mess your people have made and the other races. Because all of you cared more for the opinions and approval of others instead of caring about what was best for the future, you have landed yourselves in a death trap. Because you followed the meaningless mandates of _Xenos Filth_ you have weakened yourselves to the coming war. And because you elected inefficient and inept leaders you will never be rightly prepared for what is to come. That is why I am here, to right the wrongs of you and your forefathers. So be grateful our Emperor deemed you all worth of our protection because otherwise, we would have left you all to rot as you deserved for your hubris and idiocy."

Shepard was again surprised by what he said and also very confused by some of it like '_Xenos filth' _and when he said his Emperor. It all confused Shepard but she had to focus on what was important in what he said. Finally a moment later after collecting herself from her more angry responses she spoke. "Why are you here then if we are so useless? As well why can't you tell me your names at the very least?"

The Angel answered swiftly again though his voice was now back to its calmer self. "You are not worthless Mortal, you are simply deceived. A deception I plan to destroy and show for what it truly is. But I can at least give you my old name from long ago when I was still a child. Lucius, that is what you may call me as it was once my name. But I'm afraid that all else I must still keep from you. Though I also have my own questions that I would ask you, Commander Shepard. Those that will either prove you to me or not."

Shepard was better able to take what he said this time and she answered quickly enough. "Alright, Lucius. And what happens if I'm not proven to you?"

He answered simply but the words had a clear edge. "Prove yourself."

Shepard felt the meaning and said back. "Alright what do I have to do to prove myself to you?"

Lucius answered immediately after. "You will see in time but for now answer my question. Do you know who you can trust?" He said the question in almost a whisper and somehow Shepard felt only she had heard it.

And when she answered she also felt like no one else could hear what she said. "I would think so."

Lucius was brutal in his answer. "Think again, Mortal."

After that things seemed to return to normal and Shepard felt when she spoke that her voice carried. "What else can you tell me about your purpose?"

Lucius was again quick in response and his voice was even as ever. "We are here to save you. All else will be revealed later when we deem it right to do so."

Shepard was about to ask him how long he thought that would take but before she could ask Miranda broke in asking her own question which seemed to have been eating her up inside. "Are you human?"

Lucius straightened as if about to let loose either verbally or physically at Miranda but he seemed to hold himself back at the last second instead saying in a tense voice. "Yes and no, now be silent _Mortal_." Instead of the usual inflection for 'mortal', his voice sounding like it was uttering a curse rather than calling her by a label.

Miranda seemed ready to press for more but she too stopped herself knowing she had tread of far too thin of ice already. But Shepard continued Miranda's question as it had piqued her own interest. "What do you mean yes and no? Are you part human or something?"

Lucius almost seemed to bristle a bit at the prospect of being only half-human but he quickly regained his normal posture. Saying after a brief second of thought. "Technically I was once human long ago. Though I have gone beyond what is considered a normal human, by several magnitudes since then."

Shepard made a logical leap and asked. "You mean you were genetically enhanced?"

"In a sense, I was, though it was far more advanced than simple genetic enhancements. But that is all I am willing to say on this subject so I would caution you against pressing for more." He said his helmet looking directly at Miranda for a second before turning back to Shepard.

Shepard decided to attempt something in an attempt to get a better idea of who she was dealing with so she asked, her voice controlled again. "Would you be willing to show your face to us? I like to know the face of those I speak with."

Lucius for the first time was silent for longer than a few moments as he thought hard on what Shepard asked finally after almost a minute he spoke his voice cool and controlled. "Fine, in the hopes that you are able to prove yourself to me and my brethren Shepard I will allow you to look upon my face."

With that said Lucius slowly raised his gauntlet covered hands to his helmet. As his hands reached the base of his helmet Shepard heard a pneumatic hiss as it disengaged its locking mechanisms. Then Lucius swiftly removed his helmet revealing his face. At first, Shepard was struck dumb as when he had said he was genetically manipulated she had anticipated seeing a horribly scarred face from countless operations but instead his face was near angelic. Smooth skin covered his face, without the slightest blemish, but it did have some scars. Above his right eye was what looked like a claw mark giving him a more veteraned look. Even with this scarring his face looked incredibly youthful as if it belonged to a man in his late twenties.

Shepard would have believed in his youth if not for his eyes. They were a bizarre purple color, but something in them spoke of a long and harsh life as though despite the seeming youth of his body he had been alive for a long time and had spent all those moments under the constant stress of war. It was similar to how she felt inside but his eyes looked like they had seen far worse than what Shepard had, making her feel sorrow for the man she saw if he had lived through even worse things than her. It also made her wonder how he could have been stuck under such circumstances as she had never heard of any recent wars going on anywhere near that long but still that look existed in his strange colored eyes.

Beyond that, his face was sharp edges that gave him a strange yet handsome look. While his hair was golden blonde tied into a ponytail due to its length reaching down past his shoulders. He was clean-shaven without any sign of skin irritation due to being cramped in a helmet. As well as his skin was abnormally pale to an almost unhealthy degree. But in all, it was a shock to Shepard not to find a man who looked like a test subject similar to Jack, but instead, one that looked like a marble statuette of an angel from the bible like something she'd find in the Vatican. Though he was no statue, somehow he was there in front of her a man who looked more like an angel than a normal man.

But after a few moments of letting Shepard see his face, Lucius put his helmet back on. Shepard looked to her two companions to gauge their reaction, Miranda too seemed a bit shocked while Kaiden seemed both curious but strangely anxious as if he had noticed something off about Lucius. After another moment though Lucius spoke again his voice collected and clear. "Well I do believe we have spoken long enough Commander Shepard, so I will now have my Brothers return you to your shuttle so that you might go back to your ship and allow us to do what we need to here. So if you need to contact me I will know, and if I think the situation requires me, then I will aid you, but other than that I would recommend you stop following me I do not take it lightly and neither do my Brothers, so tell your Cerberus fools to stop attempting to follow us as we have no desire to deal with them." He said the last part looking at Miranda but after that, he turned around and waved his brothers to move.

And with that Shepard was led back down the still lightless hallways again having to use their flashlights to see until they finally came back to the Cargo Bay where the others were waiting with a group of Angels watching them. Next, they quickly boarded the shuttle and set off, but as they sped towards the Normandy Shepard couldn't help but think about what Lucius had said. "_Do I know who to trust?"_

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and I hope you are having a great day, hopefully reading this helped. With that said if you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to review as I love to see what people think of the story and the places I can improve. Well see you next time and have a good week.


	17. Den of Angels

Angel's Lament

This is a chapter I wanted to do and I've had a few people request so I decided to have it happen now as a bit of a 'and time passes' segment of sorts. So if this isn't appealing to you sorry, but hopefully I can get you entertained next time as I hope to have another sort of time passing segment as I'd like things to begin to 'heat up' at least a little for now. Now let's begin...

* * *

Chapter 17: Den of Angel's

Angel's Landing had truly prospered under the watchful eye of House Bellerophon and the Blood Angels. Now it was truly a city worth the Emperor's Grace, with massive city buildings of all types. While surrounding the city ran several miles of farmland and defensive installations like trenches and bunkers. While a little distance after that lay on three of the entrances to the valley massive fortresses built to Imperial Standards and ready to push back any attackers that dared threaten their fair city. As well with the aid of the Jokaero the Mechanicus Adepts, the ones willing to work with the aliens, had created plasma generators that could power the whole city while giving off nearly no radioactive pollution meaning that their dear city was not destined to die the slow death of most Hive Cities of their empire.

Also within the valley were the personal fortresses of each of the primary forces active in their new colony. With the Blood Angels Fortress Monastery, now named the _Fortress of Hope _by the civilians of Angel's Landing in the northern quadrant. And the Lamenters Fortress Monastery, the _Fortress of Tears_, as they had named it after the tragedy that had occurred before their entry to this new reality, which rested to the south of the city and passed the fields of crops. Then there was the Knight Citadel for House Bellerophon, which itself took up nearly three kilometers, though most of it had been dug out from the mountain range behind it, which was situated on the eastern side of the city overlooking the fields as well. Then finally there was the Harakoni Warhawks command center and primary barracks which sat snuggly in between two mountains on the west side of the city ready to send forth its guardsmen in the defense of the city.

Then there was the city itself, with four major roads running directly to each of the fortresses from the center of the city. At the dead center of the city laid the primary bunker for holding the civilians in case of the colony's attack. Though for now it sat mainly empty only filled with hibernating servitors and a few dozen menial workers who kept the medical and food rations stockpiled and categorized for when they would need to be relied upon. The City was separated into four sections connected by numerous roads on the ground, suspended in the air, and dug underneath the ground, all of these routes allowing for more than enough movement of supplies and personnel.

In the Northwest section, it was mainly dedicated to housing and the Arbites forces. With more than 67% of the cities, civilians were housed in that one area. To oblige these people this section of the city had been built to support that large amount of people while still offering them good amounts of space and ways of spending the newly minted _Thrones _that were being produced in one of the other sections of the city by the Mechanicus Adepts. With these new forms of currency, it allowed the civilians to barter, sell, and buy items as they could afford them.

Though there had specifically been kept out any form of a loan service and those that had attempted to start one had been severely punished to act as a deterrent for others doing the same. The way the regular people were able to make _Thrones _was through their jobs which paid them for every day of work, and due to the prosperity in the city, these payments were more than enough for the citizens to live off.

Then came the Northeastern section, which was mainly dedicated to manufactorums and warehouses for resources and other supplies. This was where about ⅓ of the civilians worked during both day and night cycles as both day and night shifts had begun to be scheduled allowing for a near-endless supply of raw resources to be produced. Though resources like Ceramite and Adamantium were slower to produce and could only regularly be made in specific machines in the manufactorums and those machines were already ancient and were slow to produce those resources. Though thanks to their already built up supplies and munitions they would be able to subsist on those for about twenty years of prolonged combat, and that was if they were unable to find better ways of producing those elements.

Which this problem would soon hopefully be alleviated due to the work of the Jokaero, who had agreed to improve and repair the pre-existing synthesizers meaning that if they succeeded it could be even more efficient than before. The Jokaero had also begun improving on the city's defensive batteries, increasing their efficiency and decreasing their power requirements to fire. They may have been Xenos but they had so far proven to be irreplaceable in the efforts to establish the colony as dozens of stories of broken-down ships and cargo haulers being repaired in mere moments by the miraculous tech-savants.

The Southeastern quadrant was dedicated fully to storage facilities mainly for crops and other raw resources awaiting refinement in the manufactorum. The whole section was constantly busy with the activity of trams and ore haulers, with the occasional Trojan vehicle transporting loads from the warehouses. This section was also storage for many of the city's vehicles when they were either unneeded or being repaired. It also had several thousand smaller housing areas for the citizens who had committed some sort of minor crime that was not punishable by death or other worse fates but had still committed a crime against the Emperor and his people, but they were being given a lenient sentence of forced labor and should the need arise forced conscription to join in the front line. Luckily though there were only a few ten thousand of these scum so they were very small in number compared to the rest of the colony and its citizens.

Also due to the presence of these criminals, there was another smaller fortress of Judgement for a specialized detachment of Arbites trained to keep their prisoners tame and working. Which this fortress looked almost like a fist clenched in rage adding to the terrifying reputation of its Arbites. These Arbites had specially made armor that made them look fierce and monstrous that also added to their strength should they need it.

Then finally there was the Southwestern section of the city, which was inhabited mainly by the surviving Mechanicus Adepts and Sacristans who had originally gotten along well but had since begun to divide in both opinion and doctrine. With some of the more puritan Techpriests calling the Sacristans _blasphemers _for having integrated Xenos tech from the Jokaero into both their master's Knights and in their own augmentations. The whole feud had been nearing a boiling point when suddenly the leading puritan Techpriests vanished as if they had suddenly left or been taken away. Though those within the Blood Angels, Lamenters, the leading Magos, and the head Sacristans knew what had happened to them, and they had all sworn never to speak of what they had done as to keep it out of the eye of the Civilians as to not cause them to despair.

Within the whole city, there were a few constant things, besides monuments to the Emperor and fallen heroes of all the Imperial's recent past. Among these constants were defensive bunkers and chokepoint roads that suddenly narrowed heavily and whose walls were lined with portholes meant to be fired from in case of defense. As well as the orbital and anti-air defensive turrets and towers which all were easily manned due to the Thetran Dragoon Barracks being located near the center of the city, and the turrets operators were given first priority when getting to their stations followed by the main guardsmen. These numbers were also further bolstered by the newly trained PDF troopers who had been drawn up from the youth and those that had healed from their wounds from before, along with those of the Ravagers crew who had decided to join so they could remain in some sort of group like they had had before.

Much of the Ravager crew that had been recruited by House Bellerophon had attempted a mutiny not long ago against their captain who had deemed to remain loyal to the Imperium. The Pirate filth could help but turn traitor at the chance to plunder a galaxy entirely unprepared to deal with anything like them. But luckily due to those few who were loyal and had overheard their traitorous fellows, and thanks to those loyal men the Captain had been able to request the aid of the Lamenters in keeping his ships under his control, though this had cost much of the pirate crews their lives as all the mutineers were slaughtered and many of the loyal men had been killed in the fighting leaving the Ravager fleet to be a ghost of its former self.

Rhacelus, who was acting leader while Antros was away bringing the Angel's Wrath to the scum of this galaxy, had therefore disbanded the Ravagers all together. Giving the Captain a nice spire to live in as compensation and allowing his remaining crew to decide where they went. Most of the crew had moved to the official Imperial Navy vessels as they still desired to be in space, while others simply took their chance at a normal and happy life in the prosperous colony. Rhacelus had also had the Havoc class ships of the Ravagers held in reserve on the other side of the planet so they could remain out of the way. Now the ships were only manned by small congregations of servitors who ensured the ship's anchors kept them in the lower atmosphere.

Then there were the outer sections of the city, ones not fully designated or with a varied purpose. Mainly there was defensive emplacement like smaller sets of walls and towers as well as thousands of bunkers and miles of trenches circling the colony. After that was the outer housing and warehouses for the harvesting machinery and other similar things required to keep the crops thriving. The houses outside the main city and its walls were mainly for the crop handlers and they were built to maximize their work output but also allow them a decent level of comfort. With the houses being evenly spaced apart and carrying one family a house to allow the farmers, even more, ease and comfort.

There were also the warehouses specifically made to carry the automata* for the crops. Due to their losses from entering this galaxy, there was a shortage of servitors on the colony meaning regular automata had to be used as a substitute, which also meant the constant oversight of the mechanicus as they were always unhappy when their creations were needed for such manual labor. But luckily the Techpriest's had been thorough in their reprogramming and they had also been meticulous in their labor to reconfigure the automata to be better able to work in the fields in duties such as watering. Though a few Techpriests continued to rage about how the work was beneath their creations and how the work was damaging their automata or causing rust. But their complaints were filed away to be addressed at a later date as there were far more pressing issues than the simple gripes of lowly Techpriests.

Other houses also were outside the main city ones gifted to soldiers who had fought the most valiantly in the defense of Thetra and those poor Guardsmen now too old to be of use fighting and that had earned retirement on this new colony. Also, some of these houses were secondary homes for some of the Knights of House Bellerophon though most decided to stay within their citadel in the mountain. But some did request property there so that they might relax when unburdened by war, though many chose to stay somewhat involved in the guard acting as trainers, advisers, and other necessary positions that allowed them to still serve but gave them some respite from the hardships of their past lives as soldiers.

Then there was now a research station as well made by the Techpriests who had remained loyal during their small spout of infighting and had been rewarded with even more autonomy to appease them, as well as all of their fellow's belongings and in some cases memories had also been given to them as to make sure nothing went to waste. But the Station was mainly active to observe the planet's natural ecosystems and how its species differed from ancient Terran fauna and flora as well as how they compared to known Xenos animals. It also existed as a test site for any of the more dangerous experiments that would not be approved within the city or its boundaries.

Though most of the tests were being overseen by the lead Magos Biologis and he had promised to the other leaders that he would be thorough in ensuring the safety of the Colony. Which had calmed most but some amongst the Astartes had remained unconvinced and, therefore, they had requested that their own Techmarines and Apothecaries be allowed to act as emergency overseers of all their research. Which had at first been met with feelings of insult and outrage by the Techpriests but they had learned their place after other events on the planet that had shown them they were in no true place to react as such, so they had agreed eventually and had since remained cordial.

Other smaller areas on the planet had also been made, like other smaller research stations and secret military stashes and emplacements for the worst case happen and the City of Angel's Landing be taken and need to be reclaimed. These stations and bases were also to act as scouts of sorts to ensure the planet's solitude in case the deceptive Citadel races ever tried to come to their new home and spy upon them, and if they somehow made it past all other measures the Imperials had made. The bases were also home to a few of the Astartes training facilities so they could train the new recruits they had taken on from the civilian fleet and from their own vessels where children had been orphaned by the early Daemonic incursion they had been forced to suffer from. These facilities dedicated to the Blood Angels had seen use and were now dormant while the aspirants underwent the Great Change.

Which was how Blood Angels created their neophytes. It was an older method and one that had fallen out of favor by many other chapters of Adeptus Astartes, in fact not even the Lamenters used such methods though their reason was more of a practical one then a desire not to do so. The Great Change was the final test for Blood Angels aspirants. It took place after they had been given the Test of Endurance as well as after they partook of the Blood of Sanguinius (geneseed). The blood had a nearly deadly effect on the young bodies of the Aspirants causing them to fall into a sort of coma where their body began to change into the foundation of what would become Astartes.

In this state, they would be psychology tested to their limits, as this was the first time they would be plagued by the dreams of the life of Sanguinius. These dreams would also be the worst in their intensity and power as the whole mind of the Aspirant was forced to stay connected to the Primarch's spirit for a full year. In that time though they would live out their Primarch whole lifespan. This was also not the only test they received, as during the whole time they would slowly be operated on to be gifted with all of the enhanced organs except the Black Carapace which they would receive upon graduating from the Scout Company.

In all these tests originally would only leave a dismal 35% of the final aspirants alive, but that was back when the Angels were still plagued by the horrible Black Rage and Red Thirst. Now since the Rage had been defeated and the Thirst nearly extinct far more aspirants could survive this once horrid process. Now the usual percent of survivors had been raised to a happy 68%. With this much more manpower and rate of success the Blood Angels had been able to grow to an almost unseen number since the days after the Legions disbandment. Before Antros had his accompanying Brothers had been forced into another reality the Chapter had numbered nearly 6,000 brothers in all. Though most were still within the support companies due to their relative lack of experience.

Their present numbers, currently in the Second Realm, were nearly 700 having survived their brutal fighting with the Red Corsairs and the Daemonic Horde after them. Though most were within the 6th support Company and the 10th scout company. With many more transferring from the scout company to the 6th after surviving this long as they were made into full Battle-Brothers and gifted with the final of their implants.

Though the Lamenters had been far worse for wear, devastated to only 157 brothers including their Dreadnoughts. So for this, they had been given the largest number of aspirants when they were found amongst the colonists.

But back to the present and affairs of their homeworld. While the Blood Angels Proving Grounds were being unused they were being manned somewhat by the Imperial guard to ensure their scouts and other more rugged units were able to stay fit and experienced. Though the Lamenters Proving Grounds were still operational for their original purpose and many Aspirants were being hurried along in their training to help bolster the Lamenter's broken numbers.

Though much else had occurred nearer the valley where Angel's Landing was situated. With a few miles out of the valley, there were the beginning foundations for more defensive structures meant to whittle down any would-be attacker before they got even within sight of the city. Most of the defenses were weapons emplacements and towers meant for snipers to take out targets at long-range. With a few bunkers also taking shape with accompanying underground tunnels meant for the movement of troops and supplies to the front in a way that was highly difficult for their enemies to see or even interfere with. These underground tunnels went all the way back to Angel's Landing only moving to the surface at the first line of defense to the city itself.

There had also been an area of land in the next valley over from the city itself which had recently been undergoing many of its own changes and construction. The valley was smaller than the one the city rested in, hence why it had been unused as the initial landing zone. It also didn't help that the mountains around the small valley were very high and with few ways of entering from the ground. At least there had been no real way until House Bellerophon had mined deep into the mountain that led directly to the little valley. House Bellerophon to help speed up the moving of things supplies, building materials, manpower, and equipment. The Nobles had dug a hole through the mountain leading to the other side allowing for a tram to be set up to transport those items into the adjacent valley.

Now the valley was tame like its neighbor, to a degree, though some of the forest still remained on the outskirts and a few trees had been left in the now open plane. Though there were also large numbers of new plants sprouting from the ground having been planted some months ago. Some of the plants were native to Thetra, others were native to Terra, while some were from worlds long destroyed but their crop samples still living on in their memory. Either way, all of the plants were being grown for a similar purpose, to feed the fleet's animals, pets, livestock, and beasts of burden.

The valley had been called to become something of a reserve, where the animals of the fleet could be held and be kept from interrupting the flow of the regular city. But creatures like Grox and the many other subspecies would still be kept in orbit at least until better lodgings could be found for them that would be safer for the handlers. Though some in the fleet had called for the Grox to be slaughtered wholesale as this galaxy still had the once-common livestock like pigs and cattle. The fleet had been keeping the Grox for emergencies since they could barely keep the cattle and pigs of their age alive in the stressful and new area of space. So debates still went on whether the Grox should be gotten rid of to make room for the compliant and peaceful creatures like this galaxy's cattle and other livestock.

But back to the valley, now it was filled with a large number of creatures mainly split into separate areas to ensure they did not kill one another. Though a few of the calmer herbivores were in the same pen together. While the creatures of similar temperament to the Diablodons were kept entirely separate, not even being allowed to interact with others of their kind. Though the social carnivores were allowed to be together. With all of the carnivores being fed some form of live meals, mainly from captured local wildlife that was found to be edible for them and not able to overpower the Imperials animals.

There were also dens of varied types for all of the creatures to nest in appropriately. As well as there were basic observation areas for nobles and others who were allowed to watch the animals as they moved around their pen. Though the creatures with owners were kept in a special enclosure that allowed their owners to interact with them in person, and when required their helpers to ensure the looks and hygiene of their pets. While the more untamed creatures were just allowed to run wild in their enclosure where they were fed whenever they required it.

The strange thing about the whole project though was who had requested it. She had remained elusive to everyone except High King and Queen Bellerophon. Though her work had been of some impact to the fleet, especially in regard to their future operations where her presence had most been felt but not seen. The Astartes of the fleet were reluctant to trust her but she had proven to be honest thus far and she seemed to be loyal to at least the leaders of House Bellerophon where she had been staying with the rest of her people. Her name was strange but it seemed normal for her kind, she was the Jokaero Matriarch Bright Eyed Wanderer.

She had asked for very little the entire journey and had asked even less when they had landed. So it came as no small shock when she suddenly requested that resources been deviated to create a sanctuary for the fleets animals. She had also explained in one of her strange requests that she had meant also for a small section of the valley that she be allowed to build a stronghold for her own people. At first, Antros had meant to postpone her request to a time when there were less pressing issues, but he had decided to grant her request instead in the hopes of gaining the strange Xeno's trust. Which seemed to have worked as several weeks later during the final days of the sanctuaries construction she had asked to meet with Antros in person, which she had never allowed to anyone but the High King and Queen. So not missing his chance to speak with the Matriarch Antros had set off to where she had asked to meet.

She had requested to meet Antros in the Bellerophon Citadel, more specifically in their personal Botanical Garden. While Antros had found it odd but what little he had gathered about the Matriarch she was fond of nature and of staying close to where House Bellerophon was in charge.

Antros had been within his private Chambers in the new Librarium in the _Fortress of Hope_ when he received her summons but he was swift to awaken from his rest and read her message in detail. It had been brief and in a strange grammatical format but he had been able to decipher what she said. In short, she asked for Antros to meet with her in the Botanical Garden of the Knightly Citadel and that he should come to speak and dress not for war and not be ready to bring death but for simple peaceful conversation. Antros had been reluctant at first but he decided that if she did try anything his powers would hopefully be enough to see him to safety.

So Antros prepared to leave after that dressing in a fine set of robes and in a regular tunic and trousers. Lucius thought about bringing a simple weapon like a gladius but decided he'd risk a little by going it with no real weapon beyond his abilities. Antros was willing to risk so much as he had been preparing to speak with the Matriarch for some time as he had a project he wished to asked about. So with that Antros set off taking a thunderhawk gunship to the Bellerophon Citadel, where he quickly disembarked and entered into the building proper. He had seen one of the blueprints for the citadel once and with that, he was able to find his own way to the Garden without any trouble. Though a few of the servants seemed startled to see someone like him there.

The halls were still bare as most of the interior had only recently been completed and was yet to be decorated with banners and all sorts of honors and ornamentation. The halls were all extremely tall for simple looks as well as in case the smaller Armiger Knights would be needed to safeguard the inside. But with the bare walls, it almost looked like the Arx Angelicums Tower of Amero's walls. The thought of that gruesome and sad place even sent a slight chill down Antros's spine as he knew he had nearly become one of the beasts. But Antros forced his mind on other subjects as he walked.

The rest of his journey through the halls was uneventful until he finally came to the large glass double-doors to the Garden. The Doors were finely made of perfectly tinted glass designed to look like a common farmer tending to a field of flowers, a smile on the man's lips as he appeared to work. But Antros quickly pushed past the colorful door and entered into the botanical garden. It was barren too, like the rest of the Citadel as most of the plants had only been planted about a week ago meaning they were still taking root and would not blossom for some time still. Even the garden was quaint and peaceful. It was arranged like it was a series of small hills with cobblestone paths leading everywhere in the large room.

But thus far Antros saw no signs of the Matriarch, though he could sense an unfamiliar and alien Aura just over the first hill. So following the feeling of where the Aura was Antro began to walk slowly up the dirt hill. He rounded the top quickly and found the being who had requested his presence, Matriarch Bright Eyed Wanderer.

She seemed normal for a Jokaero, with her body having extended arms and shortened legs with her whole body seeming to be covered in orange fur and black leathery skin underneath it. She was covered in strange devices that Antros had no clue to their purpose or capabilities. She seemed not to notice Antros as he approached so when he was within a few feet he spoke, keeping his voice calm as to not startle the Xenos.

She was quick to respond using her arms to throw herself onto her feet where she turned to look at Antros. She was strange looking with her mouth extending from her face as well as the sheer size of her eyes added to her strange look. Her eyes were multicolored looking almost like they contained stars within them but Antros paid that little attention instead he spoke again though now his town was direct and to the point.

"I assume you had good cause to summon me Matriarch?"

The Jokaero seemed to observe him a second before she said anything back, her eyes giving Antros a disgusting feeling that he had to force himself not to show.

Eventually, though she responded using her people's means of communication, her hands. "_I wanted to see you, Human Patriarch. So that I may speak with you of the fate of my people." _

Antros had studied hard to ensure he knew how to understand what it was she was signing but it helped him that he could sense what she was meaning as she signed.

Antros responded quickly to the Matriarch, his voice still even. "Then say it. I am willing to hear you on matters of your people, alien."

Matriarch Bright Eyed Wanderer looked at Antros another moment staring deep into his eyes again giving Antros an off feeling.

Finally again she signed her hands fast but Antros's enhanced perception faster still. "_First I wish to learn about you Human Patriarch. I have heard much from Patriarch Bellerophon, he speaks highly of you. I wish to see if he is right."_

Antros held back a grunt and instead said, his voice still even. "What is it you want to know, Matriarch?"

She answered immediately this time her hands signing quickly. "_I wish to know something about you. Something that gives you purpose to rise from your sleep._"

Antros felt like he wanted to laugh at her question but he held his tongue firm, instead trying to find an answer to what she asked, which took him longer than he had hoped to think of.

"I want to keep others from suffering do to their own short-sightedness, like what happened to my blood brother many centuries ago. That is one reason why I persist." Answered Antros with a swore memory making its way in his mind a memory he desired more than anything to forget, but one he knew that he needed to remember as a constant reminder of his own failings.

Matriarch Bright Eyed Wanderer watched Antros closely for the next several moments as if determining the fate of a planet her face seemed so serious.

Finally, she signed saying. "_Then maybe my people may have faith in you. If you have any of your own questions you may ask them now as you have answered mine."_

Antros was fast to reply. "Would you be able to make something for our cause?"

The Matriarch seemed surprised a second but she soon recovered. "_What is it you have in mind?"_

Antros answered quickly saying. "A weapon…"

* * *

Hello and thank you for reading this latest chapter of Angels Lament I hope this was in some way entertaining but I was simply setting up a few things, showcasing the colony, and also having some space to say that more time has passed and is continuing to pass quickly. Now have a great rest of your day and please feel free to review.

This is only me talking to reviewers so ignore this and skip to the asterisk about the robots. I'm sorry to hear some people thought the last chapter was a bit wack or just poorly written as I had hoped for it not to be. But I had just been so slow writing it that I just decided to force myself to finish it, which sadly seems to have shown. I'll try to do better in the future and write to a more thoughtful standard but I had just wanted to get to the interesting bit I knew everyone wanted to see and I let that get to me. So for that, I'll be trying better, and after I get a few more chapters written I'll try to rewrite sections of chapter 16 to make it less clunky and awkward, but that will probably take a bit since I'm trying to carry on to other parts of the story and I find it harder to come back to chapters after I've posted them which is just a fault of mine, so for that I'm sorry but I'll give it a try. That is also one of the reasons my other story First Contact With An Angel has been on hiatus for such a long time as I got very unhappy with my beginning and writing of the whole story and just felt a bit overwhelmed to start it over. Which I might do and create a new version of it where I can write it better and with more foresight. Though this had just turned to me jabbering on so I'll finish. Thanks if you took the time to read this and I hope I can make true on what I've said, Now have a great rest of your day and hopefully I'll see you next time :)

*Automata: yes the Mechanicus does have actual robots, not a whole lot but most techpriests have a personal drone as it were. Though these robots are specially treated and ensured to be safe from the taint of Chaos and having any level of Abominable Intelligence. These Robots are similar to what we think of when you think of a robot but they are in a way more sophisticated than any of ours, like everything with the Mechanicus much of the knowledge to make them better or even to make some has been 'lost' or it has been moved to a safer place or more restrictions placed on their dispersal. Anyway, I just wanted to say this as a clarifying point that yes Imperial Robots exist that aren't just Servitors.

And now this is a simple rebuttal I'm making to a reviewer who said this. So I'm just gonna say you can all most likely skip this.

No, the Imperium is not as inefficient as people joke, that is a large misconception that people make because a few of the books talk a lot about it. Yes, the High Lords can be idiots, but that's why they vote or appoint a Warmaster( or Lord Solar) or one of their many other ranks to put others in charge of military assets for a while. The Imperium would have died if it was as dumb as people try to say they are.

Yes, the Imperium does lose track of things from time to time, though their reasons are more complex than they just decided to forget about a whole system of worlds. The reason this can happen is due to a lot of things as well as the Imperium is MASSIVE so its hard for them to keep track of so much as divided as they are. Which in perspective to their size they lose track of things way less than people think. As well a reason they lose track just aside from their size is varied in reason, like it could be caused by miscommunication. Though that usually can be fixed as well as they may simply write off a section of space or a few systems for reasons like a warpstorm blowing through and then a lack of any attempts at reconnecting when it passes, or that the storm simply stops on them and sits there as that's reason enough to think they died.

Then to the point of them losing armies, yes that happens as well but that rarely happens and it can be excused when it does the Imperium is over a MILLION WORLDS strong with near-endless trillions of people under their control as soldiers so it makes sense with the galaxy and people the way they are that people would forget about them from time to time. This does not just mean the Imperium is completely incapable of doing things right, which it isn't.

And now to Antros's perspective and why it matters to this

That's, not the Imperium Antros has known as he was first raised on Baal Secundus until becoming a Blood Angel and then taken into the Librarius. Yes, he would have read about the corruption, but he wouldn't have seen much if any, because as far as the books with him show he stayed on Baal and studied, only leaving for a campaign when he was in his late 50's mainly due to at the time a lack of control in his powers as Antros is said to be naturally VERY powerful meaning he had a harder time than most because of his large amount of daemon attention. Then we meet him some years later when he's 76, and he says to have only participated in Astartes led campaigns not Mortal ones. As well as he takes a more prominent role after Dante is appointed Lord Warden, meaning that most if not all of the inefficiency would have been removed and gotten rid of. As well as the Sections of space around Baal are shown to be run intelligently based on how many of them are able to evacuate most of their citizens before Hive Fleet Leviathan hits them. As well to all of his reading he would have also read about leaders and cases like the Marcrabian Crusade where the Imperium hit it out of the ballpark in what it achieved. As well as that slowness of deployment is also largely due to the slowness of FTL in 40k as the warp is random in how long it can take you to travel so it can take a lot longer. As well Antros is an Astartes remember he and all his brothers are trained to be super intelligent and their whole purpose in the Imperium as it was is to be its rapid deployment force so no that would not impress them that the ME world can do it so quickly, as A) their FTL system is far faster and more reliable than 40k's so for all that they can still be very inefficient. And B) And compared to what they can do now that the warp is as calm as a stagnant pool they can move incredibly fast as well as they can be sped along further by their Navigators who can travel easily now and can see with no real risk to themselves or their health. Though point B) is subjective to my story as I chose to have them be able to travel very fast.

And now to the point about Mary Sues as I've feared people saying I'm making the Blood Angels into them. I know Space Marines aren't White Knights and that is clear if you read the books, but Chapters like the Blood Angels have their nice reputation for a reason and it's not just due to their relation to Papa Angel. Especially under the Command of Dante for crying out loud who is literally a Paragon of Virtue and that's also for good reason. And their whole reputation is still kept near spotless with them simultaneously having to deal with both of their curses and also their direct relation with the Flesh Tearers. And now the Blood Angels are free of both curses (nearly) and have had time to adjust and change to their new freedom and new ability to help people while no longer having to be afraid of themselves and what they might do if they lose control. So I personally can see the Angels doing a lot of what I've had them do, (though maybe not the so friendly with aliens thing as I think they would actually still be pretty hostile to all of them, but I'm just having that change for the sake of the story) especially in the case of humans. As well Astartes aren't human and I'm trying my best to show that so it might come across as Mary Sue but it's just me trying to show their superhuman side like how they can technically be better at us at everything due to their enhancement. As well as I hope to show Antros's flaws later, though I felt that I have been, with his constant self-doubt as that is one of his characters flaws in the books as well as it's generally a Blood Angel Flaw/strength which they get from Sanguinius. How its a strength is the way it can help them stay humble and not think too highly of themselves and their opinion. But back to Antros and the Crew of angels, I plan to show some of their flaws and their more savage Astartes side later on though I won't spoil what I plan.

Now to the Council thing. It's not OOC with what I'm having planned and how it's setting up things and based on my knowledge of ME. From what I've seen and read they are not representatives because if they are they aren't good at it, as they clearly don't always be true to the other races apart of the Council as they clearly show personal bias and other things that contradict their people's views. As well as I'm just writing how I want them to act in the story. I'm trying to show they aren't good leaders and that they are far too used to being able to deal with tiny things and problems of no real consequence, Though Tevos at least had a bit when she had to deal with the First Contact War between Humanity and the Turians. But still, I'm trying to show that they are bureaucrats first and representatives second. And I'll simply say this for the Chief officer doing that it's a story and I chose to have him do that because I'm setting things up with having him replaced, as well as officials like him do that, where they abuse power or take things too far, so no I don't have to do better, but you can do better in your criticism as that's not a good one.

Though now I will get to the one criticism of theirs I agree with heavily. Yes, I did poorly in writing Shepard in chapter 17 and I had her know things that she shouldn't have and that's why I plan to go back and eventually rewrite that stuff in that chapter. And to the surprise at Shepard's life knowledge, I planned to have Antros (Lucius, it's his old name he was given as a child before he became an Angel) say more about the details of her life but forgot about it, as well as a little defense to that I have is that Shepard didn't expect them to care about someone like her after the way they acted at first seeing her and treating her thereafter, but still this criticism does hit true and so for that thank you and I'll try to do better in not misconstruing things later on.

I'm sorry if I sound very unhappy with what I've said in my responses but I take it personally (though I know I shouldn't) when people make a criticism to my stories that I find to be unfounded, at least in my opinion I take them somewhat badly. As I can take the honest criticism and use it to improve myself. But when people make the criticism that I find unfounded I just take it as they want to rant at me and generally be unkind. Though I know that might not be their intention. Sorry I went on very long here and I hope if this didn't take up to much of your time to read.


	18. A Shepard Separated from her Flock

Angel's Lament

Thank you so much for tuning into this chapter of Angel's Lament and I hope it can properly entertain you. This chapter is mainly about Shepard's activities after her discussions with the Angels and what she's been up too.

* * *

Chapter 18: A Shepard separated from her Flock

After meeting the 'Angels' Shepard had spent a lot of time looking into possible answers for who they were and who had created them, but even with the Illusive Man's connections, they found nothing, not even long-forgotten rumors. Miranda too had had a bit of a change after meeting them. Well, she at least returned somewhat to normal, but she began spending exorbitant times in the ship's lab, to such a point Mordin began to complain about it often. Not only spending time there but she had nearly interrogated Mordin about all of what he had been able to theorize about the Angels. Though hearing his thoughts on them had only led her to take even more time in the labs as she tested things, such as the microscopic fragments from the Angels armor, the Material Mordin called 'Super Ceramic.'

Though Miranda seemed to get little in the way of any further developments besides those Mordin had already observed. Eventually, though, Shepard had been forced to ask Miranda to take her studies elsewhere, as it had begun actively interfering with Mordin's own work in searching for the Collectors. The bulk of the Salarian's research had been dealing with the Collector Swarm Drones. Which after creating a way to keep them from detecting a person to sting he had begun looking into how they were controlled. His main hope in that research had been to possibly find a way to locate the Collectors. As they knew where they were located, through the Omega 4 relay but after having been unable to secure the IFF after the Derelict Reaper had mysteriously been destroyed.

The Illusive Man had told her what had happened; he had stated how the ship had suddenly lost all its ability to suspend itself above the star, causing it to fall into the star and be destroyed. Shepard and many other people aboard the Normandy had a theory as to who had killed the derelict Reaper. Which had caused some more grief than others. Shepard had been apprehensive about going to the Reaper ship when she had learned of it so some small part of her was relieved that she no longer had to go near it but she was unhappy about how much it put a complete halt to her mission.

Others like Kaiden had reacted similarly to Shepard though he seemed more annoyed at the Angel's than Shepard was. While others like Jack and Grunt were annoyed at the interference it possessed to their hopes of getting into a good fight, though both seemed more eager to test themselves against the Angels after it. Joker kept his thoughts more to himself though he showed some gratitude towards the Angel's for them causing him not to have to fly the Normandy anywhere near a Reaper. Then Zaeed mainly made jokes about them, especially after he had heard they were human, also talking about how he wished he could have had a few of them in his old crew as he felt they would have helped in a lot of the situations he had unfortunately found himself in.

Then there was Garrus who had been in a similar mood as Kaiden when it came to the Angels. In some ways, he admitted to agreeing with many of their baser actions and how they had been even more of a nuisance to the criminal underworld than he had and how they had done it in a fraction of the time it took him. Then the other part of Garrus hated them for their brutality, their seeming aggressive feelings towards him and Mordin, and then their unwillingness to help in Shepard's mission. He had acted fairly curious though after hearing they were human, saying he bet they had been made by Cerberus, and that was why the Illusive Man was so aggressive in his search for them as he wanted his test subjects back. He cited Jack as his evidence for believing it saying. "If they can do what they did to her then they'd definitely do that to them without a second hesitation."

Though Miranda had been quick to defend the Illusive Man and Cerberus saying that she had no evidence to show they had and that Garrus's reasons were based on his own hatred for Cerberus and not on reality. Shepard herself had been forced to order the two to stay away from one another for a while which had helped a little in cooling their tempers.

But then how other people had taken the revelation of the Angel's humanity. There was Mordin himself, who unlike Garrus he had been uncaring about their treatment of him, saying he would have done much the same to those he had no reason to trust, though any other opinion of his on their being human was small mainly he only talked about the facts he had devised about their enhancements and he had also lined up a few human biotech companies he found that could have possibly done some work on them. But Mordin stated that he believed that it would have had to of been a government-sponsored experiment for all of the research and resourced required to make even a half dozen of them, their armor, and weapons. He also stated how he believed their abilities had to have mainly come from their armor causing him to begin looking into robotic and cybernetic industry front runners.

Though Mordin had also been quite specific on his observations about the angels and his own calculations and theories about them and their physical enhancements. He stated that he believed that they had most likely had portions of their brain replaced or rewired to allow them to think on a faster level than a normal person. Then he also believed that they most likely had reinforced bones to accommodate their larger frame as well as a super-charged heart to allow them to be able to not have the side effects of their extreme height. Though Mordin said little else of his other theories as he said he was having trouble himself making realistic conclusions

The Illusive Man had been somewhat shocked, though it was hard for Shepard to tell with him. He had kept quiet mainly after that no longer saying much of his thoughts on them other than his desire to speak to them himself. The more minor crew had been pretty quiet only stating surprise at the thought of their being humanly capable of such feats as they seemed to be able to do. Crew like Joslyn and Alexandra, having personal experience with the Angels stated surprise but that it was somewhat apparent to them on some level. Then Tobi, who had recently taken to staying and talking in the infirmary, in his child-like ignorance stated how he bet they were super-soldiers like Captain America.

Dr. Chakwas had been somewhat shocked at the proposition of humans being enhanced to such a degree, and then after some more time and thought, she had stated her personal outrage at the medical professionals willing to experiment on other humans to such a degree as to make them superhuman. She also showed a desire to help them as she believed that such enhancements must have come at some cost to them whether mentally or physically.

Then Kelly had also been in a similar mood as the Dr, though she also seemed a bit intrigued at the possibility to speak with one and perform a psych evaluation so she might try and understand more about them. Though after being shown more of the Angel's exploits she had begun to theorize a possibility of Anti-Social Disorder (psychopathy) being present in them or deliberately manifested in them.

But back to the research that Mordin had been performing with the Collector Drones. His acting theory for how they could gain access to the relay, was that he could try and activate a drone, and using its homing ability they could find an active Collector Ship as it snuck around. This plan was risky but it was all they had after losing their chance at an IFF from the Reaper Ship. So far Mordin had been unable to get his experiments to work but he continued to tell Shepard that he was making progress, which Shepard desperately hoped would hold true.

…

Finally, after another month of hard work, Shepard was finally able to locate a way to find an IFF she could use. It had taken the Illusive Man some time to secure one of the three in the Collector ships that were damaged on Horizon. But after he had Mordin had quickly begun integrating it.

Now with that Shepard was finally able to take the fight to the Collectors again and through them hurt the plans of their overlords the Reapers. Finally, she would be able to do something that she felt mattered. Shepard could feel anger swell in her as she remembered the sight of Freedom's Progress and the fear and death present at Horizon, where she had arrived too late. Shepard now finally had the chance to give the Reapers something to feel something she had felt so heavily and for so long, _loss_.

But as Shepard sat her anger growing the ship suddenly lurched and alarm klaxons began sounding. Shepard sprang from her office chair and ran to her armor stand, quickly ripping the suit off the stand, all the while trying to undress so she could put on the suit. After another moment Shepard sped down to the elevator quickly summoning it while she finished holstering her pistol. All the while alarms continued to blare in her ears. As Shepard waited she looked to the closest EDI projector and called for the AI.

When the Hologram of the AI appeared Shepard immediately asked. "Status?"

EDI responded immediately saying her voice sounding somewhat unsure. "We're under attack, by and what appears to be a Collector Vessel. Their main attacks so far have been Cyber related mainly trying to cause me too…"

EDI's hologram vanished a second but flickered back on a second later EDI saying as she came back her voice now sounding a bit panicked. "They've gotten through into one section of the ship's firewalls."

As the AI said that the door to the elevator opened allowing Shepard to finally go down.

As Shepard entered and quickly ordered the elevator to go to the bridge. As the doors closed the ship shook again more violently.

Then a moment later the elevator doors opened, though the Elevator and the bridges floors didn't line up nearly causing Shepard to trip, but she caught her self and was able to continue to where Joker was with little issue.

When she got there she immediately asked Joker. "What's happening?"

He replied anxiety filling his voice with equal levels annoyance. "We've been ambushed again and it's by the same idiots as before." Joker paused a moment and jerked the wheel violently causing the Normandy to bank to the left.

After Jokers evasive maneuvers the Collector ship came into view in the viewport. It was like the ones on Horizon though this one was still active and actively trying to hit the Normandy.

As the alien ship came into the window Joker gunned the engines declaring in a pissed off tone. "Suck on this." As he spoke he pressed a button on his panel and a loud roar began to come from bellow them.

The noise fell silent in a second and in that same moment Shepard saw two torpedoes launch from the front of the Normandy on a direct intercept course with the Collector Ship. After seeing his torpedoes launch Joker again turned the Normandy hard to the right trying to get distance between her and the Collectors. But as if in mockery of their efforts the ships suddenly stalled the lights and consoles powering down in an instant. The Normandy continued on its path but it was no longer on a controlled path meaning it was a sitting duck if the Collectors were able to catch up.

After another tense moment of being stuck in the dark red lights clicked on and some of the mandatory systems and computers powering on, like the basic propulsion systems allowing Joker to fly the ship at least a little, though they were still only running with half the engine meaning they had less control than before.

As the lights came on and after Joker resumed piloting EDI powered on at the nearest station where she quickly said. "I had to reset the entire system to stop them and the Normandy is still highly vulnerable in its present state as all weapons systems are offline while it's like this. And it will take another 30 minutes for the ship to properly power on though I can try and expedite the process."

With that said EDI vanished. Shepard prepared to head to the armory but as she turned she heard Joker exclaim, cursing his luck. As he finished the ship lurched again nearly sending Shepard tumbling to the ground. She only caught herself by leaning hard on the nearest wall. As she regained her balance and the ship stopped its shaking Shepard again began to walk back towards her main station.

Right as Shepard made it to her elevated position EDI returned, projecting herself from a terminal on Shepards left. The AI spoke immediately, her voice sounding tense again. "I've picked up several shuttles heading straight for us, Commander. It appears to be a boarding party meant to attack the Normandy. I've calculated their arrival at 20 minutes, which is too quick for me to be able to reboot the Normandy in time so that we can outrun them."

Shepard cursed clenching her fists then unclenching them to release some anger. But quickly after that Jane said to EDI her voice was calmer but deadly serious. "Keep me updated on where they are going to land. As well, put the ship on high alert, unlock the Armory, and order all crew to retrieve a firearm before returning to their duties. And tell Jacob, Joslyn, Grunt, Mess Sergeant Gardner, Thane, Zaeed, Jack, Alexandra, to meet me in the cargo bay with every weapon they have. Instruct Samara to guard the engine level with the engineers and tell Elizabeth to prepare to hold the crew level along with most of the night shift crew members. Then have Miranda, Mordin and the Day shift crew guard the command deck. And after all, that, tell Kaiden and Garrus to meet me in the Cargo Bay."

…

In only a few short minutes all of Shepard's orders had been completed and she found herself in the Cargo Bay with the group she had chosen to fight with. Kaiden had just made it through the elevator his armor on and rifle ready as he exited the elevator awaiting the Collectors.

He made his way quickly to where Shepard had taken cover and crouched down beside her saying, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Well, it feels like quite a while since we had an actual mission."

Jane wanted to laugh but she couldn't. She was too focused on what she had to say to Kaiden as fear of the last time the Collectors had ambushed her kept causing horrible memories and thoughts to swirl around her head.

When Shepard had collected her thoughts well enough she looked to Kaiden and said. "If what happened last time-"

Kaiden's head spun to look at her his face a mix of horror and a small part anger, causing him to interrupt Shepard saying. "Don't say that. This isn't like last time we've got a lot better chance than last time and the Collectors seem more interested in doing this the slow way than just blowing us out of the water."

Shepard couldn't help but let a tear run down her cheek as emotions flooded her again at the thought of the Collectors, but she held herself together saying a moment later. "I know that Kaiden but please listen."

Kaiden quickly nodded his head and said. "I'm listening."

Shepard said a second later, her voice turning serious. "I don't know if I'll be able to hold them off."

"Of course you can, Jane. You've got us," he said, indicating to himself and Garrus who was situated on his left quietly pretending not to be listening, until now as he looked to Shepard and winked at her, giving a Turian smile for reassurance.

Jane gave a weak smile in return to both Garrus and Kaiden but she quickly dropped the smile and said her voice was deadly serious. "Kaiden please listen." she waited a second before continuing. "If I don't make it through this I want you to continue on the mission. I want you to take command of the Normandy if I fall in this fight."

Kaiden's face paled a little as Shepard spoke of her demise causing him to crouch lower and draw nearer to Jane. "Don't talk like that please, Jane. I can't take losing you again. And even if you do… die, Cerberus wouldn't let someone like me have the Normandy."

Shepard shook her head saying. "I don't care what they think about that, I'm going to have EDI transfer my status to you if I die, and I'll order her not to allow the position to transfer to anyone. Meaning they won't have a say in the matter."

Kaiden gave a weak laugh at what he felt was an absurd hypothetical saying as Jane finished. "They'd just reset EDI or they'd kill me, there is no way they'd allow the ship to go to an active System's Alliance Operative."

Jane couldn't help but lower her head saying finally a moment later. "Just please stay safe Kaiden, for me."

"I will, But you do the same for me, I can't lose you again after having only gotten you back for such a small time."

Jane raised her head and said to Kaiden. "For you. But I can't have you here with me Kaiden at least not now, I need to stay focused when the Collectors try and board. So I'm going to have you guard the Crew deck along with Garrus and the rest of the night shift crew and a few others."

Kaiden seemed ready to argue but he held his tongue nodding a second later, saying. "Alright."

Shepard held back another tear and said her voice trying to sound chipper. "Thank you, Kaiden. I know you can keep them all safe."

Kaiden nodded again and said as he made to stand up and leave. "Please stay safe, Jane, I couldn't lose you again."

"And I can't lose you again either Kaiden." Replied Shepard

Kaiden quickly tapped Garrus on the shoulder and the two sped towards the Elevator where they quickly entered in and disappeared leaving Shepard to hope she would see Kaiden again

…

Not long after Kaiden and Garrus left the first shuttle came in, smashing a hole in the shutters and beginning to deploy its Collector Drones into the cargo bay. They didn't even make it to cover before Shepard and the rest of her crew mowed them down with concentrated fire. But before the first wave had even hit the floor a second shuttle smashed through the other side of the Shutters disgorging the troops it had, while the other shuttle released a second group from its hold.

It took longer to take that group of Collectors but again before Shepard and the rest could even catch their breath a third wave came through flying and crawling from their shuttles and firing weapons as they came at the Normandy Crew. The Collectors fire forcing most of the crew to duck behind their cover. Luckily the rest of Shepard's team present with her were able to take on the Collectors well enough to postpone their offensive long enough to stop the battle from going against them. But it was clear that eventually, if the Collectors continued to overwhelm them then they would surely win through attrition.

It was presently unclear how the shuttles were able to carry so many soldiers but somehow they had carried at least a full company so far their bodies now creating such a pile-up that those that attacked next were able to use them as easy cover to fire from while others attempted to push Shepard and her crew. Now with their newfound foothold, the Collectors had seriously begun to punish The Normandy's defenders, causing more and more injuries to be sustained as their Kinetic Barriers overloaded.

Shepard herself had what felt like a few broken or at least cracked ribs from the force of a trio of shots that connected with her midsection causing her to fall to the floor the wind ripped from her lungs and her chest throbbing from the pain. Others like Thane had been injured even worse, having received a shot that cut a deep gouge on the side of his head causing him to fall unconscious though he seemed stable for now. Zaeed had been hit a few times in the chest though he seemed to remain fine his face barely changing from his usual grimace as he fought.

Others who had sustained injuries were Mess Sergeant Garder, who had been shot in the right shoulder causing him to no longer be able to accurately fire his rifle but he was able to support it somewhat on his left arm allowing him to fire with occasional accuracy. Then Grunt, who had been unwilling to take cover for most of the fight, was covered in nearly fifty wounds of varying severity. Though he seemed to give no real thought to his wounds only continuing to shoot his plethora of guns, blowing Collectors left and right.

While everyone else had yet to receive and injury from the fight they were still kept mainly out of the fight now as more and more Collectors made a foothold for their attack. Ironically despite her lack of body armor and highly aggressive combat style Jack had actually yet to receive and injury, though this was more on account of her Biotic abilities than her raw combat skill. But even then she had still killed quite a few Collectors with her dual pistols and her habit of tanking large amounts of damage with her Biotic Barrier also helped in dragging the Collector's attention away from everyone else long enough for the crew to turn the tide against the Collectors.

But now it was clear they were on their last foot as yet another wave of Collectors swarmed into the Cargo bay their bodies now forming a hill of death that they had to climb or fly over to continue to attack Shepard and her crew. From their now elevated position, they were able to suppress the Normany's defenders even better causing the crew to be forced to almost entirely halt their returning volleys.

Shepard despite the pain still clinging tight to her chest pushed on and popped up from behind her cover firing her Carnifex pistol, the shots connecting with the head of a Collector Warrior sending his newly lifeless body to the floor. But before she could zero in another enemy she was forced behind cover so she wouldn't be shot further as her shields had yet to fully cool off and reform.

Taking advantage of the distraction from Shepard Jacob and Zaeed popped out of cover and began shooting, quickly being joined by Alexandra and Grunt. They were able to down 7 Collectors before being forced back behind cover, but their kills seemed barely noticed in the scheme of the battle as the dead were quickly replaced as another dozen Collectors jumped up from behind the hill of their dead.

The battle was beginning to seem more and more hopeless every second but just as the Collectors began to make their final approach to the group Shepard heard two people yelling. She didn't pop her head up at first believing the yells to be the death calls of her crew, but then the screaming continued for longer than she thought normal for someone dying. This caused Shepard to peak her head seeing what was happening.

Jack and Grunt were in the midst of the room right in the middle of the Collector horde shooting and punching everything around them. Grunt was the main target as he was smashing the Collectors left and right but he paid little attention to his attackers instead entirely focusing on killing the next thing in front of him, indicating his Blood Rage having happened to him. Jack was playing catch up and giving cover fire to the raging Krogan allowing him to continue to press forward.

At this point Shepard got over her initial shock and popped her gun out with her, allowing her to add her firepower to Jacks in helping to keep Grunt on the offensive. Soon the rest of the squad joined her allowing them to finally wipe out the last Collectors in the present wave. But before Shepard could fully take a breath and apply Medigel to her wounds her comms suddenly pinged with a call incoming.

Shepard answered it immediately and was instantly on the receiving end of a panicking Joker, his voice far past hysterical and entering into derangement. "SHEPARD? Where have you been!? I've Been trying to call you for the past 15 minutes but the Collectors had jammed all comms!"

Joker said everything incredibly fast causing Shepard to have to interrupt him and say her voice pained but trying to calm the frantic Joker. "Joker, slow down, I need you to be calm. I can't have my pilot freaking out on me." She said trying to calm Joker with a light joke.

Joker seemed to understand only a little so when he spoke again he cut right to his main reason for calling. "Kaiden's gone!"

Shepard felt her heart scream as he said it, her first instinct to deny what Joker said but before she could ask for clarification Joker continued, his voice still frenzied. "They took Kaiden, the Damn Collectors came and drilled through the hull!"

As he spoke Shepard felt her heart begin to race and finally after realization kicked in she could do nothing but fall to her hands and knees, her stomach finally losing all of its control as grief set in causing her to release the contents of her stomach as agony racked her. Jane's only other thoughts than those of pain were dedicated to a single focused hatred towards the Collectors. She would make them pay if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

And I'm gonna end it there, sadly you'll have to wait some more time to find out what's going to happen next. I hope you are all doing well and that reading my story in some way was able to entertain you or maybe even give you some small part of joy, if it did I'm so happy to hear that. I would also ask if you did enjoy the chapter and even if you didn't that you'd tell me by leaving a review telling me your thoughts or maybe how I can improve the story going forward.

Also a side note sorry the Battle Scene at the end was a bit lackluster I hope to make a better one in the following chapters and give more details of the battle and its events so yeah thanks for bearing with me and I hope you have a great rest of your day.


	19. Angel's Wisdom

Angels Lament

Hello and thank you for clicking on this chapter of Angel's Lament and I hope you will be entertained by what is happening and I hope in some way to brighten your day. Though I will warn you this chapter is extra short, but I can at least say the next chapter will be out in the next three or four days after this one and it is far more action packed so you only have to wait a little while for more if that is of some comfort to anyone interested.

* * *

Chapter 19: Angel's Wisdom

Antros had been asleep for only a matter of a few seconds when he suddenly awoke to the sound of the door of his chamber being pushed open and the patter of mortal feet on stone. Antros immediately knew who had entered based on the sound of the person and their heart rate and so he immediately rose from his bed to greet his Thrall and close friend. Dimitra bowed upon seeing she had her master's attention and offered an apology for interrupting his rest.

Though Antros immediately said back, keeping his voice a bit light-hearted. "I need not rest when work must be done. Now tell me why you have come?"

Dimitra was quick to respond, taking out a letter from her robes and handing it to Antros. He, in turn, took it and read it in the blink of an eye. He then turned his head back to Dimitra and thanked her for her diligence in getting it to him and waved her to go and attend to her other duties. The note had been brief in its contents, it was from acting High Chaplain Effriel stating he requested to speak to Antros immediately. With that Antros knew it must have been important, or it could have been the Chaplain attempting to have Antros meet with him so he might speak to him and ask about or for something unnecessary.

It was always strange to hear from Effriel as he was a man of a different heart. It was often said that High Chaplain Astorath was the embodiment of their Primarchs grief, which was true in many ways as the Chaplain was known for his grime moods and general mournful nature. But it was to Antros, and many other Brothers, that Effriel was the embodiment of Sanguinius joy and humor, as he seemed to be ever happy and always willing to make light of a dark situation. This made Effriel be seen in a bad light by some of his brothers, though none in the Reclusium ever commented on his behavior and never seemed to doubt him, except a few vocal puritans. Antros had once thought the same of the Chaplain but after having gotten to know him after being assigned on many campaigns with him Antros had learned of the duality of Chaplain Effriel.

While he joked and made merry with his brothers he was quick to temper against the enemies of man, which this rage had seen the death of numerous champions of disorder, and to many a Broodlord. It was strange to see him in such different states but it was the nature of Effriel. It was true that he could sometimes be lax in his duties, but he had never been incompetent, nor had he ever been to jovial as to make light of true tragedy.

He was appropriate in his humor, and when it came to the prosecution of his duties, he acted foolishly but it was always a farce self, as Antros had seen when he had looked far deeper into the mind of the Chaplain. This had happened when Antros was asked to ensure the Chaplains' purity after he had been lost for some time behind the line of the Great Enemy, during a campaign. In that time he had witnessed the whole length of the Chaplains life and his every thought. Through that Antros had learned of the deep despair that lay within the _foolish _Chaplain, that for every joke he told there was a river of tears shed for those he lost, both brothers and mortals.

Antros had seen as well the reason for the Chaplain to be chosen to join the ranks of the Chaplaincy. Before the days when the Indomitus Crusade was called and during the time the Black Rage still haunted the Blood Angels, Chaplain Effriel, though he was only a regular Sergeant at the time, had been on campaign far from Baal in the deep jungles of a world overrun with Ork filth, Effriel had been forced to fight in a bloody battle to hold off against a massive Greenskin offensive, though he and his brothers had one the battle alongside the guardsmen of the planet it had cost all of the Battle-Brothers under Effriel to fall to the Rage all of them turned to beasts unable to tell friend from foe that did not share the Blood of Sanguinius. At that moment Effiel had been forced to slay his own brothers, an act that had nearly broken the poor Astartes.

But a Senior Chaplain who had partaken in the battle and had been convinced by seeing what Effriel had been able to do that he deserved to work in the honored ranks of the Chaplaincy and that he had what it took to ensure both the secret of their curse and the safety of the innocent. After that Effriel had been made a full Chaplain and though he had been somewhat strange in the execution of his duties he had always remained loyal and faithful to the Chapter and the Imperium.

So after having learned that Antros had grown to respect the Chaplain as both a loyal Astartes and a worthy Brother.

Though now Antros found it strange to be summoned by the Chaplain, he knew it was most likely for a good reason, even if it was simply the Chaplain desiring to have Antros's ear for a time. With all that thinking and reminiscing time wasted, though it only took Antros's enhanced mind a mere few seconds, Antros quickly departed to meet with the Chaplain.

Antros was swift to enter into the halls of the Reclusiam, Artemis quick on his heels. Though it took him longer than he expected to find High Chaplain Effriel once he was within. When he did it was within the _Halls of the Remembered_. Where the honorable Dreadnoughts were kept since the Fortress's completion. With Effriel, Antros found three awakened Dreadnoughts, He recognized them immediately due to their uniquely designed armors.

The largest amongst them was Moriar the Breaker of Beasts, his armor still covered in some of the black paint from his time in the Death Company. He had requested that the paint remain on his chassis, as a reminder of what he had become for so long. Though after quite some time and battles the armor had been stripped of most of the black paint being left now largely grey as all other paint was stripped away.

Antros had heard much of Moriar as he was once one of the prominent examples of what happened when a brother joined the ranks of Death Company, they became a monster of near unparalleled destruction, as Moriar himself in such a state was known to have killed the horrid Ork Warboss Gutstompa and his personal guards, ripping and tearing every creature that stood in his way until he confronted the Warboss who fell swiftly the Wrath of the Fallen Angel. Though much time had passed since those days and after the rage was defeated Moriar and the rest of those fallen under its spell freed.

Though many were left permanently changed, both in mind and body. Though in Moriar's case he had been affected more than most, before he had fallen to the rage he had been known as a great leader, nearly on par with the chapter master himself, but now after being stuck as a raving monster for nearly five hundred years, he was barely the same person at all. As well he could barely even speak and when he did it was slurred and with a savage edge like that of a beast.

The other two Dreadnoughts were very different in comparison, Zaphalon the Bringer of Dread, and Raelyn the Unbowed. Both heroes of great renown before their deaths and even now their legacies were long and glorious. Though before Antros could properly recall their deeds he was noticed by Zaphalon, who like him was a Librarian of great strength.

The voice of Zaphalon through his vox-speakers was monotone, deep, and powerful, showcasing the ancient strength and wisdom of the entombed brother. "Welcome, Chief Librarian. We have awaited your arrival." After speaking his large frame bowed a little as a sign of his respect for Antros as the Chief Librarian, a rank he once held nearly a millennium ago.

Antros quickly pressed towards them keeping his face neutral a moment before speaking, allowing respect to echo in his voice. "Ancient Zaphalon, You honor me with your welcome, Brother." Antros in turn bowed his head to the Librarian Dreadnought and then to the other two who had now turned fully to see him.

Raelyn was quick to reciprocate, while it took Moriar longer to react, though Antros sensed it more to do with mental strain than any unhappiness on his part.

At this point Chaplain Effriel had taken several strides towards Antros, his arms caste wide ready to greet his Brother with a hearty embrace. Antros knowing the nature of the Chaplain, and knowing that he had no real way to reject him, greeted him in much the same manner as he drew even closer. The two eventually embracing one another like long parted family members finally able to see one another again. That was the way the Chaplain was with everyone though his compassion stemming to every person both under his command and working alongside him. Though he always was more pronounced with his brethren.

A moment later the two demi-gods parted and the Chaplain spoke his voice old yet strong with both volume and joy. "I am so very pleased you arrived Brother Antros. You must tell me much of your quests away from our precious colony. Of the Xenos that Plague this galaxy, of the innocents you've saved, and of the worthy foes you've slain."

Antros let a small regretful smile form on his face saying in response. "Maybe another time Chaplain. But for Now I would desire you to get to why you have called me here."

Effriel kept a calm demeanor but Antros detected a bit of regret in him at not being able to speak so openly with Antros but he hid it well. Antros knew the reason for his disappointment, as Effriel may have been a priest, that did little to quench his thirst for battle against the foes of man and those of skill equal his own. So Antros knew that it must have been torturous for him to be kept in Angel's Landing where the only fights occurred with the foolish and traitorous against the Arbites, and even these brawls would last only minutes if not seconds.

Antros allowed a bit of more pleasant smile to form and said. "Though I can say this on the part of our enemies as of late. They are nary a match for our fury, Brother, so know you miss little of any true glory. But I can say that at least their larger constructs can put up at least a momentary fight, though even they are meak compared to the foes of home."

Effriel smiled his face older and covered in a small beard, but somehow almost looking like that of a child hearing the stories of great legends. He responded a second later saying. "Even so I have much desire to test my skills against something that is not a training Servitor. For I fear with all this lack of fighting I may lose my skill at arms."

Antros chuckled and placed a hand on Effriels shoulder giving him a light shake as he spoke. "I could never believe a warrior like you, Brother Chaplain, could ever lose their skill."

Effriel gave a hearty laugh and said. "I thank you for the praise, as it means much to you Brother Librarian."

Antros gave a light squeeze to Effriels shoulder saying. "But It holds true with you Brother Chaplain. As I have seen few in my life that can equal you in close-combat, and even few who might best you. But if we could get back to the reasons for my summons, I would be glad." After speaking Antros pulled his arm back and gave a wondering expression to Effriel.

But instead of the Chaplain speaking Ancient Moriar was the one to talk, his vox speaker projecting a voice even lower than Zaphalnon, with an added thrum coming from him as he spoke making his words seem stronger. "It was I that asked the Chaplain to request your presence. I wished to speak to you, so that I might finally meet the new Chief Librarian, and appointed Commander of the Chapter in the Absence of the Chapter Master." As the behemoth of steel and destruction spoke his voice seemed to nearly go in and out of a savage tone that somehow was projected from the speakers causing some words to nearly slur together, but Antros understood what he said well enough.

Antros turned to the Breaker of Beasts and again bowed his head saying as he rose. "I am glad to meet you as well revered Ancient. I will gladly listen to all you have to say and any wisdom you deem fit to bestow upon me."

Moriar seemed to almost growl as he was called 'Ancient' a title he seemed to carry with some displeasure. Though when he spoke the growl disappeared, though his voice continued to be somewhat savage. "I do not deserve the title of Ancient, For I failed when I was interred within my Sarcophagi, where I fell to the Black. For that failure I deserve not that honored title only that given to me during my time awakened, 'Breaker of Beasts,' and no other."

Antros nodded quickly, though some part of him wished to argue for the honor of the revered brother, the other part of Antros knew well that an argument with an ancient, especially one as volatile as Moriar, was never a good idea.

But before Moriar could speak again Raelyn chimed in his voice almost sounding like it came from an ancient Astartes and not a Vox unit. "We don't only mean to speak with you Chief Librarian. We also wish to ask of you something pertaining to the future of our campaign within this galaxy. Though we do as well have our own wisdom to tell you."

As Raelyn finished speaking his giant frame turned to Zaphalnon who in turn began to speak. "Before we speak to you on the future I must tell you of a dream I was sent during my long slumbers."

Antros's eyes on reflex open wider at the thought of more revelations or possible prophecies so he waited with bated breath for the Ancient to continue. "I was shown a change in our enemy's plans. The Reapers prepare to strike down one of this galaxies few heroes, one that will be needed in the coming war."

Antros quickly realized who they meant, the strange mortal Commander Shepard. So understanding this Antros asked. "Then what must we do to stop the Reapers from doing this?"

Zaphalnon said. "I saw in my vision that the Reapers attacked her vessel as she was preparing to come and fight them, then they have planned to use this Champion's compassion for her crew to lure her in unprepared so that they might slay her and be rid of a pest to their plans. I would impart upon you that we need to stop this, we are already too late to stop the crew's capture but we may yet still stop the Reapers in killing the Champion."

Antros nodded and prepared to leave so that he might go and prepare for battle but before he turned Raelyn spoke. "We would ask you something, Chief Librarian, before you leave to bring war to our enemies and save this Champion."

Antros turned to look at Raelyn and asked. "What would you have of me Brother?"

Moriar answered saying with what Antros could sense was enthusiasm though his voice remained entirely unflinching in its pronouncement. "We wish to fight alongside you in this fight."

Antros couldn't help but smile as he knew the wrath he was about to unleash upon the Collectors.

* * *

Sorry, it's so short but I wanted to give things a good launching point for next time as the Angels march to aid Shepard as she makes a hasty and rushed chase after the Collectors. Thanks for reading and despite its short length I hope it entertained you. I hope my story in at least some small way helped you through the day and I hope you are all doing well, if you feel up to it then I'd love to hear from you so please leave a review telling me your thoughts.


	20. Heralds of Dread

Angel's Lament

Thank you for tuning in for this chapter of Angel's Lament and I hope I can entertain you with This chapter. And now because I want to be brief I'll just say enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 20: Heralds of Dread

Antros stood aboard the bridge of _The_ _Angel's Retribution_ dressed in his specially made armor called the _Armor of Remembrance,_ an ancient suit of Artificer Power Armor made in the ancient forges of Mars during the dark days of the War of the Beast, and recently remade to fit the enlarged frame of a Primaris Astartes. It had served many masters and had seen many even to their deaths but it had always been recovered and rebuilt. Now had a specially made helmet so that Antros's Psychic Hood could still be placed upon his head. The Helm itself was unique, with it looking similar to that of the Sanguinary Guard though it was cast to represent Mephiston's face and not their gene-father. Mephiston's face on the helm was twisted into a hateful roar echoing the rage that had always lay within the honored Chief Librarian.

Antros carried his usual weapon of the blade, Vitarus_, _its ancient steel blade wreathed in psychic flames, and acted as a conduit for Antros's powers, giving the sword the power to slice through even the thick armor of a Baneblade. Now though he felt that the blade's raw power would be somewhat wasted on such a pitiful foe as the Collectors, but he knew he needed to fight or else he could risk the very purpose for him being in this new galaxy. Antros also carried his favored Plasma Pistol, _Angels Light_. The ancient pistol renowned for its calm machine spirit that allowed it to have only malfunctioned twice in all records kept on the weapon.

With Antros were the Nikolaus and Dontriel standing by Antros's side as golden wrathful angels ready to smite any who dared stand before them. As well with the Astartes stood a large collection of mortal crew loyal without question to the Chapter, men, and women chosen for their courage and valor making them the exemplar crew for Antros's present mission. Amongst these mortals that Antros trusted was the Lady Admiral of the _Sanguine Spirit. _Antros had her take temporary command of _The Angel's Retribution_ so that he might allow her to stretch her legs and take on a fight since she had been requesting for such a reassignment.

Currently, _The Angel's Retribution _was passing swiftly through the warp to where Antros had detected the spirit of the human commander he meant to save. Aboard the mighty Strike Cruiser was the full 4th Company and several of the revered Ancients of the Chapter that had been in the care of the fleet before they were taken away. As well as the fleets complement of heavier warsuits had been requisitioned for their mission as overwhelming force was of utmost importance in their mission. This had meant the Tactical Dreadnought suits had been released and for those without training in the sacred operation of such revered armor their Mark X armor had been reequipped into the Gravis Pattern to allow for heavier protection and firepower.

Antros had briefed the whole 4th company on their mission, the safekeeping of the mortal named Jane Shepard and by proxy the continued well-being of her crew, even the foul Xenos, though they only need be alive if of an undesirable species as their survival was of little concern. While the well being of the human crew was put to a high priority as they were the main reason for Antros's interference as they had earned their protection for aiding in the hunt against the Reapers and their miserable minions.

But for now, the Strike Cruiser sped with utmost haste along the tides of the unnaturally calm warp to where they were needed. As far as Antros could reckon they were now only about an hour's travel from where he had sensed the mortal, meaning now was the time for any final preparations.

Antros turned to the Lady Admiral, her face obscured by pictscreens and hololithic displays that she ran her hands along with an experienced grace. She was old by mortal standards nearing her mid 200's. With the use of rejuvenating treatments, she had managed to keep herself looking a bit younger but Antros had seen countless deaged faces for long enough to tell the signs of when they were older than they appeared.

For example the wrinkles on either side of her eyes were too bunched up to have occurred at her perceived age. Then another sign that gave it away almost immediately to Antros was her skin's look in general, after extensive rejuvenat treatments a person's skin began to take on a near rubber-like quality that was both observable and detectable through touch.

All of these signs and more were seen clearly on her though still despite these abnormal marks she seemed regal and dignified like her station called for. As Antros observed the Lady Admiral he took several steps towards her doing little to soften his footsteps as to make it clear of his approach. Just as the Chief Librarian came up to the side of her chair was when she finally noticed him. The Lady Admiral, through her neural links and cables, commanded her Hololith displays away and deactivated her pictscreens a moment, then after completing this she looked to Antros, her face neutral but her Aura showing her desire to hear what Antros desired.

Antros wasted no time saying in an ordered and calm voice. "Are all of the weapon battery crews in position?"

The Lady Admiral responded quickly, her tone dignified and her voice that of a born officer. "Of course, Commander."

Antros then asked, "What of the Nova Cannon and the Shark Assault Boats? Are they prepped as well?"

The Lady Admiral nodded and said her voice unable to disguise her pride she felt at having already prepared such measures. "Indeed My Lord. And I have also prepared the Thunderhawk Squadron for when our forces need to be retrieved." As she finished her lip turned up a little.

Antros nodded and asked his final question, keeping his same tone. "What about the Bombardment Cannon is it ready to fire when we reenter into realspace?"

This question seemed to catch the Lady Admiral somewhat by surprise, her smile fading quickly, but she caught herself almost immediately and said in a somewhat questioning tone. "Are you sure about using a planetary bombardment class weapon on an alien vessel is an efficient use of our supplies?"

Antros understood the Admiral's reluctance to use heavy arms like a Bombardment Cannon but he quickly spoke reaffirming his desire to use such superior arms against a lesser foe. "Yes, I am sure in my conviction to use it, I know it may be a waste but I wish to send a clear message to the Reapers, one of a challenge to their self-perceived superiority to lesser beings like mankind. I wish to show them the error in such beliefs and I wish to show them true power."

The Lady Admiral still seemed hesitant but a small flame had been kindled in her, a desire to show the strength their fleet possessed in its ranks. Antros smirked behind his mask, a pride lit in his chest at the spirit of those who followed him, and a desire within himself to show them that their faith was not misplaced.

…

The Normandy had barely made it to the Collector Base as the holes from when the Collectors had assaulted her weakened her hull and caused the ship to need constant overwatch so that she stayed on her correct route as the ship's systems were still mainly scrambled from the Collectors Cyber Attacks. EDI had been doing her best to correct the errors but there was only so much she could do as other matters developed.

Shepard and the others still able to fight had quickly left the Normandy, leaving a few of the more heavily wounded to defend the ship while they desperately tried to catch up and save their friends and loved ones who had been taken when the Collectors had kidnapped the everyone on the Crew level. Among those taken were Kaiden, Garrus, Tobi, , Elizabeth, being the most notable to Shepard and her present company.

With Shepard rushing to save those taken were Mordin, Jack, Jacob, Miranda, Samara, Zaeed, Grunt, Alexandra, and Joslyn. The latter had been devastated after her son had found out her son was taken but her anger seemed to pale compared to Shepards. Jane was now spearheading the squad's infiltration of the Collector Base. Though Shepard wished she could split the team to force the Collectors to diverge their forces she also knew she couldn't afford to allow them to split up they had to try and muscle their way through to the main control room.

So far all they had found was halls filled with Collectors of all types as they tried to swarm at Shepard's squad using numbers in the hope to overwhelm the Crew with sheer force of numbers. So far the Crew had been able to keep them from doing much and no one had yet to sustain an injury that hadn't already existed. So with this Shepard pushed forward delving deeper and deeper into the station to where EDI had pinged the Main Control Room.

They rounded a corner, Shepard leading with Jacob and Samara both doing their best to keep up with Shepard as she sprinted the full way, not caring to pace herself. Just as the rest of the squad caught up they suddenly began being fired upon from the far side of the hall by a small horde of about twenty Collectors running towards them, guns raining fire on the squad as they attempted to take cover.

The room they caught themselves in was a four-way intersection allowing the Collectors to swarm in from all sides as the Crew tried to reassess their situation. The map showed the Main Control Room to be through the doors on the left of their current path leading them more around the edge of the base, but with their present circumstances it was near suicide to try and run for it. They had been forced to take cover behind several strange looking biological containers but those had proven to be effective cover for the fighting thus far.

The group had split three ways to cover the three active paths that the Collectors were taking, Jane, Jacob, Kasumi, and Mordin took the main door. While Jack, Zaeed, and Grunt took the corridor behind the Shepard, their work ensured the Collectors couldn't shoot them in the back. Then the final group was Miranda, Joslyn, Samara, and Alexandra, who took on the door to their immediate right.

Shepard was the first to pop up after everyone took cover, her Carnifex pistol firing three times each shot connecting into the torso of a Collector Guardian. The third shot cutting all the way through its gut leaving a bleeding hole where his chest had been. The Guardian fell like a sack of potatoes hitting the floor with a loud clang as his weapon hit the ground.

The death of the Collector was hardly noticed, but the other creatures turned their weapons on Shepard forcing her to quickly duck behind cover to save herself and to allow her shields to recharge. As Shepard ducked, Jacob, Kasumi, and Mordin all popped up, firing their own weapons at the assembled Collectors in front of their path, as Shepard had done. They were able to kill another 5 of the horde before they were focused on and forced to go back behind their cover.

On the other side of the fight Grunt's defense was more than capable of tearing through their opponents and even pushing them back so well that Grunt had begun to chase after the Collectors. Though the stubborn Krogan reluctantly returned to cover when Jane ordered him back to his group. Then the next group had fared not so well as the Collectors had poured out a lot of their heavier troops on that side including praetorians.

Miranda was the one keeping her group together with her cool and collected thinking allowing her to order Alexandra and Joslyn effectively. Though Samara declined to follow what Miranda instructed she too was useful in keeping the Collectors at bay, but her insubordination was costing them. Shepard knew she needed to get the whole squad out of this corridor or else they were going to end up completely pinned and worn down until they were overwhelmed.

Shepard refocused her attention on her avenue, quickly spotting the remnants of the first wave and the beginning of the second.

Once she was able to make a basic plan of attack she spoke to her present squad with her behind their shared cover saying. "Kasumi draw their fire in my mark. Modin when I give her that order when you see an opening to move, take it and cover her. Jacob and I will take care of the rest."

The the three agreed quickly, though one was rather unhappy in her present assignment, and a second later Shepard waved her hand at Kasumi saying to go. The Expert Thief sighed at her present mission and jumped out from their cover running back towards their entrance firing her pistol as she ran.

A few seconds later after she was about 20 feet away and had attracted most of the Collectors in fronts attention Mordin popped up taking swift and precise aim at each Collector he targeted. As the Salarian Scientist did his best to cover the Thief, Jane and Jacob popped up. Jacob used his biotic to pull the farthest Collectors towards the rest of their group, hurling them hard into their fellows, dazing then a second. As the Collectors tried to recover Jane raised her hands towards the Collectors summoning a singularity in the middle of them.

The shifting miasma of gravitational energy sucking the already confused Collectors into one another. Their bodies ragdolling into one another as the gravitational power overcame all their strength. Some were able to recover somewhat despite the energy swirling around them and their flying companions but they could do nothing but attempt to fire their weapons to no avail.

Shepard quickly followed the Singularity with a Warp, causing the Singularity to detonate. The Collectors at the center of the vortex being instantaneously obliterated to pieces. While the other Collectors were burned and severely wounded from the explosion but they were unhindered by their pain, their beaten bodies rising from the ground ready to fight again.

Shepard and the rest of her squad were prepared though and they had already raised their firearms and so they quickly began firing at their wounded enemies. The Collectors tried to put up a counter offensive but their efforts were heavily weakened by their present state. As even though they acted unaffected their bodies were still severally battered and broken making their aim slow and imprecise.

After shooting down the last of the group covering the desired corridor had been cut down Shepard sprinted towards the doorway, almost forgetting to order the squad to follow. Shepard internally cursed herself for her distracted mind. The team hurried after their determined Commander hoping to save her as much as see their mission through to the end.

The next corridor they came too, after getting past a dozen more Collectors that were trying to flank them as they ran, was stranger still it was a massive room that seemed like some sort of storage room if all of the crate-like objects were any indication and what almost looked like indoor cranes though their construction was bizarre as it was almost like a giant and gruesome hook more than a crane.

The openness of the room allowed Shepard to take a moment to breathe what she felt like was pure air, though it could have simply been her mind playing a trick on her. Either way with a renewed vigor Shepard prepared to storm through the large room, but then a noise came. More than a noise, a voice, over the sound of Collectors running after the squad and their guns firing, and the pattering of boots on the strange metallic floor, there came a clear and harsh voice. It was monotone and deep, with a sinister edge to it, and despite its unemotive tone it sounded almost prideful, and the voice even seemed to emanate from the very walls.

"_Assuming Direct Control."_

That was all it said yet somehow the words sent a shiver down Jane's spine, one that stopped her dead in her tracks, only a few dozen meters from the doorway to the next corridor. The room seemed to shrink after the voice spoke.

Right after the voice erupted there came a sickly yellow glow from the dark corridor in front of Jane and the rest of her team as they halted behind her. The yellow light emanated from what looked like an enlarged Collector, the creature nearing 10 feet in height and its body seeming like a brick wall in her path. As if the monster itself wasn't bad enough, the light it created illuminated a large number of regular Collectors.

As if detecting its moment the creature lifted its arm at the awestruck squad of the Normandy. Then it spoke again it's voice still sounding like it came from all directions. "_Destroy them._"

As if a switch was pulled the stationary horde was sent into a frenzy as the whole mob ran at Jane and her squad members. The Collectors in the horde weren't even equipped with firearms, their only weapons being razor sharp serrated claws, a strange electric glow, and their overwhelming numbers.

Jane brought her pistol up just in time to kill the first creature. But she was immediately assaulted by another creature she had to quickly dispatch before it could cut her. The rest of the squad recovered at this point and immediately took aim at the horde letting their bullets flying through the air, cutting the encroaching mob's advance short as it was halted a moment.

Shepard took this moment to run back motioning and ordering her squad to find cover and prepare to hold there. They ran back over the majority of the rooms length. Luckily there were more of those biological crate-like things and most of the team was able to fit behind them, while a few others, Grunt and Zaeed were forced to take cover behind the larger containers separating them from the squad as a whole their cover was nearly 30 feet away from the rest of the group.

As they ran they blind-fired in the direction of the horde, their enemy so numerous that aiming was almost unnecessary. Once they had been able to take up cover they began to fire accurately, their volleys cutting down the Collectors in their dozens. Jane took a look at her thermal clip carrier attached to her hip to check how many she had left. She was almost completely out of clips with only two remaining on her left hip as the right carrier was empty. Jane knew that the rest of her crew must have been in similar circumstances with their weapons nearing uselessness.

As if sensing the Normandy's crews approaching lack of ammunition they doubled their assault, the horde approaching from both their intended path and from where the crew had come before. As if to make matters worse, the regular Collectors began to appear in the midst of their frantic fellows. But the Normandy's Crew were holding out effectively enough. The group now took more time to ensure their shots counted as they knew how few they had left. Soon they even began to see the enemies coming from behind begin to retreat, possibly giving them and Avenue to escape with and head back for resupply at the Normandy.

But Then the Creature with the sickly glow finally came into view its massive bulk and glowing hide making it stand out like a sore thumb. As the Creature strode towards the huddled group, in an almost casual stride, the Collectors around it seemed to become better coordinated, their attacks no longer seeming like the frantic charge of unintelligent beings and now taking an organized approach.

To make things worse Jane's pistol then finally clicked empty the thermal clip ejected automatically. In the following moments the rest of her squad's guns fell silent one by one as their weapons fired their last rounds. The Collectors quickly taking their chance and racing towards the Crew, in the hope to ripe them to shreds.

Quickly though the Biotics unleashed their powers trying to hold off the Collectors. Jack, Samara, Miranda, Jane, and Jacob all did their best to keep the Collectors at bay, while also trying to clear a path to make a run for it. But they began to lose their strength long before they could make any chance at an escape. Even Jack, the self-proclaimed 'Most Powerful Biotic Ever' finally fell to the floor nearly losing consciousness as her body was wrecked by her powers' price. Her last action was a massive Biotic shockwave that threw all the encroaching Collectors back as far away as the room's edge, most dying on impact.

The Creature though stood firm as the wave passed him, his body not even seeming to brace for the impact. This caused most of the crew to despair as their quickly approaching foes regathered and came in for another attack.

As if sensing the growing feeling of unease the Collectors Master, the Creature, halted its minions with a lift of its hand.

After that it spoke again, its voice almost sounding like it felt a great sense of accomplishment. "_Hear me, Vermin, while my kind take no satisfaction from our mission, This one will enjoy seeing you all eliminated._"

The Creature raised its arms from its sides, the sickly glow it gave off growing in intensity until it was nearly blinding. As the light hit its brightest the room suddenly was filled with deafening noise like that of a Thunder Crash.

* * *

Well what happened, is Shepard okay? how about those taken by the Collectors what became of them? Find out next time in the follow up chapter 'Angel's Wrath.' If you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to review and tell me what you thought of it.


	21. Angels Wrath Part 1

Angel's Lament

Hello and thank you for joining me in this next chapter of Angel's Lament. I hope you are doing well and that if you are or you sadly aren't reading my story will at the very least entertain you. A quick note about this chapter it is long and about ⅓ through it becomes mainly about dialogue, But I promise next chapter won't I just had to get the talking out of the way for my sake and for the sake of what I'm setting up for next time. Now with my ranting and raving done enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 21: Angel's Wrath Part I

Shepard has met death once already and she had been prepared to meet it again, but then something happened. Something that shook the world around her like a Hurricane and Earthquake combined. Knocking Jane to the floor still half-blind and deaf by all that had happened.

Then just as Shepard was finally beginning to recover from her shock a voice roared through the room, like that of the Creature, but this voice was entirely different. It was powerful like the Creatures' voice but this voice possessed anger and wrath and it seemed like the roar of a mighty Lion pronouncing his dominion in an unknown language.

"Nequitiæ sunt in nomine Imperatoris mori!"

Then the Voice yelled again a moment later though it was now in English. "Leave these Mortals Alone In the Emperor's name!"

When Shepard heard the voice say 'Mortal' her mind slowly became aware of who the voice belonged to. It was an 'Angel's voice though it was now projected from speakers based on its volume.

Along with the yelling of the 'Angel', Shepard felt constant booming from what she assumed was the floor and waves of heat on her face. She also could lightly hear what sounded like more roaring from beings similar to Lucius, as well as the death shrieks of Collector Drones. But she could barely tell as her senses were still reeling from before.

After what felt like an eternity to Jane, she began to regain her senses fully, her eyes finally beginning to see straight, and her mind finally able to tell what was going on at least a little.

Shepard was prone on the ground behind the crate she had used as cover, her face past the threshold allowing her to look where the Collectors had been storming from. What Shepard saw in front of her was the Wrath of Angels against the Collectors, Shepard now seeing why people had described seeing them fight like they were divine.

The Angels were armed to the teeth with weapons Jane had never seen, enormous under-arm slung machineguns, Bulky dual-barreled guns, massive shotguns, and giant Gatling cannons. Each weapon fired rounds that destroyed the Collectors like they were mere vermin, arrayed against the might of Demi-Gods brought to banish them back to the depths.

The Angels were dressed in different armor than Shepard had seen before as well, most wearing gigantic suits that made them nearly 10 feet in height. Those dressed in that armor moved slowly but with a strange grace in their movements as they swept their weapons around the Collectors who charged at them like lemmings to their death. Other Angels were dressed in armor that was somewhat smaller making them only stand 9 feet but they still dealt the same crushing damage to the Collectors.

there was a commonality with all of the Angels one she had seen hinted at when she first encountered them. A hint she had blatantly ignored for the preposterousness of it. They were using melee weapons, not even on occasion when a Collector drew to close but as their primary weapon in some cases. Many of the Angels charging into the fray with blades held high ready to crash down on the Collectors that attempted to attack them.

Though the Angels were slowed by their massive armor they moved like an unstoppable wave crashing down upon the ground. their might was so overwhelming the Collectors were even being put to flight at their onslaught. the frenzied creatures scurrying to the exits like cockroaches exposed to light. But the Angels gave no mercy to their foes following them with roared words in their bizarre and unknowable language.

The Creature that had tried to kill Shepard and her team was now absent as his troops fled from the Angels. but this was something Shepard barely noticed as the spectacle of the Angels took almost all her attention. They were truly beyond humans from all they were doing, as even slowed by their giant armor they fought with such power and conviction that the Collectors had been outmatched a thousand times over, even with their overwhelming numbers.

Finally after the last of the Collectors fled the room, or lay in pieces on the floor, the Angels slowed their fighting. With several of the massive warriors taking formation around the door the Collectors had scampered through and aiming their weapons into the dark void that was the corridor beyond. Other Angels turned and began to patrol the room, though they seemed to ignore Shepard and her team.

Finally, after another moment of collecting herself, Shepard was able to push herself off the floor, where she began to check on the rest of her squad in the hopes of seeing how they had fared with all that had happened. Some part of her wanted to instead try and speak to the Angels but she knew the safety of her crew had to be her first priority.

As she got to her feet, she found the rest of her team also trying to regain their composure and their strength. Especially Jack who still seemed to be in and out of consciousness from her earlier displays of Biotic might. Shepard herself also felt the drain her use of Biotics had cost her, as her limbs sluggishly responded to each of her commands.

Jane finally spoke aloud, though she tried to keep her voice down in the hopes only her squad members would hear her. "What's everyone's condition?"

It was easy for Shepard to already tell most of their conditions but she still felt the need to ask. Jacob and Samara were the least affected of all the Biotics. Jacob mainly because of his relative restraint when using his biotic abilities and Samara on account of her well-conditioned use of them. While others were not drained by biotics they had still been somewhat terrified by the monstrous horde that had meant to kill them only a matter of a few minutes ago. Individuals like Joslyn and Alexandra both being somewhat visually shaken at all that had happened. Then others like Mordin seemed to have been completely unaffected based on the way the Scientist had already begun jotting notes down in his omnitool.

Some of the squad gave simple responses, Jacob, Samara, and Joslyn giving simple nods as an answer. While others like Miranda and Alexandra gave more saying something of their condition. The former being exhausted from her use of Biotics earlier and the latter stating her worries for Jack and Miranda's wellbeing as they had both been the worst affected by their use of Biotics. The latter of the two propped up against the crate they used as cover and her skin looking paler than was even remotely healthy. Alexandra doing her best to try and see to the Cerberus Operative in her drained state.

Mordin though had now changed what he was doing, the Salarian Scientist now looking after Jack and attempting to perform a rudimentary medical analysis so he would know how to help, or even if he could. Shepard continued to look over her squad in the hopes of keeping her mind occupied and in the slight hope, it would return her to some state of normalcy. Joslyn had now mainly recovered and was now attempting to help Alexandra in caring for Miranda. While Jacob and Samara continued to watch the Angels. The former with a basic military observation as to keep an eye on them. While the latter was watching them almost like a bizarre accident that she hated but could not look away from for fear of missing what they would do next that she felt violated some form of her code.

Samara had been quite vocal upon finding out the nature of the Angels, she despised them, they were abominations in her eyes beings tortured into monsters by some horrid master that held to none of her Justicar Codes. Others had tried to talk to her but she had heard none of it and she always stated her mind was made upon the matter of the Angels, and that she saw them as only criminals who had violated her people's codes and would pay for their transgressions, eventually. She even now still continued to hold this belief and she did nothing to hide her loathing of the Angels even with how their intervention had literally saved her and the rest of the crew.

Shepard only hoped the Angels wouldn't catch on to the Justicars boiling hatred. But some part of her doubted they wouldn't notice since very little seemed to escape them. Even now Shepard felt as though they were watching her, though the feeling didn't cause her paranoia like it usually would, but instead it felt more like what she could only describe as stewardship. They weren't cruelly judging her nor were they spying upon her, they were simply ensuring that peace remained. Shepard had no idea why she felt this way but it was the truth of what their observations made her feel.

At this point, Shepard prepared to go and speak to Zaeed and Grunt who were both some ways away from the group, their positions now compromised by the number of Angel's nearby. But even despite this clear point, Zaeed had remained crouched behind his cover, his eyes watching the Angel's with a bounty hunters suspicion. Grunt though had long since left his cover his eyes wide at the size of the warriors he now saw. His faces expressed almost akin to a child in a candy store seeing their favorite sweets, but instead, it was a large Krogan warrior observing Superhuman Warriors as though they were toys he desired most powerfully to take on.

As Shepard moved to meet with the two she caught sight of more of the Angels speaking amongst themselves in a far corner she had not been able to see earlier. They seemed to be discussing something with some vigor as even from her present distance of about 60 feet she could hear the voice of at least one of them. It was an Angel dressed in darker red armor, with strange black paint on it, his voice sounding more corse from a distance. He was taller than the others and he seemed even bulkier than them, the one Angel seeming to have a savageness to him. But as if in striking contrast his body moved with pure grace and sophistication, as if he were a scholar trapt within the body of a brute. Though they all seemed deep in conversation with the largest of them sounding displeased, to say the least.

This caused Shepard to question what they were talking about but they were, of course, speaking in their own language making all they said entirely unknown to Shepard. For all she knew, they could have been debating whether to kill her and her crew and she would have been none the wiser. All she could really do was hope that wasn't the case and that whatever they were discussing had nothing to do with her and the Normandy.

Shepard pushed back to talking to Grunt and Zaeed in the hopes to assess their conditions, though both seemed completely fine, she still felt the need to double-check. "How are you two holding up?"

Zaeed gave a primitive grunt in response and kept his eye following the closest Angels with a predator's perception.

Grunt was vocal in his response, saying in what Jane could only relate to wondering. "What do you think is their clan called?"

Jane raised an eyebrow at Grunt's question and said in reply. "I don't really know, all I know is about that is that people call them 'Angels.'"

Grunt, still enamored with the massive warriors around them, responded saying aloud. "Are you sure these warriors are human? They fight with more grace than the most veteraned of Krogan Battlemasters, so I find it difficult to think such a weak race as yours would be able to produce such mighty warriors."

The closest Angel to the Krogan Warrior seemed to have heard him as he turned to the Krogan staring him down a moment as if he had insulted the Angel, which Shepard realized Grunt might have. But after a moment the Angel broke eye contact turning around and returning to whatever they were doing before.

Grunt who seemed pleased with the reaction gave a light chuckle but said nothing after that. Shepard groaned but forced herself not to get angry at the foolish and dimwitted Krogan Warrior. As she knew it did nothing to phase him as he always continued to blurt out such statements and beliefs, especially at the most unfortunate moments.

After giving Grunt one last disapproving look Shepard prepared to head back to the rest of her squad. But before she could even take a step back she heard the heavy footsteps of an Angel approaching her. Shepard took a heavy inhale steeling herself and finally turned around to see who had approached her.

The Angel she saw upon turning around was suited in the larger armor, his helmet looking almost like a dog's head. The armor was red like all the rest but it was heavy in decoration and the weapons he carried were also decorated like they were historical artifacts rather than firearms. The weapon the Angel carried was a massive spear that seemed to have some sort of gun attached to the tip*.

The Angel spoke once he seemed to think he had given her long enough to recover from his presence. His voice was calm like a morning breeze yet powerful like a steam engine. "I would presume you are Commander Shepard?"

Jane was able to respond quickly enough, keeping her voice collected and with as much of an official tone as she could maintain. "I am." Shepard trying to keep her more professional attitude offered her thanks. "I'd like to extend a thanks for saving me and my crew."

The Angel seemed unphased by her thanks and said, his voice still controlled and powerful. "It was my orders to ensure your safety. Now you may aid me in my mission if you would tell me the condition of your…" The Angel looked at Grunt as the Krogan attempted to draw closer, the Angel seemed displeased by the sight of Grunt but he kept it to himself if he did. "Subordinates."

Jane tried to respond quickly, her mind quickly deciding that in being truthful she would be better able to help her team. "Alright, well the first thing we need is medical attention and refreshments. Some of my team have seriously been affected by overextending their Biotic abilities. And Grunt sustained a gunshot to his abdomen."

The Angel seemed to straighten at the mention of Biotics but he nodded after Jane finished, though the movement seemed exaggerated. After a moment he then spoke again. "I have requested such supplies be brought. Are there any other items you are in need of?"

Shepard was fast in her response saying. "We also will need more thermal clips. And we could use some heavier weapons... if you have any you can spare on us?"

The Angel had seemed to take some sort of insult when Shepard asked for some of his people's weapons but when he ignored that when he responded. "I was instructed that I was not to allow you, or your compatriots back into the battle. It is our task now, you have had your chance and you failed to save your crew, now we shall continue in your stead."

Jane nearly screamed at the Angel for daring to stop her in her mission to find Kaiden, but she was able to hold her tongue just in time. But she couldn't help but glare at the Angel for what he said, but her wrath seemed to do nothing to the Angel as he stood undaunted.

Shepard was able to get some more control of herself after another moment where she finally spoke again to the Angel saying in a desperate tone. "You have to allow me to continue. I have to find Kaiden."

The Angel was unaffected by her pleading. Shepard then said with even more rage in her voice saying. "And… and I have to make them pay for all they've done, to me and everyone else they have haunted for so long." This did seem to have some affect, if only a little one on the Angel

Him saying a moment later. "You may be able to seek your retribution and your additional ammunition, but know if you are allowed to continue with me and my brothers you will be subject to our _every _order. Even if they are contradictory to what you think or believe is appropriate or even necessary. Is that understood, Commander?"

Shepard in her desperation immediately responded with barely a thought about what she might have been agreeing too. "I understand and I agree to do as you order."

The Angel seemed to be somewhat pleased but it was hard to tell as Shepard had no ability to see his face or really any part of his actual body. After that the Angel seemed to communicate with someone, probably through his comms, as Shepard swore she could hear muffled clicking come from his helmet a few times.

Then after another moment the Angel looked back at Shepard and said. "Your requests have been heard, and you will be allowed to continue with us as we cleanse this ship of its pestering taint. But I will again reaffirm to you that in us allowing you to fight with us you are to do as you are told and to stay out of our way."

Shepard nodded and asked a second later, her voice now more controlled than she had been able to keep it for quite a while. "When will these supplies arrive?"

The Angel seemed to stare off a moment before he answered but when he did he was short in his words and vague in his answer. "Soon." then he said after another moment. His helmet looking from Jane to her team. "I would recommend you now wait patiently with your troops, Commander."

After that the Angel left, not even waiting to hear if Shepard had anything else she wished to say. As he left he gave one last stare at Grunt as if the Krogan presence so near him was a deep insult, but that was hard for Shepard to decipher from the way he moved. Shepard let out another deep breath and turned back to the rest of her team, ordering Grunt and Zaeed to follow her back to the rest of the group. The latter of the two was highly reluctant to leave his cover.

…

The 'supplies' arrived pretty quickly after she spoke with the Angel, but it was not at all through how Jane had expected. Shepard had expected for another group of Angels coming in through the doorway like Shepard had and how she assumed the other Angels had arrived. She had expected for them to be trailed by some sort of cargo hauler, or that the Angels would come carrying crates of supplies.

But none of that is what occurred. Once Shepard had finally sat herself down after double checking on her team, she noticed the Angels moving to two sides of the room. One group continued to watch the doorway, while the other moved near Shepard's team but they kept their distance seeming to only be willing to speak to one another. A pattern Shepard had noticed all too often with these Angels, that they seemed only truly willing to converse openly with one another, seeing everyone else as lesser, if them calling her 'Mortal' was any indication.

Then in the midst of Shepards thinking there began to come a strange and bizarre sound, one that broke Jane from her thoughts. It was like the sound of a jet engine almost, but it almost sounded more primal, more aggressive. The sound grew in intensity in only a few seconds of it beginning. It grew so quickly Shepard and the rest of her team began to scramble back behind their cover, Jane personally believing the Collectors to be leading some form of counter-attack.

As Jane finally crouched behind a Collector crate with Jacob and Samara, the noise suddenly broke through the far wall, bringing in with the noise a massive heatwave. Then the noise suddenly cut a millisecond after breaking through into the room. Soon the heat brought by the noise too ceased, and the only sound that continued to come from the direction, of what Shepard thought could only have been an explosion, was the hiss of cooling metal and the _wirr _of pneumatic mechanisms and parts.

After another moment of hiding behind cover Jane finally forced herself to look over the crate and try and see what had happened. What she saw caught her attention right away.

In the far corner of the room, where the Angels had walked away from, sat a massive shuttle-like device. It was red like one of the Angels but the front of the device was damaged like it had suffered an exposure to superheated plasma or something even hotter. Based on the warping of the ceramic and distortion of the paint near the tip.

It took Jane a moment of observation to finally realize how the object had been able to reach them. The realization was sudden and to her seemed almost impossible but here was the evidence against her disbelief. The shuttle she was looking at showed all the signs of having literally burned its way through the hull of the Collectors Base and all the way to this room. The device was barely held in the room, its size nearing the Normandy in length and almost equaling it in height. It had entered at a bit of an angle, the shuttle's nose touching the floor while its backside hung up in the hole it had created through the wall.

Once the metal began to cool the shuttle suddenly began to churn with life as if awakened from a deep slumber. The underbelly of the shuttle suddenly extending from within its hull a series of tank-like tracks. The tracks were also attached to a set of robotic arms allowing it to change its direction and placement quickly. The treads immediately set to work freeing the device from the wall. The backside of the device appeared to slam down to the floor, but at the last second its fall was suddenly cushioned by an invisible force causing it to touch down to the floor with barely an audible clang*.

Finally after the giant device touched down it retracted its treads again returning to looking almost like a giant, finely painted oil canister. Though this device seemed to be built more robustly and with endurance and fortitude in mind. As even in its current state it seemed like it could still endure countless more insertions like it just had. Another strange thing about the object was also to do with its construction, as on one hand it looked almost like a standard design, like one made on a mass scale, yet the other parts of it made it look like it was unique or at least a non-standard design.

Then the device again changed, multiple hatches on its sides opened and out from them came turret emplacements of more Angel weapons. With some looking like their blocky rifles while others had a longer barrel and a different design of a weapon Shepard could not identify in the Angels Arsenal from her previous encounters. Near the front on the side closer to Shepard there suddenly released a large ramp, which unlike the device's graceful landing, made a loud bang when it hit the floor, startling Jane and a few others in her crew.

After the ramp came down there came out a trio of Angels, one Jane believed she recognized. He was dressed in an incredibly similar fashion to what she had seen him in before, though his armor was of a stranger look as though, its exterior and whole shape making it look even more unique than any other Angel Armor she had seen. It was a cobalt blue with red and gold decorating it. The Armor was fashioned like an unarmored human physique, like how ancient greek armor had looked in movies Jane had seen. Then the Helmet was a golden color with red paint in addition and was designed to look like a warrior's face, bent into a howl of rage the face appearing to bellow a roar of defiance to those its eyes looked upon. The warrior it depicted was very close to how Lucius had looked, but the craftsmanship of the helm showed the person was much older, with the face carrying wrinkles reminiscent of someone in their late fifties.

On the one Angel Jane recognized, she saw the same sword he had wielded when she first met him. This caused Jane to wonder again how and why these people would use such primitive and inefficient weapons, but again she had seen these same looking weapons tear Collectors apart like they were made of paper. Shepard finally put that topic to the wayside a second later as she continued to observe Lucius. On his left hip, he had a pistol attached to his side, it was decorated, like everything, with the back of the pistol designed to look like Angel wings. The pistol also drew Jane's attention due to its powerful blue glow it was emitting. Whatever the pistol fired Shepard could tell at the very least that it wasn't a bullet or element zero round.

With Lucius was two additional warriors in elaborate armors. The closer of the two, who was also the tallest, was dressed in black armor with a high amount of gold accents that made it look almost just as well crafted as Lucius's. His armor's decorations seemed to be made to resemble people and stories. All of the images seemed to spawn from one original decoration, a face fashioned on the Angel's left pauldron. The face was even more angelic than Lucius's own face had looked, the face seemed to be sleeping but tears ran down the beautiful decorations. The other decorations were connected by the golden hair the face possessed. The face also seemed to carry a mournfulness in its slumbering face as though it was in grief at some unperceivable event. But this was not the most striking thing about this Angel, no the most prominent item on him was his helmet. It was made to look exactly like a human skull, even with the coloration and markings as though it were one.

The other Angel, on Lucius's right was differently armored too, his armor seeming more standard and very little in any decoration. The third Angel from the device was dressed in pristine white armor that looked as though it had just been through a waxing session. Another strange part of this Angel's attire was his helmet, it looked more like the standard ones Jane had seen on the 'normal' Angels, but it's right lense was enlarged, circular in shape, and glowed red instead of green, like all the others. It looked more like a high powered scanner than an eye. Then Jane saw a possible explanation for the lense. On the Angels left wrist there sat a massive box-like attachment on top of the box there sat a symbol Jane knew well. The serpent coiled staff* of a medical bag.

The trio of Angels disembarked their ship, and swiftly walked down the ramp, taking a hard left turn at the bottom, where they quickly walked towards Jane and the rest of her group. Who had still mainly remained hidden behind cover, with only Grunt, Mordin, and Samara peaking over cover. Though Jane mainly focused on the approaching Angel's she saw in the corner of her eye another group of Angels disembark along with what looked like some form of mechs, though Jane could not make them out with her focus directed as it was.

The Angels approached unhindered by the corpses of the Collectors, not one of them sparing a glance at the deceased they tread upon. Nor did they move their feet as to not step on a Collector, many of their footsteps being punctuated by the sound of Carapace cracking and vital fluids leaking. As the Trio came within ten feet they halted, Jane in turn standing up from behind her cover. When they came to a halt Lucius spoke, his voice seeming like it was well attuned to singing with a hidden melody in every word he spoke despite his words. Aside from that his voice was calm sounding as though he was expecting to be where he was like he had seen it happen before.

"Hello Commander Shepard, I see you took very little from my advice. But that is not important. I have come here with a purpose, one I will see fulfilled. Now would you allow me and by kin to meet with you? Know that I ask only as a kindness, and your refusal will result in the withdrawal of my aid to you present comrades and in resupplying you with munitions."

Jane felt offended but she tried to hide it, and she thought she did so pretty well. After a moment of brief thought Shepard said the only thing that made sense at the moment to say. "You may come closer, and I'm grateful for your help, Lucius."

Lucius nodded ignoring Shepards use of his name and stepped closer with his two companions. The two 'brothers' that Lucius had brought with him moved towards the Cover Jack and Miranda had been propped up against. Lucius drew closer with them but halted at about ear-shot so he could still listen to what was being said.

The White Armored Angel, the Medic, stopped next to Jack first crouching down beside her, while the Angel in black stood behind waiting and listening.

The Medic's voice was even more beautiful than Lucius's, his voice sounding calm, patient, and compassionate all in one moment. "Hello, I am Sanguinary Priest Albinus. Would you please tell me your name, Mortal Maiden?"

Jack even in her severely weakened state became aggressive at the Angels tone, believing the Medic was making a crude joke. "I ain't no damn maiden you prissy prick!"

The Angel took the insult in stride speaking again a moment later, his voice having lost none of its sweetness. "I do not mean any insult, Mame, I only wish to help you to recover from your fatigue. And I will be better able to address you if I know your name."

Jack seemed to think a moment about her response gauging whether or not she fully believed the Sanguinary Priest. Finally after a moment's thought Jack mumbled. "Name's Jack." She continued to mumble a little longer in what could only be considered curses and statements of her displeasure.

The Angel dressed in black armor spoke after Jack finished her mumbling, his voice older than the others by far yet it contained a cheeriness that was almost palpable. He spoke in the language the Angels used. "Hoc est hominis spiritus per ascensum Scorpionis ita ut ignis."

This caused both Lucius and the Sanguinary Priest to chuckle.

But it had the exact opposite effect on Jack causing her to attempt, and fail miserably, to get up, her hands flashing a moment with Biotics, before she fell back to the floor more exhausted than before. After a moment of Jack collecting her energy again, she spoke her voice quiet but still containing small traces of attitude between her somewhat ragged breaths. "What did… That bozo... say to me?"

The Sanguinary Priest answered quickly, his voice still kind, and patient. "He complimented you on your willpower." After saying that the Sanguinary priest drew closer to Jack bringing his left arm up and opening it with his right, though only he could clearly see its contents. After taking a second to peruse his medical bag he removed three items at first, a plastic bag full that looked like a normal IV, a tube to connect to the bag, and finally a needle to attach the IV to Jack.

Once grabbing these items his box automatically closed and he set to work on Jack saying as he prepared to insert the needle. "I am going to be giving you a 'Reviver' tap, it will help in revitalizing your body and helping your muscles relax so that you can press on. You should be able to sit up straight in a few minutes, Jack and soon after that you will be able to walk again, but I would recommend you take things slow for the next hour as the Reviver takes effect in your system."

Jack gave a meek nod as her only response.

The Sanguinary Priest performed a few physical tests on Jack, mainly asking if she felt any outlying pain anywhere. She had become too weak to give anymore cheek and so she answered plainly her voice sounding almost alien without her usual passive-aggressive and condescending attitude. The Priest found a few wounds which he saw too with injections of a substance none of them had heard of, though it sounded simple enough, Tissue repairers. The Priest though declined to say more about them other than they caused tissue Cells to repair at a highly accelerated rate.

After that he quickly finished his caretaking of Jack moving on to Miranda, who had been able to recover a bit. Once Jack had finally recovered enough to speak clearly and she could again sit on her own the black-armored Angel came to her and began to speak with her.

He spoke now in English, though had a slight accent that he could not hide, unlike the others. His voice was like before with its large base and with a heavy amount of cheer. "Hello, Jack."

As he spoke he came closer taking a seat on the crate across from Jack giving them a direct line of sight on one another. It was then Jane realized the bizarreness of what the Angel was wearing and equipped with. On the Angels belt was strapped two books each attached to his midsection by chains. As if this wasn't weird enough he also carried a mace-like instrument on his waist that looked like it was made to club people. But his strange equipment aside.

Jack responded quickly enough, her voice once again containing her usual aggression. "Hey, _Angel_." She said Angel like she was saying a curse.

The Angel responded, his voice still cheerful. "I am Chaplain Effriel. I wonder if you would speak to me Jack, about yourself and your feelings."

Jack was fast to speak, interrupting the Chaplain, her tone was condescending and unkind. "What do you wanna try and braid my hair next, you giant pussy."

Effriel took the insult and responded, his voice now harder and containing less cheer. "I would hope to understand you, but if you continue to be useless, I can have that Reviver tap removed and let you suffer the pain of your abilities as you would have naturally. It is up to you Jack, but I am not known for my patience so I suggest you answer quickly lest I decide for myself." As if to add to his threat the Chaplain placed his left hand over his mace which he lightly tapped for emphasis.

Jack's eyes widened a moment but she answered soon after she heard him, her voice more serious and not containing her usual angst. "Okay, fine I'll answer your questions."

Effriel responded quickly, his voice returning a bit to normal. "I am glad to hear that, Jack. Now would you tell me a bit about yourself. I mean why do you want to fight the Collectors?"

Jack answered a moment later a bit unsure of her response, her eyes darting from the Chaplain's mace to his macarabe helmet. "Well Shepard recruited me with the promise that I'd be able to look into the files of Cerberus if I joined her. That was really my only reason for joining, still kind of is."

The Chaplain gave a slight nod, and said his voice the same as before. After that he asked a few more questions about Jack and some of her personal values. Jack was honest in her answers, mainly out of a fear for the Chaplain. Jack tried to ask her own question once but was silenced by the Chaplain, who said that because of her obstinance she had forfeit the right to ask him anything.

After speaking with Jack for about another 10 minutes the Chaplain finished speaking to her, thanked her for her honesty and said. "May the Emperor guide you." In departure, which Jane took special note of.

The Chaplain then went to Miranda, who had been helped by the Sanguinary Priest and was now recovering.

The Chaplain crouched a few feet away from her and said, his voice cheerful and joyous. "Hello, Madame Miranda, I am Chaplain Effriel. How are you recovering?"

Miranda, who was scanning every inch of the Chaplain with a curious and inquisitive eye, answered a moment later her voice tired but with a curious edge. "I'm alright. But what does your title of Chaplain mean? Are you a religious figure for your group?"

Effriel seemed to chuckle at Miranda's straightforwardness, the giant man saying a second later, in a cheerful voice that had a slightly serious edge. "I will ask the questions first, Madame. But to answer your question. In a sense I am, and in a way, I am not. But now, would you tell me why you joined the fight against the Collectors?"

Miranda tried to tell the Chaplain as little as she could, the Cerberus agent doing her best to remain vague on her own feelings. But as if by some supernatural ability the Chaplain seemed to sift through her words better than she had expected, picking up on many of Miranda's more subtle words, and phrases. This caught Miranda off guard but she was able to catch herself from spilling anything more of important detail to the Chaplain.

Effriel spent only a little while talking with Miranda, in which he seemed to ask completely random questions to her. Then when he permitted her to ask him questions he was always as vague, if not more so than Miranda. Finally after finishing to speak with Miranda Effriel left her and went to talk to some of the others there.

First he went to Jacob, then to Alexandra who he seemed to give a special blessing to say in his native tongue "Imperator protegat animam tuam." Finishing the statement by unsheathing his mace and lightly tapping Alexandra on the forehead with the skull on the mace. Alexandra thanked him for whatever it was he had done and he responded with kind words to Alex telling her to hold firm to the light and that in doing so she would be able to endure any and all darkness.

After giving the strange blessing to Alexandra the Chaplain came to the last human of the group besides Jane, Joslyn. The devastated mother had been in a near frenzied panic for the last several hours after she had learned of her son's abduction. Now though she sat silent, staring off into some other world, her face white as a sheet and her mood bleak.

Effriel approached her slowly, ensuring to make more than enough noise to ensure she heard him, the Chaplain looking almost cartoonish with the exaggerated movements he made to ensure the devastated mother was safe near him.

When he was finally about four feet away from her he bent down on his one knee offering his left hand for her to take. Joslyn was slow to react, but Effriel waited with plentiful amounts of patience as he never made an attempt to speed the wreck of a person before him. Finally, after about a minute Joslyn quickly took Effriel's hand and pulled it to her chest, holding it tight in both her arms as tears and sobs escaped the horrified and scared mother.

As she cried the Chaplain placed his other hand upon her right shoulder, to give her more reassurance. Effriel said a moment later. "I was made aware by my brother that your son has been taken by these abominations. And know ma'am, by my honor as a Blood Angel, and by my oaths as a holy Chaplain, I will not rest until your son is safely returned to your care and those that took him are justly rewarded for their transgressions."

Joslyn broke down further at the Chaplains' promise, the poor and saddened woman jumping from her spot to hug the massive form of the Chaplain. Her arms only barely reaching the far sides of his back. The Chaplain returned the saddened mother's embrace lightly wrapping his arms around her and beginning to gently rub her back in an attempt to further comfort her.

The massive Chaplain then did something that shocked Shepard who had been watching the Chaplain and his meetings the entire time. He began to sing, lightly at first, only a hum, but after another few moments he began to sing properly, his voice though incredibly deep somehow sounding like it was meant to help wounds and emotional pains heal and set broken hearts at ease. The Chaplain wasn't singing in English though he was singing in another strange dialect, one that sounded alien even to the one he had used before.

This tongue was strange and full of emphasis, and more articulate sounding than even the Asari's language. His voice even as graceful as a professional Asari singer, though the Angel's voice was entirely opposite of a usual Asari Singer was somehow filled with the same dignity, if not more. The voice Jane heard was not that of any random person but of a man who could lead armies in singing as though he were born to do so. The tune itself was a basic one but a powerful one that held many feelings in its melody.

The Chaplain sang like this for a few minutes gently patting Joslyn as she continued to weep in fear for her son. Finally, after those few minutes, Joslyn was able to regain control of herself and was able to release her hold on the Chaplain. Who was gentle in releasing his own hold on her, with an over-exaggerated gentleness.

After Joslyn had finally recovered, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes the Chaplain simply spoke to her, giving her reassurance that he and his brothers not only knew her son was safe but that they had the might to save him. Joslyn was thankful for his kindness and thanked him for such behavior. To which the Chaplain responded that it was his duty to see to the spiritual needs and well being of those under his protection and oversight. Then after some more brief talking, the Chaplain offered to give Joslyn a blessing and prayer for both her safety, and her crew's safety, but mainly for her son's safe return. Joslyn agreed to his offer to which the Chaplain then quickly began his blessing and prayer.

The Chaplain while still kneeling next to Joslyn straightened his posture and laid his right palm upon Joslyn's head, Saying in a strong voice a moment later in his people's tongue. "Imperator hominis, magni custos lucis et victor tenebraum. Ego te nunc peto quod humilem servum vestrum in hac praesidio innocentes mulier infantis sui, et curare salutem. Tua Excellentia in nomine Amen."

(Emperor of Mankind, Great Keeper of the Light, and Slayer of the Darkness. I ask you now, as your humble servant to protect this innocent woman and to ensure her child's safety. In the Name of Your Excellence Ament)

During the Chaplains Prayer, the rest of the Angels nearby stopped what they were doing and lowered their heads in reverence, only lifting them and returning to what they were doing once the Chaplain had finished. The Chaplain finished his prayer by tapping his mace upon Joslyn's head. Though this time he lowered his own head seeming to have his skull helm offer a kiss to the mace as it touched Joslyn. Effriel then wrapped up his discussion with Joslyn swiftly offering one last promise before he stood back up to his full height and strode off.

The Chaplain walked back to Lucius, where the two spoke a moment in their own language making whatever they said unknowable to Jane as she approached. Once Jane was a few feet away the two fell quiet both looking at her a moment before either of them spoke.

It was Lucius who spoke first his voice calm and angelic like before, but with a slight edge to it. "Do you wish to speak with us, Madame?"

Jane was quick to give her answer saying, her tone coming across somewhat accusatory. "I want to know when we leave to find the others."

It was Lucius again who answered her, his voice no longer calm and with a heated edge. "We have not just been idly helping you Mortal. My Brothers in the Vanguard I sent to save you and your crew, from your ill-fated plans, have already been making their way to where the Collectors have taken your crew. I have been helping them in organizing their offensive from here while I, along with my brothers continued to ensure your safety and your crew's recovery. And if you desire to have me allow you the privilege of assisting us in their rescue, then you will hold your tongue, and watch who you attempt to level accusations towards. Am I understood, Mortal?"

Jane had to reel herself in once again so that she didn't say something she'd regret, for both her sake, her crew's sake, and especially for Kaiden's sake. Shepard said a moment later her voice as cool and collected as she could make it. "I recognize what you're saying, and I didn't mean to be so accusatory of you, I just need to save my crew," what she said next she whispered hoping to keep it from the Angels, "and my Kaiden."

Despite her hushed voice at the end, Lucius still caught what she had said, himself saying in a strong voice as she finished. "I understand your concern for those you care for and love, but these emotions are blinding you, as they do to many warriors. But you must gain control over these feelings, for if you don't it will only lead to those you want to keep safe being hurt, whether in body or in mind. This panic is a toxin, one that true warriors must learn to expel, or else they will lose their strength when it is needed most."

Jane let out a heavy sigh as she understood the clear truth in Lucius's words, but her heart shrieked at the thought of losing Kaiden. Eventually, after a moment of silent introspection, Jane said her voice now calm and more relaxed. "I appreciate what you're saying, and I'll try to keep my head level as we proceed, because as you said it will only lead to failure and my own misery."

Lucius took a long moment before he answered, the eyes of his helmet seeming locked with Janes, causing her to begin to sweat under the intensity of his stare, but eventually, he said his voice calm again. "See that you do, Jane. It is important for your future and that of many others."

After that Jane let out another sigh, trying to let her worry slip away with the breath.

Once Jane had finished her breathing she turned and said to Lucius. "When will we leave to find my Crew?"

Lucius answered her immediately his voice clear and articulate as if he wished to only give his answer once. "We already know where they are being held, It is in the lower levels in one of their _Processing Rooms_." He said the room's title with hatred Jane could almost feel in the air. "We will need to be careful when we attack it for if the Collectors suspect that they will lose their prisoners they will kill them. When we Attack the room we will need to be quick and brutal in our execution of the Collectors, and even more swift in our rescue of the prisoners. And for when we leave I will only say this. When I give the order, and not a moment sooner."

Jane wanted to press for a more clear answer and to how Lucius knew so much, but before she could speak Lucius spoke again his voice clear and pointed. "As well, when we do leave, you will leave the… _Xenos_, here."

Jane was suddenly shaken from her original thoughts at the strangeness of what Lucius had said, '_Xenos, What does he mean by that… Wait does he means Grunt and Samara? The Non-humans? Why on earth would he care about not having them with me when we attack again?_'

Jane straightened and said. "Why can't they come with us?"

It was the Chaplain that responded his once cheerful voice now cold. "Because they are Untrustworthy, Foul, and Loathsome creatures undeserving of the right to fight alongside me and my kin."

Jane was again caught off guard but after a moment she said. "Why… How do you know they are so despicable? As far as I'm aware you've never met them." She said this indicating towards Samara and Mordin who had been silently attempting to listen to the conversations, with the rest of the present crew.

The Chaplain didn't follow where Jane indicated keeping his attention fully on her. He then said after he seemed to let out a heavy sigh, his voice still cold. "I do not need to know them to deduce this, they are of deceitful peoples, and their dress and attitude speak volumes to this in addition. I have no trust for them, and neither do my brothers. So we deny them the privilege to fight with us."

Jane was flabbergasted for a moment yet again, as her mind still raced to try and comprehend why the Angel's would be so extreme in their distrust of her Non-Human crew. Sure she was somewhat unsure of Grunt, but Samara and Mordin had both proven to be loyal and rational, so the thought of them suddenly being thrown to the bench simply on account of someone's dislike for them was an entirely bizarre concept.

Finally, after a second more of thought, Jane said, her voice her best attempt as trying to be forceful but convincing. "I can somewhat understand your hesitance about, Grunt, but the other two, Samara, and Mordin, are both good people, and I trust them implicitly. If you would at least allow them to continue with us it would surely show you that they are not what you think they are.

Effriel answered quickly his voice still cold but more showing signs of slight annoyance. "You May trust them, but that is your error, not ours. We know their kind and we know how they feel about us." At this moment the Chaplain finally looked away from Jane Turing, his skull helmets bright red eyes on Samara. He then said in a loud and clear voice full of anger. "Do you think I am blind to your hateful looks, Xeno!"

Jane looked to Samara, she was standing next to Mordin, her arms crossed and her expression harsh. She looked to Jane one moment before returning her sight on the Chaplain, once she had done this she spoke her voice as harsh as her glare. "You are abominations against the Goddess and you are monsters in your violations of my order."

The Chaplain straightened and set his hand on his mace as if weighing to grab it before he spoke again as if he was attempting to hold himself back from charging the Justicar. He even seemed to try and reach for the pistol holstered at his side but stopped before his hand touched it. Once the Chaplain had finally seemed to gain some control back over himself he said his voice sounding like it game from grinding teeth. "Do not speak to me witch, for your life is as much a violation against my order and against my master as you perceive me!"

Jane could sense Samara was about to launch a retort but she cut in quickly as Shepard knew the Chaplain was only seconds away from launching himself at Samara, and that could not happen. If she lost the help of these Angels that spelled doom for her crew, and Kaiden. So with that, all in mind Jane broke back into the discussion saying in her best attempt to drag the Chaplain into a better mood.

"Aright, I'll have them leave." Said Jane, causing the Chaplain to divert his gaze back to her. "I'll have Samara, Grunt, and Mordin return to the Normandy, she could do with more guards anyway"

This seemed to please the Chaplain enough as he finally removed his hand from his mace and nodded his head in agreement.

Samara though was quick to speak again, this time though to Shepard. "You would do as these _beasts _command?"

Jane turned to look at the gruesome Justicar, who was staring at her with a disappointed look. Shepard said after she had made up her mind. "I'm doing what's best for my crew, Samara, I would ask you to do the same in any other situation."

That seemed to work well enough on the Justicar as she gave a nod seeming to show her approval of Shepard's response. After that she turned and walked away to one of the far crates where she sat herself looking away from Shepard and the Angels.

Jane returned her attention to Lucius and the Chaplain, who were both silently watching her as though they too were judging her decisions.

Lucius was the one to speak next saying in a calm voice. "I will tell you when we depart to the processing area, once my Brothers have gotten as far as they can while still keeping the Collectors unaware of my goal of your crew members. Then you may dismiss your, _Others_ to your ship." He said the last bit indicating towards the doors Jane and her team had come from.

Jane reluctantly nodded and said. "Understood, I'll prepare my team." Jane turned to head back to her team but stopped as Lucius called her back.

Lucius said, his voice as calm as a springtime meadow. "I will have my Automata bring you your additional supplies and munitions directly. I was unsure of the models of weapons your team made use of so I was broad in my collection. As well, I have brought additional firearms for your crew to make use of in the case of damages or malfunctions." While Lucius spoke he indicated towards his shuttle that had burrowed through the ship.

Coming from the shuttle was a trio of Mechs that were about the size of the Angels, their individual armors painted a similar but still different red, there's more reminiscent of rust rather than blood. The Mechs were bulky like everything to do with the Angels it seemed, with their arms looking like they had the strength to break through solid steel with little resistance. Their arms were clawed at the ends with an almost fist-like appearance to them. Their faces were strange as well, instead of the usual Mech optical systems these mechs had strange sheets of a metallic-like glass covering where their eyes seemed to be. The Mechs carried three containers each, all of them individually marked with a series Roman Numerals.

Accompanying the large Mechs was another robot, though this one looked completely bizarre. It was shaped loosely like a person but they were hunched over and draped in a Rust Red robe, that included a hood that obscured its face. But Jane could see the glow of at least three optics coming from under the hood. The strange mech also had additional limbs that sprouted from its back giving it a very ghoulish look as it carried in both hands a massive metal walking stick it seemed to actually be leaning on for support. All the mechanical pieces that showed through the robe and were on the outside of the clothes were hard-edged and almost rustic looking.

Jane found the final Mech entirely unusual, especially its dependence on a staff to walk. As well as its whole design was just strange as if it was more haphazardly thrown together over years of work rather than designed and manufactured at once. Jane rationalized that it must have been an old designed Robot that was used rarely and was for that reason only given the barest of repairs, but even that idea had its flaws that she did her best to ignore for the time being.

The three giant Mechs came about 10 feet away from Jane and her crew, which was where they dropped off their containers. The Mechs not wasting a second before heading back to work the shuttle they had come from.

But the small and unique Mech stayed a moment, it's optical sensors seeming to scan Jane and her team with an almost human-like amount of time and insight. The Mech's eyes seemed to land on Jane for the longest time, out of anyone, as though it was calculating her strength and other abilities on a simple glance. Jane attempted to make her own perceptions on the Mech but her lack of Engineering experience hindered her greatly in making any serious observations.

As if to make things even more confusing Lucius spoke to the Unique Mech as though it were a person, his voice when talking to it almost seeming to carry respect. "Lorem auxilium, Magistri cap. Si navis redituros."

Jane couldn't tell what he said but the Mech understood it immediately. The Mech gave a bow of its head to Lucius before it left, shambling back towards the shuttle., after the other Mechs that had already entered the massive machine. Jane was left a bit curious about the Mechs, specifically the one that had stared at her with such intensity as though it were alive.

But before Jane or any of her other crew members could say anything Lucius spoke to them saying in an almost commanding tone. "These crates hold your resupplies. I'd recommend you take them before you attempt to leave the safety of this chamber." He let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "That does not include you Xenos, you will leave now to reconvene with your ship which should allow you to resupply there."

Jane wanted to argue that it was unfair for her non-human crew having to fend for themselves but a glance from the Chaplain sent most of her words to the wayside.

After a moment she looked to Grunt, Samara, and Mordin and nodded saying. "Do as he said."

Samara gave a last glare at the Angels in the hopes to leave them with something of her temper, though they seemed to care little if any for it. Grunt was a bit outwardly saddened by not being able to see more of the Angels fight, but he nodded his head as a good soldier and left quickly with Samara and Mordin. The latter who had been the most silent during this time as he seemed more focused on observing the Angels than making any real comment.

After they left Lucius turned to the Crates and said in his tongue, in what could have been a voice activated lock. "In societatem bonorum."

The crates immediately opened showing off their large assortment of weapons and ammunition of several types and models. Some of the Weapons seemed like they were in disrepair or as though they had been an older model but they all seemed to work. While the Ammunition was similarly maintained, Jane realized these must have been the weapons and ammunition they took from the Pirate gangs they had slaughtered. There were also canisters of Medigel and a few basic medkits in one crate. But surprisingly there was also a full canister dedicated to refreshments such as energy drinks, protein bars, and a few other basic snack foods.

Lucius spoke again once it was open saying in english. "The Stimulants are meant for those who were affected by their Biotics, as such items have proven to be beneficial to such operatives in the short term. While the foodstuffs are meant for you all to refresh yourselves, so take them freely. Then of course the weapons and munitions are meant for the coming fighting. I suggest you restock and refresh yourselves quickly. As my Brothers and I are already to move and rejoin the Vanguard that is still ahead of us."

With that said the remaining crew of the Normandy quickly set to work grabbing what they needed and prepared to move on, Jane and many of them feeling a deep hunger to get back at the Collectors that had already taken so much from them.

* * *

And that's it for today, I hope it was enjoyable and it wasn't to slow there at the end, but I do promise that the next Chapter will deserve the name 'Angels Wrath.' With that all said thank you so much for reading and have a great rest of your day!

*Guardian Spears can be used by other groups not just the Custodes, though they aren't as powerful or effective as the Custodes versions, like this spear in the story has a clip of only five bolts before it needs to be reloaded manually, which is different to normal Guardian Spears.

*I'm using a boarding weapon called a Termite, it's not the one that shows up on the Lexicanum, nor the Fandom. It's from the Book Vulkan Lord of Drakes, where it is used similarly and also has such abilities as I show this one having. This of course could be inaccurate to have in my story as it is possible this was a Great Crusade exclusive since it is shown to be incredibly powerful and I've only found it in this one story. Or the other possibility is that it's a Salamander exclusive and that only they know how to make them. Which if it is that I'm gonna theorize to cover my butt, that since the Salamanders and Blood Angels are such close brotherhoods that an item like this one could have possibly been exchanged, but yeah it's a stretch, if this is all true. Hopefully, it's technically still a normal piece of equipment and that it's just rare or has seen little of any use in the canon.

*Again another sort of questionable inclusion but I have the Apothecary wearing this symbol because it was still being used by medical personnel and Apothecaries into the latter half of the Great Crusade. At least by the Thousand Sons Legion and Iron Warriors as both of their Apothecaries are shown to wear it. So I'm going to say that it is still probably around then as a medical symbol as I'm now also remembering it showing up, I believe in the Enforcer books on Arbite medics and their satchels.


	22. Angels Wrath Part 2

Angel's Lament

Hello and Welcome Back to Angel's Lament! Something I have meant to say for quite some time now but have kept forgetting to say is this, it has to do with Biotics and the way I use them. I will try to stay mainly on how they are presented and used in-game but I will make exceptions to that if I want to make something happen, like you will see and have seen in previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter 22: Angels Wrath Part II

They moved through the first few chambers in tense silence, at least the Normandy's remaining crew did, Jane couldn't say much for her present escorts. The 'Angels' as ever were stoic and efficient in how they acted, not seeming to be held to normal human emotions like worry or dread like Jane and her whole team were. It was strange being in their presence, their constant companionship somehow both forgettable but also unavoidable, as though they were some ethereal entity in her midst and not just fellow soldiers accompanying her to an objective. It was somewhat off-putting but Jane was able to deal with it pretty well, though the same could not be said for everyone.

Jane could tell a few of the present crew were entirely unnerved by their companions but that they were too afraid to do or say anything about it. Some were subtler than others, with Kasumi able to keep her only sign being her occasional sideways glance at the nearest Angel. While others like Zaeed were becoming nearly entirely overwhelmed by the new company, the Bounty Hunter seemed to watch every Angel all at once in his best attempt to map out an escape route. This brought a small smirk to Jane's lips, if at least only for a second before reality came back into focus and all that had happened recently took its hold again on her mind.

They were now in another large corridor that was nearly the same as the last being made with the same nasty biological substance as all the rest of the ship was. To make things worse the whole ship itself had a pungent odor, it was hard to describe but it was almost like a musk hanging in the air, one that spelled dread and loss for those in contact with it. This foul smell and the dark atmosphere of the ship weighed in Jane's mind pressing harder on her already taxed nerves. She knew inside that she was becoming unnerved but her desperation to save Kaiden outweighed her rationality.

After passing through another few corridors with the same silence continuing, finally, someone broke the silence, but it was not who Jane had expected, it was the Chaplain Effriel. His voice was calm like a gentle breeze yet it contained a cheerfulness in it that was nearly contagious. "Take Heart, Mortals, For My Brothers and I stand with you in these dark times, and with our aid, you shall see your companions saved from these foul creatures and their dark plots thwarted."

The Chaplain's words had some effect on the team, though mainly to Alexandra, Jacob, and Joslyn. The more cynical of the group were less aided than the rest, with Miranda focusing more on what she could uncover from the words than how they were truly intended. Jane was able to take some comfort from the Chaplain's words, though she couldn't help but think about how with each second that past was another second the Collectors had to do something horrible to Kaiden and the rest of her crew.

Jane's thoughts were suddenly pulled out from under her as new sounds filled her ears, those of concentrated gunfire and the shrieking of Collectors.

...

They had finally arrived at where Terminator Squad Beltos had halted in their advance to the processing pens.

Antros had been able to hear the noise of his brothers battling for a few minutes but now it seemed the Mortals could hear it based on how they all collectively flinched and held tighter to their weapons. Chaplain Effriel had attempted to calm them when he had heard the noise but it seemed to have only affected the more faithful of the group. But this all mattered very little, what did matter was their entrance into the fight.

As the sight of Antros's brothers came into view he turned on his Vox unit and speakers to speak both to his brothers and to the Mortals on what he desired. He allowed his voice to wonder in its strength to show his fervor in engaging the foul spawn before them. "Brothers, Mortals, we have arrived at the Vanguard, now we shall relieve them and charge forth in their stead. Brothers allow the Mortals to use us as mobile cover, and do your best to protect them from the onslaught. Mortals, you, in turn, will support my Brothers you stand behind, whoever is not their focus shall be yours. We will find the Pens a few halls down from here where we will rescue your companions, we will free them, not you. But now let us charge forth like a spear thrust through the hearts of our foe, and may our light cleanse the abominations before us! Ave Imperator!"

With that said, Antros quickened his strides to a run, Nikolaus and Donotriel following swiftly on his flanks, blades raised and bolters primed to deliver their holy retribution. They passed by the Mortals, taking care not to knock them over, and charged past to strike into the depths of the enemy's ranks alongside their honored Brethren. The brothers in Tactical Squad Tolmeron behind them setting up to support and to protect the Mortals.

Antros was the first to pass the Terminators in Squad Beltos raising _Vitarus _in one swift motion, and setting it alight as he let the blade fall upon its first foe. The filthy creature being cut in half and set alight in the same moment, its body burning to ash in the next. After that Antros's blade-work became like a dance, one that was linked with both Nikolaus and Donotriel, but also with Squad Beltos as they instinctively moved their aim to aid in the offensive. The Dance they engaged in was lethal and with every movement and pull of the trigger spelling the death of an abomination. In but a few seconds the Collectors were thrown entirely off-balance as the fight they had once held in stalemate was suddenly thrust far from their grasp.

...

Jane was left nearly speechless at what was happening, Lucius and his apparent bodyguards had suddenly thrust themselves into the heart of the Collectors' offensive. But then instead of being torn to pieces like any normal person would they had suddenly cut a swathe through the Collectors in almost the same fashion as a trio of dancers. Their every move in tandem with one another, their every movement spelling death to more than one Collector Drone, or foul Husk. Not only had that happened but also their weapons had suddenly lit up, with Lucius's own sword bursting with flames so hot they burned Collectors to ash in milliseconds after every strike of the blade.

Though Jane and the majority of her crew had been struck dumb the Angels moved along with near alien proficiency as though what they saw and were doing was entirely common and routine. The Angels providing cover fire for Lucius and his guards in all but the same second as their assault. Sure she had seen the Angels fight in hand to hand but never to this strange a degree. It was all so striking Jane nearly lost her sense of self and the very reason for her being here. After what felt like hours with how much had happened, but in reality, it was only seconds, Jane collected herself and assessed the situation in the space of another second. When Jane was better adjusted she was able to see more clearly what was happening.

They had just entered into another massive chamber like the one Jane had gotten pined in not too long ago. The room was filled with hundreds of Collectors, both dead and alive, their dead beginning to pile so high they became an obstacle for their fellows as much as cover from the Angel's onslaught. The room was empty of containers and boxes unlike the last one giving it an even more spacious look. But this emptiness was quickly fading as the dead piled all around the room, giving it a gruesome visage from the shear slaughter happening.

The room was also a junction point, leading to four separate corridors, each one pouring with Collectors and Husks ready to die in the hopes of wearing down the Angels. But they would not be given the chance as Jane's team and Lucius's Angels arrived to slaughter them.

After readjusting herself Jane was able to raise her rifle and fire accurately into the horde of Collectors as they continued their charge to their deaths. Jane herself was able to put down 10 monsters in the space of only three seconds as aim wasn't needed with such a vast mob ahead of her. Jane was quickly joined by the rest of her team who followed the example of their Commander and the Angels, letting loose their own weapons and abilities on the horrid swarm of monsters ahead of them.

…

Antros flung his blade right, cutting through four Collectors, before suddenly thrusting his sword to the left eviscerating another three Collectors each one sent screeching to the embrace of the Immaterium as their souls were freed from their twisted and corrupted bodies. Antros sensing more than a few spirits joy at their misery finally being ended. But he paid such sights and feelings no thought his entire mind and body focused on the vengeance he brought for the Reapers and the hatred he felt for their vile kind.

The whole room was filled with noise, a powerful cacophony of a thousand noises, one part the foul shrieking of twisted abominations sent carelessly to death, and the other part the holy retribution of human weapons, be they the sacred roar of Bolters or the melody of the man-made Element Zero firearms. The whole amalgamation of noise sounding like a battle in itself. A battle against which would prevail, the holy will of man, or the foul ambitions of the Reapers. A battle the Blood Angels would see to its end.

Antros added his own voice to the Cacophony that filled the room, bellowing in High Gothic challenges and curses to his present foes, daring them to strike him down if they were the instruments of such elevated beings as the Reapers claimed to be. Yet none could even touch him nor his brethren. Swifty Antros was Joined by the Brothers of Squad Tolmeron and Squad Beltos, each of his brothers roaring in their own voice their hatred for the foes before them and their desire to see their enemies put to the sword. Nikolaus and Donotriel, though, continued their fight in silence out of respect for their sacred titles as Sanguinary Guard. Even some of the Mortals added their voices to the melody of the battle crying their own rage into the darkness of the swarm, this only fanning the flames in Antros's heart and the hearts of his brothers.

Antros twisted his blade in a spiral slashing through nearly a dozen Collectors as he continued to stride forward, ever deeper to the horde. The Collectors continued to try and swarm him but Antros and his guards were near untouchable to the foul creatures, their movements and strokes perfectly synced to cover one another and to aid in protecting each other. Their movements were so well synced that not even the paint on their armor had been chipped even after a full three minutes after engaging with the swarm.

The three continued their fight with the Collectors that allowed their brethren and the mortals a chance to mow down the horde. Soon the mob of creatures began to recede as the sheer might arrayed against them became clear. The foul horde being sent to flight as the creatures again fled from the light and wrath the Blood Angels brought with them.

Finally, after several minutes of continued slaughter, the Collectors halted their Assault, the horde becoming a small rabble before finally the mob was dispelled.

…

Once the last of the Collectors and husks had been killed the room fell quiet as both Jane, her team, and the Angels stopped their yelling as well as their shooting. The strange silence that now reigned feeling almost natural and in a way cathartic to Jane's worried mind. After that things blurred a bit for Jane as the Angels regrouped and then separated with Jane and her team continued with Lucius, his team, and the strange armored walker they had.

Jane had only noticed the Walker as they had left the room she had been saved in. It was a bizarre moment when she finally saw it, the sight nearly causing her to raise her weapon on instinct alone. It was a strangely designed vehicle, with almost the visage of a walking box with arms. It was also strange in how it differed from most things doing with the Angels as in its decoration. Which there was nearly none, the whole vehicle looking plain with the exception of the damage it showed to have so prominently. The wear and tear were so extreme that some portions of the vehicle seemed to no longer function but despite this the damage the walker still gave Jane the feeling that it contained a dreaded creature within as though the vehicle was built to contain something rather than transport it.

Jane couldn't explain why she felt so off-put by the walker but she simply knew inside that machine something was not right. But aside from that, the machine had proven to be quite the powerful weapon, As during the fight it had unleashed a truly devastating payload of liquid flames from its hand-mounted fire cannons, that sent more than a few Collectors charred remains to the ground.

Now though the group had finally continued on their way, Lucius and his guards taking up positions at the front, with the Walker coming next, then the other Angels taking up position after with Jane's own team forming up behind them. Jane felt somewhat annoyed at being forced to play second fiddle in the rescue of her own crew but she did her best to keep such thoughts as passive as they could be made.

...

The next while was filled with a series of smaller skirmishes against the more ranged forms of Xenos. Most of them being what the Human Normals called 'Collector Guardians', which seemed to be a heavier variant of the Collector strain as their carapace armor was thicker and their strength greater. But these creatures still fell like chattel to the Wrath of Angels, their bodies obliterated by Bolter shells, promethium, or from the brutal melee. The team with each enemy slain ever closer to reaching their destination of the Processing Pens where the crew of the Normandy was imprisoned.

After passing through a final corridor they came to their goal, it was a hideous chamber made from the same biological substance as the rest of the ship, but this room was designed for a heinous and vile purpose. Lining the walls were individuals holding 'cells' running the full length of the walls like sores on a body. These Cells were more akin to sacks, each filled with a strange yellowish fluid that their poor prisoner was suspended in, in an unconscious state as they floated in the sickening liquid. Most of the room's cells were filled but with far too many people for them all to be the crew of a small ship like the Normandy.

The room was also filled with a very large contingent of Collectors, mainly of their more disciplined and powerful varieties, like the Praetorians and Captains, each being well represented in the chamber. Along with the elite variations, there were also the basic troops and fodder of the regular drones and the husks. All these troops immediately reacted when Antros and his brothers were visible in the rooms limited light, the foul creatures running to cover, firing at them, or in the case of the fodder, run shrieking at the Blood Angels in the vain and hopeless venture to slay the Astartes.

In the same breath as the Collectors attempted to launch their offensive the Blood Angels retorted with their own weapons, Bolter's roaring as they sent shells flying towards their corrupted foes. The horde of expendable creatures being torn to shreds as they hopelessly charged the Sons of Sanguinius. While the horde was engaging the more elite troops began to make their hateful presence known as they began to unleash their own abilities on the Angels. But the Blood Angels were not so easily cowered as they stood defiant of their enemies for as long as they needed.

…

Jane was able to get a good look at the room before she was forced to hide behind the closest Angel as the Collectors unleashed their full barrage on them. But as Jane expected it did little to phase her present company the only signs of it doing anything being the scratches and gouges their armor slowly began to accumulate as the fight continued.

As Jane prepared to poke out from behind her cover Lucius suddenly called over the noises of the fight, his voice somehow piercing the calamity of the battle like a blazing sword through flesh. "Mortals let us cease this room from the clutches of our foes, but do not yet attempt to free your companions, we do not know if these malicious and loathsome Xenos have set up some sort of failsafe to ensure they get what they desire from their prisoners. So take heed of this and only move to save them when authorized to by me or by my brethren. Now, Brothers, Charge with me so that we might crush our enemies under the heel of our boot!"

Lucius said that, and like he always seemed too, ran yelling into the Collectors' formation, fiery blade raised, his bodyguards close on his heels, and the massive Walker coming close after. The massive machine unleashed entire storms of flames as it went, burning whole squads of Collectors to ash as it lumbered forward with the others. The offensive of Angels ripping the Collectors apart both at a range and in hand to hand combat as the Angels attacked nearly as one their movements and aims seemed to overlap and actively cover one another.

Jane moved to follow with the Angels, her squad forming up with her, the team doing their best to assist the Angels in their relentless charge of the Collectors. Jacob and Zaeed got the most kills as the team pressed forward in the shadow of the Angels and their furious assault. Jane herself was able to score a few kills but as the Angels pressed on it became more and more difficult for her to support them with only her heavy pistol. This caused Jane no small part of discomfort as her desire to help and be of us drove her to take more hazardous shots and to aim less disciplined.

Eventually, the desire to help in a more meaningful way got so strong Jane broke formation from her present cover and began to try and run up behind the Angels. This only caused her to become something of a hazard to them as the ones near her were forced to slow their movement to protect her.

…

The squad vox link suddenly clicked open, the lively voice of Lieutenant Tolmeron came over the comms. "Chief Librarian, the Mortal Commander seems to have become too enthusiastic and is becoming a hazard to our brothers as well as to herself, I advise we do something to stop her before her team attempts to aid her or she injures herself."

Antros responded immediately, doing his best to hold back his annoyance for what he was hearing. "Understood Brother Lieutenant. Orders are to cover her as best as you can for now and hope that she retains her composure soon, as we cannot waste our present advantage. If she does not regain herself I will deal with her. Now charge on Brothers, and may we bring honor to the chapter!"

Antros refocused his mind on the fight bringing _Vitarius_ down in a mighty slash destroying several Husks in one fell swoop their screams silenced once and for all.

…

Jane continued to follow on the heels of the Angels her mind, a buzz with her bottled emotions, her anger at the ignorance of her superiors, her grief at all she had lost in the two years of her death, and her despair at all she feared to lose. All these feelings swirled around her mind as she followed in their shadow her mind only hoping that with her help she would ensure Kaiden's safety.

Just as Jane was about to try and use her Biotics a voice suddenly erupted in her mind, the voice was somewhat familiar but the sudden intrusion on her mind sent Jane momentarily into a stupor, though despite her stupor her mind still clearly remembered what the voice had said. "Control yourself!"

…

Antros couldn't help but sigh as he turned back to the battle, his mind thinking on the Mortal Commander as he continued to cut down his foes before him, either with _Vitarus _or with his heavy bolt pistol. '_Why did I allow her to join us? I had hoped she would be able to prove herself to me, but all she has done is prove my suspicions correct, she is not yet ready for what is to come. But I must make her ready.'_

With those thoughts in mind, Antros continued to cut down his foes, his mind also thinking of ways to ensure the Commander would be ready for what would come next after the Reapers finally invaded. His mind came to one possible answer but it was one he disliked for its brutality, but Antros's pragmatic side agreed with it fully. In the End, Antros made his decision, one he hoped he would not regret.

...

Jane attempted to recover from the strange voice that had boomed from within her own mind. '_The hell was that?' _Being the only constant thought her mind could come up with. After a moment of silence from within her mind Jane prepared to move her lace back to her squad, but before she could turn around her mind suddenly felt the undeniable urge to look to her right.

She looked and what she saw sent her heart racing. Jane saw Kaiden, he was on the first row, his unconscious body free-floating in the alien liquid. He looked almost peaceful the way his face looked so calm, but Jane's body immediately came alight with all of her worst thoughts about what could be happening to him in the cell.

Jane ran to the pod once she regained some of her senses, her body shrieking at the fear and dread her mind began to run with. She was so enthralled in seeing him and running to him she was completely oblivious to Miranda as she tried to stop her, Jane in sheer instinct given the Cerberus Agent a right hook to the side of her face, sending Miranda flying several feet back due to a mix of shock and the power Jane accidentally let out in the Moment.

Shepard continued to run towards the Cell, entirely unaware of the scenes around her as the Angels broke the last of the Collectors, sending them scrambling away. While the Normandy crew attempted to run after their Commander in the hope to stop her from endangering the rest of the lives of the innocent people trapped in the cells. Jane pushes on unaware of all of this, her mind solely focused on saving Kaiden.

Jane made it to the cell and began to wildly smash it with the back of her pistol and her balled fist, the surface of the cell only rippling under her assault. After a moment of failure, Jane stood back and aimed her pistol at the cell. She shot three times, her bullets breaking through the cell barrier. But instead of bursting open as Jane had hoped it would, rather the Cell resealed after a few drops spilled out. But that wasn't the worst part of what happened. Next, the Cell shook then two holes opened in the back of the cell, a red-hued liquid pouring as they opened.

Jane panicked again and shot the barrier until her pistol auto-ejected its thermal clip. But this did nothing, the barrier again reforming every time it was punctured. At this point, the red liquid reached Kaiden's foot, the instant it made contact with his armored boot the paint disintegrated. This sight made Jane's heart plummet like a rock in the ocean. Jane doubled her efforts to break her way into the cell, frantic and near delirious.

And for all Jane's panicked efforts nothing happened, the cell remained whole and the Red Liquid crept farther along. The armor that came into contact with the liquid dissolving in a matter of seconds. Jane began to breathe sporadically, her mind fogging up and her motions beginning to turn sluggish as she began to hyperventilate. Just as Jane was losing consciousness she heard the panicking voices of Joslyn and Alexandra, along with the crashing footsteps the Angel's walker.

* * *

What will happen next? Is Kaiden going to be alright? What about the rest of the Normandy's crew, what will happen to them? Hopefully, you'll find out soon, and thank you so much for reading, I hope this was entertaining at the very least.


	23. Angels Wrath Part 3

Angels Lament

Hello there and thank you for taking the time to read today's chapter of Angels Lament, I hope it is able to at the very least entertain you and give you a fun little pass time if nothing else. I hope to be able to get the next chapter out in the following two weeks so here's to hoping that time table remains accurate.

* * *

Chapter 23: Angel Wrath Part III

Antros had been prepared for when the Mortal Commander activated the emergency processors, and because of his preparation, he had been able to shut the valves before they unleashed their harvesting chemicals. This allowed Antros's brothers to secure and save each person with the right amount of care. With Ancient Moriar himself joined in on the heroics as he saved a mortal child from the ensnarement of the Collector's Cells.

The sight of the mighty and rightly feared Dreadnought dotting over a mortal child bringing a smirk to Antros's face as he observed the scene. But the smile quickly faded as Antros looked upon the prone form of Commander Shepard, the 'Citadel Hero' being revived by the apprentice Medicae. The Commander was coming around but she was still delirious, the poor woman mumbled incoherent nonsense as the Medicae saw too her.

The Commander's beloved had finally been freed as well from his cell, and though Antros was no Apothecary, he could see the man was in dire straits. His lower body exposed as his armor had been burned off by the volatile chemicals. The skin that had made contact with the Collector's fluid looking as though it had been dumped into a chemical vat.

The worst damage had been done to the man's legs, with his feet barely recognizable as having once been fully formed appendages. While his upper leg was less damaged it was still in terrible condition, the skin looking tender even from where Antros stood. Sanguinary Priest Albinus was tending to the poor man and doing his best to stabilize him, the Apothecary administering bio-boosters and bandaging the soldier's legs.

As Antros watched his brothers and the mortals work he thought about what he had let occur, his thoughts clouded by emotion he knew not what to do with. '_I feel regret for causing his maiming, but it was not a pointless occurrence. I made Shepard panic so deeply so that when she recovers and sees what she caused she might understand what her uncontrolled feelings will cause, but on an even greater scale than this. While yes I could have saved the Mortal from his injuries this would have made my actions without purpose. But with his great wounds Shepard will learn her mistake. Though I will have to live with the weight of his maiming, as I live with all of my decisions that result in such suffering, at least with his suffering others will not have to suffer even worse fates.'_

Antros's grime thoughts of reflection were cut short as the voice of Brother Donotriel called for him over the Vox. "Chief Librarian, Squad Beltos reports success in their Primary Mission Objective, they are now moving for extraction on the Northside Hangar Bay, where Squadron Helios will pick them up."

Antros nodded somewhat absent-mindedly, but he understood what was being said to him.

Donotriel continued a moment later, his voice more direct. "Should we see the Mortals to safety or leave them to get back to their vessel?"

Antros let out a heavy sigh as he set his thought to the side, after a second he answered his voice neutral. "We will safeguard the Mortals. I still sense something hunts them here."

The lively voice of Lieutenant Tolmeron entered the Vox then. "Then should we not search out these would-be _predators_? Surely that would ensure these mortals survive while allowing us to return to _The Angel's Retribution _all the sooner."

Antros answered quickly enough his words carrying his mind's foresight. "They will come to us, it is merely a matter of waiting for them. But In the meantime Brother Lieutenant, you may have your squad watch the entrances once the last of the mortals are freed."

"As you will, Chief Librarian." Responded Tolmeron

The Brothers in Squad Tolmeron doubled their efforts to free the imprisoned. With the first mortals that were removed from the cells finally awakening. Their first moments after regaining consciousness were anxious ones as they took in their new and dreadful surroundings. Antros witnessing the Mortal woman, Joslyn, crying tears of joy as her son awoke from his slumber. While others reunions weren't as heartfelt as the mother's reunion, but all were joyous in some manner.

After the last cell had been broken and the last mortal freed, Antros let his mind slip, slowly letting his Psychic Nature envelope his mind, allowing him to see small glimpses of what might happen next. Most of the time the Fragmented Images were incomprehensible, though Antros was well experienced in forcing them into what he needed to know. But these visions he saw now, they were far too clear and precise, clearer than was even normal in this reality. There was something wrong with them, and Antros already had a notion of what it was.

Antros on instinct shut his mind out from the warp, his body shuddering slightly at the process. In the same moment as he returned to his body Antros opened a Vox Link with all of his present Brothers, both in the room with him and aboard the full ship. Antros's voice was quick, but his words were clear, his tone as serious as the grave. "Brothers be on guard! The Enemy prepares to strike us, and have begun employing Psychic Interference to hinder my ability to see what they are preparing. Active Orders are to move to extraction, but to remain vigilant, for anything lurking in the shadows. To Squads Beltos and Alender, should you encounter foes in a high concentration you are to report it and pull back and leave this vessel do not attempt to slay them all these may be traps laid by the Enemy."

Antros's message pinged to have been received by the other squads, their sergeants and commanders answering a moment later reaffirming they had gotten Antros's message and would perform as he directed.

Once his subordinates stopped replying Antros turned to look at the rooms other entrance, the corridor the foul Husks and Collectors had retreated down some time ago. Though he couldn't Psychically Sense that anything was coming from the corridor, his greatly enhanced hearing and the Auto-Senses of his suit more than made up for it, his ears detecting the sound of feet pattering on steel, while his Auto-Senses picked up a massive spike in biological signatures coming from deep within the unlit corridor.

Upon recognizing this Antros again neurally-commanded his Vox to open, saying the instant the _click _sounded as the vox unit activated. "Brothers form up, we have creatures approaching from the west corridor."

Some of the Blood Angels had already noticed the growing noise and had already been moving and preparing for the incoming attack, but once ordered directly all Astartes within the Chamber came alive with activity. Antros quickly ordered a rudimentary battleline be created, commanding the Tacticus and Assault Squads to act as the wall that would meet the Collectors ilk. Antros then ordered the Aggressor and Devastator Squads, along with Tolmeron's personal retinue of Veterans to safeguard the Mortals and to see them out of the fight and to an extraction point he had yet to call upon.

Along with the Mortals would also go Ancient Moriar, who would act as their primary shield as they escaped while the other Astartes protected their flanks. Sanguinary Priest Albinus would also go with the mortals so he could ensure the stability of Kaiden Alenko, as well as to ensure all further injuries were seen as they escaped. The human fighters would also go with this group, their additional firearms while redundant would at least help guarantee the Mortals spirits and haste.

Antros was thoughtful for a moment after ordering all this his mind clearly focused on thinking of the best way to extract both his brothers and the Mortals, while also securing his repayment to Kaiden, for letting him he struck down in such a way unbefitting a mortal warrior who had sacrificed as much as him. '_While escorting them to the Normandy would be the most positive outcome allowing us to ensure some of our capabilities remained out of the public eye, it is also the most inefficient and dangerous path to take, as it would require us to cross the whole length of this cursed vessel again. As well as this would leave my Brothers and I to have to hold the position until a squadron could pick us up. But the only other manner that would allow all of them to escape and ensure my own Brother's safety is to extract us all through the Termite Transporter. It would be cramped, yes but It would be the safest and closest route to take, as well as in doing this I might be able to give some chance to the Mortal Kaiden Alenko. While yes this Galaxy's medical accomplishments are great, they are still nowhere near the heights the Mechanicus and our Imperium have achieved.'_

Antros quickly thought this all over in the time it took for the last of the Mortals to be at their feet and ready to move, though some, in the case of those longer exposed to the paralyzing liquid along with N7 Alenko and Commander Shepard were being carried either by imprompt made gurneys or in the arms of a Blood Angel. But with his mind made up and his resolve strengthened Antros ordered his Brothers on their heading, saying in a clear voice through his helmets powered speakers. "Brothers, you will escort the civilians and the Mortal Warriors to the Termite Transport, where you will await the rest of us to meet with you once you are safely aboard."

Antros then turned his head down to the huddled and scared mob of Human Normals and said to them in the same voice. "Innocents, you all will have the great honor of being the first of your people to step forth on a sacred vessel of my people. _The Angel's Retribution_, she is called. You may see many marvelous or strange things while within her mighty hold, but I would ask of you that in repayment for your rescue that you say nothing of what you see aboard her. That is all I would ask of you, and that you listen to what my Brothers here and aboard the vessel instruct you to do, as it is not only to help us but also for your safekeeping. Do my requests sound agreeable?" Antros added flair into his voice as he asked his final question, hoping his words would find some honest people's hearts, though he knew the small chance that any of them would truly stay quiet about what they saw.

The crowd of people answered disjointedly with most saying their agreement to the 'terms' Antros had given them, while Antros detected the human mercenary grumbled a low collection of curses under his breath at the end. But Antros paid that little attention to the foul-smelling bounty hunter, though some part of Antros's mind wished he had also ordered the man back to the Normandy with the traitorous Xenos. Though it was too late now for that thought so Antros refocused his mind in the same breath and turned to his brothers that had formed a protective circle around the Mortal mob of civilians.

Saying once he looked at them, giving a side glance to the Human Normals as he spoke to ensure their attention remained on him. "You all will be under the protection, and Command of my Brother Lieutenant, Tolmeron. He is a compassionate warrior and an experienced officer, if you do as he instructs and in a timely manner, I promise you all will return to your homes safely."

Antros noticed the sound of the Collectors approaching, the noise now seeming to be perceptible to the Mortals. This caused a wave of concern and a series of fearful gasps to leave the crowd. Antros quickly spoke again saying his final orders to his brothers in a way both they and the Mortals could understand. "Go now and remain by one another, as I do not leave people behind." Antros internally screamed as he realized an accursed Xeno was witness to what he said.

But before Antros could regret saying such civil things in the presence of an alien, especially of this galaxy's deceitful species, a turian from the hideous look of the creature, he pressed his mind into reciting a combat hymn under his breath. The words calming his thoughts while also sending his mind and body into a battle rhythm. As Antros prepared for the coming fight Tolmeron quickly pushed the Mortal crowd to follow him and their other escorts, the large warrior doing his best to instruct the civilians on what to do should they be attacked, all the while leading the procession of people and Astartes. The Lieutenant doing admirably in his new mission.

As the last of the fleeing mortals and escorting Aggressors rounded a faraway corner Antros heard the roar of a Bolter as the first enemies came into sight down their main corridor. Antros turning instantly to face the incoming foes. The hallway had no artificial lighting forcing the Astartes to rely on either their enhanced vision, or on their suits Auto-Senses and Auspex systems. Even with this slight hindrance, the Blood Angels were far more experienced in fighting in even more uncooperative conditions, making these opening seconds of the battle hardly recognizable as a struggle. Bolters barking and firing their explosive shells into the darkness, screams of dying creatures returning back from the darkness.

While the lighting was minimal Antros could still see movement in the shadows, his eyes actively tracking at least a dozen targets, with the light provided by the Bolter rounds as they connected with targets exploding on impact adding more than enough light for Antros to get a basic understanding of what was racing towards them.

For the most part, it was the same as all of the Collectors offensives, a large wave of creatures coming at them with varied support troops intermingled with the horde. More elite units, such as Guardians, Warriors, and Captains being the real opponents to watch for. While the Drones were simply there to bolster their numbers while giving the enemy something else to focus on as they relentlessly charged. But unlike all the rest of the Collectors foes, Blood Angels were well trained for dealing with such fights, their weapons fire disciplined and combat doctrine ready to stop them.

But something seemed off, to Antros, some part of him was yelling at himself, offering a warning that something was not normal about this engagement, and that the Collectors had something else planned than just their normal and old tactics.

…

Tolmeron had hoped to stay with the Chief Librarian, when their foes came at them but that had not been the case, to his warrior spirits despair. But Tolmeron would be diligent in his present quest, the lives of his mortal charges sacred to him, and to his honor as a Blood Angel. With his present mission be the extraction of the mortals and of his Brethren. A mission with its own glory that was equal in its splendor with the valor earned in battle.

Tolmeron pressed forward, his body poised for an assault that could come at any time. The lieutenant leading his charges and brothers from the front his eyes searching the oncoming corridors with a scouts precision for any possible threats. For now, he saw nothing but the continued expanse of the Xenos ships underbelly, the ship itself seeming to have been designed more like a Hive than a true warship, this making its traversal with wounded, incapacitated, and frightened men and women a far harder undertaking. With the ships strange and erratic slopes and passageways slowing the Mortals that were still reawakening from their imprisonment aboard this foul and corrupt ship.

Following on Tolmeron's heels were three of his personal guards, brothers he had fought nearly a full century and a half with, their courage undeniable and their dedication unquestionable. Swiftly after them was Ancient Moriar, the Venerable Dreadnought taking up over half of the space in the corridor, his body placed as such to act as a barrier in the defense of the mortals. The Ancient's chassis-mounted-spotlight casting away the darkness that lay before their path, this having been done for the mortals so they could have some understanding of their present heading.

After the mighty frame of Moriar came the first group of mortals, the fighters, and the crew of the Normandy. They were an assorted lot including one Xenos presently amongst their ranks. The crew was in a miserable state, their morale low and their strength even lower, many of the worse off stumbling somewhat aimlessly through the ship their only guide being those that surrounded them. The fighters were in much the same state as their fellow crew members, their only difference being their own varied training and unique spirits giving them enough of a second wind so that they still knew fully where they were headed and what they still might need to face.

Next came a duo of Brothers in the Aggressor Squad, their Gravis Pattern Power Armor outfitted with Assault Bolters, a newer model made for suppression and annihilation. These Brothers had their weapons trained on anything that might be used as an entry point. Including the air ventilation system junction that their suits Auspex were able to pick up through the floors and walls. Though no enemies had been detected through the walls. Then during times when the procession was not within the tight confines of the main corridors and in the open halls and rooms, the Aggressors had the responsibility of being on overwatch on any threats that could arrive from below or above.

Following quickly after those heavily armored Blood Angels was the final grouping of Mortals, those civilians who had been discovered in the Collectors processing pens. Like the other group of Human Normals, they were varied, mainly in age, compared to the other grouping from the Normandy, but all were human. This group was the most unnerved as well as the main cause for their slow progress, as they were merely civilians, and therefore had no training or past experiences to draw upon to get them through what was happening. With the group now was a Novice Brother Apothecary, the Young Astartes doing his best to see to the arising problems faced by the weaker mortals while still ensuring the group moved.

Swiftly after them came the final three groups of Astartes, the rest of the Aggressors Squad, the Tacticus Squad, and the Devastators Squad. The three squads staying on high alert and continually scanning behind themselves to ensure there were no enemies coming from the rear.

The group had just passed through a large chamber, and were entering into a smaller corridor on the right side of the room, the strange openness and size of the previous room, as well as its dark coloring and lackluster lighting making their new surroundings, feel constricting and claustrophobic in comparison. This had no real effect on the Astartes, besides forcing them to be packed closer together, but its impact was felt wholly by the Human Normals.

Tolmeron pinged their location on his command auspex, the information telling him they were only a little less than 200 meters away from the Termite. The Lieutenant quickly relayed this info to his subordinates and pressed on with renewed interest as they were drawing so close to their goal, and to safety for the mortals and his brethren.

…

The Collectors first waves had proven to be more coordinated than Antros had originally expected, their fire well disciplined. Their weapons fire was so accurate and overwhelming that cracks and holes had begun to form in some of the primary Ceramite plates, but the secondary layers had held meaning no true injuries or suit damage had been dealt. Antros' own left Pauldron marked heavily, its once intricate and lavish design of a battlefield now pockmarked and cracked beyond recognition. The battle had progressed little otherwise, with the endless horde of Collectors continuing to spill forth as Antros and his brother's held the line against the foul Xenos.

As the battle continued Antros received a Vox Communique from Lieutenant Tolmeron tiling of his success in reaching the Termite. The report also telling of how no enemies had been encountered on their path to the Termite. This point did not go unnoticed by Antros even as he fought on against the foul creatures swarming around him and his Brothers. The Chief Librarian dedicated a small part of his mind to theorizing on what could be the reason for the lack of enemies attempting to stop the fleeing group. Especially when their original target of the Mortal Commander had been within that group. But these theories were continuously halted as the battle waged

The two squads of Tacticus Marines had begun to pull back to the chamber's exit, the Astartes taking turns offering cover fire for one another as they fell back. As they performed this the Assault Marines, Sanguinary Guards, and Librarians held the main horde at bay, cutting the cretins to ribbons. Finally as the last Tacticus Marines formed up at the door the Sergeant sent a Message Hymnal of the squad's completion of taking the ordered position at the exit.

But as the message pinged in Antros's ears so did his emergency klaxon system, alerting him to a newly approaching threat. Antros immediately summoned his tactical display, the map of his surroundings with enemy and friendly signatures covering it forming instantaneously in the corner of his helmet's display. On the tactical map was a rapidly growing red blip symbolizing a large grouping of enemy bio-signatures quickly entering scanner range from Antros's rear.

Antros swept wide with Vitarus a wave of warpfire cascading from the blade, the flames burning a mighty swath of the creatures away until not even ash remained of their corrupted forms. The warpfire passed through all Blood Angels like it was hot air, the tidal wave of fire pressing on and burning all else, including the substance of the vessel, causing the material to warp and twist as the flames cascaded over the surface. The large grouping of Collectors that were burned away allowing Antros line of sight on the new swarm of creatures incoming from where he had meant to evacuate through. The unsightly cretins swarming down the dark corridor hoping to add their horde to those already attacking the Blood Angels.

The Tacticus Marines who had been at the exit immediately picked up on the enemies coming from behind, the Astartes turning in an instant before letting their bolters roar their vengeance upon the creatures. The Horde's advance all but stopped in its tracks as the Marines fired Fragmentation Bolt Shells into the swarm, the ammunition blowing up before impact sending dozens of high-velocity shrapnel pieces towards the wider group of Collectors. But even with concentrated fire and well-disciplined aiming the Horde of Collectors pressed on shortly after being momentarily halted.

Antros while this occurred fought off another small group of the Collectors Shock Troops, his mind quickly gathering its thoughts on what to do next. '_Both exits are now being held by Xenos Forces. While we could push through our original path it may result in needless injuries and possibly, if we underestimate our foes, the death or severe injury of one of my Brethren. As our Armor is beginning to break under the constant hammering of the enemy. Therefore I must think of another more preferable escape route.' _Antros then commanded his armors Auspex to do a scan for any other routes for them. His scan found that a small corridor passed directly underneath them, his suit reporting the tunnel connected to a lifter shaft not a hundred meters away.

The Chief Librarian quickly concluded his deliberations after his findings and barked an order to Sergeant Taluis of the Assault Marines. "Place a charge there," said Antros, sending a location ping to the Sergeant as he continued to slice through a trio of Collector Drones.

"As Ordered Chief Librarian." Responded the Sergeant the bestial roar of his Chainsword silencing after cutting a pouncing Collector in half allowing the Officer to do as he was ordered.

The large warrior used his great bulk and enhanced strength to force his way through a small group of regrouping Collectors. His massive frame smashing them all aside he pushed beyond them and drew near to his objective. Upon reaching the alien grate the Sergeant reached to his left side, quickly strapping his Bolt Pistol to his side before moving his hand back across his body to where more of his armaments lied, such as his grenades. As he did this he revved his Chainsword and brutally hacked three approaching Husks apart, the tortured creature's screams echoing in the Sergeants ears. The noise was barely as horrendous as many of the monsters of home, but the knowledge that those creatures once had been normal humans caused a righteous flame to flicker in the Blood Angel's Chest. The Sergeant silently vowing to avenge the innocent taken to become such creatures.

Amidst the screams and shrieking of the Collectors there came an Roar of Song as the Blood Angels began to sing an ancient battle cry, a song with its creation dating back to the birth of their Legion, back when the Sons of Sanguinius had yet to even be reunited with their Primarch and back to when they were known by the moniker of the Revenant Legion. Songs that echoed a singular unflinching and powerful roar that spoke of a fighting spirit that could war to the ends of the universe and beyond. The Sergeant joined his voice into the song as he grasped the charge in his left hand inspecting it a second to ensure it was the right explosive.

Etched along the side in High Gothic was a single word, '_Melta_'. The Sergeant read the inscription and primed the grenade instantly. Quickly crouching and placing the magnetic clap to the ground before immediately standing again and forcing his way through another small group of Collectors. After making it about five meters away the Sergeant heard the sound of the grenade go off, and the hiss of the alien material as it vaporized from the Melta charges heat.

Once looking back and verifying the charge had broken through the floor the sergeant opened his comms saying once the unit clicked on. "Charges planted and successfully detonated, Chief Librarian. Awaiting further instruction."

"Great work Brother Sergeant, now prepare your squad to hold our position as the rest of our brothers go through our new route. Once the Tacticus Asartes go through your squad will follow. Then you and my personal squad will lead our forces along that path, understood, Sergeant?" Answered Antros quickly following his praise with another series of commands.

Instead of responding verbally, Sergeant Taluis sent an affirmative ping through the vox, rather the veteraned Astartes focused on revving his sword and smashing the sacred blade to eviscerate a Collector Captain that had drawn close to attempt to produce a Drone Swarm to harass the Blood Angels. The commander creature let out a feral screech as the Chainsword began to cut him in twain.

After that Antros sent the command for the Tacitus Squad to make a run for their new path, the Squads officer replied immediately with an affirmative and then prepared his Brothers for their assignment informing them quickly of how they would be moving and in what order they would be following. The orders intermingled with efficient displays of martial and firearm prowess as the Tacticus squad continued to unleash flurries of bolts and fury at the encroaching enemies the squad had line of sight on.

Once the Collectors had been pushed back an adequate amount the Tacticus Marines quickly moved the Sergeant bringing up the rear, his dual Heavy Bolt Pistols barking our fiery retribution at all of the Collectors and Husks that attempted to follow after them. Finally, after the whole squad reached the break in the floor they one by one inserted down the hole their bolters ready to respond to any new threats that might emerge from the dark tunnel they now entered. After only a minute the whole squad of ten Astartes were down and proficiently scanning their surroundings of the tunnel network.

The small corridor was only large enough for a Primaris Marine the ceiling only a few centimeters away from scraping the Astartes heads. While the width of the tunnel was only sparsely wider meaning that only two Blood Angels could stand shoulder to shoulder and not have their prowess jeopardized. The Tunnel itself wasn't lit, though the Astartes Power Armor and naturally enhanced vision could be seen plainly, with the only foreseeable use of the shaft being either for a small railway system for transport of items and soldiers, or for the tunnels to be a basic ventilation system. Though the latter theory could have been untrue as there were now visible fans or other systems for air ventilation. The walls to the corridor were smooth and more metallic than those from above, with there being far less of a biological component than other areas of the ship.

After the Tacticus Marines were down Antros and his guard came down followed quickly by Sergeant (Name) and his Squad of Assault Marines. Once everyone was below the Collectors began to try and pursue down and into the hole, but the Tacticus Marines were prepared and quickly suppressed the entrance as the rest of those now within the tunnel readjusted themselves, and performed necessary maintenance and rearmament. Such as administering repair kits to their armor by using small handheld welding and repair tools to patch small holes and seal cracks formed in Ceramite plates. While also reloading firearms and chanting rudimentary prayers meant to help preserve and safeguard equipment and weapons such as power weapons and Chainswords, of which many were now dulling or overheating from their constant use.

These repairs and rearmaments took only a second and soon the group was off Antros and Sanguinary Guard Nikolaus taking point at the front of the group as they ventured further into the dark tunnels. Antros and all his brothers taking note of the sudden fact that their pursuers had halted in their attack as no more of the craven filth attempted to follow them down into the tunnels. After moving for around two minutes the tunnel quickly widened and split into three separate paths.

Antros's Auspex scanning each corridor for life signs before surveying the terrain and matching the new data with the maps taken by the Blood Angels Strike Cruiser when they had initially scanned the Collector Vessel. Antros's suit deciphering that they were about nearing the part of the Collector ship that the Blood Angels scanners hadn't been able to penetrate near the center of the Collector's vessel. Antros quickly deciding on their path before taking the tunnel on the left, leading deeper into the vessel with a plan of his own in mind.

...

It didn't take long for the force of Angels to reach the end of the tunnel they had taken. The end came somewhat abruptly after a few dozen twists and turns, where the path simply ended, the black metal that made the walls suddenly forming in front of them as they rounded yet another corner. Antros's suit was able to roughly estimate their location, as being only a hop away from the black spot on the original scanners. This same Black Spot Antros now desired to find the truth of. Antros could sense something in the center of the vessel, something powerful, he had sensed it even before exiting the warp it was so potent. Whatever it was Antros knew it was malevolent as the essence he could feel coming from it echoed with the screams and pain-filled wails of innocent Mortals doomed to miserable and gruesome deaths.

Antros had originally planned to avoid any attempt to see what was causing the sickening aura and destroy it from afar after saving the Mortals with the might of the Imperium. But now with his original plan of escape momentarily halted he had decided he would confront whatever lay at the center of the vessel. Though Antros knew not if he would try and slay it himself or if he should still have the Strike Cruiser destroy it once he had gotten to know what the aura was caused by, after leaving the accursed ship of the Collectors.

Now though with such little distance now between the Chief Librarian, Antros could sense so much more about the being that lay beyond him. It was powerful, nearly as powerful as some of the greatest Daemons Antros had ever fought. But it was also weak in a way its psychic defenses seeming more fragile than a child Psyker. The barriers were so weak in fact Antros had to hold his abilities in check so that he could not peer into the entity, for fear of the openness being a trap.

Another thing Antros could tell about the being was its evil, as now beyond the veil of suffering the entity projected Antros could sense something of the creature's emotions. They were bleak and dark, with the only other discernible thing about its feelings being an ingrained belief in itself. Though the specifics of this were too enclosed in the entity for Antros to dare press deeper.

Whatever the Being was, Antros knew only one more thing of it, his own loathing of it, and all that the being stood for, with its mind so blatantly alien even an untrained child psyker could detect it. Antros dared look no further for now though, as he knew well of the deceits that Aliens and warp-borne entities possessed. With this more know Antros made yet another decision, he would not attempt to fully confront the creature at least not now as there was too much else he was required to do for him to dare risk so much to try and defeat such an entity.

Once finishing his psychic observations of the horrid creature Antros looked back to his Auspex generated map and planned where he would take his brethren next.

* * *

Hello and Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter of Angels Lament, I hope it was enjoyable and entertaining at the very least. And if you feel able I would be very grateful if you would take the time to write a review and tell me what you thought, or even any criticism you had to do with the story.


	24. Angels Wrath Part 4

Angels Lament

* * *

Chapter 24: Angel's Wrath Part IV

Antros stood before one final reinforced bulkhead, the final obstacle that lay between him and the Being he had detected at the ship's center. Even with the door between him, Antros could still sense the creature that lay beyond, but now the feeling the Being projected was somehow dampened as though the thing on the other side of the wall could sense him and was attempting to disguise itself from Antros's Wytch Sight. Its efforts though were all for not as Antros was clearly aware of the entity that lay only a small distance away from him.

But now a choice lay before the Chief Librarian, would it be best to confront the Being before he ordered its destruction so he might learn more of his opponents, or should he simply leave without laying his eyes upon the creature he felt such contempt for. This debate raged in the Blood Angels mind, as he stood before the door, his Brethren standing beside him for whatever their Brother chose. Finally after making his final decision Antros braced his mind and body for what he prepared to do next.

The Chief Librarian nodded to himself and said aloud to his Brothers. "We shall confront this wretched being, for a moment. Steel yourselves to its deceptions."

Antros then outstretched his arms firmly planting his gauntleted hands onto the strangely heated substance that made up the door in front of him. Then the Chief Librarian summoned the powers of the Immaterium to answer his call and do as he demanded it. The power flowed like a calmed river until the point of release was the power suddenly turned deadly, the power of the Warp cascading into the reinforced doors frame like a tidal wave sending the alien steel flying from its position like it was mere child's play.

What lay beyond was a massive chamber, dimly lit only on the right wall, that hid the room's occupants. But the darkness was of no issue for Antros and his brethren, their enhanced vision and power armor's night vision. Within the room stood a legion of Collectors and Husks of all types ranging from the cannon fodder to the elites. Though what caught Antros eye was the rooms, main occupant.

Suspended in the air nearly twenty feet in the air was the being Antros had sensed, it's psychic Aura clear as the brightest dawns of Baal Secundus to the Chief Librarian. It was a hideous monstrosity, its massive body vaguely resembling a human to some extent*, but with its own differences aside from its size. Its body was a mixture of synthetic and metallic pieces, making it resemble a battle Automata of the Mechanicus, but its form contained to much alien influence to be the sacred war machines of the Machine God that Antros had seen in his life. Its body was incomplete as well with the lower half of its body being completely absent. The Being was a giant being nearly the size of a Paladin Knight war suit, its body's skin the color of the open void, while its exposed insides a sickening and glowing orange. This same glow lightly emanating from the outer shell of the creature illuminating it look like a phantom of the Immaterium.

Its head protruded from its shoulders though it appeared small for the size of the Entity. The Beings neck sloping from the sides of its head to the edge of its shoulders. Then there was the Entity's face, its mouth was a small slit running down the center of its face, with no discernible features being apparent in its maw. It possessed four eyes each the same shade of sickening orange as its insides. These eyes glowing with apathy and contempt as it saw the Blood Angels that intruded into its chamber. The Entity was suspended from the rafters by hundred of cables and pipes, Antros seeing a red fluid rushing down the pipes feeding into the beast. Antros realizing it as the same liquid used to dissolve those in the processing pens.

The Blood Angels were the first to respond, the Astartes quickly bursting into the room taking position alongside one another with practiced ease. Antros, his Sanguinary Guards, and the Assault Marines taking the front each of them ready to charge into the swarm of Collectors in front of them. While the Tacticus Marines standing just behind them ready to support their brothers in whatever manner was required of them.

After a second of seeing the Angels, the creature finally reacted to its intruders, it's contemptuous eyes glaring at the Astartes as they stood before it as if their presence was a violation of the laws the Being believed in. The Entity's reaction being a violent shriek that echoed loudly through the room. At the same moment, as the Being screamed, the Collector horde finally moved as if released from some spell, the grunt creatures charging towards the Blood Angels with reckless abandon.

The Sons of Sanguinius responded with their own wrath, both to the Collectors and to the Entity that seemed to command them. The Tacticus Marines let loose their Bolters upon the cretins that surged towards them.

After the first waves were obliterated the Assault Marines, and Sanguinary Guards moved to attack, their Jump Packs roaring to life as they sent the Astartes like rockets into the Collectors horde. Antros kept pace with his Brethren by summoning Ethereal Wings that allowed him to soar alongside as they cut through the Collectors. _Vitarus's _flaming blade cutting through dozens of Collectors, the flames consuming all that touched it.

Finally, after several moments of outright slaughter, the Entity made its will known, the Beings wretched hands raising and it's corrupt fingers spread towards the Blood Angels. All at once, a mighty force shot from the Entities hands sending everyone except the Collector Horde flying back, the Tacticus Marines getting thrown against the wall where the others quickly joined them. The Collector mob quickly recovered from their losses. The foul creatures rushing towards the Blood Angels like a swarm of Dragon Hornets upon an injured animal.

Antros the whole while beginning to recite a spell Mephiston had taught him long ago. "_Qua ratione detester tenebras et de lumine_." Antros siphoning off from the warp until he finished speaking, unleashing the stored power in a moment.

The force the Entity had been using to hold the Blood Angels against the wall suddenly vanished the Son's of Sanguinius falling to the floor released from the wicked Beings grasp. The Entity's hands suddenly twitched before the material of its hands suddenly began to fracture the Being suddenly shrieking again, but this time its corrupt voice echoed with pain.

As the Entity screamed in pain it finally spoke its voice harsh to understand due to the pain filling its voice. "_Impossible, none other have ever been able to use it against us, for we are its masters! How do these insects have the ability to control the Power_?!"

Antros tired from his exertion caused by his use of his abilities and now aware of what the Entity was truly a Reaper he quickly sent an order through the Vox. "Brothers, our mission is complete, now we must return to _The Angel's Retribution_ so that we might ensure that our time was not wasted in this venture."

As ordered the Blood Angels all quickly prepared to leave each of them taking formation with their Squads so that they might cover one another as they evacuated. The Tacticus Marines simultaneously slaughtered the closest Collectors as they attempted to overwhelm them, with the Assault Marines firing where they could while slicing all Collectors their brethren had missed. Their efforts quickly paid off as the Collectors forces were again being driven back, though the massive horde continued to charge forward without a care for their own demise or the deaths of their fellows.

The Reaper was still screaming as the Blood Angels began to leave, the being continuing to scream and wail in pain, while declaring its outrage and shock at its wounds. "_You will suffer for your insolence no matter if you are able to manipulate the Power! You may attempt to flee but we will find you, and like all before you, we will perform the Harvest upon you._"

Antros was the last to exit through the broken doorway and as he escaped he made one final Declaration to the Reaper, in a human tongue, his voice still booming through the large chamber even despite the Reapers shrieking. "No, Monster, it is you who will know suffering in all of its forms when we are through with your loathsome kind, I swear that by the Emperor, Xenos Filth!" And with that said Antros raised _Angels Light _and shot at the onrushing Collectors, the superheated plasma cutting through several Collectors before it was finally depleted of energy. Antros then turning his back on the chamber and making to follow his Brethren.

…

The Blood Angels made quick progress through the twist and turns of the Collectors ship, their Auspex proving invaluable navigating the wholly alien design of the ship. The entire time they traveled they were pursued and attacked by a plethora of their present enemies, the Collectors proving to be truly dedicated in their hunt of the Angels. Antros continued to hold the back, his Plasma Pistol and the assistance of his Brothers proving to be devastating to the onrushing horde of Husks and Collector Drones that pervade to follow just behind the Sons of Sanguinius.

The swarm of creatures came from all directions they could but the Blood Angels held firm to their goal of escaping the ship. The Astartes smashing their foes aside like they were barely obstacles and more of bumps on their journey. Though the Collectors were growing in number with each room past, their swarms becoming quicker and more disciplined, this beginning to weigh more and more in Antros's mind.

Now the Blood Angels were only 300 meters away from the Termite and their brethren that held it, but the Horde was becoming more and more ruthless in their attacks that the Astartes Power Armors were taking damage once more as the momentary repairs performed a while ago were now made moot or worse. The damage becoming so much that Antros's display now informed him of multiple injuries beginning to be taken by his brothers. Sergeant Talius himself even reporting to have suffered several wounds ranging from simple cuts and scrapes to him having sustained serious damage to his left eye. His optic lens having been broken and his eye behind it having then been shot, the Veteraned warrior now only able to see through one eye.

But the Blood Angels had to press on because if they halted now they would be overwhelmed from the sheer mob following them. Though they could eventually fight them off it would surely result in more injury and even the possible death of some of them, which could not be allowed to happen. So with that in mind, the Sons of Sanguinius surged forward with a renewed vigor and determination.

They pressed on until Antros's tactical display informed him they were now within 200 hundred meters. But before the Chief Librarian could send a request to the Astartes defending the Termite the procession of Blood Angels came to a sudden halt. Antros immediately rushed to the head of the formation his mind focused now on seeing what had caused the Sergeant to halt their escape. What Antros found was something he both expected but not fully.

They had just entered a storage Chamber like the one the Termite had burrowed too, but this room was very different the walls lined with defensive emplacements and heavy weapons positions. While with those stood another massive horde of Collector Drones arrayed in the middle of the rooms. But what caught Antros's eye and all Astartes present was the Creature standing at the center of the horde. A giant Collector, nearly 10 feet tall and bulkier than even a Primaris Astartes, its carapace leaking a disgusting yellow light that shone like spotlights through all four of the Creature's eyes.

Once the Creature was seen it moved, the horde surrounding it standing still as though they were statues along with all creatures behind the Blood Angels, its large strides moving it through the mob of Collectors, its arms outstretched and almost seeming ready to accept the embrace of something. Antros immediately detecting signs of possession coming from the Creature, showing him something else, this Harbinger, was more of a puppet master, using the behemoth in front of him like a pawn.

Then it spoke, once it stood at the front of the Collector horde, its eyes seeming locked with Antros's own, its voice alien while also being deep and commanding. "_Who amongst you holds command?_" It said at first, though Antros could sense the creature already knew.

Antros stepped forth his psychic senses screaming to him of the Creatures malevolence and strength. Antros took three long strides before stopping and pointing _Vitarus_ at the Creature and declaring, his voice holding back rage at the Creature. "I am _Xenos,_ get out of our way and have this horde of filth disperse now, or face our wrath."

The Creature ignored Antros's demand and spoke its voice sounding almost relaxed as if it believed itself in control of the situation fully. "_I am Harbinger, insect. And you are Human, yet not normal… Your kind would be useful in the Harvest, even more, superior than the rest of your species._" it spoke like Antros was barely even presenting its words either meant for itself or for some unseen audience. "_Enhanced strength, Superior reflexes and agility, increased physical size to support auxiliary Organs, similar to Krogan genome._"

"Silence Cretin! Or I will bath in your blood!" Responded Antros his words paired with _Vitarus_'s flames blaring a moment caused by his spiking rage.

Again instead of listening to what Antros said the Creature made its own observations. "_Sub-species also seems to be able to manipulate the Power, shows sign of increased aggression, further testing must be commenced, threat and usefulness both expanded greatly. Secondary objective failed this harvest: postpone extended use of the Power_." The Creature then finally seemed to acknowledge Antros. "_Hear me human, We make an offer to you, allow us to Harvest you and we promise your processing will be painless._"

Antros's grip tightened on both _Vitarus_ and _Angels Light, _finally, after collecting himself Antros responded his voice not even attempting to hold back his blind fury. "I would rather die a thousand deaths as a traitor than bow before a contemptuous Xenos like your miserable and deceitful kind! I will say again Abomination one last time before I destroy you and all of your brethren here! Allow us to pass or we crush you beneath our downtrodden heels!"

Harbinger simply stood silent a moment before speaking again, its voice sounding like it was disappointed. "_Then we will Harvest you all by force, and your deaths will be agonizing and slow."_

Harbinger lowered its arms and said. "_Destroy-_."

But before anything else was said or even before the Collectors moved the Astartes unleashed their bolters and other weapons upon the Collectors. The weapons fire tearing the first three rows of Collectors to shreds along with destroying almost half of the heavy weapons that were set up on the sidelines. Though Harbinger stood unaffected by the swarm of bullets and energy discharges.

The Collectors quickly recovered from the initial attack, the Drones surging forward without care for their lives, while the creatures with firearms sent Element Zero Fire at the Blood Angels. While the Collectors rushed forward Harbinger stood at the center of the horde watching with a careless ease at the onset of the fight.

The Blood Angels charged to meet the Collectors, the Assault Marines cutting the creatures to shreds while providing cover to those that stood alongside them. Antros and the Sanguinary Guards taking position at the tip of the Blood Angels spearhead as they smashed through the ranks of Collectors. While the Tacticus Marines took up position just behind giving cover fire to those ahead of them while also suppressing and destroying the heavy weapons creatures and defense points where Collector Warriors and Guardians stood attempt to whistle down the Blood Angels.

As they fought Antros heard Harbinger declare over the roar of the fighting. "_Your kind are proficient fighters but your fates are sealed, you all will be Harvested."_

Antros roared at Harbinger with curses before he turned to the Collectors it commanded, who he unleashed his fury fully upon. The Chief Librarian sending crimson lightning from Vitarus, the bolts ripping through the Collectors like nothing, those touched by the lightning had their bodies suddenly and viciously eviscerated into bloody carnage. The Collectors were sent reeling from this their numbers cut a quarter in seconds as the Angels crushed their attackers with brutal and hateful fury.

Once Antros ceased his attack he scanned for the Creature Harbinger. He found the worm still standing a distance off its eyes locked with Antros as though it had been waiting for him to look at it. When Antros looked at it he turned his body to look at it fully and raised Vitarus to face the creature, the sword's flames blazing nearly three feet from the blade. And with that Antros clamped Angels Light to his hip and grasped his sword with both hands and prepared to charge Harbinger.

Before Antros could cross the distance another Astartes attempted to strike down the creature. The Astartes flying on wings of flame. Antros immediately recognizing him as Brother Nikolaus, the enraged Sanguinary Guard declaring in high gothic at Harbinger. "Die You Insult to the Emperor!"

But before the Sanguinary Guards Encarmine Glaive could cut the Creature in half Harbinger turned its sickening gaze towards the Astartes. Harbinger looked at him and flicked its wrist at him. The instant Harbinger did that Nikolaus was halted in his descent towards the fouls Xenos and then just as suddenly sent flying almost too fast for Antros to keep track of into the far wall an audible crash so loud it could be heard over the cacophony of battle.

Antros prayed the Sanguinary Guard would get up but as he watched him for a solid ten seconds but Nikolaus remained unmoving. Then to Antros's alarm, a small group of Collector Drones on the edge of the swarm diverged and surged towards the incapacitated Astartes.

Antros quickly opened his Vox and ordered into it with well apparent worry. "Sargeant Teluis, take five of your men and go save Brother Nikolaus. You are free to use grenades and any other weapons required to save him. Is this understood?"

"Objective understood Chief Librarian." Replied the Sergeant immediately before Antros heard six jump packs roar to life, followed quickly by the reverberations and smashing caused by touch down.

Antros then turned his attention back to the accursed Harbinger, the Xenos attention again directed solely to Antros, its wicked Aura glowing with malicious delight. This proved to be just what was necessary to send the Chief Librarian rushing towards the Filthy Xenos, Antros's mind solely focused on destroying the contemptuous Harbinger.

Antros charged with reckless abandon _Vitarus _curing a fiery swath through every Collector that dared step between him and Harbinger. _Vitarus's _flames shooting from the blade, the warpfire so hot it burned Collectors so quickly all that remained of them was glowing after images. It took Antros only a few seconds to cross the distance between himself and Harbinger. The Creature patiently waiting for The Chief Librarian to cross the distance.

Antros struck once he was in front of Harbinger, _Vitarus _swinging quickly to cut off the head of the Creature. But instead of death claiming the vile creature it defied death again. Suddenly Antros's blade was stopped, a disgusting yellow Short Sword holding back the mighty Force Sword back by only a few millimeters. Antros immediately sprang back, the Chief Librarian barely dodging a follow-up strike by another Short Sword that dashed to try and slash the Astartes.

Once Antros was a few meters away he heard Harbinger speak, the Creature seeming to again be speaking to himself rather than to anyone in particular. "_600,000 Newtons of force, original estimation of Human Subspecies strength proven false. Subspecies strength enhancements have proven greater than naturally possible, and currently beyond our own means to replicate with non-mechanical instruments. Moving to corroborate further theories about Subspecies abilities."_

Harbinger immediately charged forward so quickly Antros was only just able to parry the Creatures strikes with its swords. The Chief Librarian retaliated by pulling Harbinger in closer and slamming his head into the Creature's torso with all his might. The blow was immediately paired with a _Crunch _as the outer layer of the carapace was shattered by the force Antros exerted. But instead of being stunned by the heavy blow Harbinger pressed on without hesitation, the Dagger in its left hand flying to try and stab into Antros's leg.

Antros released one of his hands from gripping _Vitarus,_ immediately using his free hand to grab the Dagger, a mere centimeter from the tiny opening with exposed wiring on his right hip. Antros wrestling for control of the dagger, while simultaneously forced to counter another strike made from Harbinger with its freehand. Antros finally won in his fight to take the dagger, but instead of remaining in his hand as Antros had expected the blade vanished in his hand, the yellow blade in one moment vanishing before reappearing back in Harbingers hand. This proved the weapons to be psychic in origin. Antros also noticed the damage taken to his palm's armor for holding the blade, the painting stripped and several layers of armor plating and sensors destroyed.

**Harbinger quickly noting, "**_Reflexes superior to initial estimations as well._"

Antros surged forward ramming his pauldron into the already destroyed ribcage of the Creature, hoping to silence the Creature before it could attempt another dual attack. Antros succeeded long enough to get another few meters distance between him and the Creature, the Chief Librarian cautious more than ever to underestimate his opponent.

Antros suddenly was being jumped by a trio of Collector Drones, the Chief Librarian momentarily forced to kill and shove off the miserable creatures. In that time Harbinger had covered the distance between them, its dual blades flying to exposed points in Antros's armor. Antros was barely able to counter one of the attacks, his reflexes barely too slow to stop the second strike. The dagger cut deep into the gap between Antros's lower abdomen, the blade releasing an alien concoction of Sedatives, Statins*, and Neuro-blockers attempting to slow or even fully paralyze him.

But Antros was an Astartes, his body enhanced to negate such things, though, due to their alien nature, not all were able to be stopped Antros's body slowing and his vision blurring quickly afterward. Antros responded with his own strength his balled fist smashing into Harbinger's face with such force the Creatures neck snapped back, while its whole body was sent flying almost a dozen feet back. Antros immediately taking a second to try and focus his mind while also reading what his suit could tell him on his injury. His left kidney had been punctured and was failing as a result but this would not affect him for quite a while thanks to his physiology.

**Harbinger again spoke its voice sounding again like it was spoke to itself. "**_Subspecies also proven resistant to our toxins, as well as showing signs of a high pain threshold._"

Antros sensing the weakness taking hold in him charged forward, ignoring the sluggishness of his body and the strength taken from his limbs the veteraned warrior further enraged by the pain. But even with these effects, he was a blur of movement so fast the still recovering Harbinger was caught completely off guard as _Vitarus _was thrust through its heart. The sacred blade blazing as it cut through the foul Xenos. But this was not all the Chief Librarian did as he held the blade. Antros channeled as much of his power as he could carry, going even beyond what could be deemed even remotely safe, the only thought running through Antros's mind being the total annihilation of the Puppet Master Harbinger and its present toy the Creature.

The energies of the warp flowed through Antros like a massive explosion rippling through a Hive City, the torrents of flame and destruction leaving nothing in their wake. The power caused horrible pain to run through Antros's veins, but he willed his way through his suffering. Harbinger was immediately affected by the torrent of psychic power, the frail form of its host shattering in an instant from the current of warp energy. But the spirit of Harbinger was held in place, the entity released from the ruined remains of the Creature letting out a guttural scream that echoed through both reality and the Immaterium.

After almost a minute of holding Harbinger in place, Antros was finally nearing the end of his capabilities, especially if he desired to survive. But before he let go Harbinger, Antros said, through gritted teeth. "I swear to you abomination, I will destroy you and all of your foul kind. I will see you and your Harvest thwarted. And I will see this Galaxy reborn from the Ashes of your annihilation. I swear this by the Emperor of Mankind and by my own life."

Upon finishing what he said Antros, threw all he had left at Harbinger, his skin burning from the power he released. A bloody red light filled the room at that moment Harbingers cries of agony reaching their crescendo until finally dying in an instant, along with the light. What remained after was a room filled with slaughter, with the only survivors being the Son's of Sanguinius, standing united atop the bodies of the craven. At the center of the room stood Antros, his armor steaming, but simultaneously covered in a thick layer of frost. But not long after the light faded and the spirit of Harbinger was either destroyed or dispelled, the Chief Librarian crumbled to the floor his eye behind his helmet falling closed as sleep took him in its dark embrace, his mind and body entirely spent from the power he had summoned.

Sergeant Teluis and Sanguinary Guard Donotriel approached the wounded Librarian with some caution but once they were sure he was uncorrupted they quickly took him from the floor and made to leave the chamber. The Sergeant followed swiftly by his fellow Assault Marines in the clutches of another two Astartes was their other wounded brother Sanguinary Guard, then by the Tacticus Marines. Who all quickly proceeded to the hall carrying the burrowed Termite. The Astartes swiftly boarding the vessel along with their brethren that had been guarding it. The Termite just as swiftly freeing itself from the debris, with its esoteric systems, before a high yield engine propelled the Termite back through the hull of the Xenos ship.

The Termite quickly escaping the Collector ship before turning itself to enter into the widened cargo bay of _The Angel's Retribution_. Where scores of Apothecaries, Sisters Hospitaller, Chirogeons, and other medical staff stood awaiting the injured humans and Astartes that would need their healing abilities urgently. While along with them stood another collection of Tech Marines and Mechanicus Adepts who awaited to see the weapons, armor, and other equipment used by the Strike Force so they too might be healed and saved.

* * *

Hello and thank you for reading this chapter of Angels Lament I hope it was enjoyable, and maybe even a bit thrilling, though I'm unsure by writing abilities could honestly induce such a feeling. But anyway again thank you, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you again next time when the next chapter is completed.

*On how the Human-Reaper looks I based it off some early concept sketches of it that I found on google when I was looking for some images to reference for how to describe it, so it's not solely the version from the games as well as I took my own liberties when describing it and giving it abilities, which I bet was obvious.

*Statins are a form of drug that causes muscle pain and weakness


	25. Angels Mercies

Angels Lament

Hello again and welcome to another chapter, I hope you are doing well. Today we will be continuing a little while after the last chapter and now aboard the venerable Astartes Vessel _The Angel's Retribution_. Also for a bit of help on how the timeline of this chapter plays out its a _this happened and then while that happened this happened at the same time_. If that makes any sense. What will happen aboard this hallowed vessel, how will the Crew of the Normandy react to the sacred Technology of the Emperor, and his Mighty Angels? Well, let's find out...

* * *

Chapter 25: Angels Mercies

Commander Shepard awoke to a strange forceful shake this sending her mind into instant alertness as she woke. But instead of some enemy prison cell, she found herself in the familiar surroundings of the Normandy's Captains Quarters. The light emanating from the fish tank being the first sight the drained and veteraned Commander saw, the tank immediately putting some of her worries at rest. Jane sat up from her bed, her body aching as she moved. Once she was in an upright position Jane rubbed her palms against her face attempting to wipe away the last of her fatigue to no real effect. It was then Jane noticed the IV attached to her arm, the sight of the tube poking out of her left arm bringing all of her memories from the last few days all back to the forefront of her mind. The pain and anguish this recollection almost bringing her to tears, the 'Saviour of the Citadel' barely holding herself in check.

Finally, after wrestling some control back Jane looked around her quarters, scanning to see if anything else was different. Jane herself was dressed in her undersuit, which went beneath her armor. While to her left next to her nightstand was the IV stand, the bag of clear liquid giving a faint glow, which Jane found highly unusual but before thinking too much on that she continued to scan the room. On Jane's nightstand sat her Carnifex pistol, and her Assault Rifle beside it, Jane taking note of this. On the Floor directly ahead of the IV stand was Jane's armor, the suit filthy and in pieces, with stains and blood covering most of it.

Jane turned her head to look elsewhere after that. In front of her bed, a few feet away, there was situated a small chair, _a_ someone propped up in it, their head laid against the wall behind the chair. Shepard now becoming cognizant of the sound of somewhat labored breathing coming from the slumbering person in the seat. The darkness of the room momentarily halting Jane from recognizing the person. But quickly after readjusting herself she recognized the person both on the breathing and from their stature, it was Joker.

Upon recognizing the person Jane pulled the sheets off herself and made to get out of her bed. Her body again rocked with pain at her movements, but she stubbornly pushed past the pain as she had grown used to doing countless times. Jane quickly rising from the bed, then slowly and quietly making her way to her Pilot and her good friend. The Commander also noticed another person asleep in her room, as a prone form shifted slightly on the couch in the corner of her room. Jane immediately discerning the person as Garrus, as she caught sight of the Turians' legs. The lights of the room finally activating a second later, as they detected the movement present in the room

The sudden appearance of light caused Joker to stir from his slumber, but the witty pilot immediately froze upon seeing Jane up and awake. But Joker quickly recovered from the sight of Jane, the pilot nearly jumped from his seat, him only being held back by his frail body, though his body language still exuded a mixture of relief and excitement, but also some small part grief.

Once he was up Joker spoke aloud his voice showing clearly his comfort from seeing Jane awake and fine, but his voice also holding a deep sorrow. "Jane! You're Awake! Garrus! She's Awake!" He said looking to the room's other occupant, who immediately sprang from his position.

Garrus was still dressed in his armor, the suit covered in grim and guts, a stench clinging to the cloths that now began to reach Jane. The smell was so horrible it nearly caused Joker to gag as Garrus moved closer to Jane and by proxy Joker himself. But Jane held her stomach the smell one she had experienced many a time. Garrus crossed the distance between himself and Jane in seconds, Shepard noticing his movements causing him pain as he moved, his Turian features twitching with anguish at every movement. Once Garrus was close enough he threw his arms around Jane, her quickly returning the hug, her mind too overjoyed at being reunited with her old friend for her to care about the Collector guts she was getting on her clothes.

Garrus said into Jane's ear as he held her, his twanging voice cracking as he spoke as if what he said caused him great despair and pain. "I'm sorry Jane. I'm so so sorry."

Jane somehow realizing what he meant, her eyes again filling with tears she could no longer hold back. Joker having overheard what Garrus said too began to get emotional, his pale face filling quickly with remorse and anguish he shared with Jane. Shepard noticing Garrus's hold on her tightening, followed by a small noise, like a whistle, coming from him* the noise was sorrowful and mournful like a funeral march.

After a few moments of the room's occupants letting their emotions flow the three began to take hold of themselves again, Joker wiping his face, and Garrus releasing his grip on Jane. Shepard in turn letting go of the Turian and taking a step back to collect herself, the Commander grabbing a tissue from a box on her nightstand and using it to wipe her eyes. Jane then quickly turned back to the two about to ask them for more information on what had happened to Kaiden.

But before she could say a word the Elevator dinged indicating it having arrived, the doors opening a second later. The person walked out from it and into Jane's quarters catching her off guard by their strangeness.

…

Antros woke up to a powerful shaking coming from all around him, his world immediately filled with agony, his mind and body feeling as though they were bathed in burning Promethium. The pain was so immense it took him far longer than it should have to recognize his surroundings. He was within his private chambers aboard _The Angel's Retribution _the beautiful and lavish surroundings helping to give the Chief Librarian something to focus his mind on to try and distract himself from his anguish. Finally, after a long moment, Antros was able to force his way through the pain encompassing his senses as his indomitable will shoved aside the pain.

Lucius stood up from his bed after collecting himself his mind finding it difficult to keep itself focused on a single thought. But this too Antros worked through, using his training, discipline, and willpower to force his mind to clear and allow him to discern his thoughts and emotions. Antros quickly went to his mirror, mounted on the left wall from his bed. The mirror showing him the state his body was in on the surface.

The Chief Librarian was dressed in a Ceremonial Robe, this indicating to him his brethren and students in the Librarius had performed a ceremony of some kind in, possibly in the hope of aiding him or to see what he had seen so they might plan in his absence. Either way, it was of little consequence now, Antros next looking to his face and exposed limbs.

His face was bright red and incredibly hot to the touch almost as if a raging fire lay just beneath his skin. Like his face, his arms and legs, as well as his covered torso all shone with the same heat. Antros's palms were scarred, the imprint of _Vitarus's _hilt having burned into his flesh through his armor. While Antros's bare feet and toes showed signs of having been nearly broken, Antros feeling the temporary frailty of the bones in his feet as well as his toes. Lucius let out a heavy sigh as he examined his battered body.

Antros immediately recognized the cause of this all being his overexertion when attempting to bring retribution and vengeance upon the spineless Harbinger. The memory of the foul Reaper causing Antros's nostrils to flare and his hands to clench. His palms quickly shooting pain through Lucius's arms and throughout the rest of his body, forcing him to relax his fingers. That anguish quickly subsided, but his other pain remained.

After another moment of studying his injuries and other things, Antros stepped back from the Baalite Glass mirror. The Chief Librarian quickly stepped towards his wardrobe and threw the two door's wide open. Antros took out a pair of clothes used for Noble parades and negotiations with Imperial Governance, as he felt these clothes best matched where and what he planned to do next.

The clothes, a simple black undershirt, with a white dress shirt next followed by a large crimson Coatee with golden buttons engraved with the symbol of the Chapter. The trousers were the same crimson with the golden stripes running down both flanks of the cloth. While adorning the chest above Antros's heart was a collection of Badges, the primary one denouncing his rank as Chief Librarian, the ceremonial metal forged like a skull with amethyst's for eyes and two sets of angels wings placed behind it.

Antros then went to his weapons cabinet the adamantium frame paired with Red Baalite Oak. Lucius opening the doors in the hopes to find his sacred blade _Vitarus_, but the Force Sword was absent from its wall mount, only its empty sheath in its place. This Immediately sent a small pang of worry to take hold in Antros as the blade should have been returned before then as it hadn't been damaged in all the fighting, the Chief Librarian having been more than sure of that the last time he had held the relic blade.

Though Antros could only ponder on this for a moment as he heard the door to his chamber begin to unlock and the heartbeat of a mortal also entered his ears. The door swung open to reveal Dimitra, her arms full with a platter that carried a verified assortment of refreshments, such as wine, water, and a small bowl with three Apple-Peaches, to name a few of the items. Though the poor Serf was showing signs that she was struggling to hold the platter as it wobbled slightly in her hands.

Antros quickly moving to help his loyal servant as she attempted to offer a bow to her Master as she saw him approach. The small woman saying as Antros came closer. "I am relieved beyond words to see you are awake, My Lord. I had prayed fervently for your save return when you had left to rescue the poor crew of the Systems Alliance ship. Then when you had returned to us in such a wounded and incapacitated state I had feared the worst had happened to you, Master."

Antros gently took the tray from his serf's hands saying as he placed it upon the closest table that could provide the necessary space for it to rest. Once having done that Antros turned back to his faithful servant and said attempting to relieve some of her worries, with a calm and collected tone. "I am fine, my loyal Dimitra. I simply allowed our enemies to feel the full wrath of the Sons of Sanguinius and the full fury of the Emperor's Angels." Antros said this as he lay a comforting hand on Dimirtra's shoulder, the act causing some pain to shoot from his palm, but he ignored it.

Dimitra beamed at her master's words saying joyously. "I am greatly pleased to hear that the Abominations against the God-Emperor were shown such destruction. And I am even more gladdened to report to you, My Lord, that the foul Xenos Ship was destroyed only moments ago, by our holy ship's cannons."

Antros smiled at Dimitra, what she lacked in stature or combat ability, she vastly made up for in her fervor, dedication, and faith to the Blood Angels and Imperiums cause. Antros giving a gentle but affectionate squeeze to the Chapter Serf's shoulder.

This caused the smile on her face to only brighten before she said, indicating towards the tray she had been carrying. "I brought you refreshments, My Lord. I grabbed some of your favorites, my lord, Triglyceride Gel seasoned with Nafarian Leaves. I had hoped to surprise you with it when you had awoken, My Lord, but now I see you are already awake."

Antros smile deepened a moment as he responded. "Thank you greatly Dimitra, I am truly blessed by the Emperor to have you as my faithful companion in these hard times."

Dimitra blushed slightly, bowing her head in an attempt to hide her pride from hearing such praise, her saying a moment later. "It is I who should be thanking the God-Emperor, for you, my Lord. You are truly a kind and generous master to me and all your servants."

Antros thanked Dimitra for what she said, but the Chief Librarian finally asked a question that had been concerning him greatly. "I thank you Dimitra, but I have an urgent question I must ask of you. I had expected to find _Vitarus _within its case, but when I checked only moments ago it was absent. Tell me did the blade take some sort of injury I had not seen when wielding her?"

Dimitra's face paled slightly at the question, her face growing some part mournful after a moment of her face only growing more remorseful she said her voice sounding anguished as though she was telling Antros of some great defeat. "I am greatly despaired to inform you, My Lord, to tell you this but… despite the best efforts of our Techmarines and our Librarians, the sacred sword _Vitarus _could not be repaired and is now being laid to rest by your acolytes in the Librarius." Once finishing what she had to say Dimitra threw her head down, her hands pressed tight against her face, and she began to openly weep the holy blades demise.

Dimitra's words cut deep into Antros as he stood before her, and even despite his enhanced body and powerful indoctrination the Chief Librarian felt his hearts drop upon hearing what had befallen his master's blade. After more than Ten Thousand years of service, the sacred blade _Vitarus_, a sword having been blessed by the Primarch Sanguinius himself with his own blood at the birth of the Blood Angels Legion, was now broken. This news weighed immensely on Antros's mind as he took it in.

…

Jane had maybe expected a familiar face like Dr. Chawkas, or maybe even the somewhat unwelcome sight of Miranda Lawson, but she was wrong on both accounts. The person entering her quarters being neither of those people, nor were they even a known member of Jane's crew. The person was human-looking, in stature as well as in skin tone, from the exposed skin on their face. The person was a woman from the look of her as well as she was far taller than all others in the room, her full height hard to judge but Jane estimated she was around 7 feet tall. As if her size wasn't enough to make anyone intimidated of her she wore bulky armor, Jane recognizing a dual-headed eagle on her lower waist, this allowing Jane to presume she was in league with the Angels.

The woman's armor was White and Gold, adorned with several fleur de lis, these symbols causing Jane to be puzzled as she had only seen those symbols in a museum exhibit when she was a child on her homeworld. Other strange decorations were on the Woman's armor, like a small cloak that came down from her shoulders and rested at the base of her back, the cloak being white on the outside and red on the inside. With two other similar pieces of cloth forming a kind of dress that sprouted from her lower stomach, this cloth being the same color as the cloak. While upon the top of her head, covering any possible hair the woman had, was a Habit this sight too causing Jane to be even more confused. All of these clothes making Jane remember old human movies with old fashion Christian nuns in them.

What truly caught Jane off guard was what this woman had on her waist and on and in her hands. On her waist was an old fashion holster, which carried the same bulky pistols used by the Angels. Then on her left hand was a collection of what Jane hoped were medical instruments. On her index, ring, and middle fingers as well as on her thumb she had a bunch of strange items, like what looked almost like a scalpel on her middle finger, a hook on her ring finger, and needles on both her index finger and thumb. The two needles had plastic tubes that fed into two different glass-looking containers that rested on her upper arm, one container filled with what looked like blood, with the other filled with a clear liquid. Then in her right hand was a metal briefcase, a medical symbol painted on both sides of it.

Before Jane could truly come to grips with the sudden and bizarre person in her room, she was suddenly moving towards her. The woman walked slowly towards Jane while observing her with a keen eye, almost as if sizing her up. But again before Jane could really do anything the woman spoke, her voice not at all what Jane expected.

Shepard had assumed from her bulky armor and large stature she would have some deep voice, but instead, she had a near angelic voice of a singer, though she had a somewhat thick accent making her somewhat difficult to understand. "Hello Commander Jene, I em Sister Ellia of the Hospitaller Order, I am your Surugeon today. My sister, who had been seeing to you before me, told me that you would remain unconscious for some time, but it seems she was incorrect it seems." She said attempting to sound kind it seemed. "To start off, I will need to begin en examination. So can you please tell me how are you feeling?"

Jane was still a little shocked but she broke through it quickly and said in response. "Um Hello, Sister. I'm feeling alright now, but could you please tell me how you got aboard my ship?"

Sister Ellia nodded placing her briefcase on the floor gently before pulling a small paper notebook out from beneath her dress, she took a pen that was hooked to it off before flipping to what Jane assumed was a blank page. Whereupon finding said page she began to jot down a few things, Ellia using her hand with all her medical instruments on it to keep the book steady as she wrote.

She wrote for only a few seconds before looking up from her writing and speaking again her voice was sweet to hear due to its softness. "Well, I am glad to hear you have been recovering, Commander Jene. Es for why I em aboard your ship, it is simple, your ship docked aboard my own at the request of her Captain, end my sister's end I were sent by my superiors to overlook your health and the health of your crew who remained aboard during your ettempt to board the wretched Xenos's vessel."

Jane was surprised to hear about the apparent docking Jane assuming the Angels must have had some sort of Cruiser which would make sense as it must have been the same ship Jane had seen burrow its way through the Collector ship had been even larger than the Normandy. But before she could ask another Question of Sister Ellia, the woman spoke again.

"Well, how ebout your ribscage is it doing well now, my superiors informed me you had broken a few of the bones sometime before your final fight, but thankfully they hed been set right and had been healing properly. Would you sey this is still the case?" She asked her voice kind and her hand ready to jot down more notes.

Jane answered honestly enough, saying in a genuine tone. "I feel fine now, thank you but I'd like to get back to what I was doing before you showed up."

Sister Ellia replied quickly after jotting down a few more words and looked back up her blue-ish-silver eyes shining like precious stones. "I em sorry to insist Commander Jene. But I have my own orders to fulfill. I must preform some routine tests on you end ensure you ere recovering correctly. Now if you would lift your shirt a moment so I might examine your heart rate and breathing. I promise once I have preformed these tests you may do as you wish." She said attempting to sound understanding.

Garrus, who had remained quiet seeming to have already met or at least already seen of these 'Sisters of the Hospitaller Order,' finally spoke doing his best to sound kind but forceful. "Okay, were thankful to your help Sister, but we have our own things we need to do, so if you could please do as Commander Shepard asked." Garrus turned to look at Jane and continued speaking. "We still need to talk about what happened with the rest of the crew Commander as well as what else has happened."

Despite Garrus's attempt at a kind tone, the Sister responded violently, her sweet voice turing venomous as she turned and looked down at Garrus, her accent only deepening from her anger. "I will not listen to the disgusting instructions of e _Xenos, _I would follow the instructions of a Traitorous Heretic before I listened to your foul species. Your kind attacked Mankind unprovoked and slaughtered the innocent! I would rather break all my vows as e peaceful healer and take up arms against you than speak to you again! So hear me, Xenos, speak again and I shall break those vows gladly!"

Garrus was to say a little, shocked his mandibles agape and his eyes popping from their sockets.

Joker too was surprised but he kept his distance and remained quiet.

After a second of tense silence, Garrus slowly stepped back, the Turian looking not exactly afraid, but his face showing he felt more like he had been deeply insulted like what the sister had said cut him deeper than he realized.

Once Garrus stepped back Sister Ellia looked back at Jane her face softening and her eyes again beginning to shine. "Es I elready said, Commander Jane, I was ordered to be here end to ensure your wellbeing."

Jane was quiet a moment but finally, after that time Jane spoke. "Okay, can you please just skip the medical exam, I'm fine, and as my friend said I need to see whats happened to my crew."

The Sister looked a bit displeased for a second but she seemed to relax and she spoke a moment later, her voice still kind. "I will do as you ask and stop with the medical examination. But so that you are aware your crew with grievous wounds have been taken into the medical chambers of our ship so they might be given the care they need. I can tell you of a few of the specific individuals if you-"

Jane broke in then suddenly upon hearing about what might have been news of Kaiden. "Wait do you know what's happening to a man named Kaiden? Kaiden Alenko?"

The Sister seemed unaffected by being interrupted and said immediately after Jane asked her question, her voice not sounding any less kind. "Yes, I em eware of what was last happening with him. His wounds were very severe which meant he needed intensive and professional care. He was taken with the rest to the medical Chamber but was later moved to the personal quarters of Magos Dithius, who took over the efforts to save his life."

Jane responded quickly, her voice quick and somewhat tense. "Where is he? I need to see him."

Sister Ellia responded in turn and said with a more serious tone. "I am sorry to say but you are not allowed to see him yet as your audience was requested once you left your ship so that my superiors might speak to you further."

* * *

*I did some research on Turians and if they could cry and how their species showed emotions and that is what I found for crying. The person said they were unable to cry but their species equivalent is them producing a sad almost bird call/whistling noise. Feel free to correct this if it's incorrect but that is what my research led me to believe.

Hello, this section is a new little piece I've decided to try out including where I respond to people who review. I've been doing so before since the beginning of the story, but I've been doing it in private and this has shown to have its fair share of issues. Namely, lots of people don't have accounts so I can't private message them and then lots of those that do don't seem to always get the messages. So here it goes I'm gonna answer some peoples review and also their questions. Tell me if you think I should continue to do this in the future.

**Random Reader**: I'd firstly like to apologize for what I said it was rash and cruel. I thought you had been meaning to include me in what you had said but I now see from your reprisal that that was not your intention at all, so for that, I am deeply sorry and I will do my best to remove my review when I can. I would also like to apologize for taking what you said at such face value, I had no idea there were such horrible and crazy communities here on this site. As well I would like to say thank you for being so civil in your response to mine as mine was very mean spirited and that you were able to respond to it in such a civil and decent manner truly speaks to you possessing a far better character and moral code than I. Also thank you so much for being kind in your critiques and thank you for taking all the time you have to respond and read my story. I hope you can accept my apology for what I said and I hope you would like to continue to read my story and leave your feedback on it, but if you don't want to anymore I understand and again all I can offer is a genuine apology for my irrational response. I at least hope you can have a good rest of your day when you read this

**Captain Richards**: Hello and thank you so much for reviewing. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. And to answer your first review I see. Yes, I do plan to continue First Contact With An Angel, I currently plan on doing two things, releasing the unfinished and unedited version of the last chapter, and then the plan so far is to recreate the story from the ground up, namely by publishing a new version, where I fix as many of the mistakes as I can that I made in the first version of the story. I don't currently have a time table on when this will happen but I can at least say soon. Then to your second kind of question maybe, I'm cross on what I might do but eventually, I may have Imperial Reinforcements arrive, Though I will only say this on who I have agreed should show up through it, the Sons of Russ are Angels of their own renown. Then also in tandem with that I have a slight maybe plan to have not only allies show up in the future, though I have no solid plans there. And thank you for the time you took to read my story and offer your great feedback on it. To your next review now Yes the station wasn't yet destroyed but it most definitely was now. And now in closing to you my good Captain thank you so much for reviewing and have a lovely day :).

**Guest (Bolter Guest)**: Hello and thank you for reviewing and offering me that lore, I knew bolters didn't operate off of gunpowder but I'm simply using that for simplicity. But Thank you for the other information on Bolters I will try to keep that in mind moving forward.

**Bekisheverdik93**: Thank you back :)

**Another S.T.A.L.K.E.R**: Yeah I didn't want to stretch the Chapter as I had decided to make it pretty short when writing it. Thank you for your continued reading and support.

**AlextheSouthParkGhostRider**: I hope what happened was satisfactory with what you wanted to have happen and thank you for reading and reviewing. :)

**Jctherebel**: Thanks hope you can enjoy this one just as much!

**Bob2121998**: Thank you so much, I'm very glad to hear you are loving the story and the individual chapters. I hope the wait wasn't too long for this chapter

**Janne Rolfe Jalandoni**: Thanks I'm glad my work has pleased you. And on Harbingers Fate I will remain quiet. But thanks for reviewing

**Fortitude501**: I'm super glad to hear you loved the Chapter and the fight between Antros and Harbinger. I wanted to make it Epic but I worried my poor writing and word choice would get in the way, but I'm very happy to hear it was still able to be interesting to you. And Thank you so much for the kind words in saying its the best you've read, I'm insanely overjoyed to hear that someone liked it that much.

**Brother Bov**: I'm super happy to hear you liked the chapter. I hope this one is a worthy addition in your eyes. I'm sorry to hear you had trouble reading the part with the Human-Reaper though I had not intended for it to be so clunky and uncomfortable to read. I will do my best to try and edit it better as I get time to do so. And to try and explain a little of the poor word choice, When the Human-Reaper is talking its use of the word "Power" is intentionally that way as that is what I have the Reapers call the Warp as to them it has always been a tool they can use to do things like they did and it has never been seen as otherwise like how the Imperium and humanity knew it as a dimension for FTL, caused people to have psychic powers, and contained the spirits as well as the manifestations of human emotions and believes. But the Reapers never had seen it that way but as a power source for their abilities to manipulate reality and to influence the minds of others.

**RIZWAN**: I plan to have Eldar action very soon, but Imperial Guard stuff will still be a ways off as I have other things I wish to show first.

**Chronus1326**: Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed the Chapter, I do plan to show more of the Priests of Mars, but I hope their presence in this chapter could appease you for now. :)

**MrMorriss**: I hope the next chapter was a decent one for you as well as this one :). And thank you for reading and reviewing

**Anon**: It's a bit left open to interpretation how Primaris Marines emotionally differ from normal Astartes. In official books where they are talked about like in Devastation of Baal Guilliman himself says they are highly successful and stoic warriors who are capable of better threat assessment than their original peers, also saying they are kinder and less irrational and superstition, which were all his intentions. Also, Guilliman tells Dante, leader of the Blood Angels to stop how they originally train Astartes with their brutal and uncaring ways and instead allow their human kindness to shine through them as only by doing so can the Imperium have the heroes it needs (his own words paraphrased). So it's not to far of a stretch for a Primaris Marine (a Sanguinary Guard at that, as they are both the cream of the crop and the most patient and kind of their brethren as they are meant to exemplify Sanguinius completely) to act that way, at least in my interpretation of recent lore especially doing with the Blood Angels who already weren't like most normal Astartes as demonstrated in lore and books.


	26. Meetings with the Heralds

Angels Lament

Hello Everyone and welcome back to another Chapter of Angel's Lament. I don't really have any announcements to say so let's begin…

* * *

Chapter 26: Meetings with the Heralds

Jane was hesitant to meet with whoever were Sister Ellias Superiors, but if her seeing Kaiden was dependent on speaking to them she was willing to do it, if only for Kaiden. After Agreeing to meet her Superiors, Ellia left, the Hospitaller giving Garrus one last glare before she was gone. Jane had then quickly gotten dressed in something more official-looking than her under armor. The Cloths she chose being an armored suit given to her some time ago by the Councilors in the hopes the gift would make her forgive them for not fully reinstating her as a Spectre. She had lied and said it would do as a peace offering but she mainly just did it to get some of their information brokers off her back. The suit was black like N7 armor, with a silver-colored Spectre emblem. Jane only really wore it as it was her only armor she had left that wasn't broken or covering in Collector blood.

Once that was done Jane left the Normandy accompanied by Garrus and Tali, as both had asked to join her in the hopes of seeing what was happening to Kaiden. Also tagging along were Jacob, Kelly, and Miranda as Jane felt due to them already having met Angels they would be fine meeting with them again. But before she even left the Normandy Jane was subject to a reality check.

She had expected to see the Cargo Bay shutters open to reveal the usual connection tunnel that most ships used to dock together, but this wasn't the case. What she walked out to see was a football field-sized chamber that was alive with activity as people in strange robes or in bizarre military uniforms rushed around doing their tasks and their own things, some of these people conversing together while others worked by themselves. The chamber was so large Jane felt almost like she had stepped aboard Omega from the massive space she found herself in.

Jane hearing Tali exclaim, the Quarian staring at the size of the chamber. "Keelah Se'lai! You sure this is a Ship, Shepard?"

Jane could only agree with her question, but she quickly pushed past that ordered her team to follow her as she walked down the ramp the Normandy had just dropped onto the crimson decking of the Angels ship.

Garrus saying to Tali as they descended the ramp. "I mean they called it a ship when they took us here. Apparently it's named the Angel's Retribution, as their leader called it that when he told us where we were going."

Tali responded to Garrus quickly her voice shining with the enthusiasm of a mechanic. "What else did they say about it?"

Garrus shrugged saying. "Nothing else really, other than they told us not to snoop around, and that the ship was sacred to them for some reason."

Jane listened absent-mindedly as she took her first steps onto the crimson steel that made the decking of the ship, the clang of the metal sounding stranger than any metal Jane had ever heard before. But before Jane could walk any farther she saw a woman approaching them most of the woman's body covered in a strange and almost religious looking robe. The sudden appearance of the strangely clothed woman being enough to silence Tali as she was trying to ask Garrus another question.

The woman was small, maybe five feet tall at most but she walked with a strange aura as though she could walk through the hell without being afraid. Her robe was crimson red, like absolutely everything, the robe also possessing a hood which she used to cover her face as she approached. Jane moved to meet the woman, the rest of her team following Jane's lead but at a greater distance than before.

They all met quickly after that, the woman being the first to speak. As she spoke she lifted her hood showing her face finally. Her face was pretty, and relatively young but it seemed to show with fatigue like she had felt little rest recently. But despite her tired expression she seemed to also be deceptively awake, as though despite her exhaustion she was more understanding of all that was going on, even more than Jane was.

Her voice was kind enough but clearly shone with determination and her spirit. "I am Mistress of Service Dimitra. I would assume you to be Commander Shepard?" She spoke with an accent like Sister Ellia, but unlike the Sister, Dimitras Accent was lighter and less prominent.

Jane responded quickly saying, in as polite a manner as she was willing to. "I am Shepard. Are you here to meet me?"

Dimitra was swift to reply her voice sounding assured. "Yes, I was instructed to take you to Chief Librarian Antros. Or as I believe you know him, Lucius." Dimitra finished but kept staring strangely at Garrus.

Jane quickly filed away in her mind the growing questions and said once Dimitra finished. "Alright, um well can you take us to him, please."

"Of Course, but would you leave… them," She said, indicating toward Garrus, disgust evident on her face as she spoke, "here with your ship?"

Jane resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the continued Xenophobia, but she responded quickly enough her voice clear and direct. "I won't be leaving him here, he has as much reason to come with me as I do. So either he comes with me or I don't."

Dimitra seemed displeased but she did nothing to act on it, the Mistress of Service replying a moment later saying, "As you wish," before she turned around and quickly began leading Jane and her team.

…

Antros sat in the War Council room, he was not alone, but he felt that way, after millennia of being passed down from Chief Librarian to their successor, the Blade _Vitarus _had been broken it was humiliating that he was the one, after countless Centuries, that the blade broke with. Was it a sign? Was Antros no longer worthy to lead his brethren and his fellow Imperials upon their mission? Had He failed the Emperor? Had he failed the trust of his Gene-Father?

But these grand and dreadful questions where yet to be answered, despite Antros desperation for the answers, after all, Antros was still the one chosen to lead, and he would not let his personal problems hold him back from his sacred duty. And so with that Antros forced his mind beyond himself and his own destiny and fate and towards what was a pressing situation. The main one, for now, was the debrief with the Mortal Commander. Dimitra had reported back to Antros of what had happened when Dimitra confronted her, and how the Commander had insisted on her Xenos companions coming with her. Antros thought about having her turned back to her shuttle and confined there until she decided to do as she was told, but something in Antros's heart told him he needed to speak with her sooner than that.

Lucius originally was skeptical about doing so, but when the feeling persisted within his chest he decided to listen to it, hoping it was a sign from the Emperor or Sanguinius that he was doing what they desired of him. So with that Antros allowed Shepard to bring her Xenos companions, Dimitra escorting them the rest of the way to the War Room Antros and his retinue of brothers were waiting in. With Antros was Chaplain Effriel, Sanguinary Guard Donotriel, Apothecary Novice Erik, Sergeant Telius, Lieutenant Tolmeron, and Captain Raphaen of the 4th Company. All were warriors and leaders, except Apothecary Novice Erik. He had only just graduated from the Scout company, where he had since taken on the training to become a Sanguinary Priest. But Erik was there in place of his Mentor Sanguinary Priest Albinus, who was busy with other medical matters.

Some of the Venerated Astartes were dressed more for comfort now, wearing their ceremonial and celebratory robes. But not all were dressed as such, Chaplain Effriel wearing his full Panoply of War as though he was moments away from deep striking behind traitor lines. Like Effriel Sanguinary Guard Donotriel too was dressed for war, his Encarmine Glaive already unsheathed and held in a poised stance, the honored battle-brother standing on the right side of Antros's throne. Others also in varied states of battle readiness were Captain Raphaen and Apothecary Novice Erik, though their weapons were not directly on their persons, and Erik had detached his Narthecium from his armor so he could sit in a more efficient posture.

Soon the Commander and her retinue entered the War Chamber, the two smallest of the group, a human woman with amber hair and a Quarian, looked around with a near childlike wonder, though for two very different reasons. Antros's psychic senses deciphering their thoughts in an instant. The Quarians wonder being that of a respect and veneration of craftsmanship. While the Mortal woman's astonishment more of that like a Remembrancer, with her mind quickly trying to soak in every detail of artistry around her, as well as her mind was busy attempting to make assumptions about Antros and his people. Some of the mortal womans theories were not entirely off, but others were almost humorously inaccurate, like her assumption that the Blood Angels cultural heritage came from a colony called Terra Nova. this humorous assumption bringing a glint to Antros's eye.

Upon the entrance of the final of Shepard retinue, a human male, with a head of shaved hair and ebony skin, Antros spoke to his faithful Servant Dimitra first his voice sounding pure and sincere. "Mistress Dimitra, You have my thanks for escorting them here, and with such efficiency no lessl. You are pardoned now to do as you require now, Mistress." Dimitra gave a low bow in response and then quickly left the chamber. Antros spoke again, this time to Shepard and her companions. "For those deserving I welcome you, I am Lord Commander Antros, or as I am known to you Lucius. Take a seat Commander Shepard me and my brothers have much to discuss with you." Antros indicated to the mortal sized thrones in front of the new arrivals.

Jane was quick in a response, Antros immediately discovering that the mortal woman seemed to have grown a larger tolerance for Antros and his brother's stature. Her voice was strong, which was commendable, as that was far more than could be said for some of her companions, but still her voice rang with almost arrogance. "Why did you stop me from seeing my crew in your medical facilities?"

Antros took the question and immediately shot back with an answer and his own inquiry, one meant to put the Commander back in her place. "I barred you from entering them as there are more pressing issues than the recovery of your warriors, and your lover. The same lover _you _nearly got killed if I might remind you, and the same lover who would be dead if my brothers had not broken him out before even more horrendous damage had been done."

Jane's face went from somewhat unpleasant to furious then finally, to mournful and regretful. Antros for a moment felt pity, thinking he may have gone too far in his words but he silenced these thoughts immediately and pressed on. He still had much, much more he needed to teach Jane before she was ready for the war that was coming. "I understand you do not enjoy doing as you are told by us-"

Jane snapped a moment and yelled out saying with venom in her voice. "I Hate you guys because you don't follow any rules! You kill without remorse! and you won't answer a single one of my damn questions!"

Antros held up his hand before Donotriel could flinch, telling his bodyguard to ignore the slight, of the commanders interruption, quickly saying after doing so in a still calm and collected voice. "I understand your reluctance, Mortal-"

Again Jane broke in yelling. "What is it with you jackasses and calling us mortals?! We Are People! Me, Miranda, Garrus, Jacob, Kelly, and Tali! All of us are people just call us by our names."

Antros again kept Donotriel still but when Antros spoke again it was not with the same calm demeanor. "You wouldn't understand even _if _I told you Commander it is a tale we ourselves find ridiculous. But we were sent here with a mission Commander Shepard, and we will see it done, whether it is to your liking or not, we care little. I will tell you this as a show of good faith, We are not from your world, we were sent here from our own realm by our Emperor to save you and the other deserving races of this galaxy."

Jane's face straightened for a moment as she listened, Antros detecting her to be listening intently, but once Antros spoke of his origin her face and aura turned dark, her mind believing him to be lying. In the same instant as her mind darkened she said her voice more controlled but still clearly upset. "You seriously are that paranoid to tell us anything even remotely true?"

Antros straightened his own face turning grim as he responded. "I do not lie, Commander. I am not of your realm, nor your time period."

Jane scoffed and said, her voice holding false humor. "Fine, if you are from some other reality then what is your galaxy like? Huh, can you tell me that?"

Antros thought for a moment, should he unleash his dark truth, should he show this insolent mortal what he had seen, what he had fought both with sword and within himself. In the end he decided against his most rash impulses, instead after another moment Antros said. "I come from a realm of unending bloodshed and battle, one that needs warriors like me to defend the innocent and the defenseless. It is a reality that needs me," Antros voice grew dark and his eyes turned to meet unblinking with Janes, "but I was instead sent here! To a Galaxy that looks at my sacrifice and my values as though I am an unintelligent behemoth of destruction! And not a warrior and defender against the darkness and the creatures that reside within it!" Jane buckled under the immense pressure of Antros's glare, her only respite from the intensity coming from her staring at her toes.

Finally after another moment, with the rest of her retinue looking down on the floor, Jane was able to force herself to make fleeting eye-contact with Antros long enough for her to say. "Why were you sent here then? If your people needed you so much."

Antros forced himself to calm down some, and sat back in his throne, a large and mentally strained sigh escaping him, then finally he spoke, his voice showing his mental fatigue. "I do not know. I was told by my Father that our Emperor sent us here to save you and your galaxy from these Reapers, But I was only able to ask little of him before I and my brethren were forced to enter your reality. I was told to defend your galaxy, by whatever means necessary if I have to, and I will do so willingly if it means I may return to where I am truly needed." Antros lowering his head a fraction upon finishing, Effriel laying a gauntleted hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort his brother and friend.

Jane hearing an ounce of the strain in Antros's voice said a second later, in an attempt to reconcile and in the hopes of aiding her galaxy. "I'm sorry you feel so unhappy with being sent here. But there are innocent people here too, you've seen it and you've helped them. Doesn't that mean something to you?"

Antros turned his head back up an ounce and said his voice hiding his fatigue. "I know there are, that is how I know my mission is true, and that it must be completed."

* * *

Hello and Thank you for joining me today! I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and that you were entertained by it at the very least. Please feel free to review as it lets me know what you guys think and that you guys want more.

Here are my responses.

**RandomReader**: Thanks I'm glad you are still willing to read more, and I'm sorry again. Thanks I'm glad to hear you are willing and understanding of me including other factions. I have some Idea for other Factions, but yeah. I wish you had an account so I could brainstorm a bit with someone else who wants to see more factions, but that's alright.

**Guest**: I'm super happy to hear you think that :)

**Wargensnack**: I'm glad to hear you are enjoying the story, and who knows they might very well do that soon.

**UndeadLord22**: I'll try and be spoiler free here and say who knows the Imperials may grow to include their originally hated species as allies but they might not be able to work past their own fears.

**Brother Bov**: Hello and thanks again for reviewing. I love seeing your reviews. They are very good. I understand your confusion with what the sister was saying, so I'll quickly clarify what she meant/what I meant, She was talking more broadly about Heretics, not Cultist Heretics, but simple Imperial Citizens or Guardsmen who turn either traitor (without going Chaos) or just have been led astray by the deceitful and ambitious. I meant it more as 'I would rather follow and fight with Imperial rebels and insurrectionists, before I would do the same with a Xeno of your species. Sorry if I made that unclear, but I was using Heretic in its broadest definition in 40k, which is just everyone and anyone who doesn't follow the Imperial Creed or follows a different religion.

**Captain Richards**: Thanks for the review and it's great to hear from you again! Yeah I decided to make a new version as I felt like I messed up a whole lot in the original version of it. And to answer your great question yes, I plan to showcase what they have been doing (the Eldar mainly) while the Blood Angels have been going for the big fish. But that will be released eventually. As my current plan for this story as I'm currently writing more is to have another one to three chapters take place and then have a bit of a hiatus on this story and focus on First Contact with the Angels for a bit before ultimately returning to this story. I'm taking the 'break' though I will still be writing I just won't publish the chapters if I finish any, as a way to try and recollect myself, my thoughts, and my hopes for this story as I want it to be good, make sense, and not to rush itself, so I want to take my time. But don't worry I will honestly be returning to this once I'm back, I just want to allow myself to collect.

**Bullet**: Thank you so much Bullet that means so much to me to hear, I'm very very happy to hear you are loving the story so much. And to answer your great question, I sadly won't say who but I plan to possibly have some show up way down the line, but they won't take over as the main threat of the story if they do show up. They'll be more of a thorn in the side than a true threat, at least to the Angels.

**Fortitude501**: Thanks so much for reviewing again, I love seeing what you think of the story and the new events that happen every chapter. And I'm glad to hear the gravity of Antros losing his sword wasn't lost on you, as I want that to be a very big event for him and for the story as a whole. Then let's hope the sisters can keep their fists from flying and their flamers from a flaming.

**Negronomicon**: Thanks for reviewing. That's on purpose she's supposed to be speaking with an accent. Hence the strange spellings, I did that as English very different from any form of Gothic so to her it's hard to speak it.

**Jctherebel**: Thanks, hope you enjoyed this one!

**Bob2121998**: I'm super happy to hear you enjoyed the Chapter so much. Sorry, this Chapter has taken so long I was working on other story things while writing it, both things for this story and my other one.


	27. Heralds, Hope, and Dread

Angels Lament

* * *

Chapter 27: Heralds, Hope, and Dread

Jane was astonished by what she had seen, though it was only for a few moments it had still happened, she had seen the human side of Lucius, he had seemed so... alien before his voice almost always a plain and uncaring tone. But now she had seen the cracks in his armor, that despite his size, strength and all his other enhancements he was still at heart human and he had a breaking point. But before Jane could try and push to see more of the human within the angel, Lucius was again back to his calm and collected countenance, his face unreadable, and his eyes shining with some strange light.

Jane after that sat down in the strange chair, though it was built more like a throne, Jane indicating for her companions to do like her. But before Garrus and Tali could even lay a hand on the back of a chair an Angel's rough and coarse voice rang through the room. Jane looking to see the Red Armored Angel who sat next to Lucius was speaking. "The _Xenos will _not deface these seats with their taint, or our meeting will be closed."

Jane bit back a retort, and instead looked at her two friends and gave them a small and displeased nod to do as they were told. Garrus and Tali moved to stand just behind Jane and her massive chair. Tali seemed the most hurt by the Angel's words, her eyes, which usually were lit with curiosity and wonder were now dark. Shepherds heart feeling for her dear friend.

Once Tali and Garrus were done moving Antros again spoke, the Lord Commander giving another sort of opening talk. "I will begin our council. I understand you have little knowledge of us Commander Shepard and that makes us hard to believe or trust. Where our places reversed I know I would have been unwilling to believe the council of ones such as yourself. But you must know this, Commander Shepard, we do not deceive you with our words or with our actions. All we are doing is what we must to ensure our mission of saving this galaxy is achieved. Know then that for as long as you and your worlds are in danger that you may trust me and my brethren and what we tell you."

…

Antros and Jane spoke for a while longer about trust, Jane expressing that how could she trust Lucius and his brothers if she knew next to nothing about them. Antros took this and responded telling Jane that she had as much knowledge of his people and himself as she needed to. Telling her as well that she would be allowed to learn more in time but that Antros had other more important things to do and that in keeping his secrets he ensured their enemy the Reapers knew next to nothing about them. Jane reluctantly accepted this as at least an answer.

Shepard, after having the question festering within her for some time now finally let herself ask her most important question, worrying and hints of despair evident in her voice. "How is Kaiden? I wasn't able to learn anything from the nurse you assigned to me other than that he's been under medical care."

It was the Angel in white armor who responded, once Antros nodded to him, this Angel's voice was sweet like honey but had an almost wild edge to it, though Jane could not be sure. "Your companion Is being seen to by my master and the head of our order Sanguinary Priest Albinus who has assured me before our meeting that should he be given enough time to operate and enough time to grow new limbs then Alenko should be fine."

Jane held back her relief just enough so she didn't burst into tears, but she still let out a heavy and grateful sigh, Jane saying immediately after. "Thank you."

Antros spoke again, his voice more serious and his face far grimmer. "I would now wish to discuss another topic with you Commander Shepard, one that may have ramifications felt by untold millions on your worlds and on all others. In this, I have a few challenges I must ask you." Antros's face grew darker and his eyes seemed to glow as he spoke, each question being given a moment after to let it set within Jane fully. "Will you have what it takes to unite your galaxies people behind you? Will you be able to make the decisions of galactic importance? Do you have the willpower and strength to see the ones you love torn apart by monsters? Will you have what it takes to send thousands of living beings and to their deaths for a barely worthy victory? Or worse, will you have the strength to send those beings to their death so simply halt the enemy long enough to ensure you are able to retreat? I do not ask you to answer this now Commander but you must think on them, as the weight of the galaxy may well rest on your ability to decide what to do in these moments where such decisions will arise."

Jane was caught unprepared from the sudden shift in the weight of Antros' words so much in fact she was utterly silent for nearly a whole minute, the pressure mounting on her only growing as she felt every eye in the room upon her, both friendly and not so friendly. But eventually, Jane spoke, after finally collecting composure enough to speak without fear of sounding overly weak. "I will do whatever it takes to stop the reapers. I hope I'll be able to rely on you to help me in that pursuit as well?" Jane added her question at the end in the hopes of garnering some reassurance on the Angel's part, but his answer was Anything but assuring.

"You will have to be the one to do these Things, not I or my Brothers, or else our mission to save your galaxy is pointless, you must not only be saved but taught how to keep yourselves that way as we will not always be saved by some benevolent and powerful force, you must be the defenders of your own peace, and your own guardians. We will offer our strength when we can and when it is desperately needed but we will not take the full weight of your galaxy, that is for your people to bear, Not mine. we will continue to aid you but we will only fully come out of our hiding once the true war has begun." Responses Antros, his voice not callus but still serious and foreboding.

…

The meeting continued on the path of gritty truth and realism for a while. Jane was forced to confront some of her worst fears about what came next, the war. Antros's words were sometimes harsh but Jane began to understand why they were. He wasn't just meaning to insult her or patronize her, he was forcing her to think and he was making her question things, she needed too. Things like what the Council truly wanted, what the Systems Alliance wanted, control. At first, Jane had wanted to protest, Garrus with her, but Lucius quickly explained what he meant in detail. Antros pointed out that they had proven themselves as nothing more than craven fools. This only being proven true by the Citadel Council, even with the remains of a fully-fledged Reaper, had completely ignored it and covered up all evidence of what had really happened. Then more recently, when the colonies needed help when the Collectors were consuming the border territories, the Systems Alliance did nothing to aid them until a colony had survived the attack.

This all had been things Jane had seen, and yes she had seen them as corrupt and bureaucratic but she hadn't seen them in quite the same light as Antros painted it. How instead of the Councilors simply being afraid and the Systems Alliance to busy, that it was the greed and ambitions of the Citadel, and the Systems Alliance Parliament. That these immoral decisions were being made for political gain and for power rather than simple misinformation or fear. On some level, Jane wanted to not believe that the nation she had fought for and the Citadel Council she had saved were this corrupt, but in all Antros' arguments simply seemed to true for her to object. Of course, she held out hope that with these recent events of the Collectors Base, at least what remained of it, that the Council would finally listen to her and the rest of the galaxy with them and start to honestly prepare for the war that was to come.

But Antros showed his grim realism reaffirming to Jane when she expressed such thoughts, telling her that they were juvenile hopes and dreams. Antros also declared that even if Jane brought a hundred 'Collector Bases' still in working order the Council would still not believe her. Why would they want to believe Jane? Because she was showing them the truth? They wouldn't care about that as they hadn't in the past. What they would care about is their personal holdings, their political power, keeping the people of the galaxy complacent and ignorant of the truth. While all they truly cared about was the standing of their species at the end of their reign, all else mattering nothing to them.

Garrus again tried to interject then saying the Citadel was beholden to rules and wasn't run by wild savages like the Angels. The Turian being stopped mid-sentence by the barking of the Angel that had told him to stand, Garrus only just keeping his mouth closed after that.

Antros continued to speak after that, saying that perhaps some would listen to Jane and the truth she brought with her, but those that were true in heart were desperate few in a den of snakes like the Citadel. And those people would often be unable to provide the support needed for what came next. Antros again and deliberately mentioning the War that would inevitably be coming for them.

But before Jane could attempt to push back with her own retorts about how she knew Antros was going to be wrong, he changed the subject as though it had either grown boring to him or he had said all he wished to say on the matter.

...

The conversation shifted next to a more agreeable topic, at least one that didn't cause Jane any more grief than she already carried.

Antros saying in a calm but more open tone. "Since you have been agreeable and listened to our warnings I will allow there to be a reprieve from our own concerns and our questions. As a sign of good faith, I will permit you to ask me and some of my brethren questions of us, though they may only be one pertaining to more things of culture and beliefs, rather than our military or similar aspects of our people. Is this an agreeable exchange for your time?" Finished Antros his face still looking stiff as though he was holding it tightly like a wild beast.

Jane felt a desire within herself to say no, and to instead now take her chance to see Kaiden. But then she heard the ecstatic noises coming from Kelly at the chance to learn such things of a never before seen group, even if they were in some way human. So knowing if she denied Kelly her chance to do this Jane agreed saying. "Sounds like a pretty good deal," Jane added, mainly in the hopes of lightening the mood further, "I'll finally get to know something about you giants besides the fact that you're abrasive."

Jane could actually hear the gasp of excitement Kelly made when she heard Jane's reply. The sound so strange given the atmosphere of the room Jane almost burst out laughing. And apparently she wasn't the only one as Shepard heard Tali stifle her laughter, with a loud and blatantly fake cough. Jane silently praying her friends hadn't done something to annoy the Angels. Which based on the silence and stoicism that prevailed after the moment of Jane's tension, she seemed to be in the clear.

Finally after taking one last second to ensure that tension was absent in the moment Jane said, indicating with her left hand to Kelly. "I'd like to request that my companion, Ms. Chambers, be the one allowed to ask you these questions, she's a very big enthusiast for different cultures and different groups of people. But I'd let her tell you more about that. Is this alright with you, Commander Antros?" Jane finished and used what she remembered of Antros' title in the hopes of appeasing him more.

Antros looked at Jane a moment then turned his head to Kelly, his face unreadable as though he wore a mask over every part of it. Then after a second of observing Kelly Antros looked back to Jane and said his voice passive. "I will allow this. Now ask what you wish." Antros finished turning his head once again to look upon the Psychologist and Yeoman of the Normandy, Kelly seeming to almost shrink as Antros' steely gaze bore into her.

But once Kelly was given a moment to adjust to Antros' intensity she was able to acclimate to it, the Yeoman even being able to add a bit of a joyous edge to her voice as she asked her first question. "Where do you all come from? I mean where were you born? On earth or were you born on a-"

But before Kelly could even finish with her questions Antros' face grew dark, his eyes turning into all consuming voids. This sudden and grim shift in his features caused Kelly to lose her voice and fall silent. Then as if Antros had sensed it the ship's alarms began to blare loudly, red lights flickering to life along with them. This all causing Janes instincts as an N7 to spring into action, but before she could even move Antros' Brethren were already on the move the one who had earlier forced Garrus and Tali to stand now flying past Jane and her Crew as if they weren't there, the giant warrior nearly smashing into Garrus, the Turian only just dodging in time from the possibly dangerous game of chicken. The Angel warrior leaving the room and disappearing down the hall.

Other Angels in the room moved as well the one dressed all in black armor attempting to speak with Antros. the Commander staring grimley at Shepard as though she had just revealed some horrid and obscene truth to him. His wrath only just being held back by the Chaplain if Jane remembered his title correctly. While this happened the Golden armored Angel moved to stand closer to Antros as well though Jane couldn't tell if he was talking as well to Antros as the Chaplain seemed to. While on Janes side of the table her team were attempting to figure out what was happening, all of them but Jane looking around and asking each other questions in an attempt to discern what was happening. Jane only not joining them in this due to the feeling of ice gripping tightly to her spine as she looked into Antros's eyes.

Finally after what felt like eons to Jane, the sheer intensity of Antros' grimace seeming to slow the passage of time, the giant man placed his knuckled fists on the table ahead of him, his back arching and his powerful gaze sweeping over Jane and her whole group, almost as if they were prey now. This unnerved Jane to no end but finally he broke his silence a moment later, his voice seemed to be held back from a full on roar by only threads of patience.

"I recommend you return to your shuttle Shepard, I will be dropping off those that were being treated in the Medical Bay with you once you arrive."

Jane attempted to speak once he finished her mind racing with questions, like what had happened to turn Antros from grime to dark and brooding. But as if Antros has heard her thoughts he shouted back in response, those tattered remnants of patience clearly having been spent. "You will discover for yourself, but I suggest you may thank your crew for this! Know this Shepard that it is some of your crew that are the ones to blame for what has become of Kaiden, not I. My Brothers would have seen him made whole once more but your crew squandered that! Now get out of my sight before I see you all torn to shreds for your betrayal of our trust!"

Jane felt her heart drop at what he said about Kaiden, her mind racing with all that was happening. But almost instinctively Jane left the room as though her body was auto-piloting itself to safety. Shepard's companions followed her almost without hesitation.

As they raced down the halls of the Angels ship Jane felt watched the entire journey as though now the very walls themselves would crush her should she make a wrong turn. The only other thoughts going through her mind being a desperate mental search for possible answers for what was happening.

After several minutes of backtracking, Jane thanking herself for her impeccable sense of direction, she was finally back in the hangar bay. Now though it was alive like a hive of hornets with people, running around like swarms of workers. Jane's eyes catching on the sight of shuttles being lowered from the ceiling, their size nearly equaling that of the Normandy, yet she could tell they were starfighters rather than a frigate like her vessel. This only cemented in Jane's mind that she needed to find out what was going on, and fast.

But then her eyes caught on to the hangars other group of people, Angels. There were almost thirty of them each with unique looking armor and weapons, and they were standing around the Normandy in a half circle around the ramp Into her ship. Their guns already trained on the opening as if they were waiting for targets to slaughter. Jane approached them cautiously hoping she wasn't about to be killed the instant she gathered their attention. But as if sensing her arrival, an Angel, whose armor was more ornate in its deocation his helmet even possessing gilded wings attached to the sides, turned around and looked down at Jane, the massive assault rifle in his hands being lowered only slightly as he spoke to her.

"Commander Shepard you and your… _companions _will board your shuttle and await further instruction." Jane attempted to speak but the massive warrior spat back interrupting her, his voice more callous and outraged. "This is not a request, Mortal. Now board that shuttle!"

Jane quickly moved towards her ship, her friends and present crew racing to follow on her heels. Once they were within the ship the Angels lowered their rifles, but they still remained in stances that told Jane that could change faster than she had any hope to survive.

Their present officer from moments ago coming to the head of his group and barking at Jane with instructions, his voice so powerful it seemed to even be booming around the giant hangar. "You and your vessel are to await the mortals that were being treated in the Medical Chambers, they will be your responsibility now. After they are aboard you are to leave _The Angel's Retribution_ immediately. If you have not left once the injured are aboard your vessel you will be forcefully ejected. After you are in the void further orders will be given for you to follow, if they are not heeded the other ships in the system will be destroyed as a result."

The officer spoke with such speed and rage that Jane's mind barely was able to pick up on him mentioning other ships in System.

…

The next half hour passed in immense tension, Jane being forced to stare down three dozen super soldiers with guns that made hers look like pea-shooters. But finally after all that time Jane saw a set of doors on the far wall open a group of injured people coming from within it. Jane's eyes immediately spotted Kaiden, his condition so terrible he couldn't even walk. His only ability to move was the two Sisters Hospitaller carrying him towards the Normandy. While other sisters helped the others who needed help walking. Kaiden and the rest of the injured boarded the Normandy, many of the wounded asking questions, but the sisters remained silent, as if shunning those they helped. Once the last of the wounded were aboard Jane ordered the Normandy to to take off. Her loyal ship pushing off the crimson deck, then flying through the hangar opening and entering into the vastness of space. Jane's mind was still racing to comprehend what was happening as she took the elevator. Her mind abuzz with emotion and a thousand different thoughts and feelings.

* * *

Hello everyone I hope you are all doing well. I hope this chapter was enjoyable and in some way compelling

I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to be taking a break from publishing for a while, I'm unsure how long this time will be but due to things happening in real life I am just unable to concentrate on writing. I will continue in time on both my stories but this chapter will be the last published for a while as I deal with these events in my life. Thank you for reading this and I hope you all will have a lovely day. I hope to return with my head and heart in a better place


End file.
